


Botín de Guerra

by HadasaGrimes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celoso Thor, Consentimiento extremadamente dudoso, Fandral mira a Loki, Fandral se mete en la boca del lobo, Frigga es amor, Hermanos que no se tratan como hermanos, Loki es un buen hermano, Loki necesita vacaciones, M/M, Odin es un buen padre, Padres en apuros, Pero Loki sigue siendo Loki, Thor no es exiliado, Thor posesivo, consentimiento dudoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadasaGrimes/pseuds/HadasaGrimes
Summary: A Thor el que Loki sea su hermano le tiene con poco cuidado, solo entiende que es suyo, pero Loki no está de acuerdo con ser de nadie, tampoco está seguro de que le guste el sospechoso apego que el dios del trueno empezó a manifestar hacia su persona.





	1. Opuestos

**Botín de guerra**

**Pareja:** Thor/Loki sutil Fandral/Loki

 **Categoria:** Drama/Romance

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, consentimiendo dudoso

 **Sinopsis:** A Thor el que Loki sea su hermano le tiene con poco cuidado, solo entiende que es suyo, pero Loki no está de acuerdo con ser de nadie, tampoco está seguro de que le guste el sospechoso apego que el dios del trueno empezó a manifestar hacia su persona.

**Capítulo 1: Opuestos**

El Bifrost anunciaba el regreso del ejército de Asgard, la reina no negaría que había estado muy preocupada todo ese tiempo, quizás solo a su pequeño hijo.

  Frigga revisó su apariencia en el espejo con calma, sabía que no valía la pena apresurarse, Odín respetaría todo el protocolo y esperaría lo mismo de ella, debía hacer su entrada triunfal por la ciudad, dándole tiempo a todos los asgardianos de que se alegraran y aliviaran por su regreso heroico, desfilaría hasta el palacio donde daría un discurso alentador a sus tropas antes de despedirlos para que pudieran reunirse con sus familias, recién ahí, y solamente ahí ella podría esperarlo en su alcoba, claro que no era el lugar apropiado, la reina debería salir a recibirlo junto con el resto de la corte, pero Frigga no estaba para cumplir con protocolos, hacía tiempo que todo eso había dejado de importarle.

  Suspiró mientras se acomodaba el vestido, su vientre seguía hinchado y trataba de disimularlo, solo su esposo sabía lo que había pasado días atrás, la tragedia que envolvía a la familia real y la mantenía en ese estado de completa tristeza. Estaba atravesando el peor momento de su vida… y justo entonces Odín tuvo que estar en otro reino en plena guerra, dejándola sola con sus demonios. Ella sabía que era su deber, era un rey después de todo, no podía abandonar el campo de batalla porque su esposa requería consuelo, su mente entendía eso, pero su corazón era el que se sentía traicionado, su bebé acababa de morir y debía lidiar sola con ello, ninguna mujer nacía preparada para algo así.

  Frigga pensó en Thor, su hijo seguramente ya estaría en la escalinata del palacio, tratando de parecer un estoico soldado mientras sus ojos delataban que deseaba saltar de gusto, él era efusivo y no sabía esconder sus emociones, con la poca atención que le había prestado los últimos días no le sorprendía que estuviera tan ansioso de reencontrarse con su orgulloso padre. Hubiera querido sentirse mal por ello, pero sabía que era lo mejor, Thor aún no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía cómo se lo explicaría, cómo le diría que la hermana  por la que llevaba meses preguntando ya no nacería, que ni siquiera tendría algún día un hermano, su niña no solo se había ido antes de ver la luz de este mundo… se había llevado su fertilidad con ella. Si aún le quedaran lágrimas… Frigga estaría de nuevo llorando.

  Cuando las trompetas anunciaron la llegada al palacio se sintió sorprendida, era demasiado pronto, se dirigió a su balcón pensando en salir a observar lo que pasaba, qué había provocado que el gran Odín rompiera con el protocolo real y acudiera directamente al palacio. La muerte del futuro príncipe o princesa no era de conocimiento público aún, así que no podía usarlo de excusa. Finalmente desechó las preguntas y evitó salir afuera, no quería ver a nadie aún, no quería ver el día… no quería ver a Thor, si volvía a acercarse a tocar su panza para preguntar por el bebé perdería la cabeza.

  Los pesados pasos en el pasillo la hicieron consiente de que el rey se aproximaba, se sintió tonta por caminar en círculos como cualquier cortesana, tantos siglos juntos y a veces parecía como si no lo conociera, era su reina después de todo. Decidida a salvar un poco de dignidad tomó asiento en uno de los divanes y trató de lucir lo más serena posible, si Odín podía pasar por esto sin dejar que le afectara ella sería su espejo.

  Las puertas se abrieron y bastó una mirada para que su falsa fachada cayera en pedazos… él definitivamente no estaba bien.

  Los labios de Frigga temblaron bajo su inspección y se esforzó por no soltar un lastimero gemido.

  “Oh querida”

  Fueron las palabras que la quebraron, y cuando la distancia dejó de existir… a ella dejó de importarle si alguien la escuchaba llorar, sí le quedaban lágrimas después de todo, las estaba guardando para su esposo.

  Odín frotó su espalda con delicadeza, no hubo más palabras de consuelo, él además de un rey era un guerrero, no era bueno ni delicado para expresar sentimientos, la diplomacia era lo suyo, y la situación en particular no tenía nada de diplomática, no era algo que hubiera aprendido a sobrellevar de sus mentores, pero ella se sentía bien de saber que a su manera… él estaba ahí para ella.

  Cuando se separaron permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, sin saber ninguno qué decir, Odín estaba sentado a su lado y jugaba con la pequeña mano de su esposa con cariño, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran algunos suspiros.

  Finalmente Frigga decidió que sería ella quien debería hablar.

  “Yo… No sé como…”

  Pero fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé.

  Miró a su esposo interrogante, justo cuando entendió que no estaban solos en la habitación.

  La ilusión de invisibilidad desapareció y una joven doncella, de rubios cabellos y ojos tiernos se mostró frente a la pareja, en sus brazos sostenía al que la había delatado, Frigga no podía verlo entre tantos paños de tela… pero el llanto delataba que se trataba de un recién nacido, era demandante pero demasiado vulnerable, propio de alguien que no conoce aún el alcance de sus cuerdas vocales.

  “¿Sigyn?” La reina se puso de pie, demasiado confundida para sentirse ofendida por semejante violación a su privacidad, le costaba creer que no hubiera notado la ilusión de la joven, era apenas una aprendiz y ella una experimentada hechicera, las emociones fuera de control eran peligrosas.

  “Discúlpeme alteza” Se excusó apenada, pero como miraba a ambos a la vez fue difícil saber con cuál de los dos se estaba disculpando, con la reina por espiarla o con el rey por delatarse.

  Odín hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano con el que se adjudicó la disculpa antes de pedirle a la joven que le entregara lo que cargaba. La rubia depositó el bebé en brazos de su soberano con demasiado cuidado, se notaba que era la primera vez que cargaba a un recién nacido, parecía temer lesionarlo si lo movía demasiado.

  “Retírate”

  Tan pronto como el rey dio la orden la joven se perdió de vista con una velocidad que hizo fuerte contraste con los movimientos anteriores, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

   “Odín, ¿Qué es esto?” Naturalmente se trataba de un bebé, pero no salía de su sorpresa para formular una pregunta coherente.

  “El hijo de Laufey”

  Frigga se acercó para verlo mejor, con cuidado movió un poco las ropas en las que el pequeño bebé se sacudía inconforme, su piel era blanca, lechosa, no había grabados en ella, y sus ojos se veían claros, no había evidencia ahí del color caoba rojizo que ostentaban esos horribles gigantes.

  “Pero él… No lo parece”

  “Es un mestizo” Siguió explicándole, con su ojo puesto en su esposa, quien ya no lo miraba a él sino al pequeño jotun que había cazado uno de sus delicados dedos y trataba de meterlo en su boca. 

  “Es tan pequeño… más pequeño que Thor cuando nació, y su piel… es como si fuera…”

  “¿Aesir?”

   Esa última declaración captó de nuevo la atención de Frigga, que sin recuperar su dedo que ahora era usado como chupón, miró a su esposo con una sospecha formándose en la mente.

  “¿Odín?”

  “Laufey y lo que quedaba de su ejército huyeron, abandonaron el palacio, lo encontré junto al cofre de los inviernos, abandonado, uno de los guardias confirmó que se trataba del menor de los príncipes, nacido hace solo dos días.

  Frigga trató de asimilar esa información, sin importar el desprecio que sintiera por los gigantes de escarcha que tanto dolor le habían traído a su gente… todo eso le parecía muy ambiguo, sin alguien de la familia real que explicara lo que pasó… existían muchos escenarios posibles que no involucraran el abandono del pequeño príncipe, al fin y al cabo tampoco esperaba que decidieran dejar atrás el cofre, en esos momentos el rey podría estar desesperado recibiendo la noticia de que sus soldados huyeron y nadie reparó en el príncipe, mestizo o no… si lo había conservado era porque lo reconocía como propio, ¿Qué clase de padre abandonaría a su bebé en manos del enemigos?

  Pudo decir algo de todo eso en voz alta, pero una parte suya muy egoísta y que empezaba a conocer hasta qué punto… decidió callar, aceptar las pobres excusas de su esposo, consiente de a dónde iba todo eso.

  Con cuidado tomó al niño para ponerlo en sus propios brazos, contra su pecho, feliz de notar que había dejado de llorar y sus inocentes ojitos la miraban con mucha curiosidad.

  “Es perfecto” Pensó en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a acunarlo, sacudida por ese deseo maternal recientemente frustrado, en el tiempo que su bebé debió haber nacido… el destino le ponía a otro recién llegado en brazos… y Frigga no creía en las coincidencias.

  “Solo Sigyn lo sabe” No hacía falta que Odín agregara a la lista a Heimdal, él siempre sabía todo, nombrarlo sería redundante. “Lo oculté a mis hombres y ella me ayudó a conservarlo en el anonimato hasta aquí”

  Sigyn se había unido a la lista de doncellas que dejaron la corte para ir a apoyar a los soldados en la guerra, ya fuera atendiendo sus heridas, preparando sus comidas… o calentando sus camas, la joven fue elegida por lo primero, estaba demostrando cierto talento en la magia curativa la que había aprendido de la misma reina.

  “Frigga…” Odín volvió a hablar luego de un prolongado silencio, buscando la mirada de su esposa, había algo que quería preguntarle, evidentemente no encontraba las palabras, pero entre ellos dos esas sobraban, en especial cuando era tan evidente que estaban teniendo la misma idea.

  Ella decidió facilitarle las cosas.

  “Quiero ponerle Loki, siempre gustó ese nombre, tu nombraste a Thor”

  El rey asintió, volviendo a sumergirse ambos en el silencio, seguro de que su esposa ya navegaba por un sinfín de posibilidades alegres, cómo acondicionarían de nuevo su alcoba ya que había estado pensada para una niña, cuáles serían los colores del primer atuendo cuando lo presentaran oficialmente, los ojos de Thor cuando finalmente conociera a su hermano… sus dos hijos jugando y creciendo juntos. Ella era una persona positiva, Odín era realista, sabía que todo eso era un error, no el conservar al niño, no era extraño mantener con vida a un príncipe extranjero como botín de guerra, podía crecer en la corte como un noble más y algún día facilitar la diplomacia entre ambos reinos, pero… ¿Adoptarlo? Peor… ¿Declararlo biológicamente suyo? ¿Un Aesir? Era una locura.

   El pequeño y recién nombrado Loki soltó una suave risa que iluminó el rostro de su amada esposa, y con un suspiro Odín se despidió de sus preocupaciones, por una vez en su vida se permitió ser optimista, los soldados jotun estaban muertos, ninguno diría lo que vio, Sigyn era una joven leal a su reina y discreta, y Heimdal… a su fiel guardián no le sacarían la verdad ni con tortura.

  “Nunca nadie lo sabrá”

  Se atrevió a afirmar.

 

  No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la reina saliera de su reclusión. En Asgard pronto se corrió la voz de que la ausencia de su soberana se había debido a complicaciones con el embarazo pero que finalmente había llegado a buen puerto y pronto conocerían oficialmente al nuevo príncipe. Todos estaban tan aliviados luego de tantos rumores sombríos… que casi nadie reparó en el detalle del nuevo género, meses atrás los sanadores del palacio habían anunciado que esperaban  a una niña, pero si bien eran altamente eficaces… cualquiera se podía equivocar, lo único que importaba era que la reina estaba bien, el nuevo príncipe también y todo era alegría y festejos en el palacio.

 

  Si acaso Frigga sintió culpa por no velar a su no nacida hija… todo eso quedó sepultado por la dicha que Loki trajo a su vida, no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada amargo, el consumía todos los segundos de su día, era demandante y dependiente, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido el pequeño Thor al llegar al mundo, su primer hijo gustaba de dormir en su cuna, disfrutaba de todos los brazos que lo sostuvieran sin distinción alguna y tan pronto como comenzó a caminar empezó a alejarse de ella. Loki en cambio no parecía querer soltarla, y definitivamente despreciaba su cuna.

 Los primeros dos días habían sido los mas difíciles, saberlo medio jotun la asustaba tanto como trataba de alentarla, se suponía que eran una raza de mucha resistencia, por lo que eso aumentaba las posibilidades de Loki de supervivencia luego de semejante cambio de ambiente, pero a la vez… él no era un gigante y si lo era se trataba de una versión desvalida de uno, demasiado pequeño y débil, a Frigga le sorprendió darse cuenta de que sentía frio, al principio había enfriado la habitación por miedo a sofocarlo… descubriendo con horror que el niño empezaba a ponerse azul… y eso no tenía nada que ver con su ascendencia, estaba helado y el llanto inconforme no se hizo esperar.

  Un jotun friolento… definitivamente Loki era una caja de sorpresas.

 Luego estaba el asunto de la alimentación, él necesitaba leche materna, había sido difícil explicar en el palacio que necesitaba una nodriza, ella había amamantado a Thor sin problemas, además de que solo Sigyn la había acompañado durante el “parto” sabía que había recelos entre sus sanadores por cómo se dio la llegada del nuevo heredero, pero ninguno de ellos la cuestionaría y era casi imposible que adivinaran la verdad… nadie en su sano juicio señalaría al pequeño y blanco Loki como un Jotun, a lo sumo podrían suponer que pertenecía a algún otra familia aesir, quizás que Odín trajo a un resultado de un amorío a casa (No sería el primer rey en hacerlo) pero nada de eso le importaba demasiado siempre y cuando se guardaran sus comentarios, si alguien llegaba a repetir algo así frente a Thor se vería muy lejos del palacio… y de Asgard.

  La nodriza elegida fue una joven de la corte que acababa de tener familia, la doncella se sintió halagada por la oportunidad de servir a la familia real en algo tan delicado… pero Loki no compartió su alegría.

  “Ya, ya, cariño, aquí estoy” Tras dejarlo llorar al menos media hora en brazos de la chica, intentando por todos los medios que se prendiera de su pecho… Frigga perdió la paciencia, no soportaba un segundo más verlo sufrir así.

  Cuando la reina lo tomó de nuevo el ensordecedor llanto cesó pero fue reemplazado por unos gimoteos que sonaban a protesta, estaba tan alterado que le costaba calmarse.

  “Lo siento mi reina” La joven lucía apenada.

  “No te preocupes querida, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo, intentaremos más tarde”

  Aunque en el fondo sabía que sería inútil, Loki volvería a rechazarla, tendrían que intentar con alguien más y esperar correr con mayor suerte.

  Para la noche el llanto del príncipe no dejaba dormir a nadie en el palacio, y no se trataba de un berrinche, era una gran necesidad, habían pasado muchas horas y no había sido alimentado aún, tenía hambre… pero no había forma de convencerlo de aceptar siquiera la mamadera que le era ofrecida, para esa altura la misma reina lloraba con él.

  “Por favor…” Le decía aunque sabía que no podía entender, se sentía tan frustrada y a la vez asustada ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podían convencerlo de comer? Era un recién nacido… ¿Cuánto más podía seguir así? Estaba empezando a considerar algún hechizo de manipulación, pero sabía que estaba prohibido hechizar a un bebé, sin embargo no podía ser eso peor que verlo debilitarse y enfermar hasta la muerte.

  Odín no estaba a su lado, luego de traer a Loki se había vuelto a ausentar de Asgard, si bien habían ganado la guerra quedaba mucho que solucionar en los demás reinos, y aún debía decidir que harían con el remanente de jotun que habían escapado, acabar con todos ellos si no se rendían… volverlos tributarios. En esos momentos a Frigga no podía importarle menos todo eso, hubiera querido tenerlo ahí para pedirle un concejo, aunque sabía que era una idea tonta… ¿Qué sabía Odín sobre maternidad? Pero al menos su presencia siempre le hacía sentir que estaban en control de la situación, fuera cual fuera.

  En medio de su berrinche, mientras Frigga lo sostenía contra el pecho sentada en la cama, Loki empezó  a empujar, su boca se prendía de la delicada tela de la bata de cama, sus manitos amasaban uno de sus senos y ella sintió renovadas ganas de llorar al entender lo que le pedía.

  No sabiendo que más hacer fue que decidió mover su ropa y permitirle consolarse con su pecho, no encontraría nada ahí pero no podía negarle algo tan natural en una madre… una madre tenía que amamantar a su hijo… ella no podía siquiera alimentarlo. Su bebé se prendió con pasión, y ella lo acarició esperando el momento en que se soltara comenzando con una rabieta, pero él siguió succionando, cerró sus ojos…. Y hasta su carita se relajó mucho.

  La reina fue invadida por una certeza, quedando estupefacta al comprobar que de hecho… Loki se estaba alimentado, ella le estaba proporcionando leche pero ¿Cómo? Había perdido su embarazo hacía días y no hubo leche antes…  ¿Por qué ahora?

  No pudo importarle menos encontrar una respuesta, solo comenzó a reír, no creyó volver a hacerlo pronto, y cuando su hijo estuvo satisfecho lo besó en la cabeza y arropó bien para juntos tomarse un merecido descanso. Imaginó que la servidumbre se sentiría igual de aliviada por el silencio, por la mañana avisaría que ya no requería una nodriza, ella podía cuidar a su hijo sola.

  Recién al tercer día Thor pudo conocer a su hermano, lo había mantenido al margen hasta sentirse lo suficientemente tranquila al respecto, asique luego de arreglarse bien mandó a traer a su primogénito y lo espero sentada al borde de la cama, con su pequeño  dormido en brazos.

  Un niño rubio y de mirada alegre se acercó emocionado, no parecía haber reproche en él por la repentina distancia que le habían impuesto, solo muy ansioso por ser incluido en lo que estaba pasando.

  Thor se paró en puntitas para ver mejor y estuvo en silencio mas tiempo del que lo había estado nunca, Frigga hubiera querido leer la mente para saber que ideas pasaban por la cabeza de su hijo, cuando finalmente la miro a ella le regaló otra bella sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, su incapacidad de expresar sus emociones con palabras le recordó lo mucho que su hijo mayor se parecía a Odín, tal vez por eso ambos tendían a alejarse de ella todo el tiempo.

  “Es pequeño” Sentenció finalmente Thor, Frigga no se cansaría de escuchar esa apreciación, aunque ninguno de los que lo decían tenían una idea de lo verdaderamente pequeño que era Loki en comparación a su raza, no era pequeño, era diminuto.

  “Pensé que sería niña” Esa afirmación era la que nadie había dicho en voz alta, aunque todos la pensaron, Thor era el primero.

  “Nos equivocamos” Era una explicación tan buena como cualquiera y su hijo la aceptó con un asentimiento, mientras seguía observando detalladamente al bebé.

  “Papá dijo… que cuando naciera mi hermana tendría que protegerla porque era una niña y es… lo que los hombres hacen”

  Sí, eso sonaba como algo que Odín diría, él tenía un serio problema para aceptar la idea de una mujer independiente, esperaba que Thor no creciera con esos conceptos machistas y llegado el momento tomara decisiones con una mentalidad más abierta, al fin y al cabo… las valkirias eran mujeres.

  “Es niño, pero es tu hermano menor, también necesitará que lo protejas, es lo que los hombres y mujeres hacen ¿Sí?”

  “¡Lo prometo!” La pasión con la que Thor asumió ese compromiso casi la hizo reír, pero se contuvo porque no quiso que sintiera que no lo tomaba en serio, él ya se creía todo un hombre después de todo… pese a que aún no podría sostener una espada en sus pequeños brazos.

  “¿Puedo cargarlo?” La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, aunque debió imaginar que le pediría eso, si ella podía cargar a Loki ¿Por qué no él? Aunque había una buena razón para eso, su bebé estaba tan relajado y odiaba tener que alterarlo así, pero tampoco quería que Thor se sintiera rechazado.

  “Está bien” Con toda la suavidad que le fue posible empezó a deslizar al pequeño en los brazos de Thor, tratando de evitar que sintiera el cambio, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando su bebé le dejaba claro que nada de eso le estaba gustando, no dejaba de asombrarle, él era demasiado pequeño para enfocar así, pero la estaba viendo fijo, al menos al principio, porque cuando su hermano lo apretó los ojitos verdes se dispararon hacia Thor, Frigga hubiera jurado que era una mirada de cautela, como midiendo el peligro, y cuando por unos segundos no hubo ningún tipo de reacción pensó que quizás todo saldría bien… Pero finalmente Loki estalló en llanto dando su veredicto final.

  Thor pareció alarmado, hasta culpable, seguramente creyendo que había hecho algo mal, Frigga recuperó a su bebé mientras le aseguraba que eso era normal, los recién nacidos lloraban todo el tiempo.

  “No llora contigo” Sonó casi a un reclamo, él ya no sonreía.

  “Porque soy su mamá” De nuevo trató de tranquilizarlo “Estuvimos juntos muchos meses” Rio aunque esa horrible mentira provocó que su estómago se endureciera. “Cuando te conozca mejor tampoco llorará contigo”

  Su hijo asintió conforme mientras se acercaba de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos podía saber aún que esa sería la reacción que Loki tendría siempre cada vez que Thor se acercara demasiado, desconfianza y hasta dolor.

 

  Con el tiempo el padre de todo finalmente se reestableció en Asgard, un tratado de paz había sido firmado con los jotun por lo que con un poco de paciencia pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad, al menos para el reino dorado, los gigantes de escarcha tenían mucho trabajo que hacer en el futuro, en especial porque la batalla se había llevado sobre ellos y mucho de su reino había quedo en completas ruinas, pero nada de eso le quitaría el sueño al viejo soberano, a su criterio podrían considerarse afortunados por seguir con vida.

  Recién en ese entonces Odín pudo darse tiempo de conocer a su nuevo hijo, Loki ya caminaba, lo sabía por la correspondencia que mantenía con su esposa, y estaba comenzando a hablar con algo de fluidez. Pero lo que preocupo al rey fue darse cuenta que el niño estaba demasiado sobreprotegido. Con él lejos el pequeño príncipe vivía en la habitación de la reina pese a tener su propio cuarto, el que aún no había estrenado, y una niñera a la que conocía tanto como a él, el niño era co dependiente y su esposa solo alentaba esa conducta.

  Odín tuvo que buscar la manera de abordar el tema sin ser demasiado severo, entendía lo que pasaba, Frigga perdió a su segundo hijo y la posibilidad de tener a otro, era natural que al ver la manera en que Loki se aferraba a ella despertara todo su instinto maternal y quisiera mantenerlo a salvo y en sus brazos, lamentablemente era una conducta que no resultaría en nada favorable, en poco tiempo debía empezar a entrenar como lo hizo Thor en su momento, prepararse para ser un guerrero junto a su hermano y proteger la corona… Ellos no estarían para cuidarlo siempre.

 

  Con esa idea en mente fue que ordenó que mudaran las pertenencias de su hijo menor a la alcoba junto a la de la reina, no era la asignada al príncipe pues esa estaba en otra ala del palacio, como la de Thor, pero le pareció la mejor manera de empezar a destetarlo de su madre sin ser demasiado brusco, estaría lo suficiente cerca en caso de que la necesitara pero la privacidad desarrollaría mas independencia. Al menos esos eran lo que esperaba, supo que perdió el tiempo cuando a media noche quiso unirse a su esposa y se encontró con que Loki había tenido la misma idea.

 

  “No podía dormir” Lo justificó Frigga con su hijo abrazado bajo las colchas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada apenada, Odín decidió guardar silencio y regresar sobre sus pasos, ya empezaba a vislumbrar las complicaciones que traería el nuevo heredero pero… ¿No son siempre los hijos un desafío? Había tenido suerte con Thor, de lo máximo que tenía que preocuparse con él es que fuera demasiado osado, por lo demás era casi el príncipe que había soñado, tan independiente y valiente a corta edad, con un poco de suerte a medida que creciera Loki seguiría el ejemplo de su hermano.

 

  Pero nuevamente el tiempo trajo nuevas revelaciones, suelen decir que los hermanos tienden a ser dos caras de una misma moneda, unidos pero completamente opuestos, y sus dos hijos le daban veracidad a esas creencias populares.

 

  Cuando Loki estuvo listo Odín ordenó que lo incluyeran en los entrenamientos, necesitaba despegarlo de la falda de su esposa con urgencia, el niño cuando no estaba en su regazo estaba en alguno de los divanes leyendo, apenas y salía al aire libre, toda esa conducta le preocupaba, no se parecía a la de los demás niños y odiaba pensar que Loki fuera diferente, hubiera esperado que por tener sangre jotun el chico fuera aún mas salvaje que Thor pero parecía todo lo contrario, de a momentos pensaba que estaba viendo a Frigga cuando era una dulce niña y no sabía qué pensar de ello, salvo que al menos nadie dudaría de la paternidad del niño.

 

   Esa tarde Odín se mantuvo fuera de vista de todos en la arena de entrenamiento, quería observar a sus hijos pero no quería que estos lo vieran, la gracia de su evaluación radicaba en que interactuaran como lo harían cuando no tenían supervisión. Todos los estudiantes del ejército estaban haciendo ejercicios simples, empezaron corriendo varias vueltas al circuito y luego practicando algo de arquería, le consoló ver que en ambas tareas Loki se estaba desenvolviendo bien, pero los problemas vinieron después, uno de los entrenadores decidió que era hora de comenzar a luchar y los fue dividiendo en grupos, las peleas a tan corta edad no eran gran cosa, era mas bien una manera de ver las cualidades de cada uno y alejar cualquier miedo a las confrontaciones físicas.

 

  Por ser príncipes, quizás, Thor y Loki fueron primero, como esperaba el desempeño de Thor fue bueno, pero el de Loki muy pobre, se notaba inseguro e incómodo, pero Thor apenas y lo tocó, solo lo derribó con un movimiento perfecto y lo sostuvo contra el piso. Luego siguieron Fandral y Hogun, todos los niños fueron enfrentándose sin demasiados problemas, algunos más intensos que otros, hasta que fue el turno de Volstagg, cuando el rey vio que su oponente iba a ser el mismo Loki tuvo un mal augurio, supo que debía intervenir, evidentemente el entrenador no les estaba prestando atención ¿Qué iba a hacer su pequeño hijo contra ese bruto gigante? Pero su consciencia le recordó que había metido a Loki a la clase para que aprendiera a defenderse y fuera menos dependiente, recibir palizas era parte de la vida de un guerrero. Soltó una maldición y se preparó mentalmente para la bronca que su esposa iba a soltarle por eso.

 

  Volstagg no lo decepcionó, ya conocía al muchacho y sabía lo torpe que podía ser en la arena, fue primero un golpe en la cara que Loki no pudo frenar y un golpe en el abdomen que lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Su hijo menor  empezó a sollozar, una reacción esperada, nunca antes lo habían golpeado, lo que nadie esperaba era que Thor saltara sobre Volstagg de la manera que lo hizo y comenzara a golpearlo. Eso fue lo que captó la atención del entrenador que les gritó colérico por su conducta, pero los dos lo ignoraron rodando por el suelo en una pelota de brazos y piernas en la que costaba saber quién era quien, algunos niños incluso empezaron a corear el nombre de Thor, una cantidad menor al colorado, Loki fue auxiliado por Sigyn, su niñera, que se tomó el atrevimiento de levantarlo y llevarlo de regreso con la reina pese a que los padres o tutores no podían interrumpir los entrenamientos oficiales.

 

  Odín suspiró y se alejó del balcón, molesto de saber que debería reprender a Thor por su conducta a la vez que no estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera hecho algo cuestionable, después de todo se suponía que debía cuidar a su hermano.

 

  Para cuando llegó a la alcoba de su esposa Loki estaba sentado en su cama mientras Frigga limpiaba con un paño húmedo su cara, Sigyn mientras le frotaba la espalda y daba palabras de consuelo. Normalmente hubiera interrumpido toda esa locura para recordarles que un príncipe en Asgard era un guerrero y que no podía permitir que lo malcriaran así, tal vez tomaría a Loki y lo reprendería por su cobardía, enviándolo a correr al campo hasta que sus músculos no dieran mas.  Sí, normalmente haría eso, pero viéndolo ahí, pequeño, convaleciente, en el regazo de su esposa… Le recordó las imágenes que había evocado cuando creyeron que tendrían a una niña, Frigga había sufrido mucho el desapego de Thor y los moretones en su heredero luego de los primeros entrenamientos, la llegada de una princesa era como un bálsamo para su reina, ella no sería entrenada ni apartada, podría disfrutar a su hija a pleno y dedicarse a cultivar su mente en vez de sus músculos.

 

  Él ya tenía un príncipe heredero… Un protector de Asgard, bien podía dejar que Frigga tuviera a Loki, que lo educara a su manera, gigante de escarcha o no estaba claro que Loki no era como Thor, no le gustaba pelear, no soporta los golpes, el ruido… la gente, él quería estar solo con los pocos que conocía, aprender, pulcro e impecable, casi se sintió molesto por ver en el estado que le habían dejado su nariz y los magullones que tenía en la piel… Loki era tan delicado, mientras se distraía con ese pensamiento fue que notó como un aura verde lo cubría y lentamente las marcas de su rostro desaparecían hasta dejar su piel suave y perfecta como siempre.  Por el alarido que dieron las mujeres ninguna de ellas habían sido las responsables.

 

  Esa novedad en verdad lo golpeó con fuerza…. Loki era un hechicero…. Igual que Frigga… Una alegre ironía.


	2. Lo no tan prohibido

**Capítulo 2: Lo no tan prohibido**

_Vanaheim_

  “Es todo por hoy, pueden descansar”

  La clase dio su final y cada vanir tomó sus apuntes y se fue retirando del salón dónde su tio Frey enseñaba historia ese día.

  Thor nunca había estado tan aburrido antes, cuando su padre le comunicó que era hora de que empezara a instruirse con sus hermanos de Vanaheim se había imaginado un escenario completamente distinto, esperaba golpear puños con grandes guerreros, aprender de sus diestros espadachines, observar una batalla entre hechiceros, jamás pensó que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con la nariz en los libros, empezaba a pensar que debieron enviarlo a Loki y no a él.

  Pensar en su hermano lo puso melancólico, ya llevaba varios años lejos de Asgard, de su familia y amigos, ni bien se vio cerca de la adolescencia su padre lo padre lo consideró listo para viajar, sabía que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión pero ella ya no tenía voto sobre su educación, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, podía notarlo, de la misma manera que veía que Odín ya no tenía opinión sobre Loki, no sabía qué pensar de todo eso pero los amaba a ambos y confiaba en el criterio de su padre, después de todo también era su rey, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera de a momentos desolado por la prueba que le había impuesto, aún no entendía que podía aprender en ese reino que no le pudieran enseñar en Asgard.

  Buscó un arból en los jardines del palacio para acomodarse, y dejando su material de estudio en el suelo, sacó de entre la ropa un delicado sobre amarillento, era la última carta que le había mandado Loki, eran pocas las veces que podían escribirse, pero cada vez que alguien partía a Asgard se encargaba de responder y su hermano hacía lo mismo con los que iban a Vanaheim, eso les permitió conservar un poco el contacto todo ese tiempo.

  Con un suspiro comenzó a leerla pese a que ya sabía lo que decía de memoria.

  _Querido hermano:_

_El que te llegue esta carta en lugar de mi presencia creo que es la respuesta que esperabas, no, nuestro padre no me ha dejado ir a Vanaheim ni siquiera por tu cumpleaños, dijo que nos veremos cuando completes tus estudios y puedas volver, no tengo permitido salir de Asgard aún._

_Hace poco aprendí a fabricar algunas ilusiones, duran poco pero mamá dice que voy bien, solo necesito practicar más, la magia es agotadora pero es un sentimiento de cansancio que me gusta, creo que ahora entiendo a lo que te referías luego de los entrenamientos._

_Fandral te manda saludos, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, él ha tomado como suya tu misión de enseñarme cómo usar una espada, aunque dudo que tenga más éxito del que tuviste, quizás algún día descubra un hechizo que me vuelva diestro con las armas o me convierta en ti cuando lo necesite, por ahora me alegra que tengamos soldados tan fuertes, aunque Fandral dice que mi puntería es buena, que solo debo pulirla, pero quizás solo está siendo amable._

_También empecé a presentarme en el consejo, nuestro padre quiere que aprenda cómo se manejan algunas negociaciones, audiencias, también me puso un tutor para que me enseñe la parte administrativa, asique como vez yo también debo pasármela entre libros, aunque ya lo hacía antes._

_Nuevamente lamento no poder estar para tu cumpleaños, nuestros padres te enviaran seguro sus obsequios y yo aprovecharé para mandarte el mío._

_Espero regreses pronto, te extraño._

_Loki_

  Y mas suspiros llegaron al terminar de leer, le entristecía saber que su pequeña petición había sido negada, pero le animaba seguir recibiendo la correspondencia de su hogar, su madre también le escribía a veces, y amaba sus cartas, pero eran las de Loki las que calentaban su pecho, su hermano menor sabía cómo transportarlo de regreso a su hogar, casi podía oler el palacio en cada palabra, incluso podía escuchar su voz recitando lo que leía. A veces se preguntaba cómo se vería Loki, ya había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Estaría más alto? ¿Cómo luciría su rostro? ¿Lo habría favorecido la adolescencia? Aún recordaba el día que tuvo que partir, su hermano rara vez se acercaba por su cuenta, era introvertido por naturaleza y si Thor se le pegaba demasiado huía o se enfurruñaba, tenía un carácter difícil, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo que no esperaba era ver lágrimas en su rostro por su viaje y ese fuerte abrazo que le dedicó cuando estuvieron en las puertas del palacio, Thor tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo correspondió el gesto y descansó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Loki donde ese suave cabello negro le acarició, todavía tenía impreso en su mente el aroma dulce que el menor desprendía, ya fuera su piel, cabello, algún perfume.

  Con la carta aún en mano y una sonrisa tonta fue que su primo lo encontró.

  “¿Y eso?” Le preguntó éste antes de sentarse a su lado, Surt no llevaba mucho tiempo en el reino, él era algo mayor que Thor y había estado preparándose en Alfheim, después de todo su padre tenía una fuerza alianza con los elfos de luz desde hacía siglos.

  “Es una carta de mi hermano Loki” Le explicó mientras volvía a guardarla en su ropa, receloso de su contenido como si fuera secreto de estado, al fin y al cabo era solo suya, en respuesta el otro joven le dio un asentimiento apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol.

  “Si también es príncipe me extraña que no esté aquí contigo, ¿O aún no tiene edad de viajar?”

  “Loki no es un guerrero” Le explicó mientras imitaba su postura “Él es hechicero, tiene dones curativos, mi madre es quien lo instruye” Le explicó con orgullo, aunque entre los Vanir había hechiceros legendarios la propia reina de Asgard era una vanir, la más poderosa, poco podían enseñarle en ese reino a Loki que Frigga no supiera o dominara.

  “Vaya, un hechicero” Respondió Surt sonando genuinamente fascinado “Es una suerte que lo heredara de la reina, no siempre sucede así y hoy en día los hechiceros escasean, y hace demasiado tiempo que no escucho de un sanador entre ellos, en Vanaheim tenemos solo uno”

  Eso definitivamente Thor no lo sabía, claro que las personas que dominaran la magia no abundaban pero no esperaba que ya fueran un grupo tan reducido, pero si lo pensaba con claridad en realidad en el propio Asgard la única hechicera era su madre, luego había algunas aprendices que conocían rudimentarios básicos, pero nadie destacable como era el caso de Loki que había empezado a manifestar sus dones desde muy pequeño.

“Deberías casarte con él”

 Thor lo miró perplejo

  “¡Somos hermanos!”

  “Precisamente, no alterarían la sangre de la familia” Luego de explicarse el otro joven entendió el problema “Es verdad, en Asgard abolieron los matrimonios entre hermanos, lo había olvidado”

  Thor recién en ese momento se estaba enterando de que eso alguna vez había existido o que siquiera se practicaba en otros reinos, encontró esa información más interesante que escandalosa. Por otro lado Surt era hijo de Frey, hermano de su madre, ¿Su padre le habría dado esas ideas? ¿Lamentaba no haberse casado con su hermana y cederla a tan poderosa hechicera al padre de todo?

  “Bueno, al menos deberías intentar convencer al rey de que no lo case con alguien extranjero, sería una pena que perdieras de tener a un hechicero a tu lado, no abundan esos dones”

  Thor dejó de escucharlo luego de que mencionó la idea del matrimonio de Loki con alguien más, nunca había pensado en ello pero tenía sentido, él sería el futuro rey de Asgard, un segundo príncipe servía más fuera del reino que dentro, para fortalecer alianzas mediante un matrimonio, conociendo a su padre él ya debía tener algo así en mente para el futuro, junto a qué futuro rey o reina sentaría a Loki para sacarle el mayor provecho. De repente la imagen de Loki con en manos de alguien más lo puso de malhumor, su mente viajó a Asgard y trató de imaginar qué estaría haciendo su hermano en esos momentos, con quien estaría… y de ahí en adelante comenzó a molestarle que nombrara a Fandral en sus cartas.

  *****************************************

_Asgard_

 “¡Loki!”

  Al escuchar el gruñido con el que fue expresado su nombre el joven se puso de pie de un salto, se encontraba en su alcoba leyendo cómodamente un libro, pero esa señal de peligro lo hizo movilizarse de inmediato al cuarto de la reina.

  Su madre no lucía sorprendida de verlo entrar, ella también disfrutaba de una actividad solitaria, practicaba con su arma una dulce melodía, pero sus delicados dedos se alejaron de las cuernas para prestarle atención a su hijo.

  “¿Y ahora qué hiciste?”

  “¡No sé!” En realidad sí sabía, había hecho muchas cosas recientemente, su verdadera duda era de cual de todas acababa de enterarse el padre de todo.

  Los pasos se acercaban, cuando la puerta fue abierta de un golpe Loki hizo gala de toda su velocidad para posicionarse detrás de su madre, ya era un adolescente pero aún solo alcanzaba la estatura de la reina si ésta permanecía sentada.

  Al ver el semblante de su progenitor Loki luchó por comprender por qué hacía lo que hacía si conocía las consecuencias, claro era divertido en su momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería rendir cuantas de ello y ver a Odín enojado era aterrador.

  “¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!”

  “Querido, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?” Frigga apretó la mano que Loki había puesto sobre su hombro para darle algo de apoyo aunque en el fondo sabía que su hijo no era la víctima ahí.

  “¡Hechizó a una de las doncellas para que se rapara la cabeza!”

  Odín no necesitó decir más, Loki se relajó internamente, no era lo más grave que había hecho, temía que supiera el descubrimiento que había hecho recientemente sobre un pasadizo que podía llevarlo fuera de Asgard sin necesitar del Bifrost, si su padre se enteraba no solo acabaría con escolta personal, también lo sellaría antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de explorarlo.

  “¿Lady Amora?” Inquirió Frigga, ella tampoco parecía demasiado preocupada por esa falta, era madre después de todo y bien dicen que si te odia el hijo te odia la madre, y Amora se había ganado el desprecio de Loki con muchas de sus actitudes, si por la reina fuera ya la habría echado de la corte pero a su esposo no le gustaba que favoreciera tanto a Loki, menos en conflictos de originen infantil como el que tenía con la muchacha.

  “Oh, al parecer estas bien informada” Le replicó sarcásticamente, hubiera querido exigirle a su esposa que los dejara a solas pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y no pensaba pelear con ella por algo que en el fondo sabía que era insignificante, su estallido era por el cúmulo de esas pequeñas insignificancias que Loki venía llevando a cabo, inicialmente parecían el resultado de un niño aburrido y caprichoso, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de un llamado de atención por la ausencia de Thor, pero el chico seguía creciendo y no parecía entender su posición.

  “Claro que no, pero no me es ajeno que Lady Amora no es precisamente amable con nuestro hijo”

  “¡Eso no es excusa!” Le gritó a ella antes de recordar que el que lo tenía montado en cólera era Loki y arremetió contra él “¡Eres el príncipe de Asgard! Es una vergüenza que te rebajes con esas revanchas infantiles y poco dignas”

  Loki pareció hacerse más pequeño en su lugar mientras lo escuchaba, pero siempre era así y no notaba un cambio luego.

  “Lo siento padre”

  Frigga se giró a verlo preocupada por su tono, pero en Odín ya no surgía ningún efectos, en el pasado hasta había llorado sus disculpas, de nada le servían si ya sabía que volverían a pasar por lo mismo en unos días.

  “¡Con sentirlo no basta!”

  “Cielo…”

  “¡No!” La silenció de inmediato “Loki vas a dirigirte ahora mismo a la alcoba de Thor, estas recluido hasta que ordene lo contrario”

  El joven entendió con horror porqué su padre elegía cambiarlo de aposentos… ¡Thor no leía! Llevaba años fuera, no había nada ahí, Odín interpretó el horror en sus ojos.

  “Unos días de silencio tal vez aclaren esa mente tuya”

  Loki sabía que no le convenía replicar nada, solo salió de la habitación intentando pasar lo más alejado posible del rey, su actitud le pareció ridícula a Odín, jamás le había pegado como para que se encogiera así a su lado, pero reconoció que prefería confirmar que Loki aún le temía.

  Una vez que estuvieron solos el soberano continuó.

  “Anda, dime que soy severo”

  Frigga soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía elegantemente de pie para acercarse, lucía más cansada que molesta.

   “Para nada, no estaba pensando eso” Odín lucía casi derrotado tras el último suspiro asique ella le brindó fuerzas con un cálido beso, dejando que sus brazos colgaran del fuerte cuello “Cuando empezaste a gritar por un momento pensé que ibas a azotarlo” No le extrañaba, por lo visto su hijo pensó lo mismo.

  “Ganas no me faltan, debería subirlo a mi rodilla y nalguearlo frente a toda la corta, quizás pasar por semejante humillación haría que lo pensara dos veces”

  Frigga hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, de todas formas ambos sabían que nunca haría algo así, sería tan deshonroso que Loki jamás volvería a mostrar su cara en público, las heridas en el orgullo eran las más difíciles de sanar, precisamente por eso su hijo había atentado contra la apariencia de la joven Amora.

   “Iré a verla, solo me tomará unos instantes y su cabello estará como nuevo”

  “Sabes que no es eso lo que me molesta” Con suavidad se desprendió de ella para ir a sentarse al pie de la cama, ni cuando regresaba de la guerra lucía tan cansado, su esposa le dedicó toda su atención.

  “¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Esto ya no es normal”

  Frigga venía meditando hacía tiempo sobre el mismo problema, solo que ella se lo tomaba con más aplomo, ya había notado la sospechosa conducta de Loki, cada vez que cosas así pasaban lo sentaba e interrogaba, sabía que con ella era sincero, y esa sinceridad compartida era la que le preocupaba… el mismo Loki no sabía explicar sus acciones, aunque también le apenaban de una manera que no reconocería ante nadie más.

  “En realidad creo que si es normal” Empezó con tacto, ganándose una mirada perpleja de su marido.

  “¡Ya no es un niño Frigga!”

  “No me refiero a eso” Lo interrumpió levantando sus manos como buscando apaciguarlo “No lo estoy justificando, solo trato de decir que… hay… facetas incomprensibles que son parte de nuestra naturaleza aunque no las queramos ahí”

  Permanecieron en silencio, ella le daba tiempo de meditar en sus palabras mientras se trasladaba al pasado, recordando al hombre sediento de sangre del que se enamoró, pocos conocían a Odín tanto como ella, ella había visto lo peor del soberano de Asgard, no siempre todo fue justicia y paz, no siempre hubo misericordia, también existieron siglos de ambición y baños de sangre, una sed conquistadora que necesitó de alguien que pudiera darle sosiego, Odín no había cambiado, había sido domado por su reina.

   “¿Estás tratando de decirme que esto es Loki? ¿Qué debo aceptarlo?”

  “No, yo no te acepté Odín, solo te amé… Tú hiciste el resto”

  “Es parte de su naturaleza entonces ¿El caos?”

   “Las travesuras…” Corrigió Frigga, no queriendo darle mayor gravedad a hechos que en realidad no habían sido tan trascendentales “La naturaleza de Loki es rebelde, le cuesta someterse pero lo hace contigo… desquitando su frustración en esas travesuras” Ella lo entendía, era la manera anónima de Loki de cobrarse algunas afrentas y a la vez se trataba de sus ansias de libertad y su curiosidad arrastrándolo hacia terrenos peligrosos.

  “¿Y tú solución es que lo ame?” Odín creía que la disciplina era amor por lo que consideraba que venía amando demasiado a su hijo recientemente.

  “Acércate a él, no digo que eso lo resuelva pero Loki tendrá menos tiempo de equivocarse si esta a tu lado aprendiendo la manera correcta de hacer las cosas”

 

  Odín verdaderamente meditó en esas palabras, desde que había entregado la instrucción de Loki en manos de su mujer se desentendió del tema casi por completo, imaginó que sería lo mejor, después de todo debía dedicar todo su esfuerzo en preparar a Thor, al fin y al cabo era quien subiría al trono cuando él cayera en su sueño, pero si quería que Loki fuera un buen aliado necesitaba estar listo para gobernar a su lado.

  Todo eso estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza las siguientes dos semanas, tras las cuales finalmente decidió que el castigo de Loki había sido completado, mandó que lo trajeran a su presencia pero no en el trono sino la sala de reuniones, había audiencia pública y esa sería la primera de muchas en la que Loki lo acompañaría.

  Cuando el joven príncipe se hizo presente fue recibido con una reverencia correspondiente a su cargo, el chico lo miraba confuso, Fandral, que era su escolta, apoyando suavemente su mano en la espalda baja le indicó que tomara asiento junto a su padre en el lugar que ya habían dispuesto.

  La audiencia siguió como de costumbre y cuando su hijo se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, cruzó sus piernas, irguió su espalda con elegancia y se dedicó a prestar suma atención a todo lo que pasaba. Inicialmente sería un mero observador, Odín no pensaba darle voz ni voto a un joven sin ningún tipo de experiencia, pero si demostraba ser tan capaz como sus maestros presumían pronto estaría participando como el resto del consejo.

  Cuando hubo finalizado Odín se despidió del resto de la corte, haciéndole una señal a Loki para que lo siguiera.

  Su hijo parecía moverse con cautela, como si fuera un enemigo que temía estar siendo dirigido a una trampa, esa sensación lo incomodó demasiado y le dio fuerza a las declaraciones que le hiciera su esposa días atrás, jamás conseguiría nada de Loki si no se acercaba a él, aunque una parte suya sabía que eso sería insuficiente para calmar un alma tan traviesa.

  Lo dirigió a su estudio, ahí se encontraba ya su secretario quien no se inmutó al escucharlo entrar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio.

  La sala era amplia y tenía su propia biblioteca, con inmensos ventanales que mostraban la grandeza de Asgard y permitían que la luz dorada se colara en la habitación, en el centro, sobre un escalón, estaba el escritorio del mismo padre de todo, a su derecha, abajo, su secretario personal trabajaba, y a su izquierda había un nuevo puesto, impecable, con tinta, plumas, y una pila de papeles.

  Odín le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento ahí y Loki obedeció algo titubeante, no muy seguro de entender lo que pasaba.

  “A partir de ahora serás mi segundo secretario”

  La mirada descolocada de Loki hizo que todo eso valiera la pena, a Odín le costó mantener la seriedad, su hijo miró a sus espaldas, como esperando que el otro hombre se encontrara tan asombrado como él pero ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención, solo lucía atareado.

  “Empezarás hoy traduciendo esos informes a la lengua de los Vanir, tienen que estar listo antes de la noche, con exactitud y prolijidad, no me decepciones”

  Loki asintió sintiendo que sus manos temblaban, le hubiera agradecido pero no confiaba en que su voz sonara bien en esos momentos, pero Odín no esperó nada más, simplemente ascendió a su lugar y se sumergió en sus ocupaciones, por lo que Loki hizo lo mismo.

  Tal como esperaba, su hijo terminó el trabajo mucho antes del anochecer, con una caligrafía perfecta, ya conocía desde antes sus actitudes, los maestros que le había asignado no paraban de elogiar su velocidad de aprendizaje, facilidad para hablar otras lenguas, su ingenio, pero era gratificante poder confirmar de primera mano que no se trataban de meras adulaciones.

  Al día siguiente, luego de sus lecciones, Loki fue llamado nuevamente al despacho de su padre, había más trabajo por hacer, y lejos de sentirse agobiado todo eso lo excitó demasiado, la responsabilidad, la confianza, sentirse útil, pasar tiempo con su padre, tiempo que no fuera solo para reprenderlo. Sus planes de investigar el pasaje que había descubierto tuvieron que postergarse, de repente todos los días tenía mucho para hacer y amaba la mirada de orgullo en el rostro del rey cuando era eficiente, no le decía nada pero él lo notaba, y empezaba a importarle demasiado mantener esa aprobación, demasiado para hacer algo que lo molestara con él, sin contar que nuevamente… ya no tenía tiempo, lentamente su vida pareció estar programada desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, estudiar hechicería por las mañanas, trabajar por las tardes, cenar con sus padres.

  Fue un ciclo que se mantuvo por un buen tiempo, la primera vez que Loki habló en la corte lo hizo como interprete para unos de los embajadores, había estado nervioso por el repentino silencio y el que tantas miradas atentas estuvieran sobre él, pero cuando volvió a tomar asiento y uno de los consejeros tomó la palabra, sintió la pesada mano de su padre sobre la suya, apretándola con cariño, fue un gesto tan pequeño, tan sencillo, y aun así Loki sintió que su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Trató de que nada se reflejara en su rostro, pero al notar la sonrisa boba que Fandral le dedicaba desde su puesto supo que no lo había logrado y sintió que su rostro ardía.

  Por un momento todo en su mundo parecía ir bien, al menos casi todo, pensaba que solo faltaba que Thor regresara para estar en completa paz y equilibrio, no imaginaba que su hermano llegaría a ponerlo todo de cabeza.

 *******************************************************

  La mañana que Thor regresó tomó por sorpresa a su madre en uno de los salones privados, tanto sigilo valió la pena por el alarido de alegría que la reina dejó salir y que tanta risa le provocó.

  Se abrazaron y ella cubrió su rostro de besos mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

  “¡Hijo mío!”

  “Te eché de menos madre” Le dijo tomando ambas manos para besarlas.

  “No sabía que regresabas”

  “Nadie lo sabía, quería que fuera una sorpresa” En realidad lo sabía Heimdall y por ende el mismo Odín, pero eso estaba fuera de su control.

  “Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado” Rio acariciándole la cara “Mírate nada más, estas tan alto y gallardo”

  Thor ya era todo un hombre, mucho más alto que su madre y probablemente que el propio Odín, pero lo que más sorprendió a la reina fueron sus fuertes brazos, el entrenamiento fuera debió ser muy severo, ninguno de los guerreros Asgardianos podía competir con su imponente físico.

  “Lo sé” Bromeo su hijo con un poco de arrogancia “¿Dónde está Loki?”

  La reina se separó para secar sus ojos mientras hacia una seña hacia la derecha.

  “En la otra ala, en su alcoba”

  Thor asintió y sin más palabras fue en su búsqueda. Todo lucía igual que años atrás, sus padres no eran aficionados a los grandes cambios, por lo que mientras caminaba por los pasillos lo asaltó la nostalgia, iba rumbo al sector destinado a los hijos del rey, en esa ala solo estaban las habitaciones que le pertenecían a Loki y a él, aunque su hermano en el pasado nunca las había ocupado, siempre permanecía con su madre.

  La habitación de Loki parecía más una biblioteca y su instinto le dijo que era probable que su hermano siguiera ocupando la habitación junto a su madre. Al parecer a él tampoco le gustaban los cambios. No lo encontró en sus aposentos así que fue a los propios sin mayor éxito, recién ahí se le ocurrió que su hermano podría estar en el baño que compartían.

  Al final del pasillo estaba una gran piscina que funcionaba como baño para ambos príncipes, el rey tenía una similar, amplía, pero muy poco profunda, ideal para además de bañarse tener un tiempo de relajación, el agua se filtraba con frecuencia y el sello que poseía se encargaba de mantener el agua siempre a una temperatura caliente y agradable. El ruido de chapoteo le indicó que había dado con su hermano. Quizás debió anunciarse para no asustarlo, pero prefirió sorprenderlo como a su madre, solo que al cruzar las grandes puertas de madera fue él el sorprendido.

  A varios metros de distancia había un joven de piel muy blanca que contrataba con su negro cabello, le estaba dando la espalda, sentado al borde de la piscina mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con lo que supuso que era jabón. La forma delgada pero firme, su redondeado trasero presionado contra el mármol… esas largas piernas… El joven volteó y Thor pudo apreciar unos delicados y rosados pezones que llamaban a ser pellizcados, y unos jugosos labios que lo volvieron a la realidad al soltar un alarido.

  Loki saltó dentro de la piscina para cubrirse y por su expresión estuvo a punto de empezar a gritarle pero se quedó helado al reconocerlo.

  “¿Thor?”

  El mencionado reaccionó acercándose a la orilla, el agua solo cubría a Loki hasta la cintura y tuvo que esforzarse por no seguir mirándolo de manera indiscreta.

  No dijo nada y Loki pareció empezar a reaccionar.

  “¡Thor!” Se dirigió a la escalinata de la piscina donde pudo tomar una toalla blanca para cubrir un poco su desnudes y se apresuró en abrazar a su hermano.

  El mayor esperaba un gesto como ese hacía tiempo, pero en su mente Loki seguía siendo un niño pequeño y usaba ropa, no esperaba tener en sus brazos a ese hermoso joven… casi desnudo, apenas posó las palmas en su espalda, no muy seguro de dónde apoyarlas con tanta piel expuesta, la única parte cubierta era la última que podía tocar.

  Loki estaba demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta del efecto que estaba provocando, al igual que Frigga besó su rostro con afecto antes de soltarlo.

  “¿Escribes hasta  para comentarme que tienes comezón pero no sobre tu regreso?”

  “Quería sorprenderte” Se encogió de hombros tomándose la libertad de peinar el mojado cabello de Loki hacia atrás, embelesado aún por ese hermoso rostro aniñado, al menos sus ojos eran como los recordaba”

  “¡Y vaya que lo hiciste! Pude arrojarte un hechizo, me diste un buen susto”

  Los ojos de Thor seguían viajando por el cuerpo de Loki y su hermano terminó interpretándolo como incomodidad, ya que así se sintió.

  “Dame un segundo, voy a vestirme” Se excusó alejándose para ir a su alcoba, Thor aún debía llegar ante su padre así que le dio un tiempo a solas mientras.

  Por la noche hubo una cena exclusivamente familiar, toda la corte quería celebrar el regreso del heredero al trono pero la reina madre insistió en que ese día era solamente de ellos, Thor había estado mucho tiempo ausente, ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al corriente con todos los demás.

  Loki apareció luciendo una entallada túnica negro que favorecía muy bien su cintura aunque cubría su cuerpo completo, desde los brazos hasta el cuello, le recordó un poco a la manera recatada de vestir de su madre solo que ella era más festiva en los colores que elegía. Thor llevaba su armadura la cual era su vestimenta habitual últimamente. La cena transcurrió más que nada entre anécdotas familiares y relatos de algunas aventuras del dios del trueno lejos de casa, Loki compartió su alegría en cada historia  y bromeo con él, de esa manera sutil y cínica, como si no llevaran ni un día separados.

  Todo pareció ir normal para Thor hasta que se vio tratando de conciliar el sueño en su vieja alcoba.

  Todo estaba oscuro, el palacio se encontraba en completo silencio, y él permanecía sobre su enorme cama, mirando los dibujos del techo, apenas visibles por la claridad que se colaba desde su balcón. En medio de cansados suspiros fue que escuchó como la puerta que unía su alcoba con la de Loki se abría.  Se incorporó un poco para mirar mejor, a tiempo para ver a su hermano entrar con una vestimenta un poco más ligera, verde, atada por la cintura, esta vez con el cuello descubierto y descalzo.

  “¿Loki?” Lo interrogó confundido, el joven lucía algo tímido pero se fue acercando a él mientras retorcía sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

  “No podía dormir”

  “Ya veo” Sentado en la cama le hizo un poco de lugar y Loki se acomodó a su lado.

  “Estoy contento de que estés aquí” Le confió como si fuera un secreto, no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, su atención estaba en el torso descubierto de Thor y una de las manos del joven viajó y se posó ahí.

  “¿Loki?” Contuvo el aliento cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, yendo desde sus pectorales hasta el hombro.

  “Estaba tan solo sin ti” Thor se tomó la libertad de tomarlo por la cintura, acercándolo un poco más “Te necesitaba” Afirmó con lo que sonaba casi a desesperación.

  “Estoy aquí ahora, no volveré a dejarte” Los ojos de Loki lo miraban de nuevo, lucía tan preocupado, tan vulnerable, que terminó apretándolo más en sus manos y se acercó para besar su rostro pero a último momento reclamó esos labios, con ternura que se fue convirtiendo en un gesto demandante, su hermano no lo rechazó, lejos de eso se colgó de su cuello y abrió más su boca, permitiéndole profanarla con su lengua.

  Todo eso estaba mal, pero a Thor no podía importarle menos.

  “Oh Loki”

  “Hermano” Gimió este haciendo que el mayor perdiera el poco autocontrol y lo subiera a su regazo, empezó a presionarlo contra la erección que escondían sus pantalones, su pene duro empujaba con entusiasmo contra ese cálido cuerpo, mientras sus manos desataban esa túnica, comenzando a desnudarlo, la piel de Loki era tan suave… no podía dejar de acariciarla, su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación y de nuevo esos pezones que  ahora lucían erectos.

  “Te necesito” Repitió Loki, antes de besar su cuello con hambre.

  “Lo sé”

  “Necesito que me cuides, que me protejas”

  “Siempre voy a protegerte” Le juró, mientras le iba respondiendo lo recostaba en su cama, buscando una posición más cómoda para besar su vientre, subiendo por su ombligo hasta esas protuberancias rosadas, los quejidos de Loki solo lo enloquecían más “Eres mío” Lo reclamó mientras succionaba esa delicada piel.

  “Sí”

  “Dilo, di que eres mío”

  “Thor…”

_“¡Alteza!”_

  Con un sobresalto despertó en su cama, sintiéndose muy confundido, en sus brazos no estaba Loki, solo una de sus tantas almohadas, todo era claridad, y a su lado una criada le observaba con respeto.

  “Alteza, ya amaneció, la reina lo espera para desayunar”

  Poco a poco fue invadido por la amarga decepción de comprender que todo había sido solo un sueño, la noche anterior simplemente se había marchado a su alcoba un poco pasado de copas, nada más.

  Le agradeció a la mujer que lo despertara, después de todo él se lo había pedido, y le ordenó que se marchara. Una vez solo se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón de nuevo, podía haber sido solo un sueño pero la dureza entre sus piernas era bien real.

  “Que locura” Suspiró, un poco sorprendido de que no se sintiera incómodo por haber tenido una fantasía tan enferma, después de todo era Loki… era su hermanito, él no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él… no era normal ‘En Asgard, en Vanaheim sí lo sería’ lo tranquilizó su mente mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas, todo eso era extraño pero a la vez le pareció un poco lógico, él era apasionado, las doncellas Vanir podían dar fé de eso, no veía a Loki en demasiado tiempo y su hermosa apariencia lo había tomado con la guardia baja, al igual que su desnudes, era natural que acabara sintiendo curiosidad, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, seguramente en cuanto saciara su apetito sexual con alguien más habría dejado todo eso en el pasado.

  Aun así toda esa lógica no hacía nada con el problema que seguía en sus pantalones, por lo que resignado comenzó a acariciarse, eso le ayudaría a liberar estrés, tampoco se sintió culpable por imaginar los labios de Loki ayudándolo… al fin y al cabo solo era una fantasía, nada que pudiera hacerle daño.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la verdad me han sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que nadie lo leyera y no estaba del todo segura de que fuera una buena idea, por eso gracias a quienes se tomaron la tarea de comentar el capítulo anterior y espero que este haya sido de su agrado.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota1: Alguna maldad le tenía que hacer a Amora
> 
> Nota2: Seh, de aquí en adelante empieza el drama XD


	3. En apuros

Capítulo 3: En apuros

_**Loki** _

 Loki estaba feliz de que Thor hubiera regresado, no se atrevería a pensar lo contrario, quería a su hermano aunque le costara entenderlo a veces o no pasara voluntariamente tiempo con él, pero el problema estaba en los cambios radicales que le trajo a su vida la presencia del dios del trueno.

  A Loki no le gustaba que lo controlaran, realmente el único que lo hacía era su padre, pero ya tiempo atrás había dejado de desvelarse por su hijo, tal vez porque el hechicero ya casi no le daba dolores de cabeza, estaba lo suficiente ocupado. Aun así Thor tuvo el descaro de sugerir que debían mudarlo junto a su alcoba, porque no se sentía cómodo con su hermano menor tan lejos.

  Por supuesto a Odín la idea le pareció buena, tiempo atrás había insistido con lo mismo pero dejó el asunto por la paz cuando tanto su esposa como Loki lo ignoraron por completo, no era algo tan importante como para enfadarlos con eso, pero cuando su hijo mayor trajo a colación el viejo tema nuevamente el soberano empezó a considerarlo.

  “¡Me gusta mi alcoba!” Protestó molesto Loki cuando todo eso fue mencionado en la mesa en una de las cenas familiares, por fortuna una privada.

  “No es un aposento real, es el vestidor de tu madre”

  Era verdad, la función que cumplía ese cuarto en el pasado era de usos múltiples, finalmente un guardaropa amplio, pero fue acondicionado como alcoba cuando el rey insistió en que su hijo ya debía dormir solo.

  “No necesito un vestidor, que Loki se la quede” Resolvió la reina despreocupada mientras hacía seña a uno de los criados por un poco más de vino.

  “Estarás más seguro conmigo” Intervino Thor que era el causante de la disputa “No puedo protegerte estando tan lejos, entiende”

  Esas palabras sonaron tan soberbias que si eran para calmar a Loki provocaron el efecto contrario.

  “¡No necesito que me protejas! No soy un niño y Fandral vigila nuestros aposentos”

   La mención del espadachín solo agrio el humor de Thor, pero refrenó su lengua porque no le pareció buena idea burlarse de las habilidades de uno de los tres guerreros frente a su padre.

   “Terminen de comer, hablaremos de esto luego” Cerró la discusión Odín, indispuesto a arruinar el único tiempo que compartían en familia con algo trivial, aunque no tan trivial, la seguridad de Loki era algo que recientemente empezaba a inquietarle, naturalmente la reina estaba a salvo y su área era segura, sin embargo el problema era que su hijo estaba más expuesto que ella, si alguien quisiera planear un atentado en su contra no intentaría nada contra el dios del trueno, sería un suicidio, mucho menos con la reina, una hechicera milenaria, por otro lado estaba el menor de los príncipes, que no sabía luchar ni defenderse y la magia que ocupaba hasta entonces era con fines curativos… eso lo volvía la opción más lógica, desde un principio pensó que a la larga Thor podría proteger a su hermano como protegería a Asgard y ese momento había llegado.

   Loki se puso en plan rebelde los siguientes días, se negó a la mudanza o siquiera hablar del tema y empezó a esquivar a su hermano como en el pasado, tampoco mejoraba su humor el tener a Thor en el concejo, de alguna manera sentía que todos los avances que había hecho los últimos años su hermano los borraba de un plumón, su padre nuevamente se la pasaba abocado a él y todos en las asambleas esperaban para escuchar el veredicto del heredero a la corona, Loki, una vez más, era invisible.

  O eso pensó, porque para aumentar su miseria los pronósticos de todos se terminaron cumpliendo.

  “¿Estás cansado?” Fandral iba caminando a su lado, escoltándolo de regreso a su alcoba, Loki le había dado a cargar algunos de sus libros y el espadachín aceptó complaciente.

  “Sí, pero más de Thor que del papeleo”

  Ese comentario dibujó una sonrisa en el rubio.

  “Tenle paciencia, lleva demasiado tiempo lejos”

  “¿Y lo quiere compensar controlando mi vida?”

  “Estás exagerando”

  “¡Quiere saber a dónde estoy a toda hora!” Protestó levantando las manos al cielo “¡Y no pregunta! ¡Demanda!”

  “Odín también” Le recordó.

  “Pero él es mi padre”

  “Él es el rey, y Thor será nuestro rey algún día”

  Era verdad, pensó el joven, quizás debería aceptar la mudanza, pero de reino.

  “¿Ósea que debo acostumbrarme a rendirle cuentas a mi hermano?”

  “¿Recién te estás dando cuenta de eso?” Al joven no se le pasó el tono de ironía, aunque a decir verdad la respuesta era sí, Loki recién se estaba dando cuenta de que así serían las cosas cuando Thor reinara, quizás hasta eligiera su profesión o con quien casarlo… era lo que hacían los reyes, decidir la vida de los demás como quisieran. “Trata de llevarte bien con él, querrás estar de su lado bueno”

  En esa última advertencia hubo un tono más serio y Loki se detuvo a mirarlo con atención, estuvo a punto de señalarle que era un comentario fuera de lugar pero entendió a tiempo que en realidad no lo era, ellos dos eran hermanos pero… llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, él aún quería a Thor aunque lo hiciera enojar, lo respetaba a su manera, pero… ¿Y Thor a él? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que acabaran tan enemistados que cayera en desgracia cuando asumiera? Dejó de mirar a Fandral para seguir caminando, algo perturbado por lo incómodo que todo eso lo hizo sentir, pero trató de concentrarse en que no tenía sentido, Thor era un alma noble, insoportable pero noble… No necesitaba contentarlo para estar en paz.

  Fandral se quedó mirando a Loki un poco preocupado por su repentino silencio, y quizás si no hubiera estado tan distraído con su príncipe, o si no llevara sus manos ocupadas por complacerlo… habría podido cumplir mejor su trabajo y detener a tres tipos que los emboscaron en los pasillos.

  NI siquiera llegó a dar la voz de alarma cuando fue duramente noqueado, la reacción de Loki no fue mejor, jamás había sido atacado, tuvo que luchar o fue sorprendido así, su inexperiencia no le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo.

  Uno de los hombres puso una filosa saga contra el cuello de Fandral sosteniéndolo bruscamente por el cabello, el filo se hundió en la piel liberando sangre.

  “Un solo sonido y lo degolló” Le advirtió el tipo mientras los otros dos aprovechaban el estado estupefacto de Loki para amordazarlo y colocarle unas gruesas esposas en las manos.

  El vacío que experimentó el príncipe le dejó claro que no se trataba de esposas comunes, Frigga le había hablado de ellas, eran para hechiceros, de gleipnir, las usaban cuando tenían que restringir los poderes de un prisionero para trasladarlo, la sensación era horrible, nunca se había sentido tan expuesto y vulnerable.

  Uno de los hombres, el más corpulento, lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrojó sobre su hombro, si no estuviera tan asustado se habría permitido patearlo por la manera en que palmeó su trasero antes de dar la señal de retirarse.

  Nadie los estaba viendo, no había guardias cerca, las personas de la corte estaban cenando en su mayoría, Loki se había salteado esa parte porque todavía se encontraba molesto con Thor.

  ‘¡Heimdall! ¡¿Dónde estás cuando te necesitan?!”

  Miró el cuerpo de Fandral en el suelo mientras se alejaban, no estaba seguro de que estuviera vivo, el golpe que le dieron pareció fatal pero confiaba que el espadachín fuera más fuerte que eso.

  Sus secuestradores se movían por los pasillos con seguridad y agilidad, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaban cubiertos bajo un manto de invisibilidad, al menos a la mirada del portero, lamentablemente los guardias del palacio podían no ser los más diestros, quizás confiaban demasiado en el poder de los que resguardaban, Loki no podía creer que eso de verdad estuviera pasando, trató de gritar pero descubrió que la mordaza también debía poseer algún tipo de encantamiento, pues ni un gemido suyo se escuchó aunque se lastimó la garganta por el esfuerzo.

  Cuando estuvieron fuera del palacio le atacó una duda, ¿A dónde lo llevaban? Definitivamente no podían usar el bifrost para sacarlo y Asgard no poseía una flota aérea.

  “Vamos, apresúrense, no planeo cruzarme con el estúpido hijo de Odín”

  Loki hubiera querido recordarles que él también era un hijo de Odín pero de todas formas lo sabían, de eso tenía que tratarse ese secuestro, querían algo del padre de todo y necesitaban con qué presionarlo.

  Sin nadie que pudiera frenarlos o siquiera verlos pronto se encontraron en los bosques, el joven pensó que tenían una nave oculta ahí para darse a la fuga, con suerte Heimdall detectaría todo ese movimiento, aunque no le consolaba saber que no los vio llegar.

  “Es por aquí” les fue indicando el camino uno, debía darles crédito por poder moverse con tanta facilidad en medio de la noche sin nada que los alumbrara, Loki apenas y distinguía algunos árboles.

  Cuando llegaron a un claro el tipo que lo cargaba lo dejó caer al suelo.

  Mientras Loki aturdido intentaba incorporarse uno de los hombres le quitó la mordaza de un tirón, haciendo que una vez más cayera sentado.

  No había ninguna nave, solo seis personas más con las caras cubiertas, seguía sin poder conocer el rostro de nadie.

  “Pensé que se trataba de una princesa” Dijo otro mientras se acercaba para tomar a Loki por el mentón con rudeza, semejante afirmación le dejó claro que no eran asgardianos, además de su extraño acento “Aunque no está nada mal”

  “¿Qué es lo que quieren?” Inquirió tratando de controlar su tono, hubiera querido amenazarlos pero sabía que no era buena idea provocar a extraños que lo tenían en su poder, debía intentar un arreglo “Mi padre pagara por mí”

  Una risa general se escuchó antes de que uno más se le acercara, más alto que el resto, tampoco podía ver su rostro pero sí sus ojos negros, no había pupilas definidas ahí, todo era oscuridad.

  ‘¿Un elfo oscuro?’ Se preguntó, jamás había visto alguno de cerca para poder asegurarlo.

  “No alteza, tú pagarás por tu padre”

  Esa declaración hizo que el estómago de Loki se sintiera duro, entonces no se trataba de un secuestro, era una venganza personal, estaba en una situación mucho más complicada de lo que pensó.

  “Verás, llevó años esperando poder vengarme apropiadamente del padre de todo pero es inalcanzable, su heredero… invencible aún lejos de Asgard, y es ahí donde entras tú”

  No necesitaba que descubriera sus labios para saber que estaba sonriendo.

  “El pequeño hijo de Odín, el protegido de la reina madre…”

  “Van a matarme” Comprendió Loki, aunque su mente estaba ocupada tratando de entender de dónde venían esos hombres y cómo habían burlado a todo el palacio, también en de qué manera daría pelea sin su magia, ni siquiera tenía un arma.

  “No, alteza, eso sería demasiado sencillo, verá usted… considero la muerte como un premio, uno que su padre no nos concedió, él también sabe que es peor seguir viviendo sin ser capaz de olvidar”

 Antes de que volviera a preguntar por sus planes Loki notó la mirada depredadora del resto del grupo comprendiendo horrorizado lo que planeaban.

  “¡Si me tocan mi padre los destruirá!” Amenazó desesperado aunque sabía en el fondo que no surtiría efecto, si esos hombres llegaron tan lejos era porque no tenían nada que perder.

  “Oh mi príncipe, es tarde para eso, él ya nos destruyó”

   Loki se puso de pie con rapidez, pensando en tratar de alejarse, era inútil pero fue instintivo, apenas se había movido cuando su interlocutor lo sujetó y arrojó de regreso al suelo, posicionándose arriba suyo.

  Loki comenzó a gritar furioso mientras sentía como su ropa era rasgada, si la tela no fuera tan resistente hubiera cedido por completo por tanta brutalidad, pero solo se abrió  su pechera como si fuera una camisa, el frío de la noche golpeó su piel desnuda y un fuerte mareo lo inundó, nada de eso podía ser real.

  “Imagino la cara del padre de todo cuando sepa que todo un grupo de marginados se follaron a su pequeño príncipe”

**************************************************************

* * *

 

_**Thor** _

   Regresar a Asgard tras tan larga ausencia le resultaba un sueño hecho realidad, más bien como si estuviera despertando de una larga pesadilla. Quizás no lo compartiera con nadie pero había odiado cada día lejos, los estrictos tutores, la ausencia de cualquier amigo o aliado, Thor había crecido acostumbrado a la mirada de devoción y respeto que todos a su alrededor le dedicaban, no estaba listo para un cambio tan grande, y en el camino entendió que esa era la lección más valiosa que su padre esperaba que aprendiera, a moverse en medio de personas que no buscaban su favor ni les importaba su bienestar, podía ser el heredero de Asgard, pero en Vanaheim solo era un estudiante más, nadie que despertara gran admiración, esa tuvo que ganársela año tras año.

  Por eso valoró tanto Asgard cuando regresó, amaba el respeto obtenido en el otro reino, fruto de todo su esfuerzo, pero no iba a negar que prefería la mirada de su pueblo, ese cariño que sentía genuino porque al fin y al cabo él sería su protector de ahora en adelante, había acabado el periodo de prueba.

  Los tres guerreros fueron los primeros en festejar su regreso, sus amigos de la infancia propusieron una excursión por los bosques para cazar algo ellos mismos, a Thor la idea le pareció excelente pero quiso incluir a su hermano en la partida, aunque la acotación que hiciera Hogun lo desconcertó por completo.

  “Loki no sabe montar”

  Semejante afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no supiera montar a caballo? ¿Cómo una persona en todo Asgard podía no saber montar a caballo? ¿Qué demonios le enseñaron todo ese tiempo?

  Fandral debió leer su desconcierto.

  “Se cayó de la grupa cuando aún era niño y se rompió un brazo” Empezó a justificarlo “Luego de eso no volvió a acercarse a las caballerizas y el rey no me pidió que volviera a instruirle”

  Thor tuvo deseos de decirle que era un pésimo instructor si permitía que su protegido se accidentara de esa manera en las primeras lecciones, incluso que Loki pudo romperse el cuello y de eso ninguna magia curativa lo protegería, pero se tragó sus palabras y fue a buscar a su hermano.

  Tal como le indicaron, lo encontró en el despacho de su padre, sumamente atareado, aunque completamente solo.

  “¿Eres secretario de papá?” Le preguntó con un tono divertido, su hermano lucía tan serio y concentrado que era casi gracioso.

  “Sí, te lo dije en una de nuestras cartas, quería que aprendiera la parte administrativa” Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo mientras fruncía el ceño, algo de lo que estaba leyendo no le gustaba o estaba molesto por la interrupción.

  “Me parece bien, quizás cuando asumas puedas ser mi secretario” Sabia que ese tipo de afirmación presuntuosa conseguiría que Loki finalmente lo mirara y no se equivocó.

  “Cuando tu asumas creo que voy a gobernar por ti”

  Thor soltó una carcajada que terminó de exasperar a su hermano.

  “Ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Se rindió dejando lo que hacía para prestarle atención.

  “Voy a salir a cazar con los muchachos, quería que te nos unieras”

  “Eres increíble, ¿Lo ves? No alcanzas a llegar y ya quieres andar de vago”

  “Vamos, solo serán unas horas, el reino no se caerá a pedazos si nos ausentamos”

  Loki pareció considerarlo unos minutos pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

  “Tengo mucho que hacer, no quiero retrasarme”

  “Hablaré con papá” Se ofreció, sabía que Odín estaría de acuerdo, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos, era lo mínimo que podía concederle, prestarle a Loki una tarde.

  Su hermano pareció a punto de volver a negarse pero cuando iba a hablar otra voz se coló en la conversación.

  “Vamos Loki, son solo unas horas” Thor se giró para mirar a Fandral que ya estaba vestido para salir “Eres lo suficiente capaz de terminar todo a tiempo a la vuelta”

  Thor no podía creerlo cuando regresó su mirada al frente… ¿Su hermano lucia apenado?

  “Veo que ya te arrastró a ti también” Refunfuñó, pero su actitud fue más bien de derrota, ya no parecía tan firme en su postura.

  “Más o menos, soy tu custodio personal, si no vas deberé quedarme” Lo chantajeo.

  En realidad Fandral podía dejar sus tareas en manos de otros soldados, al fin y al cabo Loki parecía estar dispuesto a pasar horas dentro de esa oficina y junto al padre de todo (quién no debía tardar en regresar) no requería demasiada custodia.

  “Vas a deberme una por esto, ¿Sabes?”

  “Lo añadiré a mi lista” Le guiñó el ojo con galantería.

  “Bien, ¿Nos vamos?” Los interrumpió, se había salido con la suya y aun así estaba de mal humor.

   Loki se excusó para ir a cambiarse por ropa más cómoda y protegida.

  Cuando se reunieron en las puertas de palacio y los vio a todos en las monturas su hermano pareció entender lo que había aceptado.

  “¿Vamos a ir a caballo?” Thor comprobó que no habían exagerado, la mirada de temor que notó en Loki le dejó claro que la idea no le simpatizaba.

  “No, planeamos caminar hasta allá” Volstagg lo provocó con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de su incomodidad.

  “Yo no montaré a caballo” Loki pudo decir que no sabía hacerlo pero eligió solo negarse, aunque para todos los presentes era obvio el motivo.

  “Tranquilo” Frandal le ganó la palabra a Thor “Cabalgarás conmigo, solo sostente fuerte y estará todo bien”

  Loki titubeó un momento sin embargo asintió, pero antes de que se moviera Thor espoleo su caballo y se le acercó.

  “Sube conmigo” Sus palabras salieron más como una orden que una petición “Yo te llevaré”

  Si su intervención le pareció sospechosa el joven príncipe no opinó al respecto, solo aceptó su mano y dejó que el mayor lo ayudara a subir.

  Por la forma en que Loki se abrazó a él supo que tenía mucho más miedo del que iba a reconocer, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle que aceptara unirse al paseo.

  “Tranquilo” Apretó la mano de su hermano que cruzaba bajo sus brazos, si Loki tuviera verdadera fuerza podría quitarle el aire por cómo se estaba prendiendo de él “Yo no te dejaré caer”

  Loki solo le murmuró algo como ‘idiota’ sin captar lo que implicaban sus palabras, pero por la mirada sorprendida de Fandral supo que él si había entendido la indirecta, aunque Thor mismo lo había dicho sin pensarlo.

  “¡Andando!”

   Todos acataron la orden de Thor y emprendieron  el galope.

  Inicialmente solo hicieron un reconocimiento del terreno, no tenían prisa, el dios del trueno llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver los bosques aledaños al palacio y deseaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Loki se relajó pronto, por lo que el mayor supuso que solo necesitaba un poco de presión para volver a subirse a la montura, cuando regresaran al palacio tomaría en sus manos la tarea de enseñarle a cabalgar, en esos momentos se daba cuenta que Loki había necesitado un hermano mayor que viera esas cosas por él, no podía esperar que su padre se tomara el tiempo para ello en su apretada agenda, Loki siempre había sido su responsabilidad y pensaba ponerse al corriente.

  Cuando se detuvieron en un claro desmontó primero y lo ayudó a bajar, reprendiéndose luego mentalmente por no dejar que lo hiciera por su cuenta, iban a hacer alguna persecución a caballo pero en el camino cambió de idea.

  “Podemos dispersarnos desde aquí” Anunció a todos “Dos horas máximo, con o sin una presa regresen, creo que no debo recordarles que sean cuidadosos”

  “Yo me quedaré” Anunció el gigante colorado “Alguien debe ir encendiendo el fuego”

  “¡Comes más que todos nosotros juntos!” Le reclamó Fandral “Yo debería quedarme a prender el fuego”

  “Ya cállense” Les ordenó Thor sin enojo “Alejaran a todas las presas o nos volverán una, Loki, ven conmigo”

  Su hermano lo siguió unos metros antes de volver a hablarle.

  “Nunca he cazado”

  “Ahora es buen momento de aprender, solo mantente cerca y no hagas ninguna clase de ruido”

  Esa parte resultó sencilla para el menor, sabía moverse con agilidad y delicadeza, de a momentos Thor tuvo que asegurarse de que lo estuviera siguiendo. Fueron deteniéndose de a ratos para indicarle algunas señales básicas a la hora de rastrear una presa o reconocer un sendero que ya fue transitado, lo que le serviría de mucho si alguna vez llegaba a extraviarse. Loki era aplicado e inteligente, pareció coger el truco demasiado rápido porque fue el que señaló el primer rastro.

  Cuando Thor les advertía de ser cuidadosos lo decía con suma seriedad, en Asgard podían encontrarse desde animales pequeños hasta fieras salvajes, normalmente eran tranquilos pero cada tanto ocurría el avistamiento de algún ser descomunal, no sabían cómo llegaban o por donde se iban (Ya que usualmente desaparecían por su cuenta) pero siempre era una posibilidad, por eso desde hacía tiempo el padre de todo había colocado un sello mágico a la zona para establecer un perímetro, las personas podían entrar y salir sin ningún problema pero retenía a la mayoría de las criaturas terrestres protegiendo así la ciudad.

  Thor detuvo a Loki cuando vio una presa digna, era lo suficientemente grande para que valiera la pena, un moski, animal cuadrúpedo, peludo, de un metro de alto, cuello delgado y un grueso cuerno negro. Aunque era vegetariano sus músculos prominentes y filoso cuerno lo volvían el tipo de animal que no quieres que te encuentre primero, especialmente por su naturaleza agresiva.

  Con una seña le pidió a su hermano que se colocara a su lado mientras le pasaba el arco, Loki lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que le pidiera que diera el disparo, pero para Thor no había posible pérdida, los moski no huían a los depredadores, si su hermano fallaba el animal los atacaría y tendría que rematarlo con su hacha, aunque el ruido de la pelea alejaría a los demás.

  “Ven” Le susurró tomándolo de la cintura, pegó la espalda de Loki a su pecho y esperó que adoptara la postura de disparo con el arma, pegando la barbilla a la frente del menor, por la pequeña diferencia de estatura, lo fue guiando a su blanco, el agarre de Loki tanto sobre el arco y la misma flecha era firme, eso le gustó, no había ningún tipo de tembleque “Respira profundo, relájate, tu blanco en su cuello… ahí” Fue guiando la flecha “Eso es… ahora solo…”

  “¡Thor!”

  El grito histérico de Vollstag provocó que Loki disparara antes de tiempo, el tiro fue firme, pero rozó el lomo del animal y lejos de herirlo solo lo puso sobre aviso, la reacción fue inmediata, giro en su dirección y los observó con sus furiosos ojos rojos.

  “Maldita sea…” Murmuró Loki tomando rápido otra flecha para dispararle al ver que comenzaba con una embestida.

  Fue inútil, aunque golpeó su cabeza no la atravesó.

  Thor se apresuró en empujar a su hermano fuera del camino  y enfrentó al animal, parte de su entrenamiento en Vanaheim había incluido la lucha con bestias mucho más peligrosas solo con sus manos y el uso de la fuerza, ese animal no presentaba un verdadero peligro para él, lo atrapó por el cuerno, dejándose arrastrar hasta que pudo contenerlo y en una muestra asombrosa de poderío consiguió levantarlo por los aires para azotarlo contra el suelo, su bota impidió que se levantara, con su hacha terminó el trabajo de un solo golpe.

 “Impresionante” Lo aplaudió su hermano acercándose, y Thor no iba a negar que la sorpresa con que esos ojos verdes lo miraban no elevó su orgullo “Si lo de ser rey no te resulta siempre puedes ser el guardabosques del reino”

  “Muy gracioso” bajándose del animal pensó que debería desangrarlo ahí mismo pero el llamado del gigante lo había dejado inquieto, tampoco podía dejar una presa sin supervisión si quería conservarla. Suspirando se echó el moski sobre los hombros y le hizo un gesto a Loki para que lo siguiera “Vamos” iba a tener que descartar su pechera de cuero luego, estaría llena de sangre.

  Cuando llegaron al claro vieron un montón de leña desparramada, alguna había estado prendida, el intento de una fogata, Fandral y Hogun arribaron detrás de ellos.

  “¡Ese fue Voltagg!” Señaló lo obvio el espadachín “Pero dónde… ¿Ya cazaron eso?” Se detuvo para señalar lo que Thor traía, el dios del trueno dejó caer el animal al suelo.

  “Ese idiota arruinó mi tiro” Loki estaba de malhumor por haber perdido su trofeo culpa del colorado.

  “Yo tenía cerca un jabalí, también lo perdí”

  “Pero tú ya has cazado” Insistió el príncipe más joven.

  “Tendrás otra oportunidad, podemos regresar otro día”

  Thor comenzó a apilar la leña de nuevo mientras los escuchaba, necesitarían fuego si planeaban cocinar su presa al aire libre, y algo que ocupara al otro rubio además de la presencia de su hermano.

   “Fandral, has algo productivo y comienza a desangrarlo o jamás nos iremos”

  El espadachín se sobresaltó pero asintió y bajando sus armas se puso manos a la obra.

  “¿Quieres aprender esto también?” Provocó a LoKi mientras se arremangaba junto al animal.

  “Para nada” el hechicero hizo un gesto de desagrado  “Pero puedo servirte un poco de vino”

  “Oh eso es mucho mejor”   

  Hogun se acercó para ayudar a su amigo pero la repentina llegada de Volstagg los distrajo.

  “Ahí estás” Le sonrió Frandal a pesar de la cara de horror que traía el hombre, estaba completo, no podía ser nada grave.

  “¿Por qué gritabas así?” Fue Loki el que le salió al encuentro, aunque el gigante lo ignoró para acercarse a Thor.

  “¡Vi un…. Un…! ¡Maldición! No recuerdo como se llaman”

  “¿Qué cosa?” Arqueó una ceja Thor mientras se erguía, perdiendo el interés en lo que hacía.

  “Una de esas criaturas de Jotunheim, esas bestias enormes”

  “¿Un Ghuther?”

  En el reino poco se sabía de esa desolada tierra, si Thor estaba al tanto fue porque su padre lo instruyó de pequeño aunque nunca había visto siquiera un gigante de escarcha aún, mucho menos a una de sus bestias, salvo por algunas ilustraciones.

  “¿Qué es eso?”

  Que Loki no tuviera conocimiento al respecto era la verdadera novedad, con todo lo que leía su hermano.

  “Malas noticias, es lo que es, ¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí?” Le respondió mientras evaluaba las posibilidades, no existía mayor premio que ese para terminar una jornada de cacería.

  “Ni idea, pero deberíamos buscarlo, tuve que perderlo porque me tomó por sorpresa”

  Thor asintió pero luego recordó a Loki y decidió pensar como hermano mayor en vez de orgulloso guerrero.

  “Es demasiado peligroso, no puede salir de los bosques pero los ciudadanos pueden entrar, regresaremos al palacio a informar la situación, estableceremos un perímetro y lo sitiaremos con ayuda de Heimdal”

  Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron el regreso, Thor estaba tan concentrado tratando de percibir si la criatura estaba cerca que tarde notó a Loki ya en la montura Fandral.

  De regreso Loki fue a refrescarse para retomar sus actividades mientras Thor cumplía con su obligación como protector del reino. Desgraciadamente Heimdal no fue de mucha ayuda, no pudo localizar a la criatura, y tras una larga búsqueda tuvo que darse por vencido, si confiaba en el criterio de Volstagg debía suponer que se trataba de otro caso de apariciones misteriosas de los que nunca llegaban a una explicación, fue una lástima, de verdad le hubiera gustado poder colgar la cabeza de un Ghuther en su alcoba.

   Los días siguientes trascurrieron con calma, se fue poniendo poco a poco al corriente de las actividades de la corte y formando parte de los entrenamientos militares. Pronto fue como si nunca se hubiera ido, acudía junto con Loki a las asambleas, almorzaba luego en privado con su padre, por las tardes intentaba robarle un poco de tiempo a su hermano, pero cuando no estaba atareado se encontraba pasando un rato con Fandral. Y ahí empezaron los problemas.

  La primera vez fue cuando no pudo encontrar a su hermano en la oficina de su padre, el rey se había tomado el día para pasarlo con Frigga, y su secretario personal no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba Loki, había completado el trabajo la noche anterior y no se presentó esa tarde.

 Thor recordaba haberlo visto a la distancia, sentado en el jardín con un grueso libro, pero eso había sido por la mañana. Todas sus alarmas internas sonaron y movilizó a la guardia real para que lo buscara con urgencia. No tardaron el avisarle que se había marchado con uno de los tres guerreros a caballo hacia el bosque. El dios del trueno ni siquiera necesitó preguntar cuál de los tres fue el imprudente.

  Pudo mandarlo a buscar, pero decidió contenerse un poco y esperarlo en las caballerizas, sabía que Frandal era capaz y había visto la magia de Loki, estaría bien mientras no se alejaran demasiado, solo hablaría con él respecto a sus responsabilidades como príncipe, que no podía desaparecer sin informarle a nadie su paradero, que debería salir con una escolta más completa, que no era seguro ir a los bosques así luego de lo que pasó el otro día. Thor tenía un lógico y convincente discurso… que se borró de su mente al verlos llegar, como Fandral desmontó primero y con suma familiaridad lo tomó de la cintura y lo bajó, demorando más de lo necesario en soltarlo mientras Loki sonreía. Él lo perdió ahí, ni siquiera podía recordar todo lo que dijo, solo la expresión indignada de su hermano frente a los gritos, la mirada desencajada del espachín, y un “Pero quién te crees que eres” además de “Idiota” y “Soberbio” de parte de Loki.

  Lo pronto que supo fue que su hermano lo esquivó e ignoró por días, y cuando Thor le recordó a su padre que Loki debería ocupar la alcoba vacía junto a la suya todo se fue al demonio, hasta dejó de presentarse a comer con él. Thor no lo reconocería frente a nadie, pero empezaba a sentirse culpable.

  “Ya se le pasará” Lo consoló su padre cuando lo notó mirando el lugar vacío en la mesa “Solo esta celoso, lleva mucho tiempo siendo hijo único”

  Asintió agradeciendo exteriormente su apoyo, pero no estaba del todo seguro que fuera Loki el que estaba celoso, otro asunto que tampoco reconocería.

  Pero esa noche en particular se sintió especialmente desdichado, desde que regresara solo quería estar cerca de su hermano, es lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo cuando estaba en el extranjero, sin embargo ahora que estaban en el mismo palacio lo sentía mucho más lejos que cuando se enviaban cartas, sus intentos de fraternizar parecían terminar molestando a Loki y necesitaba que entendiera que no trataba de controlarlo, solo quería cuidarlo.

  ‘Y poseerlo’ Completo su conciencia y él apuró el vino en su mano.

  “Discúlpenme”

  Se levantó de la mesa, necesitaba hablar con su hermano urgente, así recibiera una de sus miradas asesinas.

  Cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de la reina, y por ende de Loki, vio un bulto en el suelo, conforme se fue acercando confirmó con horror que se trataba de Fandral.

  Corrió a levantarlo, comenzando a sacudirlo pese a la herida que presentaba en el cuello, desesperado ante todo lo que implicaba su estado.

  “¡Fandral! ¡Faldral, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!”

  El espadachín le dedicó una mirada angustiada, nada común en su carácter alegre antes de expulsar una sola palabra con esfuerzo.

  “Secuestrado”

   En los grandes salones del palacio los nobles cenaban rutinariamente, conversando sobre sus actividades, como estuvo su día, algún que otro rumor de la corte, cuando un fuerte trueno hizo temblar los ventanales que los rodeaban, y solo fue el comienzo de una ruidosa tormenta eléctrica. En Midgard eso podría ser solo parte del cambiante clima, en Asgard los truenos anunciaban la ira de su dios protector. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, siento dejarlo ahí, inicialmente pensaba concluír la parte de Loki pero la de Thor fuye extensa, asíque mejor partí el capítulo en 2 
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan muchísimo!!!


	4. Confesiones y secretos

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones y secretos**

**Loki**

_“¡Loki!”_

_Sabía que era una mala idea, lo sabía, pero ese tipo de conocimiento nunca antes lo había detenido._

_El niño volvió a mirar hacia abajo dónde Sigyn gritaba su nombre, odiaba tener niñera, no le gustaba que lo siguieran, que lo vigilaran, como tampoco que lo acusaran con su padre. La rubia era dulce, pero no dejaba de ser su celadora y eso lo irritaba, en especial porque en esos momentos era testigo de su vergüenza._

_Asustado se sujetó mejor del tronco, soltando una lágrima cuando la rama crujió, no quería caer de esa altura, ¿Por qué tuvo que treparse al árbol más alto de todo Asgard? Algún día haría que lo talaran en revancha._

_“Loki” Siguió llamándolo Sigyn “Tienes que bajar de ahí”_

_El joven príncipe estuvo tentado de liberar una maldición, si pudiera hacerlo ya estaría en el suelo, pero no había calculado que sería mucho más fácil subir que bajar, no supo lo alto que estaba hasta que llegó a la cima y descubrió que padecía vértigo. Otra lágrima rodó de sus ojos, estaba tentado de empezar a gritar el nombre de su madre pero tenía edad de sentir pena por ello, pese a que aún era un niño._

_El sonido de las ramas abajo lo hizo volver a mirar, a tiempo para distinguir una cabellera rubia ascendiendo por el tronco con habilidad._

_A Thor solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a su altura, y si Loki no se sintiera tan aliviado de tener compañía lo hubiera echado por entrometido, él y su obsesión con ser un héroe, siempre llegando al rescate._

_“¿No puedes bajar?” Le preguntó su hermano, pero no hubo tono de burla, por el contrario lo veía preocupado, Loki imagino que porque seguía llorando._

_Sin querer hablar aún sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo la rama crujió y él experimentó una repentina falta de aire, no entendía como Thor podía lucir tan tranquilo._

_“No se va a romper” Le explicó su hermano, inclinando un poco el rostro para encontrarle la mirada, ya que Loki estaba cabizbajo “Es gruesa y tu muy liviano”_

_El rubio permaneció en silencio mirándolo hasta que le extendió una mano._

_“Ven, te enseñaré a bajar”_

_Loki negó de inmediato, no estaba listo para dejar de abrazar el tronco, su corazón latía con fuerza y no dejaba de pensar cuanto dolería semejante caída._

_“No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre”_

_Como no hubo más respuestas Thor permaneció en silencio también, acompañándolo, Sigyn había dejado de gritar asique solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas al viento y las ramas que no dejaban de crujir bajo sus cuerpos._

_Loki finalmente recuperó el valor y empezó a soltar el árbol, mirando hacia abajo en busca de un camino seguro._

_“Cruza a mi rama, iré bajando y tú me seguirás”_

_El menor no lucía muy seguro y su hermano lo notó._

_“Estaré debajo de ti, si te caes te sostendré”_

_Esa promesa le dio un poco más de tranquilidad y terminó accediendo._

_Fue así como los dos príncipes comenzaron el descenso con lentitud y cuidado, el árbol era tan alto que incluso un adulto dudaría en escalarlo, por lo que Loki sabía que era comprensible que fallara, pero no lo hacía sentir mejor._

_Cuando tocaron tierra Sigyn lo cargo de inmediato en sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos entre expresiones de alivio. Loki solo gruñía molesto por esas demostraciones de afecto, Thor lo observaba desde el suelo sonriente y el menor se permitió por un segundo sonreírle, por mucho que le molestara ser tan dependiente esa vez de verdad se sentía agradecido de que su hermano llegara al rescate, solo esperaba no volver a necesitarlo._

 

   Esas asquerosas manos se colaron dentro de su ropa, sucias, ásperas y frías, frotando su tórax, presionando sus pezones, las risas de los demás se sumaron, Loki pensó que no eran personas sino bestias, solo eso podía explicar la bajeza de sus actos.

  No tenía magia, no tenía suficiente fuerza, pero era inteligente, seguramente más que esos inútiles, tuvo que contener el aliento y pensar con claridad, él no tenía armas, ellos sí.

  “Por favor” No le molestó que su voz temblara, necesitaba lucir más vulnerable, sabía el efecto que provocaba en los demás cuando lucía frágil, sumiso, lo notaba en Fandral, sus soldados ¡Hasta su padre se aplacaba si le daba la mirada correcta! La única persona que no caía con ese truco era su madre, aunque con ella no lo necesitaba. “Por favor, no me lastimes” Suplicó sin elevar la voz, apenas fue un susurro, y consiguió la reacción que esperaba, su captor se distrajo de la tarea de desnudarlo para mirarlo interesado, ya lo tenía, solo necesitaba trabajarlo “Haré lo que me pidas…” Sabía que no debía hablar en plural, tenía que hacerlo sentir que estaba en sus manos “Solo… No me lastimes, por favor…”

  “¿En serio?” Arrancó la tela que cubría su rostro y Loki pudo ver la sonrisa complacida que ya intuía.

  “Yo nunca… Nunca antes… por favor… se gentil” Se odio por esas palabras, pero a la vez se felicitó internamente al ver como el rostro del hombre se llenaba de regocijo, jamás entendería porque a algunos les emocionaba la virginidad de su amante… y él no era ni siquiera eso, más bien era su víctima. “De todas formas tendrás tu venganza…” Insistió.

  El hombre de tez morena, ahora que Loki podía verlo mejor, le dibujó la mejilla con su pulgar, llegando a presionarlo contra sus labios, el joven demoró pero entendió que quería que lo chupara. Tuvo que contener una arcada mientras se lo acariciaba suavemente con su lengua, no creyó que esa mirada pudiera tornarse más oscura pero lo hizo.

  “Así que vas a cooperar, ¿Eh?” Un intento de risa salió del hombre, incrédula, mientras se inclinaba para atraparle uno de sus pezones y comenzar a chuparlo, Loki ya no tuvo que fingir que temblaba, pero luchó contra el deseó de golpearlo en la cabeza con sus puños “Mi padre decía que las hijas de los reyes en el fondo son todas unas putas” Volvió a reír antes de hincarlo suavemente con los dientes sacándole el quejido, siguió succionando ese botón rosado con entusiasmo pero sus manos estaban tratando de encontrar como desprenderle el pantalón, aún cubierto por la túnica. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Papi no te dejaba follar?” Se burló de él presionándole el trasero, Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza para no perder el valor, solo tenía una oportunidad de salvarse y debía ser antes de que el resto dejara de tocarse y decidiera unirse a la fiesta, con asco imaginó que esperaban que su líder lo reclamara para tomar su turno. “No te preocupes, hoy vas a aprender muchas cosas, tienes todo un grupo de pollas solo para ti”

  Loki quería arrancarle a golpes esa sonrisa, ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello, pero debería esperar, necesitaba hacer su jugada, una verdadera distracción, asique sacó algo del repertorio de Sigyn, la había visto hacerlo cientos de veces para llamar la atención de un pretendiente y ella decía que él tenía mejores labios, soltó un suspiro para asegurarse de que lo mirara, y suavemente los remojó, mordisqueándolos mientras miraba los del otro hombre. El efecto fue inmediato, embelesamiento seguido por sorpresa al comprender que deseaba que lo besara… o deseaba que pensara eso.

  No tuvo que repetirlo, el hombre asaltó su boca y Loki no presentó resistencia, le dejó disfrutarlo, hasta gimió para él, con sus manos esposadas el acarició sobre la ropa, bajando camino a su entrepierna, pero desviándose para tomar lo que en verdad le interesaba.

  El hombre dio un alarido de dolor que sacudió a todos, Loki fue rápido, sabía cómo apuñalar, fue profundo y giró el arma blanca para que la herida no cerrara. La distancia y la sorpresa le dieron la diferencia de tiempo que necesitaba para empujarlo y empezar a correr hacia la oscuridad.

  Era un plan pobre y con pocas probabilidades de éxito, seguía esposado, y siendo seguido de cerca por todos, no llegaría al palacio sin ser alcanzado, pero aún si fracasaba… podrían decir que presentó pelea, además tenía el puñal con él, si se veía sin más opciones sabía lo que haría, de ninguna manera les permitiría cumplir con su cometido, no presumirían ni siquiera el haberle quitado la vida porque Loki partiría al Valhalla por su cuenta de ser necesario.

  Las luces que partieron el cielo le dieron un poco de esperanzas, ese era su hermano, ya sabía lo que pasaba, no cabía duda, y aunque sus perseguidores soltaron varias maldiciones no iban a dejarlo escapar, estaba claro que estaban en una misión suicida.

  El problema es que Loki no sabía cómo lo encontraría Thor si él mismo no sabía a donde iba, esperaba que estando lejos de los demás hombres Heimdal ya pudiera verlo.

  Unos hombres lo interceptaron y Loki se supo rodeado, definitivamente sabían moverse en la oscuridad, y aunque odiara reconocerlo estaba saboreando la desesperación, no quería morir, pero tampoco se dejaría echar mano por ellos.

  “¡Acabó el juego alteza!”

  Loki mantenía el arma en alto aunque poco podía coordinar con las muñecas unidas, mientras repasaba rápidamente sus opciones, pero era inteligente, sabía que requería de un milagro o un héroe, sería un buen momento para que Thor se luciera pero últimamente el rubio solo aparecía cuando no lo quería cerca.

  Un rugido animal y un ligero temblor bajo sus pies los distrajo, todos miraron en la misma dirección donde los árboles se sacudían, y el primero que entendió lo que pasaba gritó desaforado.

  “¡Ghuther!”

  Hasta Loki gritó al divisar a la criatura que se abalanzaba sobre ellos, definitivamente era el final.

  ‘Esto es demasiado’

  El Ghuther devoró de un solo bocado a uno de los hombres, el resto comenzó a dispararle con armas que el príncipe nunca antes había visto mientras se alejaban, hasta ahí llegaba su coraje. Tuvo que correr en la misma dirección, sabía que tomar otro camino era arriesgado, si la criatura decidía seguirlo solo a él estaba perdido, por lo visto la noche solo podía empeorar y empeorar, Loki se juró que si sobrevivía a esto sería la última vez que no acudiera a cenar con su familia.

   Como su suerte solo parecía ir de mal en peor Loki se torció el tobillo y cayó, todo eso le pareció una broma pesada, en algún lugar del reino alguien debía estarle echando una maldición, era la única explicación que se le ocurría. Ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie antes de que la criatura lo alcanzara, solo cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en que las mandíbulas se cerraran sobre él, pero ese momento no llegó. Todo se detuvo, una respiración fría agitó sus cabellos y cuando se atrevió a mirar notó que el animal se había detenido y lo miraba de cerca.

  Loki pasó saliva con mucho cuidando, no queriendo hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no entendía porque esa bestia se había detenido pero no iba a alentarla a atacarlo. El Ghuther lo olfateo con cuidado entre gruñidos, antes de perder el interés y seguir con su camino tras las demás presas.

  ‘¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?’

  No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello o de agradecer a alguien porque su suerte volvió a cambiar en un segundo cuando fue tomado duramente por el cuello, el líder de sus secuestradores seguía vivo, vivo y furioso.

  “Maldito mocoso” Con la mano que tenía libre le enseñó el hacha de mango corto que había conseguido “Ahora Odín deberá unir tus pedazos para velarte”

  Loki estaba asustado pero se dio el gusto de mirarlo con altivez y hasta regalarse una sonrisa.

  “Es un alivio, por un momento pensé que debería yacer contigo”

  “¡¿Te crees gracioso?!” Sacudió el hacha esperando que los ojos del menor se llenaran de terror, sin éxito.

  “No, gracioso es que pensaras que podrías satisfacerme ¿Siquiera tienes algo en esos pantalones?”

  Y esas pudieron ser sus últimas palabras si el rugido de ira de su captor no hubiera sido enmudecido por la luz incandescente que tocó el suelo, seguido por un trueno que anunció la llegada de Thor. Su hermano no vestía armadura, pero tenía mjolnir en su mano que era mucho mejor, lucía tan imponente y furioso que Loki agradeció saber que no era su rival, esos ojos azules estaban despojados de toda la ternura que le era característica.

  “¡Entrégamelo ahora mismo!” Demandó señalando al hombre con su poderoso martillo.

  El líder se escudó detrás de Loki trabándole el hacha contra el cuello, el joven podía sentir el filo abriendo su piel sin mucha presión, no le costaría nada decapitarlo con ella.

  “¿Cuál parte quieres primero? ¿La cabeza, un brazo? ¡Te dejaré elegir!” Lo retó y el menor supo que estaba perdido, ese hombre moriría por venganza, y aunque quisiera vivir esa no era una opción, si se rendía y lo entregaba dudaba que Thor le perdonara la vida, tampoco su padre, por Ygdrasil ¡Hasta él lo querría muerto! No, el tipo estaba regateando con la muerte y pagaría ese tiempo extra con la vida del mismo Loki.

  “¡Te perseguiré al mismo infierno si lo lastimas!” Le aseguró Thor, aún más furioso “Déjalo ir y te concederé una muerte rápida”

  El hombre comenzó a reír, como si encontrara la sugerencia demasiado graciosa.

  “¿Sabes? Tenía otros planes para hoy” Loki había olvidado que su túnica estaba abierta hasta que volvió a sentir esas manos encima suyo “Tienes un hermano atractivo, me hubiera conformado con follarmelo”

  “¡Maldito infeliz!” Trató de avanzar pero el otro hombre sujetó con firmeza el arma, recordándole que aún tenía el control.

  “Hey, tranquilo, estaba considerando llegar a un acuerdo” Loki ya había perdido la compostura de nuevo, lo sabía por la palidez en la cara de Thor cuando lo miraba, le estaba transmitiendo su angustia, se obligó a observar el suelo para no empeorar la situación. “Quizás no necesite de mucho, podría ponerlo de rodillas aquí mismo…” La mano que tenía libre dejó de acariciar al príncipe para tomarlo con firmeza del cabello, pegando su rostro al suyo de forma lasciva “Y obligarlo a complacerme con esa boca”

  Thor estaba tan furioso que temblaba, lo único que lo contenía era el terror de ver esa hoja de metal tan filosa contra el frágil cuello de Loki, un movimiento en falso acabaría con su vida, podría despedazar al tipo luego pero eso no se lo devolvería.

  “¡Ten dignidad, deja ir a mi hermano y enfréntame como hombre!”

  Sus palabras nuevamente lo hicieron reír.

  “Quédate con tu dignidad de guerrero, dios del trueno, yo prefiero morir recordando tu cara de horror al ver cómo me follo a tu hermano y no puedes hacer nada” Su boca mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Loki, buscando inútilmente que soltara algún quejido “Tal vez hasta disfrutes de la vista ¿Quieres que me corra en su cara? ¿O que lo haga tragar? Definitivamente estará en la lista de las mejores muertes de la historia: “Murió mientras el príncipe de Asgard se la chupaba” Escribirán canciones en mi honor”

  “¡Cierra la boca!”

  “¡Thor!”

  Fue tarde para advertirle, Loki vio con horror cómo su hermano era atravesado por la espalda con una espada, esgrimida por otro de los secuestradores.

  “¡No!”

  El dios del trueno giró para encestarle un golpe mortal con su martillo al atacante, la segunda distracción que aprovechó el líder, pero para arrojarle su hacha que se le enterró en el pecho.

  Las piernas de Loki cedieron del horror y apenas reaccionó cuando la mano que todavía seguía en su nuca lo forzó  a inclinar la cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto, donde el hombre enterró sus dientes y succionó con sus labios, dejando una marca.

  “Esto no ha terminado, alteza” Le juró con una sonrisa llena de maldad mientras se volvía invisible delante de los ojos de Loki.

  “¡Thor!” El príncipe no le dedicó un segundo pensamiento, corrió a auxiliar desesperado a su hermano que se desangraba “¡Ayuda por favor!” Gritó mientras se lastimaba las manos tratando de quitarse las esposas, necesitaba urgente sanarlo o moriría, las heridas se veían demasiado profundas. “¡Heimdal! ¡Alguien!”

  La voz del portero se manifestó en su mente, informándole con tono solemne que la ayuda estaba cerca y que podía verlo desde que se separó del grupo de rufianes.

  ‘Era un hechicero’ Pensó con horror, uno que podía burlar la mirada de Heimdal, que sabía cómo sellar la magia y tenía acceso a los elementos necesarios… alguien que conocía el pasaje secreto que Loki había descubierto y seguramente se dirigía a él como salida.

  “Thor, hermano” Trataba de tocarlo pero las esposas lo incomodaban, por lo que decidió tratar de frenar la hemorragia con presión. “Voy a curarte, tranquilo”

  Hogun fue el primero en arribar, ni bien lo vio Loki le pidió desesperado que lo liberara, pero pronto descubrieron que no podía, solo podía quitarle las esposas quien se las pusiera u otro hechicero, Loki ya sabía eso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

  “Resiste amigo” Le pidió el guerrero sin perder la compostura, más llegaron detrás de él y Loki ordenó que lo llevaran al palacio de inmediato, por fortuna, pese a la angustia de todos por la salud del heredero, lo escucharon.

  Frigga y Odin los recibieron, pero no hubo tiempo para hacer preguntas, la vida de Thor era la que corría peligro, fue derivado de urgencia a la sala de curación, en el camino la reina le quitó las esposa a Loki y este fue sacudido con la fuerza con que su poder lo llenó de nuevo.

  Apartó a todos y empezó a trabajar, lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado pero nunca a alguien que estimara tanto, las manos le temblaban y su mente estaba agitada, todo eso afectó su desempeño y la manera en que su magia se desenvolvía, pero luego de gritarle a todos que dejaran de hablar y los dejaran solos finalmente pudo cumplir con su cometido. Las heridas fueron cerradas con éxito, estaba fuera de peligro, pero la recuperación llevaría más tiempo, su hermano estaba débil, algo pálido y seguía inconsciente.

  El equipo de sanadores ingresó para terminar con el trabajo y limpiar al heredero que seguía cubierto por su propia sangre, Loki se dejó caer agotado en uno de los divanes de la sala de espera, sus manos seguían temblando, tenía los dedos rojos, teñidos aún con la sangre de su propio hermano y del tipo al que había apuñalado, jamás se perdonaría haber fallado en darle muerte, tampoco haberse dejado atrapar así.

  Reaccionó cuando su madre le tomó las manos, para que lo mirara, sin importarle el estado en que estaban, Frigga se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a la misma altura, sus ojos llenos de calidez lo sacudieron y casi lloró, casi, no se permitiría una indignidad más ese día.

  “¿Cómo esta Fandral?” Rompió el silencio, dándose cuenta que entre la multitud no había visto al espadachín.

  “Bien” Eso significaba que estaba vivo, pero el gesto de pena en su madre le hizo entender que su bienestar era únicamente físico, acababan de secuestrar a uno de los príncipes bajo su guardia, nadie querría estar en su lugar, en especial ahora que esa tragedia había concluido con el regreso del heredero al trono al borde de la muerte.

  “Lo siento madre”

  La expresión de ella cambio a una de sorpresa seguida por espanto.

  “¡Hijo, esto no fue tu culpa!”

  “Debí ser más cuidadoso”

  “Acabas de salvarle la vida a tu hermano”

  “¡Yo fui quien lo puso en peligro!” En el fondo su inteligencia le advertía que estaba siendo duro consigo mismo, tantas veces no asumía la responsabilidad de sus actos y decidía hacerlo cuando no le correspondía, pero el shock de ver a Thor bañado en sangre había anulado su razonamiento.

  Su madre no intentó hablar, siguió acariciando sus manos, luego sus mejillas, Loki no quería que lo tocara, ese hombre había puesto sus manos en él, se sentía demasiado sucio para ser acariciado por un ser tan noble y puro como lo era su madre, su reina, pero no se atrevió a rechazarla.

  Al cabo de una hora anunciaron que llevarían al príncipe a descansar a su alcoba, por los calmantes que le dieran seguiría inconsciente varias horas.

   Odín había hecho su aparición para saber sobre la salud de su hijo mayor, su rostro era ilegible para Loki, pero no se acercó a él ni buscó entablar una conversación por miedo a descubrir que estaba molesto o decepcionado, le bastaba con juzgarse él mismo por ese día.

  “Quisiera cuidar a mi hermano yo mismo” Anunció a sus padres aún en la sala de espera “Pediré que muden mis cosas al otra ala así estaré más cerca”

  A ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderle esa decisión, su madre se limitó a besarle la frente antes de retirarse, y cuando creyó que su padre lo dejaría ir en silencio éste lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

  “Iba a tomar un baño” Se excusó de inmediato, algo nervioso aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.

  “Lo harás luego de que te hayan revisado”

  Loki se miró así mismo, tratando de entender cuál era la preocupación de su padre, él no tenía heridas visibles, pero pronto en comprendió el problema muy avergonzado.

  “No es necesario, estoy bien” Aseguro.

  “Es una orden”

  El tono en que lo dijo no dejó lugar a replicas, Loki sintió e ingresó a la sala de curación, dándose cuenta recién entonces que desde la vez que se rompió el brazo no había vuelto a ser revisado ahí.

**_( Thor )_ **

  Cuando Thor despertó por un momento pensó que estaba aún en Vanaheim, el dolor en todo su cuerpo le recordó a los duros entrenamientos de los vanir, la cantidad de veces que un arma blanca lo había herido, u otro guerrero dejado fuera de combate tras una brutal paliza. Pero bastó una mirada alrededor para reconocer su habitación.

  Estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo cubierto con una delgada sábana hasta la cadera, su cabeza descansaba en una mullida almohada y sentía una agradable caricia en su cabello que le recordó a antiguos amantes, solo que esas eran las manos de Loki.

  “¡Loki!” Se sobresaltó, tratando de incorporarse pero su hermano con suavidad lo empujó para que permaneciera acostado “¿Estás bien?”

  El menor le dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras le frotaba la frente, quizás asegurándose de que la fiebre hubiera descendido.

  “No me hirieron a mi”

  Thor cerró los ojos empezando a experimentar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con eso adivinó las intenciones de Loki con su caricia, lo estaba aliviando.

  Se tomó unos momentos para organizar sus pensamientos, sintiendo su pecho hervir de ira al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

  “¿Cómo escapaste?” Decidió que esa era la pregunta más importante, las intenciones de su agresor las tenía grabadas con fuego en el cerebro.

  “Me dejó ir” Esa respuesta lo angustió y Loki se dio cuenta porque se apresuró a explicarse.

  “Cuando apareciste te volviste su objetivo, no me buscaba a mí, solo quería vengarse de papá”

  Eso no lo dejó tranquilo, se tomaron demasiadas molestias para secuestrar a su hermano como para dejarlo ir así, aunque también eso podía deberse a que el tipo se supo acabado, no llegaría lejos con Loki y debió darlo por muerto a él, pocos conocían el don de su hermano.

  “Increíble, fui a salvarte… y tú me salvaste a mi” Aunque le sonrió a su hermano se sentía miserable, le había fallado por completo.

  “No es verdad” Lo interrumpió Loki girándose para buscar un frasco redondo y blanco, Thor sabía lo que era, algún ungüento para aliviar los dolores. “No estás viendo la imagen completa, yo solo sería un cadáver trozado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo”

  “Diablos Loki” Maldijo agonizando ante ese posible escenario “Heimdal no podía verte, nadie vio nada en el palacio…. Casi pierdo la cabeza, papá también”

  Por la expresión de su hermano supo que estaba avergonzado, solo pudo pensar que debió ser herido de mucha gravedad para que Loki dejara de lado su orgullo y supo que le convenía aprovechar ese breve momento de mansedumbre y la compasión que su estado le despertaba.

  “No vuelvas a alejarte así, si no hubiera ido a buscarte a tu alcoba… quizás aún entonces te creeríamos dormido”

  Por la forma en que esos labios se presionaron supo que estaba conteniéndose de decirle algunas cosas o de hacer alguno de sus berrinches sobre independencia, pero se contuvo.

  “¿Sigues enojado conmigo?” Quiso saber y se sintió aliviado cuando Loki finalmente le otorgó una sonrisa sincera, justo antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios, el gesto lo dejó congelado, no le había demostrado su afecto de esa manera desde que eran niños.

  “Thor… lo único que se es… que casi te mueres, eso pone todo en otra perspectiva, en este momento… ¡Dormiría en tu cama si eso te hace feliz! Sinceramente ya no me importa, se lo obsesivo y controlador que quieras” Finalizó para untar luego sus dedos en el ungüento incoloro y empezar a frotarlo con suavidad en el pecho de Thor.

  En otras circunstancias Thor se habría defendido diciendo que no era obsesivo solo responsable y muchas otras cosas, pero su cerebro quedó en blanco por esas caricias, los dedos largos y delgados de Loki lo estaban masajeando con cuidado, mimando sus heridas, estimulando su circulación, y estimulando un área mucho más abajo, si su hermano persistía esas sábanas pronto no podrían ocultarle la erección.

  “Esos hombres…” Empezó Loki y Thor decidió concentrarse en los hechos para relajar su cuerpo.

  “¿Qué pasó con ellos?”

  “El que te atacó escapó” Eso ya lo había deducido “Los demás algunos murieron devorados por el Ghuther, eso dijo Heimdal, aún no he declarado nada y apenas están buscando los restos”

  “Quién pensaría que alguna vez les deberíamos un favor a Jotunheim”

  Loki pareció a punto de añadir algo más pero luego se quedó pensativo y asintió, Thor lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se estaba guardando algo, pero también que no se lo iba a decir si preguntaba.

  “Esos hombres, no sé de donde eran, pero dijeron que… papá los había destruido, estaban dispuestos a morir para vengarse”

  A Thor eso no le sorprendía, si bien la mayoría en Asgard conocía poco sobre el pasado del ‘padre de todo’ en Vanaheim la suerte era otra, había escuchado bastantes historias pintorescas sobre su padre, algunas lo habían escandalizado, otras lo llenaron de admiración, pero decidió no hacerle preguntas ni darle importancia, solo cuando fuera Rey entendería algunas cosas, al menos eso le habían dicho sus mentores, todo lo que le tenía que importar era que Odín unificó a los reinos y trajo una era de paz y prosperidad en Asgard, el resto… era literalmente historia. De todas formas eligió no compartir nada de eso con Loki, si su hermano podía guardar secreto él también podía, no se trataba de una revancha, era otra manera de cuidarlo.

  “Nuestro padre fue hombre de guerra, es inevitable que tenga enemigos, él y todos los reyes… por eso hay que ser precavidos”

  Loki no tuvo ninguna reacción al escucharlo, siguió pensativo acariciando su pecho y si el mayor no lo conociera tan bien no hubiera notado que estaba apenado.

  Esa revelación lo sacudió más que todo lo que habían hablado y empezó a mirarlo con detalle, Loki no lo miraba a él, su atención estaba en sus manos con suma diligencia, definitivamente sentía pena, pena de estarlo tocando, no supo qué hacer con esa emocionante información pero antes de pensarlo le cazó una de sus manos, eso consiguió que Loki lo mirara.

  “Cuando dijiste que si quería dormirías conmigo, en esta cama, ¿Ibas en serio?”

  Su hermano tardó en mostrar alguna reacción pero su rostro se llenó de preguntas y finalmente vio sorpresa… seguida de miedo. Claro que borró todo eso antes de hablar simulando irritación.

  “Era un decir, no somos niños”

  “Lo sé” Se apresuró a aclarar, Loki trató de recuperar su mano pero Thor aún no quería dejarlo ir.

  “Thor…” Intentó empezar una oración, ya no lo miraba a él “Deberías descansar, perdiste mucha sangre”

  “¿Piensas que es por eso que te lo digo?”

  “¿Decir qué? Solo hablas incoherencias” Y ahí fue su tercer intento de liberarse. Thor sabía en el fondo que todo eso estaba mal pero en esos momentos sentía que no podía recordar porqué, porque estaba mal que necesitara tanto a Loki, esa noche casi lo había perdido.

  “Desde que volví…”Decidió sincerarse en un ataque de valentía “Siento como si te viera por primera vez”

   La afirmación captó la atención de esas hermosas esmeraldas.

  “Tiene sentido… Thor estuvimos años lejos”

  “¿Entonces también te pasa? Para ser hermanos… siento que te estas sonrojando por mi desnudez”

  Esa afirmación sacudió a Loki y lo miró ofendido.

  “Thor, en verdad creo que es hora de que me vaya” Quinto intento.

  “Espera”

  “Necesitas descansar” Sexto intento.

  “Loki… escúchame”

  “Thor… En serio” Séptimo, octavo, noveno ¿No iba quedarse quieto?

  “Te quiero Loki, siempre te lo he dicho…. Pero ahora también te deseo”

  Como pudo el dios del trueno se incorporó, su hermano se había quedado congelado y lo veía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, quiso adelantarse a cualquier pensamiento moral que pudiera tener y lo estrechó en sus brazos, besándolo, nada de roces castos y cariñosos, él devoró su boca con ansias, la profanó con su lengua, absorbió hasta el último aliento y solo lo dejó ir cuando Loki, con su mano, suplicó por aire.

  Ni bien lo soltó trastabillo hacia atrás, agitado y nervioso, tratando de comprender, luego lo miró indignado.

  “¡Soy tu hermano!” Le recordó, y a Thor le dolió el corazón, pero no retrocedió.

  “No me importa”

  Loki le dedicó una mirada horrorizada como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y se marchó apresurado.

_“¿Te castigaron?” Thor se acercó un poco tímido, Loki estaba solo en el jardín, como siempre leyendo._

_“No, Sigyn no me acusó”_

_“Que suerte” Le sonrió sinceramente aunque su hermano no le correspondió el gesto, Loki era así, tan serio y poco demostrativo, pero el niño ya estaba acostumbrado y no le molestaba, sus amigos siempre se quejaban de que era raro, a Loki no le gustaba nada de lo que a ellos les gustaba, no sabía pelear y lo encontraban demasiado ‘delicado’ pero a Thor todo eso era lo que más le gustaba de Loki, él no era como nadie más en el palacio, había muchos Hogun, Volstaggs, Fandrals, Amoras, pero había un solo Loki, único e irrepetible, y era solo suyo, nadie más era su hermano además de él._

_“Papá quiere que lo veamos en la sala de los tesoros, quiere hablarnos de algo” Recordó de repente el verdadero motivo por el cual lo buscaba. Loki lució decepcionado._

_“Está bien” Cerró su libro y se puso de pie._

_Thor empezó a caminar pero cuando se giró para ver si su hermano lo seguía se sorprendió al notarlo tan cerca y más cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, fue suave y breve, y de no ser por la mirada apenada de Loki hubiera jurado que lo había imaginado._

_“Gracias” Dijo su hermano para justificar ese gesto y apresuró el paso._

_Thor lo observó unos segundos antes de recuperarse de la sorpresa y seguirlo, se quedó pensando en todo lo que ese simple gesto significaba: “Gracias por cuidarme, gracias por no delatarme, gracias por bajarme del árbol… ¿Te quiero… Tal vez?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, desde ya debo aclarar que la bestia que apareció en éste capítulo vendría a ser la que se ve en Thor 2011 cuando van a Jotunheim, creo que es evidente pero lo especifico por si acaso, lo que cazaron en el anterior fue mero invento mío... como el nombre de la bestia recién mencionada XD 
> 
> (Nota: Luego de recibir me di cuenta que me proyecté un poco en éste fanfic, yo siempre me quedaba atrapada arriba de los árboles, y el chiste del árbol alto me la mandé con el mismo resultado, tuvo que subir una amiga a enseñarme como bajar, debo haber tenido 8 años. Y como no aprendo de mis errores a los 16 accedí a infiltrarme en uno de los galpones de cereales de la zona y treparme a la segunda noria más alta del pueblo, y no hablo de la vuelta al mundo, si alguien tiene curiosidad solo ponga en Google “Noria de cereales” e imagíneme en la cima… debí estar loca, todo iba bien hasta que miré para abajo y como siempre… no todo lo que sube baja XD ) 
> 
> Bueno, de nuevo mil gracias por el apoyo con los review, creo que todos los que publican estaran de acuerdo que es como una recarga de baterias a la hora de escribir, leo las preguntas, que estan esperando y me siento ansiosa por volve a publicar XD amo compartir mi pasión por Loki y Thor con ustedes (saca su bandera) ¡Hail Thorki!


	5. Mentiras

**Capítulo 5: Mentiras**

  Los días posteriores a su secuestro la vida de Loki atravesó aún más cambios.

  Para empezar Fandral dejó de ser su custodio personal.

  “Te he fallado” Fueron las palabras del espadachín, Loki desconocía si su padre fue el de la resolución o su amigo.

  “Fandral, estas siendo ridículo” Le aseguró de inmediato.

  “No, déjame asumir mi responsabilidad” Insistió con una mano en el corazón, como cuando prestaba juramento a la corona.

  “Fandral…”

  “Debí pedir que me levantaran del cargo hace mucho tiempo, fue necio y egoísta”

  Esas palabras descolocaron tanto a Loki que olvidó lo que iba a decirle.

  “¿A qué te refieres?”

   El rubio tomó coraje y siguió hablando, parecía que tenía el discurso armado en su cabeza.

  “No puedo amarte y ser tu custodio, no es ético, mi cabeza no estaba dónde debería estar, por eso… pasó lo que pasó”

  Loki no podía creerlo, estaba pasando de nuevo en tan poco tiempo ¿Acaso era algo en el vino? ¿O él estaba despidiendo una extraña feromona que impulsaba a los hombres a confesarle su amor?

  No supo que decirle pero el rubio no parecía esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, no había preguntas en su semblante, solo vergüenza.

  “Aún soy tu amigo Loki” Le aseguró, como si no acabara de abrirle el corazón “Puedo enseñarte a cabalgar y acompañarte cuando vayas a la biblioteca, lo que me permitas, pero alguien menos… involucrado será quién vele por tu seguridad”

  ¿Qué más podía hacer además de asentir?

  El espadachín pareció interpretar eso como la señal para irse pero Loki lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

  “Espera” Solicitó, Fandral lo miró expectante mientras el príncipe le miraba el cuello dónde había una horrible cicatriz que la ropa no disimulaba “Déjame curarte eso” Le acarició la herida, el rubio detuvo su mano con suavidad y esa galantería que le era característica.

  “Preferiría que no lo hagas, es lo menos que merezco”

  Ese maldito orgullo guerrero.

  “Pues yo no quiero nada que me recuerde esa noche” Fue suficiente para convencerlo, la energía que liberó su mano en muy poco tiempo le dejó la piel como nueva.

  “Gracias” Le dijo el espadachín, aún no había soltado su mano, de hecho la estaba acariciando, Loki tampoco hizo el intento de separarla de su cuello, pero ambos lo hicieron cuando Thor los sorprendió en la biblioteca.

  Fandral fue el primero en cohibirse y saludando con un gesto a su amigo se fue.

  Loki todavía estaba molesto con Thor, pero su hermano no parecía recibir el mensaje, no cesaba en su acoso ni se molestaba en disimular la molestia cada vez que lo veía con Fandral, lo que ahora el hechicero se daba cuenta que eran celos, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

  “Mamá me mandó a buscarte” Justificó su presencia, a Loki le alivió saber que lo buscaba por un motivo diferente al de hablar de lo que pasó, otro asunto que quería olvidar.

  “Pues gracias por el aviso, justo iba a verla” Esa fue su forma de decirle que no quería un escolta pero Thor lo ignoró por completo y lo siguió.

  “¿Qué hacían Fandral y tú?” A Loki ni lo sorprendía la pregunta, su hermano no era de los que se andaban con rodeos, siempre decía todo lo que pensaba sin endulzarlo, precisamente por eso estaban en una situación tan incómoda.

   “No es de tu incumbencia”

  “Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia”

  Loki suspiró, no quería hacer una escena en medio del palacio, había demasiado gente observándolos caminar, moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiera lo que estaba pasando, ni hablar si sus padres llegaran a enterarse.

  “Thor… tienes que parar” Murmuró lo más contenido que pudo.

  “¿Parar qué? Aún no hemos hecho nada”

  A Loki no se le pasó por alto ese ‘aún’ que implicaba que esperaba que hicieran algo.

  “Van a empezar a hablar” Le advirtió, viendo con recelo a todos los que transitaban cerca.

  “No me importa” Claro que no, él era el dios del trueno, se pasaba las opiniones de la corte por donde no le llegaba el sol, pero Loki no era igual.

  “¿Y qué hay de papá, mamá? ¿Tampoco te importan? ¿Los harías sufrir por un capricho perverso?... ¿Te importo siquiera yo?”

  Thor lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

  “¡¿Qué haces?!” Por bajo que fue su reclamo de todas maneras cada mirada cayó sobre ellos. El mayor lo empujó dentro del cuarto de armas, ahí un par de soldados llevaban inventario pero se detuvieron para reverenciarlos.

  “Largo” Ordenó el heredero al trono y todos salieron apresurados sin hacer preguntas, tontamente Loki hizo el intento de seguirlos, pero Thor lo tomó con más fuerza y lo empujó contra una de las paredes, cerrándole el paso con sus brazos a cada lado.

  “Thor, por favor”

  “¡¿Capricho?! ¡¿Piensas que todo esto es un capricho?!” Sus ojos lucían una mezcla de ira y dolor, en el pasado Loki hubiera tratado de hacerlo sentir mejor pero él también se encontraba así.

  “Thor… ¿Acaso entiendes la gravedad de tus palabras? ¡Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo!”

  “No” Y se inclinó para que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca “Te estoy pidiendo que me ames”

   Loki apartó la mirada sofocado, todo eso aún se le antojaba irreal, se sentía asustado pero no estaba seguro de qué ¿Tenía miedo de Thor? ¿De quién siempre lo había cuidado?

  “Te amo” Le aseguró, aún sin mirarlo, sus labios le temblaban “¿Por qué no te alcanza con lo que tenemos?” Intentó razonar.

  “Porque quiero mucho más” Lo afirmó con suavidad, pero de igual manera esas palabras lo atravesaron.

  “¿Más? No debe existir una persona que tenga tanto de mí y me pides más”

  Con una mano Thor lo obligó a enderezar su rostro y lo besó, no lo tomó por sorpresa, lo había besado en demasiadas ocasiones en muy pocos días, casi todos sus encuentros a solas terminaban así, precisamente por eso Loki se esforzaba en esquivarlo, temía en cómo acabaría todo a ese paso. Para su gran alivio el beso fue más corto y menos demandante que los anteriores, quizás hasta tierno. Cuando Thor lo terminó permaneció tan cerca que podía sentir en la piel su aliento, y no quitó la mano que había puesto en su cuello para obligarlo a mirarlo.

  “Quiero que seas mío, de todas las formas posibles”

  “Has perdido la razón”

  “No es un capricho Loki, jamás vuelvas a insultarme menospreciando mis sentimientos así”

  “¿Por qué no? Tu estas menospreciando nuestra hermandad” Thor lo miró dolido por esa acusación “Cientos de doncellas que pueden yacer contigo… y prefieres mancillar nuestros lazos de sangre”

  “¡No es así!” Lejos de soltarlo lo apretó más fuerte y Loki terminó siseando por la presión “¿No lo entiendes? Te amo… quiero que duermas conmigo, no solo deseo tu cuerpo, te quiero a mi lado cada noche… de aquí y para siempre, quizás… no pueda hacerte mi consorte por culpa de nuestras leyes pero puedo amarte igual, ninguna esposa ni hijo que me dieran estaría por encima de ti, no me importa lo que la gente opine… y ¿Papá y mamá?  Lo entenderán, deberán hacerlo cuando vean como nos amamos, como somos felices”

  Loki se sintió repentinamente sofocado por tanta información, ya no tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, pero ya sabía cuál era la razón.

  “Vaya… esa es una gran imagen” Con esfuerzo consiguió que Thor lo soltara y le concediera algo de espacio “Ya has planeado todo nuestra vida, solo te olvidó la parte en la que pides mi consentimiento”

  “¡Sé que también lo quieres!”

  “Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, solo quieres poseerme, y has olvidado que yo no le pertenezco a nadie”

  Su hermano lució azorado, pero cuando hizo el intento de volver a acercarse Loki se movió con rapidez y corrió fuera de la habitación, prendiéndose del primer noble que vio cerca para empezar una plática improvisada, necesitaba una carabina entre él y su hermano, debería empezar a cuidarse de no quedar a solas.

  Por fortuna Thor no lo siguió y pudo llegar hasta su madre sin más contratiempos.

  Ahí fue cuando vino el otro cambio, Frigga lo aguardaba con una mesa llena de bocadillos dispuesta para tomar el té, la dulce sonrisa de su madre le hizo olvidar el amargo trago que acababa de pasar, y sepultando sus preocupaciones se acercó para besarla.

  Apenas terminaron de ponerse al día mutuamente le rebeló el motivo por el que lo había llamado.

  “Ya no seré tu instructora de magia”

  Loki se quedó con un bocadito de chocolate en la mano al oírla, completamente perplejo.

  “¿Qué cosa?”

  “No puedo ser tu maestra y tu madre a la vez, es por eso que te falta tanta preparación”

  Él hubiera querido contradecirla afirmando que era una gran instructora pero sabía que era una mentira y su madre no necesitaba cumplidos vacíos, con ella se podía ser sincero.

  “Entonces… ¿Quién me enseñará? No hay nadie más, ¿Acaso van a enviarme a Vanaheim?” La idea por unos segundos lo llenó de ilusión, al fin y al cabo jamás había salido de Asgard, pero bastó una mirada para entender que no era ese el plan.

  “No, tú padre y yo creemos que es mejor que permanezcas con nosotros, hasta que conozcas mejor tu poder”

  Loki conocía a su madre y pudo notarla incómoda, seguramente había más en esa conversación que no le estaba contando, pero Odín no había hablado con él desde el secuestro y no estaba seguro de querer conocer su opinión.

  “Enviamos a un embajador, vamos a conseguirte un instructor”

  “¿Los vanir aceptarán? No creo que tengan más de un maestro, Thor mencionó que no había muchos hechiceros”

  “Pues… todo se puede negociar” Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de té “Por eso no te preocupes, tu padre se encargara”

  Sí, Loki era consciente de eso, por algo era el padre de todo, si quería un maestro de hechicería en Asgard podía conseguirle al mismo rey de Vanaheim de ser necesario, aunque hasta donde sabía tu tío no poseía esos dones.

  El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, no hablaron de nada importante y fue lo mejor, necesitaba despejarse con extrema urgencia. Luego acudió al despacho del rey para continuar con su trabajo habitual.

  Aún no tenía un custodio oficial que supliera a Fandral pero cada vez que se movía había dos guardias siguiendo sus pisadas, pero no siempre eran los mismos, iban rotando las vigilancia, no creyó ni por un segundo que fuera por practicidad, le pareció la confirmación que la idea de que Fandral estaba demasiado apegado había sido de su padre, ahora se cuidaba de no cometer el mismo error, sus nuevos custodios ni siquiera se habían presentado como tal, lo cuidaban guardando todo el protocolo y la distancia.

  Quizás con todo lo que había pasado Loki debería ser más prudente, pero no podía dejar de ser él mismo, y con la constante vigilancia de todos sobre su persona comenzó a sentirse asfixiado, reprimido, hacía demasiado tiempo que no desobedecía a su padre y esa le pareció una buena noche para volver a las viejas andanzas.

  Necesitaba salir del palacio, como lo hacía antes de que Thor regresara, además tenía preguntas que nadie iba a responderle, debía buscar respuestas por su cuenta. Sabía que Heimdall debía vigilarlo también, especialmente con los acontecimientos pasados, pero el portero no podía tener su atención en varios lugares a la vez, seguramente elegía cuando mirar, el sentido común le señaló que debería perder el interés por él completamente al creerlo dormido, en especial con dos guardias y el dios del trueno del otro lado del muro, por eso aquella noche siguiendo con su rutina habitual se aseo, leyó un libro y recostó. Sabía que Thor no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, lo vio bebiendo muy entusiasmado con sus amigos y a Amora sentada en sus rodillas, con suerte esa zorra lo entretendría aún más.

  Luego de fingirse dormido se escabulló de sus aposentos usando la puerta que los unía a los de Thor, estaba todo iluminado y su cama perfectamente hecha con algunas flores de lavanda encima, a él le dejaban jazmines.

  Se tomó unos minutos para concentrarse, esa magia era nueva para él y algo difícil de controlar, miró el espejo de cuerpo completo y trató de armar la imagen de Thor en su mente, esa parte fue fácil, lo difícil fue expandir su energía a través de todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y recordó cada una de las palabras de su madre, ella era una experta en crear ilusiones.

  Cuando volvió a mirarse sonrió, pero con los labios de su hermano y esa barba recortada. Con esa imagen burlar a los guardias sería un juego de niños, solo faltaba cambiar la voz.

          

  **_Thor_**

  Un desayuno solitario, solo él y sus padres, Loki nuevamente brillaba por su ausencia, tal vez fuera en parte su culpa, de no haberse presentado en las habitaciones del menor esa mañana quizás estaría ahí.

  No sabía qué hacer con Loki, habían pasado semanas desde el incidente, y aún no hablaban al respecto, no se le escapaba que su hermano se aseguraba de no quedarse jamás a solas con él, encontrarlo siempre con Fandral era normal, por mucho que le molestara, las reuniones con su madre algo familiar, en el despacho de su padre solo cumplía con sus obligaciones, pero ¿Tomar el té con Amora? Cuando vio eso supo que Loki haría lo que fuera para evitarlo, estaban lejos de llegar a un entendimiento.

  “Ya no puedo ser la mentora de Loki” Sacó el tema su madre rompiendo el silencio en que permanecían los tres, Thor y su padre se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, esperaron a que continuara “Fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podría tomar de aprendiz a mi propio hijo”

  Odín le tomó la mano con cariño, pero no la contradijo, Thor supuso que su padre esperaba que ella llegara a esa conclusión por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo a él mismo lo habían hecho entrenar con alguien más, Odín solo le enseñó asuntos diplomáticos, no a luchar.

  “Es fuerte, puedo sentirlo, quién sabe qué tan lejos llegaría con un entrenamiento más riguroso, en Vanaheim está mi primo Camus, su conocimiento es basto, estoy segura que…”

  “¿Vanaheim? ¿Quieres enviar a Loki a Vanaheim?” La interrumpió exaltado al comprender hacía donde iba todo eso.

  “Thor, no hay nadie más en Asgard, ¿Quién le enseñaría? ¿Sigyn?”

  “Olvida la magia, yo lo entrenaré, empezaremos hoy mismo, necesita aprender combate urgente, arquería, como esgrimir una espada…”

  “Hijo, él no es un guerrero” Fue su padre quién objetó esta vez “No me opongo a que le ayudes a mejorar pero él nunca será como tú, como tú nunca podrías ser un hechicero, es algo con lo que se nace”

  “Tuviste tu oportunidad de desarrollarte, le debemos lo mismo a Loki…”

  “¡No enviaran a mi hermano a Vanaheim!” Dejó de lado los argumentos y optó mejor por las exigencias.

  “¡Cuida tu tono!” Lo reprendió de inmediato Odín.

  “¡Soporté años separados por la corona! ¡Porque me lo pediste! ¡¿Y ahora que finalmente estoy en casa envías a Loki lejos?!”

  “Esto no tiene que ver contigo”

  “¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo! ¡Es mi hermano y se queda en Asgard!” Se puso de pie furioso “¡¿No puedes cuidarlo en el mismo palacio y esperas protegerlo en otro reino?!”

  “¡Thor!” Su padre se puso de pie igual de molesto, Frigga los miraba a ambos angustiados.

  “¡Soy tu padre y tu rey, me respetarás! ¡Retírate ahora mismo!”

  Thor gruñó pero obedeció, empujando al suelo a un criado que iba entrando con una bandeja, a lo lejos su madre le gritó horrorizada.

  Oh, nada de eso iba a pasar, estaban locos, sus padres y la obsesión con mandarlos lejos, años en los que solo supo de Loki a través de la correspondencia, el único que se molestaba en escribirle y transmitirle lo que pasaba en Asgard, que volvía sus días un poco más llevaderos, que lo ayudaba a superar ese desarraigo.

  Entró a su alcoba y buscó entre sus cosas, un bolso de cuero marrón, se sentó en la cama y liberó el contenido, al menos 500 cartas, todas con el mismo remitente.

_Thor:_

_Estás recibiendo noticias de un sanador, al menos extraoficialmente ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Finalmente pude cerrar una herida, mamá se hizo un corte con el borde filoso de un mueble nuevo ¡Y yo la curé! Nunca antes había podido, mamá me felicitó y comí muchos chocolates, te mandé unos amargos, de los que te gustaban, aunque mamá dice que en Vanaheim también hay chocolates ¿Es verdad? Quería asegurarme de que tuvieras, papá aún no me deja ir, no sé por qué, te extraño._

_Te quiere, Loki_

  Si todo fuera tan sencillo como a la distancia, se comunicaban mejor. Con un suspiro volvió a guardar todo y decidió enfocarse mejor en entrenar.

  Dos días después de la discusión con sus padres fue Frigga quien lo citó a sus aposentos para comunicarle que habían meditado en su ‘propuesta’ y decidido dejar que Loki permanezca en Asgard, le buscarían un mentor.

  “Pero Thor… Jamás vuelvas a hablarnos de esa manera”

  “Lo siento madre” No era verdad, no lamentaba sus palabras, aunque sí él haberla alterado con ello, finalmente había conseguido lo que quería.

  “Está bien, busca a tu hermano, será mejor que se lo comunique a él también”

  Esa era una orden que no tenía problemas en cumplir, la ventaja de que Loki fuera vigilado ahora por la guardia del palacio era que resultaba más sencillo saber dónde estaba a toda hora, bastó hacer unas preguntas para saber que se encontraba en la biblioteca con Fandral.

  Lo que vio no le gustó nada, se había acercado con cierta tranquilidad y sin ánimos de presionar a Loki, pero al verlo tan íntimo con su amigo se sintió más ansioso que enojado, ¿Y sí se estaba enamorando de él? Sabía que no pasaba nada entre los dos, si así fuera estaría enterado, en ese palacio tenía ojos por todos lados, pero su hermano no era de los que andaban prodigando su afecto a cualquiera, dudaba que dejara acercarse así a nadie más que su madre, Sigyn, él… y ahora Fandral.

  Esa ansiedad lo llevó a descontrolarse de nuevo, Loki no lo entendía, no lo tomaba en serio, ¿Tan difícil le era creer que lo amara? En otros reinos casaban a los príncipes entre hermanos, sabía que no era tan loco lo que padecía, pero el menor lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, odiaba esa mirada, cada vez que estaba sobre Loki recordaba cuando cazaba conejos de niño, cuando uno estaba acorralado, podía oler el miedo, la necesidad de huir, y sabía que si aflojaba su agarre lo haría, y eso fue lo que pasó, nuevamente se escurrió de sus brazos.

  Todas esas frustraciones fueron las que lo llevaron a unirse a la fiesta esa noche, no deseaba compartir nada con Fandral, pero no quiso desairar a Hogun y Volstagg, además del resto de los soldados, y unos tragos le vendrían bien. Las doncellas no tardaron en venir sobre ellos como cada vez que los veían de buen humor. Thor no había tenido a ninguna mujer en varias noches, desde que reconociera lo mucho que anhelaba a Loki, y viendo que ese barco no zarparía pronto empezó a considerar algunas distracciones, no es como si a su hermano le importara, aunque en el fondo sabía que le estaría dando crédito a sus acusaciones.

  En eso pensaba cuando Lady Amora con todo el atrevimiento se deslizó sobre su regazo, como si no hubiera captado las indirectas que le venía arrojando desde que llegó, si le quitaba un centímetro más de tela a su escote tendría noticias de la reina.

  “¿Qué hacías la otra tarde con Loki?” Se sorprendió de comprobar que su mente iba en una sola dirección, tener a una mujer hermosa disponible y podía recordar algo así.

  Amora lució sorprendida por su pregunta, pero se compuso sonriéndole mientras le acomodaba un cabello detrás de la oreja.

  “¿Celoso mi lord?” Bromeó “No debería, me gustan más los rubios” Thor supuso que esa sería la conclusión lógica a la que llegaría cualquiera, al fin y al cabo Loki era varón y… su hermano, aunque Thor había tenido a algunos jóvenes en su lecho en Vanaheim.

  “No, solo sentía curiosidad, no pensé que pudieran estar en un mismo cuarto sin saltarse a la yugular”

  Ella hizo un exagerado gesto de ofensa, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

  “¡Me insulta! Yo soy una grata compañía” Y Thor pudo notar que su mirada se volvía más profunda mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído “Puedo probárselo si lo desea”

  Él rio por su descaro, volviendo a su jarro de cerveza, alrededor casi todos estaban ocupados ya con alguna fémina, algunos con dos, no le pareció una mala idea, le serviría para despejar la mente una noche, pero no iba a llevarla a su alcoba, le parecía demasiado íntimo.

  “Quizás te visite más tarde, para formarme una opinión propia”

  Ella lució radiante al ver que aceptaba su propuesta, y solo lo acompañó un rato más antes de marcharse, seguramente para embellecerse para esperarlo.

  Thor compartió con sus amigos hasta que se sintió cansado y la siguió, las habitaciones de Lady Amora estaban en el edifico aledaño, en el principal solo habitaban los reyes, príncipes y nobles mas influyentes.

  Cuando llegó al patio exterior algo llamó su atención, algo muy irregular… ¿Qué hacía él yendo hacia las caballerizas?

  Se estaba viendo así mismo escabullirse entre los guardias sin problemas, una ilusión claramente, y solo había tres personas que podían hacer eso dentro del palacio, dos dormían y el tercero…

  ‘Loki’

  Claro que era Loki.

  Con un suspiro se despidió de la noche de placer y fue tras su hermano, pudo solo alertar a los guardias y terminar con toda esa ridiculez, dejar que su padre lo reprendiera y pusiera mejor vigilancia, pero prefería saber qué es lo que trataba de hacer, ¿Por qué salía del palacio a mitad de la noche?

  ¡¿Y por qué estaba montando el caballo de Odín?! ¡¿Desde cuándo sabía montar?!

  El jefe de cuadrilla casi sufre un infarto al verlo llegar, Thor tuvo que pedirle que se calmara y le preparara su caballo, además de que no repitiera a nadie lo que acababa de ver. El anciano, aún escandalizado, lo juró tres veces.

  Thor siguió a Loki cuidando la distancia para que no pudiera escucharlo, tenía experiencia en ello, no era la primera vez que seguía a alguien en la noche, sabía rastrear aún con la baja visibilidad, y un caballo siempre dejaba un rastro más fácil de detectar.

  Su hermano no solo sabía cabalgar, sino que lo hacía con mucha destreza, no había aprendido recientemente, también se movía en el bosque como si fuera a plena luz del día, pasaba más tiempo ahí de lo que todos pensaban, pero ¿A dónde iba?

  Viajaron un buen rato sin llegar a ningún lado, Thor empezó a pensar que quizás se había perdido, pero finalmente entendió que se dirigían a las montañas, habían estado rodeando el lago, si veía a su hermano escalar se caería del caballo.

  Pero pronto entendió qué era lo que Loki buscaba, un paraje, había un paraje entre las rocas, muy delgado, imposible de divisar a la distancia.

  Se detuvo para verlo desmontar desde una distancia segura, escudado por los árboles. Loki estaba vestido con una capa negra que lo cubría por completo, además de una amplia capucha que escondía su cara, lo vio levantar su mano creando una esfera de luz e ingresar por esa ranura.

  Oh Thor iba a matarlo, no, iba a nalguearlo como a un crío, ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente?! Con todo lo que había pasado decidía correr semejante riesgo.

  Se acercó y desmontó también para seguirlo, no tenía nada con que iluminar, podía improvisar una antorcha, pero no quería que su hermano supiera aún que lo estaba siguiendo, así que solo siguió el resplandor delante suyo y cuidó sus pasos, no veía luz al final del túnel, y si lo pensaba podrían tratarse de días a pie si conectaba fuera de Asgard como solo unas horas, una parte suya esperaba que Loki ya conociera el camino, pues era quien iba a la cabeza, pero a la vez que fuera la primera vez que hacia una locura así.

   Siguió concentrado en la luz hasta que un movimiento detrás de él lo alertó, algo frío y filoso estaba de repente contra su cuello.

  “No te muevas” Thor se relajó al reconocer la voz de Loki “Intenta algo y date por muerto”

  Pudo solo darle su identidad y acabar con eso, pero prefirió una demostración de los peligros que abundan lejos del castillo, en la oscuridad logró cazar la muñeca de Loki casi sin moverse, hacerle soltar la espada, y torciéndole el brazo lo inmovilizó contra la piedra.

  “¡Tú… hijo de…!”

  “De Odín ¿Desde cuándo ese vocabulario?”

  “¿Thor?” Lo dejó ir y la luz que estaba a la distancia regresó a la mano de Loki, había sido un buen truco, su hermano era astuto para tender trampas, no le faltaba estrategia, sino fuerza para luchar “¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?” Le inquirió enojado, podía ver la frustración en su rostro ahora gracias al resplandor dorado.

  “Yo debería ser el de las preguntas, ¿No te parece?” No podía creer que se atreviera a ofenderse en vez de estar avergonzado por su actitud “¿A dónde crees que vas?”

  Loki elevó el mentón serio y lo miró con altivez, hacía tiempo que no le veía ese gesto, le recordó cuando discutían con Amora y su hermano le regalaba esas miradas de superioridad.

  “No es de tu incumbencia” Se giró para seguir con su camino.

  “¿Es una broma? Te escapas del palacio por la noche,  fugas de Asgard… ¿Y No es de mi incumbencia?”

  “Nadie se está fugando”

  “Oh, entonces es un paseo”

  Lo vio levantar los hombros.

  “Llámalo así, y no quiero compañía”

  “¿En serio? ¿Quieres que regrese y de la alarma? ¿Prefieres que padre mande por ti?”

  Loki se giró a verlo con un gesto de ira contenida, sus ojos parecieron soltarle una maldición, pero finalmente siguió caminando.

  “Como si no fueras a decirle de todas formas si regreso contigo”

  “No me voy a ir sin ti”

  “Pues tendrás que obligarme”

  “Si es preciso”

    Siguieron caminando, Thor estaba considerando si cumplir o no con la amenaza, sabía que era peligroso permitirle seguir, pero también que Loki lo odiaría si se lo subía a un hombro y se lo llevaba a la fuerza, la relación entre ambos ya estaba suficientemente tensa sin eso.

  “Robaste el caballo de papá” Lo cuestionó, ni siquiera él montaba a Sleipnir.

  “Lo tomé prestado”

  “Con mi imagen, la cual también tomaste prestada, podría meterme en problemas por ello”

   “Tú nunca te metes en problemas” Notó el tono de burla en esa declaración “Siempre haces lo que quieres”

  “¡Eso no es verdad!”

  “No te veo a ti con guardias alrededor todo el maldito día”

  “Eso es porque aún no nace quien me derrote en combate, ¿De qué deberían protegerme?”

   Loki soltó una risa con tinte amargo.

  “Maldición, pareces olvidar que casi te matan hace unos días”

   Eso colmó la paciencia de Thor.

  “¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No proceso muy bien cuando alguien tiene un hacha en el cuello de la persona que amo!”

  Loki resopló y no supo si fue por su reclamo o porque le reiteró sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quiso preguntar, prefirió cambiar de tema.

  “¿Desde cuándo sabes montar? ¿En qué más me has mentido? ¿Eres un cazador experto también?”

  “Yo no te mentí”

  “Dijiste que no sabías montar”

  “No, yo dije que no iba a montar, ustedes llegaron solos a esa conclusión”

  Thor no podía creer su cinismo, si hasta fingió estar asustado cuando galopaban ¡Y él le había creído! Hasta Fandral que pasaba todo el tiempo con él, dudaba que el espadachín le hubiera mentido para cubrirlo.

  “Y conoces bien el bosque, no pudiste encontrar este lugar de otra manera”

  “He venido algunas veces, nunca se me prohibió”

  Bueno, eso era verdad, antes Loki solo compartía sus tardes con Fandral que se encargaba de vigilarlo cuando salía, nadie tenía motivos para retenerlo en el palacio, situación que el atentado de días pasados había alterado.

  En ese momento Thor divisó algo a final del túnel.

  “No puede ser, esto es…

  Delante de ellos apareció un mundo sumergido en tinieblas, tierra árida y desolada, sin vida aparente y fuertes ventiscas.

    Svartalfheim”

  Loki volteó a mirarlo interrogante, quizás de que conociera el lugar, y luego se apresuró a descender, el triste panorama no pareció desanimarlo, no había nada interesante que ver ahí.

  “Loki ¡Espera!”

 Fue hablarle al aire, tuvo que apresurarse en seguirlo, ese reino solo podían ser malas noticias, empezaba a considerar la opción de llevarse a su hermano a la fuerza.

**_Odín_ **

  “¿Y qué opción nos queda?”

  El soberano repasaba el informe que el jefe del sanatorio redactara para ellos, su esposa estaba con él y lucia tan angustiada que hubiera querido poder darle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero existían.

  “No lo sé… ¿Medicarlo sin que lo sepa?”

  “¡Odín!” Le espetó horrorizada.

  “Sé que suena terrible, pero ¿Qué va a pasar si se entera cuando sea demasiado tarde?”

  En sus manos estaba la confirmación al temor que siempre había tenido, desde que notó el pobre desarrollo físico de Loki, su total ausencia de bello corporal… o de la calvicie característica de su etnia, pero quiso creer que todo eso se debía a que se trataba de un mestizo.

  Revisó de nuevo el informe, como si fuera a descubrir algo nuevo, pero eran las mismas palabras que su hombre de confianza le trasmitiera en persona.

  “Podríamos… decirle la verdad” Consideró Frigga por primera vez en años, algo a lo que siempre se negó rotundamente.

  Odín estaba considerándolo también, pero Loki usualmente era tan inseguro y celoso de su hermano que temía a la repercusión psicológica que tendría el que supiera que era adoptado.

  “Como última instancia” Aceptó.

  “¿Y qué más queda por hacer?” Preguntó con desgano su esposa desde el diván en el que estaba sentada, apretando la tela de su túnica.

  “Pensar con claridad, no hay que precipitarnos, por ahora lo urgente es separarlo un poco de Fandral”

  “¿Y eso?”

  “Querida… ¿Nos has notado como le favorece? No podemos correr ningún riesgo, enviarlo a Vanaheim tampoco es una opción por el momento, a menos que apruebes la medicación sin consentimiento”

  “De ninguna manera”

  Odín asintió, aunque seguía pensando en el fondo que era la mejor opción, la más segura, en especial por la sospechosa conducta que estaba notando en Thor los últimos días, pero no quería compartir eso último con su esposa, eran solo sospechas, y una acusación demasiado grave de sostener sin evidencias, además esperaba estar equivocado.

  “Debí suponerlo, debí hacerle más estudios antes, pero como no presentaba cambios… quise creer que estaba bien”

  Loki era fértil…. Una pesadilla hecha realidad, su hijo varón era fértil, quizás ni siquiera fuera un varón dependiendo los estándares de los gigantes de escarcha, al fin y al cabo no había visto gigantes con formas femeninas y poco se conocía sobre ellos al ser tan cerrados, lo único que estaba claro es que su hijo, internamente, tenía todo el equipo necesario para cargar un hijo… y que acababa de llegar a la madurez sexual. Todo eso había arrojado la revisión que le hicieran luego del incidente.

  “Por eso no le atraen las mujeres, yo notaba eso…” Siguió castigándose.

  “Amor… esos es subjetivo, no necesariamente debía significar algo”

  Pero lo hacía, predisposición genética, por eso a Loki le atraían los hombres y era completamente indiferente a las féminas, sin contar que su interés por el sexo masculino era algo reciente, que coincidía con su despertar sexual.

  “Le conseguiré un mentor” Desvió el tema al otro que tenía preocupados “Es vital que aprenda a controlar su poder, el resto… lo resolveremos como sea el momento, con un poco de suerte Loki seguirá siendo tan… inmaculado hasta que sepamos cómo explicarle los riesgos que corre”

  Frigga hizo una mueca que le indicó que estaba considerando otra opción.

  “Tampoco sería el primero, hay aesir varones que consiguieron concebir… uno de tus antepasados lo hizo”

  Sí, Odín conocía la historia, cuando se trataba de poderosos hechiceros había pocos límites que no pudieran romper, su género no le impidió a su bisabuelo concebir cuando tomó con segundo consorte pero varón y quiso un hijo de ambos, no de su otra esposa.

  “Es Loki… no creerá algo así…”

  “Pues… no nos quedan muchas opciones, vale la pena intentarlo”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, tenía mis dudas pero finalmente decidí publicarlo igual, no me convence del todo, pero espero compensarlo con el capítulo 6, cualquier duda respondo por comentario, y muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	6. Verdades a medias

**Capítulo 6: Verdades a medias**

**Odin**

  _No había sido fácil tomar esa decisión, pero no podía anteponer sus sentimientos a los nueve reinos, Odín debía honrar su título como padre de todo y preparar a Thor como era debido._

_Thor, su niño, el dios del trueno, futuro protector de Asgard y de los nueve, su legado… Era su deber asegurarse de que cuando llegara el momento estuviera listo y sabía que su entrenamiento no podría ser completo en su tierra natal, ahí era un dios, el niño dorado, en quien descansaban las esperanzas del reino. No, Thor no necesitaba que le inflaran aún más su ego ni que le hicieran concesiones, era ineludible que continuara su instrucción hasta una edad adulta lejos de casa._

_Naturalmente su esposa no apoyó su decisión, Frigga le había retirado la palabra durante semanas luego de que se lo anunciara, pero sabía que acabaría por aceptarlo, Thor por su parte lo tomó con demasiada calma, casi con entusiasmo, aunque Odín entendía que eso podía deberse a sus ansias de aventura y completa inocencia hacia lo que le esperaba en su nuevo destino. Pero irónicamente la peor reacción vino de quien menos lo esperaba: Loki_

_Su hijo menor había roto en llanto un día entero, puesto a Sigyn y su madre histéricas al no poder darle consuelo, le había gritado que lo odiaba, palabras por las que no tuvo que responder porque era demasiado pequeño a entender sobre respeto, pero no por eso se sintieron menos amargas. A partir de ahí la situación no mejoró, Odín ya había adoptado ese llanto infantil como parte del sonido de ambiente, le recordaba cuando Loki apenas caminaba y solo sabía hacerse entender jalando la ropa de Frigga con gemidos que sonaban a protestas._

_Lo curioso de todo eso es que sus dos hijos compartían muy poco, desde que sacaran a Loki de los entrenamientos apenas y se veían para comer, sus edades eran diferentes al igual que carácter, Loki siempre tendía a ser demasiado serio y callado para su edad, y la energía de Thor lo abrumaba, la dinámica entre ellos desde siempre era que el mayor trataba de hacerlo jugar, cargarlo o arrastrarlo con él y Loki no tardaba en llorar o escaparse para prenderse de las faldas de su madre, claro que eso no desalentaba a Thor. Pero aunque nunca se integraba Loki lo observaba de lejos, a él y a los demás niños, se sentaba en el regazo de la reina, cuando estaban en el jardín, y desde ese lugar seguro los miraba jugar, no había un anhelo en sus ojos verdes, Odín se daba cuenta de eso, parecía disfrutar de solo observar… Por lo que podía deducir que al enviar a Thor lejos lo estaba privando de eso, pero su reacción le seguía pareciendo exagerada._

_El día en que Thor finalmente partía Odín decidió que era momento de intervenir, ya le había dado a Loki demasiado espacio, fue a buscarlo donde su esposa y sin ningún preámbulo lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo con él._

_“¡Odín!” La mirada que le dedicó ella mientras se ponía de pie le dijo que temía que estuviera por castigarlo. Pero la tranquilizó con un gesto de negación, no, no pensaba reprender a Loki por ser un niño, solo esperaba poder volver las cosas más sencillas para los todos._

_Lo llevó nuevamente a la sala del tesoro, el mostró el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, él y Thor conocían la historia, se las había contado en el pasado, aunque sin ningún detalle siniestro, eran pequeños aún para comprender el precio de la guerra y que no había ganadores ahí._

_“Cuando estuve en Jotunheim, tu madre estaba embarazada de ti” Comenzó, Loki lo miraba con cautela desde su pobre estatura, con brazos cruzados. “Recibí la noticia estando en el campo de batalla, una noticia dichosa… y sin embargo no pude verla un solo día con su vientre hinchado, no había algo que deseara más que compartir ese momento con ella, pero fue imposible”_

_Naturalmente era una verdad retocada, el embarazo de Frigga había sido de su hija que jamás vio la luz, pero no podía decirle eso._

_“Lo mismo pasó cuando tu hermano Thor iba a llegar, 500 años antes, mi primer hijo… y en vez de cuidar de mi esposa y festejar con ella tuve que estar de nuevo en medio de la batalla, no conocí a Thor hasta que tuvo varios días de llegado al mundo”_

_Loki no lo interrumpía, lo miraba con atención, podía notar que toda esa información lo cautivaba, tenía una naturaleza curiosa después de todo._

_“¿Entiendes por qué te cuento esto?”_

_Su hijo pareció esforzarse en encontrar una respuesta pero finalmente negó con la cabeza._

_“Porque cuando reinas… eres la última prioridad, debes tomar decisiones difíciles usando la cabeza y no el corazón, Asgard protege a los nueve reinos, protege la paz, tenemos un deber y juramento con Ygdrasil… que no puede ser desatendido por nuestras necesidades personales, ganar la guerra para restablecer la paz era antes que disfrutar mi paternidad, y era algo que aseguraba el futuro de nuestra familia, Thor seguirá mi legado y es capaz de entender eso ahora, naturalmente espero lo mismo de ti”_

_Los labios de Loki se apretaron, sus cejas se arrugaron, y supo que no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero lo entendía, por eso no había soltado otra rabieta, era un niño, con eso se daba por satisfecho por ahora. Orgulloso le puso una mano en la cabeza._

_“Va a regresar, antes de que te des cuenta estarás rogándome que lo mande lejos de nuevo” Le dijo para aligerar el ambiente y vio esas mejillas pálidas sonrojarse._

_Loki le regaló un estoico asentimiento, aún sin decir nada, y con eso decidió que era hora de ir a despedir a su hijo mayor._

**Loki**

  Genial, se tomaba tantas molestias para tener un momento de privacidad… y Thor decidía seguirlo, de todas las personas en el palacio que podían descubrirlo… tuvo que ser Thor.

  “¿Qué es lo que esperas de éste lugar?”

  Su hermano lo seguía de cerca desde que se encontraran, y no cesaba en insistir en que deberían regresar, su preocupación le parecía absurda, el lugar estaba desolado, no parecía haber vida en ninguna parte ¿Cuál era el peligro?

  “Thor, si estas aburrido puedes irte”

  “Si me voy te llevaré conmigo”

  Por mucho que a Loki le fastidiara su arrogancia decidió no volver a desafiarlo, Thor estaba demostrando tener una paciencia muy limitada, si volvía a burlarse de su amenaza acabaría sobre su hombro de regreso al palacio, y si iban a castigarlo por esto esperaba sacarle provecho primero.

  “¿Cómo sabías que era Svartalfheim?” En vez de eso decidió distraerlo, y esa era una duda que tenía desde que llegaron, su hermano había reconocido de inmediato el lugar y de no ser por esa afirmación Loki hubiera tardado en identificarlo.

  Lo escuchó suspirar, era buena señal, se estaba resignando a seguirle la corriente, no tendría la privacidad que deseaba pero al menos con Thor cerca no tenía que preocuparse de lo que encontrara en el camino, claro que jamás reconocería eso en voz alta.

  “Ya estuve antes aquí”

  Bueno, Loki había llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta, esperaba una explicación más interesante, Thor fue enviado a Vanaheim 500 años, ¿Dónde entraba el reino de los elfos oscuros en todo eso?

  “¿A qué viniste aquí? ¿Supervivencia?” Todos sabían que ese lugar llevaba desolados desde la época de gloria de su abuelo.

  Thor seguía pareciendo entre ansioso o incómodo, miraba a su alrededor como buscando una amenaza invisible.

  “Mejor explícame a qué has venido tú”

 Bueno, para empezar Loki no sabía lo que había al final del túnel y estaba un poco decepcionado por su descubrimiento, pero si Thor no pensaba compartir él tampoco.

  “Curiosidad”

   Loki levantó un poco su túnica para no pisarla mientras descendía por un sendero pedregoso, estaban en terreno elevado, las aguas que podía divisar no eran competencia de los lagos cristalinos de Asgard pero de todas formas su tonalidad le llamaba, una parte poco prudente suya deseo descubrir algún animal marino del que no supiera nada, como el Ghuther del otro día, ya que ese último seguía sin reaparecer y su búsqueda no estaba arrojando respuesta.

  Cuando llegó a la base y volteó para ver a su hermano éste bajaba dando unos saltos más seguros, cuando estuvo a su lado notó que sonreía con un dejo de diversión, inquietante porque hasta hace unos minutos estaba ceñudo con él.

  “Care kills a cat”

  Esa frase lo descolocó, en especial porque desconoció el idioma.

  “¿Disculpa?”

  “Care kills a cat” Repitió, aún sonriente “En uno de los dialectos midgarnianos significa: la curiosidad o cautela mató al gato”

  “¿También estuviste en Midgard?” Si le confirmaba eso Loki soltaría un alarido, su hermano paseaba por los nueve reinos mientras él se la pasaba recluido en Asgard.

  “No” Negó de inmediato como si la acusación fuera ridícula “Se lo escuché a uno de los embajadores vanir, es una expresión reciente, lo usan los sanadores como una advertencia de que ser demasiado cauteloso o curioso puede enfermar a una persona hasta la muerte, lo comparan con un gato porque son animales de naturaleza desconfiada, antisocial, y les gusta vagar solos y encontrar respuestas por su cuenta”

  Loki asimiló todo eso confundido, aún estaba extrañado de que Thor supiera, de nuevo, algo que él no, iba a ponerse a estudiar sobre Midgard cuando regresara, entre estar sorprendido o enojado por la observación eligió lo segundo.

  “Disculpa ¿Me estás comparando con un sucio animal extranjero?”

  Lejos de lucir culpable Thor soltó una carcajada.

  “¿Al menos sabes lo que es un gato?”

   No, Loki no lo sabía, pero no iba a reconocerse ignorante de tres cosas la misma noche, por lo que optó por hacer una media vuelta dramática para seguir caminando rumbo al rio.

  “Por supuesto, es un animal” Insistió, Thor lo seguía de cerca.

  “Los gatos en algunos lugares son sagrados para los humanos” Empezó con la explicación que nadie le había pedido.

  “Ellos adoran cualquier cosa, te adoran a ti”

  Si sus palabras golpearon el ego de Thor no se lo hizo notar, porque lo próximo que supo fue que estaba siendo tomado de la cintura por detrás con fuerza, todos sus músculos se tensaron ante la repentina cercanía.

  “Los gatos además de escurridizos son de los animales más hermosos en Midgard”

  “Thor…” Su voz fue tan débil que Loki no estuvo seguro de si lo dijo o lo pensó mientras movía los labios.

  “Son suaves…” No podía verlo pero sabía que su boca estaba cerca de su oreja “Exageradamente pulcros, elegantes, intuitivos…”

  “Thor basta…” Esta vez sí lo había dicho pero obtuvo el mismo efecto en el mayor, ninguno, porque ignorando sus palabras le besó en la oreja.

  Loki se soltó de inmediato para enfrentarlo aunque no supo qué decirle que no le hubiera dicho antes, ahí estaba de nuevo él, mirándolo con ese anhelo que lo dejaba sin aire, nadie más lo miraba de esa manera, tan intenso, con tanto deseo, no necesitaba decírselo con palabras, lo veía en sus ojos azules, lo que Thor quería de él, quería todo. Con horror fue consiente que era la primera vez que estaba completamente a solas con él, no había padres, amigos, soldados, nadie cerca, solo él y Thor en un reino desierto… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

  Cuando el mayor deshizo la distancia entre ambos Loki olvidó como respirar, sabía que no estaba indefenso, era rápido, podía correr, poseía su magia, podía hacer una ilusión, pero no hizo nada de eso, se mantuvo estático hasta que la pesada mano de Thor lo tomó por la nuca y lo acerco para un beso. Odiaba todo eso, no quería que pasara, quería que su hermano entendiera… pero él mismo no entendía porque no estaba luchando, porque todas las veces que lo había besado las últimas semanas Loki se dejó hacer hasta que alguien los interrumpió, ¿Qué pasaría si nadie intervenía? ¡Eran hermanos! ¡Thor era su hermano mayor! Él no debería desearlo de esa manera, ni acariciarlo así… ¿En qué momento empezó a frotarle la espalda? Su estómago se puso duro.

  “Oh Loki” Gimió contra sus labios y las emociones de Loki casi lo empujaron a llorar, no era justo que eso pasara, si cada vez que estuviera a solas con Thor acabarían liándose… tendría que asegurarse que no se repitiera, uno de los dos debía preocuparse de salvar su hermandad… Los hermanos no se besaban así. Su tren de pensamientos se desbarató cuando sintió la lengua de Thor dentro de su boca, eso era nuevo, y aunque deseo sentir repulsión su pulso se aceleró, luchó con fuerza para mantener la mente clara pero en algún momento perdió la guerra, solo se relajó y aceptó lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, sus manos que apretaban con fuerza ambos brazos de Thor para que no se atreviera a tocarlo fueron perdiendo fuerza, y pronto las manos de su hermano lo estaban acariciando sobre la ropa.

  Oh, los dos estaban tan perdidos.

  El destino pareció apiadarse de Loki porque en ese momento un estruendo los distrajo, lo suficiente para que recuperara la cordura y empujara a Thor.

  Su hermano lucía aturdido por el repentino rechazo, pero Loki no se gastó en soltarle reclamos, en ese momento no se sentía con autoridad moral, tenía el cuerpo demasiado caliente para convencer a Thor de que había odiado el dichoso beso.

  “¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Fuiste tú?” Lo interrogó cuando lo vio intentar acercarse para seguir con lo que habían comenzado, esta vez Loki retrocedió para no ser alcanzado, para su gran consuelo su hermano pareció captar el mensaje y no volvió a intentarlo, ese era otro de los motivos por los que Loki cedía, en el fondo sabía que eso calmaba brevemente a Thor, parecía apaciguarse luego de ese tipo de intercambios, pero también sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, tarde o temprano su hermano demandaría más que sus labios.

  “No” Thor suspiró y miro a lo lejos sobre la cabeza de Loki, él cuando volteó no vio nada irregular, pero detectó voces a lo lejos, apenas comprensibles, no estaban solos en ese lugar después de todo “Debemos regresar Loki”

  En ese momento fue que confirmó que algo andaba mal, su expresión lo decía todo.

  “¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?”

  Su hermano pareció dudar, lo notaba en sus ojos, estaba en una guerra interna, si tanto se negaba a hablar era peor de lo que Loki imaginaba.

  “Thor” Insistió cuando no hubo más palabras.

  “No quieres saberlo” Resolvió. Una declaración que a Loki le pareció aún más insultante que todo lo que pasó antes entre ellos.

  “Deja que yo decida eso”

  Supo que por ese camino no conseguiría nada de inmediato, Thor no respondía a las exigencias y era más testarudo que él mismo cuando decidía algo, y estaba decidido a controlar cada aspecto de la vida de su hermano menor, o a intentarlo al menos, Loki sabía que lo que diría a continuación sería una bajeza, pero usaría las armas que tenía ya que la fuerza y autoridad no estaban a su favor, sabía por dónde atacar.

  “No confías en mi” Supo que el primer golpe fue certero cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de Thor.

  “No se trata de confianza” Loki ya sabría qué diría eso.

  “El amor se trata de confianza, esperas que confíe en ti cuando tú no lo haces en mí, cuando me mientes y ocultas cosas”

  Si podía profundizar su mirada herida un poco más sabía que había ganado.

  Thor pasó por demasiadas emociones juntas, sorpresa, culpa, miedo, ira, pero finalmente le entregó la victoria con un suspiro resignado.

  Loki lo vio extender su mano y supo que estaba invocando a mjolnir, lo cual podía tardar un poco porque seguramente lo había dejado en Asgard. Cuando la reliquia estuvo en su mano le indicó que se acercara.

  “Ven” El menor dudó, no entendía qué tenía que ver todo eso con lo que había preguntado, pero finalmente cedió, Thor lo sujetó con su brazo libre y agitó el martillo. Loki se avergonzó de sí mismo por el alarido que dio cuando salieron volando ¡¿El condenado de Thor podía volar?! Pese a que estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza se apretó todo lo que pudo, en el caballo fingió, aquí era legítimo, probablemente sobreviviría a una caída de esa altura, pero no tenía deseos de averiguar cuántos huesos debería sanar luego,

  Pudo ser una interesante vista, pero Loki solo miró el hombro de Thor deseando volver a tocar tierra urgente.

  La caída no fue tan brusca como esperaba, los pies de su hermano tocaron primero y se llevaron el golpe, recién ahí Thor lo bajó, un poco mareado estuvo por reclamarle el no avisarle primero pero sus palabras murieron al darse cuenta donde estaban.

  Oh, svartalfheim estaba lejos de ser un lugar desierto, solo le faltaba vida vegetal o animal, porque de la demás le sobraba.

  “Esto es…” Loki estaba sin aliento por un motivo diferente, una multitud de personas de aspecto deteriorado trabajaba ajenos a ellos, entrando y saliendo de cavernas que los rodeaban, algunos empujaban carros con ruedas, otros cargaban sobre sus hombros bolsones enormes, obviamente extraían algo ahí. Loki miró a su alrededor tratando de comprender lo que en realidad era evidente, esa fosa de tierra inmensa en la que estaban, a la que se accedía por escaleras artesanales, los trabajadores con cadenas, los lamentos, los gritos, y las explosiones dentro de algunas de esas cavernas…  si faltaba algo en ese rompecabezas había unos Einherjar custodiando todo desde las alturas y otros a corta distancia suya.

  “… Un campo de concentración” Completó la idea Loki girándose para ver horrorizado a Thor “¡Asgard tiene un campo de concentración!”

  Su hermano no dijo nada, pero vio la vergüenza en sus ojos, lo ignoró para volver a mirar las minas ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué extraían ahí? ¿Oro, plata? ¡¿Por qué siquiera existía un lugar así?!

  “Son elfos oscuros” Le explicó Thor parándose a su lado.

  Loki hubiera querido discutirle que se suponía que ya no existían y esas personas eran cientos… pero de repente todo comenzaba a tener sentido en su cabeza, a una velocidad asombrosa cada pieza cayó donde debía, no les dieron fin, los esclavizaron en su propio reino, sus explotaban en beneficio de Asgard, ¡Por eso fue atacado por unos renegados! Eran esclavos prófugos, no tenían ya nada que perder.

  Necesitó un momento para procesarlo, su padre, Odín, el padre de todo, ¿Era el responsable de ese deplorable espectáculo delante suyo?

  Thor le puso una mano en el hombro, en silencioso intento de consuelo, pero Loki se separó con un gesto de molestia.

  “Te dije que no querías saber” Se disculpó.

  Pero estaba equivocado ¡Por supuesto que quería saber! No estaba tan molesto por el destino de los elfos, seguramente se habían buscado lo que tenían, la guerra era así, unos ganaban, otros perdían, no eran su gente, no eran su problema, lo que lo tenía furioso es que Thor supiera todo eso y él no, su padre lo tuvo estos últimos 500 años a su lado y nunca le contó al respecto… pero Thor hasta había tenido un tour por Svartalfheim, se sentía tan insultado y menospreciado.

  “Loki…” Insistió su hermano notando su conmoción. Loki no iba a compartir sus sentimientos, nadie tenía porqué saber la manera en que pensaba, si Thor creía que estaba sufriendo por los miserables elfos bien por él, que creyera que defendía los sentimientos de su blando hermanito si lo hacía feliz, era mejor que la verdad en este caso.

  “Deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea”

  Era una tontería, naturalmente los guardias ya los habían notado, no es como si hubieran hecho una entrada sutil, pero ninguno parecía sorprendido de verlos, lo que le confirmaba que no era la primera vez que Thor pisaba ese lugar.

  “Loki”

  “Thor, por favor, sácame de aquí”

  No estaba afectado, estaba enojado, necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero estaba seguro de que su hermano pensaba que la experiencia le estaba resultando traumática, al menos no hizo más preguntas, solo volvió a sujetarlo de la cintura y repetir el truco con su martillo.

  Esta vez Loki no se preocupó por la altura, posible caída, por nada, de verdad solo quería regresar.

  El camino por el túnel, de regreso a Asgard, fue silencioso y tenso, cuando estuvieron en el bosque Thor se tomó la libertad de subirlo a sleipnir, como si considerara que de repente Loki no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, como seguía sin mirarlo le acarició la mano sobre las riendas, para ganar su atención, su hermano estaba tratando de consolarlo pero en esos momentos la mirada de ternura que le dedicaba lo asqueaba.

  “Mañana podemos hablar con papá, él te lo explicará”

  Era lo último que quería, ¿Qué le iba a decir su padre? Seguramente intentaría que entendiera sus razones y justificaría el silencio como que solo lo ‘protegía’ insultándolo, demostrándole que estaba muy por debajo de Thor, no solo en fuerza sino en intelecto, su padre no lo creía capaz de entender su política, con todo lo que le había enseñado, con la manera que había demostrado superar sus expectativas, seguía sin esperar nada de él, su hijo menor, su hijo débil.

  Loki gruño por dentro y no estuvo seguro si no se le escapó el sonido por los labios, pero hubo un gruñido mayor que el suyo.

  “Oh, tienes que estarme jodiendo” Murmuró Thor girando hacía el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido, ahora acompañado por pesadas pisadas que hacían vibrar un poco la tierra.

  ‘El Ghuther’ Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta pero no era necesario.

  “Loki, ve a casa”

  “¡Thor!”

  “¡No discutas conmigo! ¡Ve!” Separándose azotó fuerte al caballo para que comenzara el galope, Loki soltó un par de maldiciones mientras trataba de recuperar el control, a sleipnir no se lo azotaba, era demasiado orgulloso para eso, a Thor le convenía no volver a acercarse a ese caballo si no quería recibir una patada de esas poderosas piernas.

  “Ya, ya, tranquilo” Tratando de no ser derribado por las ramas de los árboles, usó su magia para trasmitirle un poco de paz al animal y detuviera un poco su marcha “Te entiendo, yo también pienso que es un idiota”

  Loki meditó en sus posibilidades en medio de ese galope, podía obedecer a Thor y regresar al palacio, su hermano podía hacerse cargo de la criatura solo, pero eso también frustraba sus propios planes, por lo que decidió una vez más ignorar las indicaciones de terceros.

  Jalando las riendas detuvo el andar del caballo de Odín para pedirle que diera la vuelta, por fortuna el animal se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para obedecer, y ambos regresaron por el camino que habían recorrido, los gruñidos de la bestia resonaban aún, señal de que seguía con vida.

  Cuando pudo divisarlos el Ghuther había derribado a Thor de una embestida contra el pie de la montaña, y mientras su hermano se ponía de pie con mjolnir el inmenso animal se preparaba para el segundo ataque.

  Loki apresuró el galope y logró  colocarse en medio de ambos, era una locura, pero acostumbraba a seguir sus instintos y estos le decían que todo saldría bien.

  “¡Fuera del camino!” Su hermano le gritó furioso al ver lo que hacía, Loki solo apretó con más fuerzas las riendas en sus manos, contuvo el aliento… y espero lo mejor.

  Tal como esperaba, la criatura se detuvo, a escasos centímetros suyos, como la vez anterior, el hechicero se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no caerse de la montura por la impresión de tener esas enormes mandíbulas cerca, aunque no estaba seguro de no estar temblando como una hoja al viento.

  ‘Otra vez, no me atacó otra vez’

  “¡Loki!”

   El nombrado levantó una mano con cuidado para indicarle que no se acercara, afortunadamente su hermano mayor tuvo la prudencia de obedecerlo, no estaba seguro de que la criatura permanecería tan tranquila si su contrincante se movía.

  Fueron solo unos minutos de silencio y quietud, hasta que el animal soltó un gemido, varios resoplidos, y comenzó a alejarse de ambos, volviendo a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, derribando algunos árboles a su paso.

  Loki estaba tan impresionado que casi da un brinco cuando Thor le tocó la pierna para que le prestara atención.

  “¿Qué fue eso?”

  Era una buena pregunta, pero la verdad es que no tenía una respuesta a ella.

  “Loki… ¿Por eso estabas aquí afuera hoy?”

  Sus cejas se sacudieron al escucharlo, no podía creer que su hermano llegara a esa conclusión por su cuenta, quizás lo había subestimado demasiado. Meditó antes de hablar, sin dejarse amedrentar por esos inquisitivos ojos azules, no estaba seguro de querer compartir lo que pensaba con Thor ni con nadie, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a guardarse sus opiniones, pero sabía que su hermano no lo dejaría en paz, y ya que había sido tan generoso con él esa noche… bien podía arrojarle un hueso.

  “Sí” Aunque era una verdad a medias “La noche que nos atacaron… ese animal apareció, devoró a algunos pero… a mí no, fue muy extraño, necesitaba verlo de nuevo”

   Thor lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

  “¡¿Y por eso te expusiste así?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si te atacaba?!”

  Loki rodó los ojos.

  “No lo hizo”

  “¡Pero tú no podías saber eso!”

  “Thor, estoy bien… y tú también, cambia esa cara”

  La mano que estaba sobre su pierna lo apretó al punto de casi provocarle dolor.

  “Tienes que dejar de correr estos riesgos”

 Le pareció una aseveración ridícula, nadie en todos los reinos debía correr tantos riesgos como su hermano, pero Thor se creía infalible así que no valía la pena señalarlo, prefirió salvar la paz y… decir una gran mentira.

  “Lo siento” Y cuando el agarre sobre su pierna se aflojó decidió ser aún más cínico “Tendré más cuidado”

  Thor pareció conforme con eso, porque lo dejó ir, a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Sleipnir que lo tomó por sorpresa y alcanzó a rozarle la cadera, Loki se rio de su expresión perpleja.

  “Tú le pegaste primero”

  El rubio pareció a punto de añadir algo más pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y decidió caminar, después de todo su propio caballo debería haber regresado al palacio luego de semejante susto, y el de Odín no iba a querer cargarlo ni él se iba a arriesgar a subir.

  Thor evitó usar su martillo para llegar más rápido para no llamar la atención, y Loki avanzo al paso para esperarlo, pero todo ese esfuerzo fue innecesario, cuando estuvieron fuera de los bosques  vieron a toda la guardia real movilizada y supieron que estaban en serios problemas, Loki lo había olvidado, lo que se sentía ser la victima de la ira de Odín, pero estaba por tener un recordatorio por la mirada que su padre le dirigía desde la entrada, tuvo que ser fuerte para no regresar sobre sus pasos cobardemente, enfrentar al Ghuther no podía ser más intimidante.

  “Ven” Le dijo Thor tomándolo del brazo, como si también supiera que Loki quería huir de ahí “Terminemos con esto”

   ******************************************************************

**Thor**

  No importaba que supiera que su padre estaba siendo justo, no era agradable de ver, Loki pareció encogerse mientras le gritaba, y hasta empalidecer, no dijo una sola palabra en su defensa, si iba a hacerlo todo se le quedó en la garganta cuando su madre apareció momentos atrás, llorando desconsolada, con los acontecimientos recientes cuando no lo encontró en su alcoba pensó lo peor, otro de los motivos por los que su padre estaba tan furioso, Frigga se retiró luego de darle un abrazo desesperado y la moral de Loki quedó por el piso.

  “¡Cuando pienso que te he podido inculcar algo de sentido común haces algo así! ¡¿No has aprendido nada todos estos años?! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo niño orgulloso y malcriado!”

  El estómago de Thor no lo dejó quedarse al margen aunque sabía que era mala idea intervenir.

  “Padre, creo que ya fue suficiente…”

  Y la mirada cargada de furia que lo atropelló le dio la razón.

  “¡Tú ni siquiera hables que eres el siguiente!” Lo señaló con su dedo acusador “¡El futuro rey escapando a hurtadillas del palacio para ir a pasear a los bosques en medio de la noche!”

  Thor podía argumentar que solo buscaba a Loki pero ese argumento caía por sí mismo porque cuando lo encontró no lo trajo de regreso sino que se le unió en su locura, además no quería terminar de hundir a su hermano con toda la culpa.

  “Nada malo pasó” Era casi irónico que usara las mismas palabras que Loki momentos atrás para calmarlo “Solo descubrimos un punto ciego hacía Svartalfheim”

  Tal como esperaba esa información sacudió a su padre y disipó su ira, sabía todo lo que eso implicaba, Loki se volteó a verlo horrorizado, su ojos rojizos lo miraron como si lo hubiera traicionado pero no podía siquiera imaginar que Thor ocultaría algo así a Odín, ese pasaje debía ser sellado cuanto antes, de la misma manera que ellos pudieron salir otros podrían entrar, el mismo Ghuther podía provenir de ahí… aunque su origen era jotun.

  Su padre pareció recuperarse del impacto, de repente lucía cansado, volvió a sentarse en su trono entre suspiros y bajo la mirada expectante de sus hijos les hizo un gesto a los guardias para que se acercaran.

  “Escolten al príncipe Loki su alcoba, asegúrense de que permanezca ahí, está recluido hasta que ordene lo contrario”

  Una vez más el estómago de Thor se sacudió al ver la mirada herida de Loki, no estuvo seguro si se contenía para gritar o llorar, quizás ambos, pero cuando uno de los soldados le puso una mano en el hombro se la sacudió y avanzó por su cuenta para que no lo tocaran, hubiera querido seguirlo, pero supo que era su turno de escuchar reclamos, y Odín no se hizo rogar.

  “¿Qué diablos hacías con tu hermano en Svartalfheim?”

  “Loki encontró el pasadizo, no sabíamos a dónde iba, descubrimos eso y regresamos, eso fue todo”

  Sabía que era una excusa pobre, él mismo se hubiera pateado el trasero por ello, pero no podía decir toda la verdad, si creía imprudente a Loki por salir con él… no quería pensar lo que opinaría su padre de saber que en realidad se aventuró completamente solo.

  “Thor, sé que entiendes la gravedad de todo esto”

  “Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber”

  “No hablo del campo de concentración, y Loki no es hombre de guerra, no tenía por qué saberlo”

  Thor hubiera estado de acuerdo pero recientemente sospechaba que Loki era mucho más astuto que todos ellos juntos como para ocultarle algo.

  “Thor, tu sabes que no todos los responsables del atentado fueron ajusticiados”

  Claro que lo sabía, el infeliz que tocó a Loki era uno de los afortunados que seguía desaparecido y con vida, otra verdad que no convenía ocultar pero no tuvo el corazón para confesárselo a su hermano.

  “Solo deben quedar dos como mucho, no son un verdadero peligro, no nos tomaran por sorpresa de nuevo”

  “Ese no es el punto” Su padre volvió a suspirar “El don de Loki en estos momentos es algo único y envidiable, tu rápida recuperación lo pone en evidencia frente a los ojos de nuestros enemigos, en este momento podría haber más personas detrás suyo”

  “Y querías mandarlo a Vanaheim”

  “¡No toleraré ese tono otro vez!” Azotó el apoyabrazos con su puño “Sé las decisiones que tomo Thor, no he reinado milenios para que un niño engreído me dé lecciones de liderazgo”

  Thor se sintió hervir de ira por ese humillante insulto, pero por una vez decidió refrenar su lengua, un guerrero debía saber qué batallas pelear y ésta no valía la pena, al fin y al cabo estaba ganada, Loki permanecería en Asgard.

  “Los Vanir lo hubieran protegido como te protegieron a ti cuando aún no sabías defenderte, eres quien eres gracias a ellos, no tienes derecho a desmerecerlos, les debes gratitud”

  Oh Thor sentía muchas cosas por el reino hermano de Asgard, pero la gratitud no era uno de esos sentimientos, pero era del tipo de cosas que prefería guardarse para sí mismo.

  “No obstante tu propio tío ha decidido encargarse de Loki y pronto lo tendremos aquí”

  ¿El rey Vanir iba a instruir a Loki? Sí, podía decirse que solo el padre de todo conseguía de mentor para su hijo a otro rey, pero Thor sabía que había más detrás de todo eso, Frey no era de los que daban puntada sin hilo.

  “¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Y Vanaheim?”

  “Su hijo ocupará su lugar mientras esté ausente, será la primer experiencia de tu primo Surt como gobernante, Frey planea retirarse pronto”

   Eso último ensombreció la mirada de Thor, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento respecto a todo eso y esperaba equivocarse.

  A continuación su padre volvió a sermonearlo sobre ser un pésimo hermano mayor, irresponsable, y recordarle que Loki no podía dejar el palacio hasta que su manejo de la magia hubiera manejado, después de todo el único hechicero con dones de sanador que se conocía había muerto décadas atrás, eso ponía varias miradas sobre el menor de los príncipes.

  Cuando por fin pudo descansar regresó a su alcoba, frente a la puerta de Loki estaban dos guardias vigilando, aunque eso era algo cotidiano, imaginó que esta vez no lo dejarían salir, su hermano debería sentirse miserable pero sabía que no sería bienvenido si intentaba verlo, esperaría a la mañana… Cuando Loki no estuviera llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por la tremenda demora! Tuve mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para concentrarme, para colmo estaba en una encrucijada sobre el rumbo qué tomar, pues sé cuál será el final del fanfic, sé más o menos el rumbo, pero se me abrió de repente un abanico de posibilidades para incluir que tuve que tomarme un tiempo para decidir qué incluir y qué desechar, porque puedo poner todo (No es necesariamente opción A u opción B) pero no quiero embarcarme un proyecto demasiado grande que luego me cueste terminarlo, inicialmente iba a ser solo un drama Thorki XD pero luego se metieron los elfos oscuros, los vanir, y se están por meter un poquito los avengers, asique se complicó, pero bueno, dejarpe que fluya y con suerte llegaremos a buen puerto.  
>  Creo que no hay mucho que explicar, si les parece que dejo a Loki muy inútil les vuelvo a recordar que es mas joven y a su vez me baso en mi apreciación del Loki de Thor 2011, de hecho cuando escribía la última parte recordaba la mirada triste de Loki cuando Odin discutía con Thor antes de desterrarlo, y cuando lo envió a su cuarto la que puso al ver que arrojaba a Thor a la tierra, lucía horrorizado XD ese Loki se me hace mas sumiso (aunque igual de travieso) y sensible, la manera desvalida en que rogó ayuda a los guardias (en vez de ordenarles) cuando Odín cayó en su sueño me parece adorable XD   
>  Nota: Finalmente me puse a hacer números para darles las edades de Loki y Thor, a lo Marvel primero me aventé la historia y luego les quise acomodar los años XD Thor y Loki originalmente tienen 500 años de diferencia (Según Marvel) Thor se fue a Vanaheim con 800 y regresó con 1300 por lo que sigue siendo más joven que el de Thor 2011 por 200 años, mientras que Loki tiene 800, ahora lo complicado es que se supone que Thor se fue siendo un preadolescente y Loki con 800 ya es adolescente llegando casi a su mayoría edad (Lo digo físicamente) pero me temo que esa es una incoherencia de Marvel, ellos le dieron una diferencia de edad demasiado exagerada siendo que en Thor 2011 se ven como niños de edades iguales… querría decir que 500 años solo equivale a 2 años humanos… por lo que Thor y Loki deberían tener 20.000 años para verse adultos, no sé si me explico, si supusiera que Thor niño tenía 500 en esa escena que Odín les cuenta la historia de los gigantes de escarcha tiene sentido porque 500 pueden ser 8 años y 1500 tranquilamente unos 25, el problema es Loki… ¿Tenía ceros años y se veía como de 500? ¿Qué mierda pasó ahí? En fin, dije todo esto para explicar que voy a dejar eso como hueco argumental porque si no les tengo que cambiar las edades por completo.   
>  Quedamos así: Loki tiene 800 y luce como de 20, Thor tiene 1300 y parece de 30 años. (Una teoría agarrada de los pelos para rescatar a Marvel sería que los gigantes de escarcha tengan crecimiento acelerado y Loki piense que tiene 1500 igual que Thor… pero Thor sabría que su hermano menor apareció cuando él tenía ya 500… y ahora que lo pienso tampoco tiene sentido que Thor no sepa que Loki es adoptado osea… ¿No se dio cuenta que apareció el bebé de la nada y Frigga ni estuvo panzona? O sabía y se hizo siempre el boludo XD 
> 
> En fin, es todo, respondo preguntas en los comentarios, besos!!!


	7. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy importante: Este capitulo contiene sexo no consensuado (Violación) no del todo gráfico, pero si son sensibles a estos temas leer con precaución.

**Botín de guerra**

**Capítulo 7: Pesadillas**

**( Loki )**

  Cuando fue escoltado a su habitación lo peor fueron las miradas indiscretas, muchos eran los que no dormían en el palacio, seguramente alarmados por la desaparición de ambos príncipes, y ni siquiera se esforzaron en disimular su curiosidad.

  A Loki le temblaban las manos y sentía que las piernas lo traicionarían en cada paso, pero hizo el mejor esfuerzo para salvaguardar su dignidad frente a los demás, no iba a desmoronarse en público.

  Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación, dudando, era su espacio personal y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, algo de privacidad, pero le generaba aprensión saber que estaba siendo recluido, la hacía lucir como una celda, su padre lo había castigado en el pasado pero nada como esto.

  “Alteza” La voz de uno de los soldados lo alteró, lo estaban mirando inquietos, incómodos, Loki sabía que solo cumplían las órdenes del rey pero aun así los odio, hubiera querido darles problemas, pero decidió ahorrarse la humillación de ser obligado a entrar y lo hizo por sí mismo.

  Ni bien abrió la puerta vio a su madre, que estaba sentada sobre la cama pero se puso de pie para recibirlo. Todo el autocontrol de Loki se fue volando cuando le abrió sus brazos, fue como volver a ser un niño, descansó su cabeza en ese hombro que le seguía ofreciendo consuelo y lloró sin importarle incluso si podían oírlo desde el pasillo.

  Frigga solo le frotó la espalda, acarició su cabello, no hizo preguntas, no liberó reclamos, ella era así, incondicional y mansa, la única manera de conocer la ira de la reina era tocar a uno de sus hijos.

  Para cuando el llanto se volvió gimoteos, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Loki, aún en silencio, la reina le pasó un pañuelo de paño y recién ahí el menor se separó, apenas unos centímetros, para componer su rostro, la ventaja del aislamiento era que nadie lo vería en ese estado, seguramente le llevaría un tiempo que sus ojos se deshincharan o perdieran la tonalidad rojiza.

  “Siento haberte preocupado” Y sus palabras fueron sinceras, ver llorar a su madre fue un espectáculo horrible, cuando apareció en la sala del trono lucía tan pequeña y frágil, no fueron las lágrimas, ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente de la angustia, quién sabe que ideas horribles le había sugerido su corazón de madre esas horas en que no los hallaban.

  “Pensé que te había perdido” Susurró mientras le besaba la frente. A Loki no le sorprendió que hablara en singular, sabía que gran parte de su angustia era por él, no solo porque confiara más en la habilidades de Thor para cuidarse, su madre y su hermano no eran demasiado cercanos, sabía que ella lo amaba también, pero no recordaba una época en la que Thor la buscara o Frigga corriera detrás de él, a veces lucían como dos extraños, afectuosos extraños… la reina era afectuosa con todos. Tal vez por eso Loki la amaba por sobre todos, porque sabía que era mutuo, si de algo podía tener plena seguridad en esa vida era de que él era lo más importante para su madre, no había nadie ni nada antes.

  Loki hubiera querido prometerle que sería más cuidadoso, pero había hecho pacto consigo mismo de jamás mentirle, no a ella.

  “Lo siento… creí que nadie notaría mi ausencia”

  Decirle algo así a Odín hubiera desatado su cólera una vez más, pero Frigga solo suspiró, aceptando su pobre pero sincera explicación.

  El menor meditó unos instantes sobre lo que quería preguntar, pensó en lo que descubrió, pero no estaba seguro de que su madre supiera sobre el campo de concentración, si Odín se lo escondió a él ¿Por qué se lo diría a su esposa? Su madre era demasiado sensible, no estaba seguro de que tolerara una verdad así, y a la vez le atemorizaba, si hasta ella lo sabía… ¿En qué posición lo dejaba eso? ¿El más subestimado de toda la familia?

  Luego pensó en la criatura de jotun, era un tema menos comprometedor, pero estaba el problema de tener que confesarle que estuvo cara a cara contra un Ghuther… y  ya estaba demasiado alterada como para regalarle esa imagen mental.

  Finalmente decidió esperar a que ella preguntara, y afortunadamente no tomó esa dirección.

  “¿Tienes hambre? No cenaste”

  Se había vuelto un hábito en Loki, saltarse las cenas, al menos desde que regresara su hermano, su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

  “No, tenía ganas de ver a Thor rodeado de rameras”

  La reina arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

  “¿Te molesta?”

  Esa pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, por algún motivo no lo había considerado ¿Le molestaba? Su mente evocó el recuerdo de Amora sentada en el regazo de Thor, no había sido agradable de ver, pero le pareció natural, la mujer en cuestión le caía mal y… él era su hermano, a nadie le podía agradar ver a alguien de su sangre ser tan indiscreto y promiscuo, se preguntó incluso si acaso su padre fue así antes de casarse, pero la idea le pareció ridícula, Odín era demasiado serio. Recordó a las otras muchachas que todas las tardes veía como animales en celo buscar cualquier tipo de contacto o atención por parte de Thor, era irritante de ver. Pero no eran celos.

  “Me avergüenza” Sentencio, le pareció más apropiado, y esa afirmación hizo sonreír a su madre, hasta le pareció que lo estaba mirando con ternura.

  “Ya te llegará también y lo entenderás mejor”

  Loki la miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

  “¿El amor?” ¿Estaba insinuando que Thor estaba enamorado?

  La risa que liberara su madre lo alivió, no, no era eso.

  “Oh cariño, eres tan inocente aún” Loki ni siquiera escondió su disgusto cuando ella lo abrazó y acunó como si fuera un niño, pero no le reclamó solo por ser su madre “Eso no es amor, es deseo”

  Él ya sabía eso, no necesitaba la aclaración, pero esas palabras le generaron inquietud, la pregunta que se estuviera haciendo las últimas semanas resurgió ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba a Thor con él? ¿Solo deseo…. Retorcido deseo?

  “Tu hermano esta… disfrutando de su juventud”

  “¿Eso significa que yo aún no lo hago?”

  Cuando preguntó eso se dio cuenta que su madre se había puesto muy tensa, y al separarse la notó de repente incómoda, algo de lo que dijo arruinó el momento pero no fue capaz de entenderlo.

  “Ustedes son diferentes, no quiere decir que debas… hacer todo eso”

  Claro, Loki no iba a andar correteando a las doncellas como un sátiro porque no le gustaban las mujeres… y porque tenía amor propio, pero no estaba seguro de si es eso lo que trataba de decirle su madre, porque más que una opinión le pareció una imposición, pero no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué podría importarle a ella si tenía o no relaciones sexuales? Entendía que era más sobreprotectora con él pero… al igual que Thor era un hombre… bueno, un joven casi entrando en edad adulta, si todos se tomaban con tanta calma la actitud desvergonzada de su hermano no podían ponerse remilgosos con él.

  De todas formas Loki no necesitaba ese tipo de permiso, no tenía intenciones de seguir los pasos de su hermano en esos momentos ni en el futuro.

  “Lo que trataba de decir es que… Ya entenderías lo que se siente desear a alguien” Siguió con su explicación Frigga, quizás notando que había sido muy ambigua en su comentario inicial.

  Loki ya entendía eso, lo hacía desde que las miradas de Fandral pasaron de ser incómodas a calentarle el estómago, desde que los roces de sus manos enviaban una corriente como de energía a todo su cuerpo. Su mente viajo a los acalorados besos que compartiera con Thor pero envió eso lejos, no iba a darle crédito, él no sentía eso por el dios del trueno.

  El príncipe decidió cambiar de tema, queriendo sacar a ambos de un pensamiento que los ponían mutuamente incómodos.

  “Viniste a buscarme esta noche, ¿Me necesitabas para algo?”

  La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pareció tardar en recordar, pero cuando lo hizo su rostro se iluminó, seguramente lo que fuera quedó opacado por los acontecimientos recientes.

  “Era para decirte que su alteza Frey aceptó ser tu instructor”

  Escuchar a su madre referirse a su propio hermano con tanto decoro siempre le parecería extraño, era como si fueran desconocidos, no familia, pero ese pensamiento tuvo poco tiempo de echar raíces por las novedades que acababa de recibir. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, el rey Vanir iba a venir a enseñarle magia a su propio reino, de no ser por todo lo que eso implicaba se hubiera sentido honrado. Su desazón fue muy obvia porque la reina compuso una expresión preocupada.

  “Nunca saldré de Asgard, ¿Verdad?” Esa idea había comenzado a tomar forma en su mente, estaba en la edad de conocer otras cortes, a otros príncipes, ser instruido por maestros extranjeros, pero sus padres estaban más interesados que nunca a mantenerlo cerca… y que justo en esos momentos se encontrara preso en su propia alcoba no ayudaba.

  “¿Por qué dices eso?” Le preguntó con una mirada de angustia.

  “Ya tengo 800 años… y nunca salí de aquí, otros príncipes comienzan a viajar antes… incluso Thor acaba de regresar, ¿Por qué yo no?”

  Su madre no apresuró su respuesta, pareció meditarlo y cambiar de opinión varias veces antes de hablar, finalmente le tomó una mano entre las suyas, para acariciarla mientras se explicaba.

  “Eso también ya te llegará, te lo prometo” Y si de alguna palabra podía fiarse era de la suya “Lo que más deseo en el mundo es tenerte siempre cerca, pero no quiero que pienses ni por un instante que ese es el motivo por el que no te dejamos ir Loki”  Atrajo su mano para besarla “Eres nuestro hijo, no un prisionero”

  Él decidió aceptar esas palabras y le regaló un asentimiento, no estaba conforme, pero eligió aferrarse a esa promesa, podía recordar las lágrimas de su madre, y propias, cuando supieron que se llevarían a Thor lejos, si hubiera podido evitarse no se habría hecho, tal vez solo se trataba de eso, ella se aferraba a él de la manera que la vida, y el deber, no le permitió hacerlo con Thor, y él bien podía concederle eso… ya habría tiempo de viajar, tampoco estaba ansioso por alejarse de casa, solo le desesperaba sentir que un favor que se le concedió a su hermano le era negado rotundamente.

  Luego de eso su madre lo beso una vez más y se marchó para dejarlo descansar.

  Thor estaba en su propia habitación, lo había escuchado llegar, por un momento pensó en cruzar la puerta que los conectaba, la cual no estaba prohibida, e ir a incordiarlo por haber revelado su descubrimiento, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia frente a él que había llorado, podía esperar a la mañana para atacar.

  Loki decidió dejar todo atrás por el momento e irse a dormir, lo cual recién logró luego de horas de dar vueltas en la cama, en algún momento sus ojos se cerraron.

**(  Thor  )**

  Su madre había pasado brevemente a ver cómo se encontraba, una cortesía innecesaria, ambos entendían que el que se había llevado la peor parte de esa gracia era Loki.

  “Lamento que te hayamos preocupado” Era extraño decirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los sentimientos de su madre o siquiera considerarlos, él nunca la necesitó demasiado en Asgard, quizás extrañó su gentileza cuando estuvo en Vanaheim pero en ese tiempo ella era un fantasma.

  “Lo que importa es que estén ambos bien” Frigga le sonreía, aún de pie, casi incómoda, Thor adivinó que la situación era igual de peculiar para ella, él no era su niño, tal vez nunca lo fue, y ahora tenía en frente a un hombre al que conocía poco y no estaba segura de cómo tratar. Una situación absurda y triste, optó por ignorarlo y enfocarse en lo que le preocupaba en ese momento.

  “¿Cómo esta Loki?”  

    Pisaron terreno seguro, su madre soltó un suspiro y luego compuso una sonrisa.

  “Su orgullo agoniza pero sobrevivirá”

  “Lucía muy angustiado” Miserable era la palabra, pero optó por un eufemismo.

  “Tu padre tiene ese efecto en él”

  Thor desconocía los pormenores familiares, Loki no le contaba mucho de sus sentimientos en las cartas que le enviaba, eran más bien diarios que resumían hechos divertidos o sencillos, no había oscuridad ahí, y cuando llegó se alegró de verlo asistiendo al rey, no bromeo cuando le dijo que eso le sería de utilidad cuando él asumiera, esperaba que Loki estuviera a su lado en el consejo, le gustaba verlo moverse ahí, su diplomacia, lengua de plata, toda la elegancia, se apoderaba del salón cuando entraba.

   “¿Pasa a menudo?” Tuvo curiosidad y al notar que su madre no entendía la pregunta prosiguió “Loki…. ¿Se gana estas reprimendas muy seguido?”

  “Antes sí, ahora llevaba mucho tiempo comportándose bien, pero ha estado algo rebelde desde…”

  Se interrumpió pero Thor lo entendió… desde que él regresó.

  “¿Esta celoso?” Preguntó sin rodeos, es una posibilidad que no había considerado, quizás lo hubiera notado si no estuviera tan ocupado en sus propias necesidades… que provenían precisamente de Loki.

  “¿Por qué lo estaría? Solo ha regresado su perfecto hermano como héroe de guerra para empujarlo a la sombra de su grandeza” Lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida, acompañando sus palabras con un exagerado gesto de altives, Thor rio incrédulo, eso definitivamente era surreal.

  “Perfecto” Repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no había un calificativo que se le acercara menos, llevaba ya meses correteando a su hermano menor para convencerlo de dormir con él… debía ser el más estropeado de todo Asgard.

  “Son celos comunes, se acostumbró a ser hijo único” Empezó la reina jugando con sus manos “Tal vez ayudaría que no fueras tan… sobreprotector, que le dieras más espacio”

  Eso no iba a pasar, pero de todas formas Thor le regaló un asentimiento.

  “No le fomentes tanto la idea de que necesita cuidados”

  Lo único que podía pensar es que si no hubiera descubierto a Loki a tiempo éste se hubiera ido a vagar solo a otro reino en medio de la noche, ¿Más espacio? Necesitaba tenerlo más vigilado.

  “Lo tendré en cuenta”

  “Y no vayas a verlo ahora, no le gustará, se sentirá demasiado expuesto, deja que venga solo”

  Lo esperaría hasta mañana.

  “Gracias madre”

  Ella se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

  Thor se quedó mucho más inquieto con su ausencia. Loki estaba celoso de él, se sentía desplazado, sabía que su hermano no quería ser rey, nunca mostró interés, al menos cuando eran niños, pero al igual que él Loki ya no era el mismo, el joven que había encontrado a su regreso necesitaba más reconocimiento, respeto, autoridad, estaba buscando su lugar y validez… de repente la idea de mantener a Loki como amante y tomar una reina le parecía horrible, no solo sería su sombra… sería la sombra de su mujer… eso no iba a funcionar, Loki merecía más que eso, podía ser consorte de un Rey extranjero o Rey de una Reina… aunque eso último quedaba fuera de la mesa debido a sus evidentes preferencias. No iba a renunciar a él, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de que funcionara, de casarse con Loki, las leyes cambiaron una vez podían cambiar de nuevo.

  Pensar en todo eso era un dolor de cabeza, Loki tenía razón, no estaba considerando a sus padres, no lo tomarían bien, ni hablar la corte. No tendrían opción si se imponía, Thor sabía lo que valía y su importancia para los nueve reinos, pero tenía la prudencia mínima para saber que ese no era el modo de proceder, tendría que ir con cautela.

 Resignado se quitó la playera sin mangas e iba a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones cuando un alarido de horror alteró sus nervios, venía de la recámara de su hermano.

  ‘Loki'

  Sin dudarlo corrió para atravesar la puerta que los conectaba, ingreso buscando alguna amenaza, alguien infiltrado, pero lo único que vio fuera de lugar fueron los dos guardias de la puerta que también estaban dentro, hubiera sospechado de ellos si no parecieran estar tan confundidos como él. Cuando miró la enorme cama de sábanas blancas vio ahí a Loki, se sacudía mientras continuaba gritando.

  El alivio invadió parcialmente a Thor al irse acercando y descubrir que estaba dormido.

 ‘Pesadillas'

  No entendía lo que decía, gritaba, negaba, luchaba. Subió una pierna a la cama para acercarse y con cuidado trató de inmovilizarlo mientras lo despertaba.

  “Loki, Loki”

  Cuando su hermano abrió los ojos se sacudió con violencia tratando de que lo soltara.

  “Loki, soy yo ¡Mírame! Soy yo… está todo bien”

  El menor se quedó quieto pero tardó en mostrar reconocimiento, seguía temblando agitado, tratando de entender la situación, cuando lo hizo se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras buscaba sentarse, Thor lo ayudó a acomodarse y fue ahí que notó recién a los guardias.

  “¡¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?!”

  “Loki…”

  “¡Fuera!”

  Thor les hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que salieran, sabía que los hombres solo cumplían con su deber pero su hermano también, no valía la pena discutir con él, prefirió optar por seguirle la corriente y reconfortarlo.

  “Tranquilo” Lo atrajo a su pecho mientras le frotaba los brazos, Loki hasta cuando dormía estaba demasiado vestido, su suave pijama le cubría desde el cuello al resto del cuerpo, al menos lo que podía apreciarse desde la cintura para arriba. “Solo fue un mal sueño”

  “Ya lo sé” Le respondió en tono de reproche, pero seguía demasiado agitado y el temblor en su cuerpo proseguía, Thor hubiera querido preguntarle qué lo había alterado tanto, pero no era el momento y él ya lo sabía, por mucho que Loki fingiera, la experiencia sufrida en manos de esos criminales fue demasiado traumática, cuando lo encontró parte de su ropa no estaba dónde debería y había marcas visibles… No tuvo el coraje de preguntarle, su padre le había tranquilizado con que los sanadores no encontraron indicios de un abuso, solo hematomas y arañazos, pero sabía que las heridas eran internas.

  En algún momento Loki trató de acomodarse y le puso una mano en el hombro, la que separó de inmediato, dándose cuenta recién ahí que Thor estaba con el tórax desnudo.

  “¿Y tú que haces aquí?” Trató de separarse pero el mayor no lo soltó, por lo que luego de unos intentos fallidos volvió a la posición en la que estaba, pero tenso.

  “No parabas de gritar, pensé que alguien te estaba atacando”

  “Pues no es así, puedes irte”

  “Prefiero quedarme” No era una sugerencia, era una imposición, y la mirada ceñuda de Loki dejó claro que así lo había interpretado.

  “Thor…” Su tono fue de molestia. “Quiero que te vayas”

  “Estas alterado” Insistió, recargando ahora su barbilla en la cabeza del menor, otro gesto de consuelo a la vez que lo mantenía mejor sujeto.

  “No estás ayudando”

  “Solo relájate” Siguió abrazándolo, el cuerpo de Loki estaba tibio y olía tan bien como siempre, no tenía ningún contacto con su piel, pero aun así era agradable la cercanía. “Trata de volver a dormir”

   “Thor”

  “No te tocaré, lo prometo” Le aseguró adivinando la preocupación del menor. Loki suspiró y dejó de poner resistencia, por lo que supo que había ganado.

  “Debo recordar trabar esa puerta” Murmuró, arrancándole una sonrisa.

  “Loki, con la forma que gritabas la hubiera derribado”

  “Eso te hubiera gustado ¿No? Desaparecer lo único que separa nuestras alcobas”

  “¿De verdad necesitas que te lo responda?”

  Tomó el gruñido que soltó su hermano como una respuesta, Loki se movió varias veces, afirmando que ya no tenía sueño y que no podía descansar así, incluso que estaba incómodo, pero ni él mismo se dio cuenta que sus parpadeos se volvieron más largo, sus palabras menos comprensibles, hasta que se rindió a la inconciencia.

  Thor se fue deslizando por el espaldar de la cama hasta que tocó las almohadas, sabía que su cuello iba a doler horrores por la mañana, pero la vista valía la pena, el menor lucía mucho más relajado sin esa constante tensión en su rostro, la que siempre manifestaba cuando lo veía acercarse. No podía entenderlo, cómo es que podía sentir tanto, sabía que no era a primera vista, que no se trataba de cuestiones de apariencia, él deseaba a Loki desde que lo descubrió en su baño, con la mayor parte del cuerpo desnuda, hubiera dado lo que fuera por recostarlo en el frío mármol y hacerlo suyo, lo deseaba cada vez que lo veía y no lograba saciar ese anhelo en otros cuerpos, pero no obstante… lo había amado desde pequeños.

  Con sumo cuidado movió un mechón de cabello negro y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, seguía siendo corto, le gustaba así, podía apreciar mejor su rostro, el que aún conservaba muchos de sus rasgos infantiles.

  Cuando era niño había anhelado un hermano, lo había pedido incluso, aunque no terminaba de entender el significado, y nunca se sintió tan satisfecho que cuando lo vio en brazos de su madre, pequeño, muy pequeño, tan frágil y tierno, supo que era suyo, que era su deber protegerlo, que estaban vinculados de por vida… era como si Loki hubiera nacido exclusivamente para él y esa idea le gustó.

  El paso de los años no ayudó, su hermano jamás se integró con nadie, nunca hizo amigos, ni parecía necesitarlos, él siguió siendo lo único en su universo, ese pequeño universo que se limitaba al regazo de su madre.

   Loki era remilgoso y no se iba con cualquiera, muchos habían quedado avergonzados al tratar de tomarlo en sus brazos, queriendo agradar a la reina, recibiendo un llanto histérico a cambio, no era fácil de contentar, Thor mismo batallaba con eso, pero ocasionalmente lograba encontrarlo de buen humor, y tras un poco de insistencia conseguía que su hermano lo dejara cargarlo o llevarlo al jardín. Cuando fueron creciendo se volvió más sencillo, luego de un día de entrenamiento a Thor le gustaba ir a descansar a la alcoba de Loki, su hermano no le prestaría verdadera atención por estar leyendo, pero no lo echaría de ahí mientras no se volviera una distracción, y ese ambiente silencioso lo relajaba, incluso en ocasiones Loki podía olvidar unos minutos su libro para comenzar una conversación. A veces, cuando Thor se sentaba en el suelo, recargado en el diván, una mano del menor terminaba jugando con su cabello, aunque eventualmente le diría ‘Ya córtatelo, pareces niña’

  Sea como sea, al lado de Loki Thor siempre se sintió en casa, revitalizado, era algo que necesitaba, que lo hacía feliz, era algo… solamente suyo, le gustaba eso también, ser el único que lo conociera, que viera el diamante en bruto que era su hermano.

  Cuando lo enviaron lejos fue lo único que lo mantuvo de pie, saber que al menos él lo esperaba, se sentía tan abandonado por su padre, el orgullo de su patria no lo llenaba, al fin y al cabo por ellos estaba padeciendo tanto, pero Loki era inocente, Loki no había querido que se marchara ni lo dejaba quedarse en el olvido, siempre estuvo ahí para él… y eso terminó de arrasar con su corazón.

  Apenas pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, además su cuerpo se llevó la peor parte de esa postura.

  Cuando sintió a Loki moverse empezó a desperezarse, por la violenta reacción de su hermano ya había olvidado su presencia ahí.

  “Buenos días” Lo saludó sonriente, el menor frunció el ceño, aún algo atontado por el descanso.

  “¿Qué…?” El resto de su pregunta murió en labios de Thor, se había contenido toda la noche, ni bien Loki abrió esa boca rosada y suave fue por ella, sin contemplaciones. Las manos de Loki volaron a sus hombros, ya fuera para sostenerse o tratar de separarlos, el dios del trueno no le dio mucha importancia, lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y comenzó a empujarlo contra el colchón hasta que lo tuvo debajo de su cuerpo.

  “¡Thor!” Protestó su hermano cuando por fin liberó su boca, aunque sus rostros seguían tan juntos que tuvo dificultades para evitar ser capturado de nuevo “Dijiste que no me tocarías”

  “Me refería a anoche” Resolvió con simpleza, su boca se aplastó contra el cuello de Loki y las manos de su hermano volaron a su rostro, lo empujaron hasta que lo soltó, pero lo sorprendieron al invitarlo a tomar sus labios de nuevo. Thor entusiasmado por la repentina colaboración no tardó en corresponderlo, apenas y cabía en su gozo cuando volvió a besarlo, con entusiasmo pero respetando el ritmo del menor para no avasallarlo con sus atenciones, no quería que volviera a retroceder, la boca de Loki era suave, todo en él, besaba con ternura, con inocencia, labios sin experiencia pero sin problemas en improvisar, y Thor no tenía reparos en enseñarle. Jugó con su lengua, buscó ir más profundo, más intenso, gimió de placer en medio de ese beso, el primero que no le era dado con resistencia.

  Cuando sus manos se colaron debajo del pijama para acariciarle el estómago fue que todo se terminó, Loki soltó sus labios y lo detuvo por los antebrazos, Thor lo miró interrogante mientras el menor recuperaba el aliento para hablar, ambos estaban muy agitados.

  “Solo esto” El dios del trueno no entendía, y tras unas bocanadas de aire Loki se explayó “Podemos tener… esto” Imaginó que se refería a lo que acababan de compartir por la manera en que lo acentuó “”Pero nada más… Thor, no voy a tener relaciones contigo… No puedo” Añadió lo último como si fuera una disculpa “¿Lo entiendes?”

  El mayor suspiró y le acarició una mejilla, sin dejar de admirar esos ojos verdes, ahora vidriosos, lucían tan preocupados, tan vulnerables… Claro que lo entendía, Loki tenía miedo, no estaba listo para lo que le pedía, y él podía esperar hasta que lo estuviera, hasta que fuera capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos pese a los lazos que lo unían, hasta que no tuviera miedo de entregarle su cuerpo.

  Se acercó una vez más, para darle un beso en frente, un gesto de afecto que no tuviera segundas intenciones.

  “Claro”

  Esa simple afirmación pareció liberar toda la tensión en el cuerpo del menor y supo que había hecho lo correcto, podía conformarse con eso por el momento.

  “Será mejor que vaya a alistarme, llegaré tarde al consejo”

  Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie y el humor de Loki cambió por completo.

  “¿No estás recluido? ¿Solo yo soy prisionero?”

  “No eres un prisionero” Lo contradijo con un suspiro “El único motivo por el que no estoy castigado es porque papá quiere salvar las apariencias, se vería mal que el futuro rey sea disciplinado a esta altura”

  Y era la verdad, por el estado de ánimo de su padre no dudaba que había tenido ganas de mandarlo a las mazmorras, quizás lo hubiera hecho si fuera más joven.

  “Si te sirve de consuelo de seguro me va a dejar tanto trabajo que voy a querer haberme quedado aquí”

  “No me consuela”

  Loki estaba sentado al pie de la cama de brazos cruzados, lucía tan enfurruñado que a Thor le costó no soltar una carcajada, podía ser tan infantil y mezquino a veces, iba a retirarse pero deseo despedirse con un beso, al fin y al cabo él mismo se lo había autorizado.

  Loki se sorprendió al verlo acercarse, pero no retrocedió, ni se negó cuando lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo de la manera que le gustaba, posesiva, dominante, simplemente se dejó hacer, y aún no habían terminado cuando sin ceremonias… la puerta se abrió.

  Odín estaba ahí.

**_Pesadilla de Loki_ **

_Lo sabía, era el final del camino, siempre supo que pasaría, esta vez no iba a perdonarlo._

_Volvió a mirar esos ojos azules, ahora desprovistos de la ternura con que siempre lo miraban, ese no era Thor, no era el Thor que dejó atrás, se trataba de un hombre completamente diferente, que sin embargo… tenías las mismas intenciones de antaño._

_“Thor… por favor”_

_“Calla” Esa voz lo estremeció, tan fría, tan autoritaria._

_“No lo hagas… ¡Thor!” Exclamó cuando se vio acorralado contra la cama “Soy tu hermano”_

_“No” Respondió él, tomándolo por los hombros antes de arrojarlo sobre la cama “No lo eres, deja de mentir”_

_Su estómago se hizo un nudo, la capa roja había caído al suelo, y empezó a ser acompañada por el resto de la indumentaria, ese enorme torso desnudo solo le provocó pánico, de verdad lo iba a hacer, de verdad estaba pasando._

_Cuando vino sobre él se sintió como una presa frente a un terrible depredador, como si fuera a tomar de él hasta que nada quedara, consumirlo por completo, Thor ya no llevaba el cabello largo, lo tenía muy corto, en cierto modo remarcaba su cambio total, exterior e interior._

_“Por favor…”_

_“No busques mi piedad” Le cortó mientras alcanzaba su túnica y tiraba de ella, destrozándola sin problemas “No te la has ganado”_

_Lo sabía, marcharse fue un error, ¿Pero qué otra opción le había dejado? No fue del todo su decisión, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias, Thor estaba herido… y no, no iba a tener piedad._

_Presa del terror comenzó a gritar, suplicar por ayuda pese a las reprimendas que le diera el mayor, furioso por su actitud, Loki se sacudió violentamente mientras trataba de liberarse, pero sabía que perdía su tiempo… ¿Quién iba a ayudarlo? ¿Quién en el palacio se iba a oponer al mismísimo rey de Asgard? Su magia misma no obedecía, quizás porque él no quería lastimar a Thor._

_Su cuerpo fue desnudado, entre empujes, arañazos y maldiciones… pronto Loki se encontró sin poder juntar sus piernas, sin importar cuanta presión pusiera, algo suave y duro presionó contra su unión, con horror cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor._

_“¿Quién fue?” Exigió saber el mayor tomándolo por el mentón para obligarle a mirarlo “¿Quién fue el infeliz? ¡Lo sabré tarde o temprano y lo destruiré!”_

_Nunca, nunca iba a decirlo, sin importar lo que le hiciera._

_“Thor… hermano” El miedo hizo que intentara una vez más._

_La respuesta fue la sensación de esa dureza adentrándose en su interior._

_Loki gritó, más por el dolor emocional que físico, sus manos se prendieron de los fuertes hombros, como queriendo contenerlo para que dejar de empujar dentro suyo._

_“No soy tu hermano” Repitió él, ahora más cerca de su rostro “Soy tu rey”_

_Las embestidas fueron fuertes, salvajes, no hubo gritos de placer, no podía pensar en disfrutar con tanta agonía en su alma, Loki lloró, derramó lágrimas todo el tiempo y no cesó de pedir clemencia, de tratar de encontrar a Thor debajo de toda esa ira, pero fue inútil, en el pasado lo habría escuchado, ya no lo hacía._

_“¡Deja de llorar, deja de llorar!” Fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió mientras sus pieles se llenaban de sudor, mientras la madera crujía por la actividad a la que era sometida, por un momento Loki creyó que la cama sedería a tanta violencia._

_Una de sus piernas fue levantada, su rodilla encajada en el hombro del mayor, solo para mejorar el ángulo de penetración, era tan grande, no podía verlo pero lo sentía, como lo habría y llenaba._

_Loki se aferró a las frazadas debajo, necesitaba apretar algo mientras recibía cada estocada en si interior, ya había dejado de hablar, solo mordía sus labios para no gemir, el único sonido que llenaba la habitación eran sus respiraciones y choque de piel contra piel, cada vez mas potente. En contra de sus deseos su sexo se alzó, lo sentía rebotar contra su estómago, y cuando Thor golpeó su próstata repetidas veces se arqueó y vino con todas sus fuerzas, la manera en que se contrajo fue suficiente para el mayor, lo apretó arrastrándolo en su orgasmo._

_De repente la sensación de algo húmedo y cálido derramándose dentro lo paralizó._

_“No…”_

_Thor no lucía arrepentido, solo algo afectado, un poco de tristeza asomaba debajo de su ira. Seguía sin salirse de él, acarició su cadera, justo dónde lo había sostenido y comenzaban a formarse unos moretones._

_“Nunca…” Comenzó Loki mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar “Nunca te lo voy a perdonar”_

_La mano del mayor siguió subiendo, delineando todo su cuerpo, apoyó la yema de su pulgar sobre uno de los pezones, presionando un poco, estaban sensibles pero el menor ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse._

_“Lo sé” Afirmó luego de un prolongado silencio, dejando escapar un suspiro “Así como tú sabes que nunca te voy a dejar ir”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, debo hacer una confesión, la escena final inspiró todo el fanfic XD Me explicaría más pero se los dejaré de tarea ¿Premonición o Pesadilla? Iba a hacerlo más explícito pero no quise ser tan cruel, creo que ya entendemos porqué Loki estaba tan alterado, encima justo quién lo fue a consolar XD   
>  En fin, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y muero por saber lo que opinan sobre éste capítulo.  
>  Nota: Tengo un poco de conflicto con los títulos reales, porque en las películas todos llaman a Thor … Thor, pese a ser heredero al trono, creo que la única que le dice alteza es Valkiria, y a Loki solo lo llaman Loki XD está bien que los que más hablan son los 3 guerreros y les tienen confianza, pero no veo a los guardias hablándoles con tanta confianza a ambos, aunque sí se nota que Loki no tiene mucha autoridad ahí, me remito de nuevo a la escena del sueño de Odin, el rey cae inconsciente y Loki comienza a gritar ‘¡Guardias! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!’ y se aparta de inmediato al verlos llegar, casi luce como si fuera un  
>  niño, ostenta el título de príncipe pero no tiene autoridad por falta de madurez XD.


	8. Expuesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé si me deje pegar el enlace, pero también estoy subiendo el fanfic en Wattpad (al fin me amigué con esa web) si les interesa, porque algunos preguntaron:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/159567562-botn-de-guerra-
> 
>  
> 
> Sobre el capítulo creo que no hay mucho que agregar, pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, me tardé un poco porque tenía que organizar mis ideas, tengo mucho para incluir y me cuesta elegir porque algunas ideas se superponen XD existe la posibilidad de un salto temporal importante en el próximo capítulo
> 
> Sin mas que decir, gracias por el apoyo!!!!

**Botín de guerra**

**Capítulo 8: Expuesto**

**( Loki )**

  Sintió que su cerebro se apagaba, no podía ser cierto… su padre ¿Su padre los había visto?

  Empujó a Thor apenas escuchó la puerta pero… era imposible que no alcanzara a ver el movimiento.

  Contuvo el aire mientras pensaba en qué expresión poner, ¿Estaba enojado, triste, arrepentido? ¿Qué esperaba ver su padre? No importaba, de seguro su cara ya trasmitía miedo, eso debería conformarlo.

  Thor no lucía tan afectado como él, solo se había incorporado y girado para mirar a quién entraba.

  Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que los envolvió a los tres, el ojo de Odín estaba atravesando a su hermano y por un instante Loki estuvo seguro que empezaría con un interrogatorio.

  “Estas retrasado, hace una hora que deberías estar en el consejo”

  “Tuve un contratiempo” Envidió el cinismo del mayor al responder, pero le pareció inapropiado, en ese momento pendían ambos de un hilo.

  “Márchate, tengo que hablar con tu hermano”

     Maldito fuera Thor y su suerte, todo recaería sobre él ahora.

   Se retiró en silencio, sin dar muchos problemas pero notó su disgusto por ser sacado así.

  Loki se dio cuenta que seguía sentado asique se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, pero el rey con un gesto de su cara y mano desechó las formalidades.

  “Siéntate”

  Con la misma velocidad regresó a su posición inicial, si con la conducta de la noche anterior temía enfrentar a su padre…. No había palabras para describir su aprensión en esos momentos.

  Esperó en silencio, sin querer adelantarse, no conocía su situación y si Odín estaba sospechando algo no se lo iba a confirmar actuando sospechoso. Por fortuna fue su padre el primero en hablar, sin grandes rodeos.

  “¿Qué hacías en Svartalfheim?”

  Bien, era el mejor de los escenarios.

    Loki meditó su respuesta, era bueno mintiendo pero su padre era difícil de engañar, si se daba cuenta que no era sincero solo empeoraría todo, debería elegir sus palabras con sabiduría y rapidez, ser lo más ambiguo posible.

  “No sabía que conducía ahí, fue una sorpresa”

  “No es esa mi pregunta Loki” Lo interrumpió con tono exigente “¿Qué hacías, a mitad de la noche, en otro reino… cuando te secuestraron días atrás?”

  Había sido imprudente, lo sabía, pero esa no era una respuesta, ¿Debía disculparse? Sabría que no era sincero, ¿Qué podía decir que complaciera a su padre y no lo metiera en más problemas? Esa respuesta no existía, por lo que calló.

  Tras no recibir nada Odín suspiró, comenzando a pasearse por su alcoba.

  “Pensé que habíamos superado esta etapa Loki”

  El menor se concentró en los pliegues de su túnica para tener a dónde mirar, al fin y al cabo le estaban dando la espalda.

  “Esa necesidad constante de llamar mi atención con tu mala conducta”

  “La buena no te interesa tanto”

  Ni bien escapó de su boca deseo morir, no supo por qué lo dijo, cómo pudo decir algo semejante, siquiera tenía conocimiento de que albergara ese tipo de sentimientos, pero ahí estaban, y eran un descubrimiento para ambos, la manera violenta en que su padre volteó a verlo le heló la sangre.

  “¿No me interesa? ¡¿No me interesa?!” Se hizo pequeño en su lugar mientras Odín arremetía contra él, debió quedarse de pie “¡¿Crees acaso que te hubiera admitido en el consejo si no viera tu crecimiento?! ¡¿Qué te dejaría hablar por mí?!  ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Loki?! ¿Qué te convierta en Thor? Deberías volver a nacer para ello”

  Se removió incómodo, tragó con fuerza y se esforzó por no quebrarse, sabía que su padre tenía razón, su hermano no solo era el primogénito, era el dios del trueno, elegido protector de los nueve reinos, futuro rey de Asgard, nunca podría ser eso a menos que fue una persona completamente diferente, que alterara su línea de nacimiento, pero aun así se sentía horrible oírlo.

  Luego de su exabrupto su padre pareció calmarse, solo lo escuchó respirar agitado, soltar más suspiros, Loki seguía concentrado en no levantar la mirada, en detener el temblor de sus manos.

  “No es momento de llorar”

  No fue hasta que su padre lo dijo que notó la humedad que descendía por sus mejillas, ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿Se había esforzado tanto la noche anterior para nada?

  “Si quieres que te tome en serio empieza por aceptar tus errores con dignidad, o seguirás siendo un niño”

   “¡No lo soy!”

  “Lo eres, el mismo niño que no mide el alcance de sus actos, que le parece divertido poner en peligro su vida, lo que hiciste anoche… no se compara con cortarle el cabello a una doncella”

  “Estaba buscando al Ghuther” Lo interrumpió, envalentonado de repente por la manera en que seguía siendo desprestigiado.

  “Oh, eso es mucho mejor”

  “No me atacó, la última vez, tampoco anoche, quería saber por qué”

   Su padre lo observo unos instantes en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

  “Los Ghuthers son bestias salvajes de las que conocemos muy poco, ignoro porqué se comparta así o como entra y sale de Asgard, pero corriste un riesgo enorme, tu hermano también, ¿Solo por respuestas?”

  “Soy curioso” Se encogió de hombros “Y usted no es de los que comparten información, al menos no conmigo” Fue una indirecta demasiado evidente y su padre lo captó, Loki había dirigido la conversación hacía donde tenía mayor autoridad moral, alejándola un poco de sus descuidos infantiles, quería escuchar a su padre explicarle eso sin pasar su reputación por el lodo.

  “No eres parte del ejército Loki, no tenías porqué saber que…”

  “Tenemos un campo de concentración de elfos oscuros, lo cual a la vez explica por qué te odian tanto, y porqué necesito ser tan cuidadoso” Era un golpe bajo, pero su padre le había pedido actuar con dignidad y él iba a hacerlo.

  “Fue el precio de la guerra, perdieron y lo están pagando, si hubieran ganado todos nosotros estaríamos muertos, salvo quizás los jóvenes que les sirvieran para calentar sus camas”

  Y su padre también sabía cómo devolver los golpes, significaba que de existir ese campo… ¿Su suerte sería aún peor? ¿Habría pasado por más que un ‘intento’ de ultraje de parte de los malditos elfos?

  “Lo acordamos con los Vanir, de esa manera trabajan para reponer un poco del daño que ocasionaron, lo siento si su sufrimiento no me quita el sueño, debo velar por ocho reinos más”

  “Dormirías mejor si los mataras a todos” La mirada desorbitada del rey no lo amedrentó “Son un peligro latente del que se obtiene un beneficio pequeño, no valen el riesgo… y por lo que dices… no valen nada”

  “Tomé mi decisión” Concluyó luego de una extensa pausa “Demasiada sangre ya fue derramada, cuando llegue el momento será tu hermano quien decida su destino, por ahora seguirán como están”

  Loki encontraba interesante que su padre pensara que era más humano mantenerlos así que cometer un genocidio, pero optó por no decirlo, podía aceptar que tenía varios miles de años más y de ahí provenían sus razones, las que no compartiría.

  “¿Algo más que deba saber?”

  Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, porque supo que ya no estaban hablando de la noche anterior, la mención de Thor debió poner a los dos en la misma sintonía.

  “No” No había mirada profunda o amenaza de su padre que lo hiciera hablar al respecto, y en el fondo quería pensar que no había nada que decir en realidad, ¿Su hermano y él se besaban? Era privado y no iba a trascender demasiado, era solo un juego, una muestra de afecto, nada que compartir con terceros.

  Su respuesta no dejó conforme a Odín, que los mantuvo en un incómodo silencio antes de decidir dar la conferencia por terminada.

  “Bien, estás recluido en tu habitación por tres meses”

  “¿Qué…?” Loki no pudo mantener sus labios unidos ni evitar que sus parpados se abrieran a todo lo que daban.

  “Mientras tanto Thor te suplirá en todas tus funciones”

  Sin más preámbulos se marchó, y el menor se dejó caer en la cama, tapando su boca para reprimir un grito de frustración.

  Su padre sí que sabía dónde golpearlos a ambos, a Loki lo enloquecía de quietud y aburrimiento, a Thor lo tapaba de papeleo para estresarlo rumbo a la misma locura.

   *********************************************************************

  “¿Has tenido premoniciones?”

    Frigga había traído uno de sus lienzos a la alcoba de su hijo para pintar, él no tenía permitido salir pero nadie iba a impedirle a ella entrar, asique recientemente pasaba mucho de su tiempo de ocio en la habitación de Loki.

  “No estoy segura” Le respondía concentrada en trazar unos delicados pétalos con su pintura morada. Su hijo la mirada desde la cama, estaba recostado boca abajo con un libro, en esos días solo podía dedicarse a leer, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. “He tenido presentimientos, algunos se cumplieron, otros no, no sabría decir si fueron premoniciones o mera intuición, ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste alguna?” Inclinó un poco su rostro para mirarlo sobre el hombro.

  “Quizás, o pudo ser solo una pesadilla… o ambas”

  “¿Quieres compartir?”

  Loki negó de inmediato con la cabeza, de ninguna manera iba a perturbarla con un relato tan escalofriante, además sentía que decirlo en voz alta lo volvía más real, el paso de los días lo estaba tornando algo borroso, con suerte lo acabaría olvidando.

  “Pues puede ser una premonición, aún no conocemos el alcance de tu poder y si eres capaz de predecir eventos futuros” Reflexionó volviendo a su arte “Sin embargo una premonición es un futuro inexistente”

  “Pensé que era una visión del futuro”

  “Es un aviso, cariño, ese futuro no existe porque no hemos llegado a él, pero la línea que sigues te está llevando a él, la premonición podría ser solo una advertencia”

  “Osea que lo puedo cambiar”

  “Pues eso lo que siempre he pensado, hay diferentes pensamientos al respecto, algunos piensan que te muestra un suceso importante para que estés precavido y el daño sea menor, otros para que lo evites, y también existe el pensamiento de que son muy inexactas, que llegado el momento apenas reconoces parte de lo que te fue anunciado por que la realidad se aleja bastante”

  Loki debía reconocer que la mayoría de esas posturas eran esperanzadoras, aunque él no deseaba pasar por algo ni siquiera parecido a lo que soñó, pero tenía sentido, ese Thor… no se parecía en nada a su hermano, él sería incapaz de lastimarlo, y muchos de los componentes de su sueño no tenían el menor sentido, empezando por el bizarro final en el que le preocupaba quedar preñado de Thor siendo que era completamente imposible, él era un hombre.

  “O pudo ser solo un mal sueño” Concluyó su madre con un tono despreocupado.

  Y era lo que más sentido tenía, Loki prefirió cambiar de tema.

  “Mamá… Ya llevo más de un mes así… ¿Crees que papá me levante el castigo antes?” había tenido la esperanza de que fuera una mera bravuconeada pero el tiempo lo estaba desmintiendo.

  “No lo creo” Ni siquiera intentó darle ánimos al respecto “No se trata solo de un castigo, es una disciplina, si no lo cumpliera te estaría tratando como un niño… Te esta disciplinando como un hombre”

  Si se suponía que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor no funcionaba, solo quería salir.

 “Fandral no ha venido a verme” Recordó, hacía días que quería mencionarlo “Quise mandar por él pero los dos idiota de la puerta… sí ¡Idiotas!” Levantó la voz para que lo escucharan “No piensan moverse de ahí ni para mandar un mensaje, como si fuera un prisionero”

  “Fandral está en Vanaheim”

  Esa respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó helado, con esfuerzo trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio al espadachín, ¿Cómo pudo tardar tanto en notar su ausencia?

  “¿Vanaheim? ¿Qué demonios hace en Vanaheim?”

  “Pues el rey pronto va a arribar a Asgard, en su lugar tu padre prestó a varios de sus mejores hombres, entre ellos fue elegido Fandral para el… intercambio cultural”

  Loki frunció el ceño, todo eso se le antojaba como demasiada casualidad, ¿Estaban castigando a su amigo por lo que pasó….? ¿O Thor fue el que hizo la elección? No le extrañaría que los celos de su hermano estuvieran detrás de todo eso.

  “¿Y cuándo volverá?

  “No lo sé cielo, quizás cuando su alteza Frey se retire… o puede que decida echar raíces allá los próximos años, si se emparejara con una vanir tendría que elegir”

  El rumbo de la conversación lo puso de malhumor, así que prefirió volver a su libro.

  Estúpido Fandral.

**( Thor )**

 Su padre se había lucido.

  Thor hubiera preferido pasar los siguientes meses en las mismas mazmorras que tener que hacer de secretario del rey. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso a Loki? Tantas horas en silencio, nariz en los papeles, el odioso asistente de su padre que apenas hablaba para decir “Buen día” “Buenas noches” y “¿Aún no ha terminado? Su alteza Loki tenía todo listo antes de la media tarde”

  Y Lo peor es que seguía teniendo que cumplir con sus responsabilidades como futuro gobernante, lo que significaba asistir a todas las audiencias públicas, recibir a los embajadores y a todos los miembros del consejo que tuvieran algún asunto con él, si Thor escuchaba a alguien más decirle “Alteza, ¿Podemos tener unas palabras?” Iba a explotar.

  Esa noche pidió la cena en su alcoba, como muchas otras, solo para estar seguro de que nadie le caería con más problemas mientras comía, de todas formas se llevaba trabajo para terminar en privado.

  Se quitó su capa, se acomodó en el escritorio, y en ese momento la puerta que unía ambas alcobas se abrió, Loki apareció como si hubiera estado esperando ansioso escucharlo llegar. Se hubiera sentido alagado de no saber que era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, el aburrimiento lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo suficiente para que fuera él quien lo persiguiera.

  “¿Por qué tardaste tanto?” Le reclamó enfurruñado mientras entraba de brazos cruzados.

  “Yo… ¿Lo siento?” Arqueó una ceja. Loki vestía demasiado sencillo para ser él, quizás porque no podía ver a nadie más, solo doble túnica superpuesta y pantalones, nada de joyas o emblemas reales, respetando los tonos de negro y verde tan característicos.

  Su hermano no le puso mucha atención, comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación como si la examinara, no encontraría nada que no estuviera allí ayer, no es como si Thor tuviera tiempo de decorar… o siquiera le importara hacerlo. Mientras Loki caminaba en círculos no pudo evitar pensar que nuevamente parecía un gato, un elegante, arisco y curioso gato, le había gustado mucho ese animal cuando estuvo en la embajada de Midgard, dato que no podía compartir con su hermano o se pondría doblemente celoso, no necesitaba saber que también conoció ese reino y los tratos que tenían con Asgard.

  “Tu habitación es aburrida, no le has cambiado nada en más de mil años”

  Thor sonrió al escucharlo, dejó sus papeles para apoyarse en el espaldar de la silla y prestarle más atención.

  “¿En serio? ¿Qué le harías?”

  “Pintarla” Loki movió sus manos y de repente toda la alcoba fue cubierta por su poder, el amarillo de las paredes se volvió un puro blanco, con algunos grabados dorados en las esquinas. Thor se sobresaltó un poco, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano hacer ese tipo de ilusiones.

  “Interesante” Estaba más fascinado por su don que por el pequeño cambio.

  “Y también colocarle adornos de mejor gusto” Con otro movimiento hizo aparecer unas estatuillas de cuervos de plata sobre las repisas junto a su cama y alfombras de piel negro veteado con blanco.

   Thor contuvo su risa por el entusiasmo de Loki respecto a su espacio personal, sería una gran reina pero no expresaría algo así en voz alta porque quería conservar sus genitales, pero a ninguno de sus soldados les interesaba la decoración o tendría buen gusto para eso.

  “Pues puedes ordenar la remodelación cuando gustes, solo no derribes ningún muro o tendrás que compartirme tu cama hasta que lo vuelvan a levantar”

  “Te tomo la palabra” En un parpadeó todo volvió a la normalidad.

  Pasada la euforia inicial Thor pensó que sería mejor no hacer ruido al respecto, si su padre se enteraba que Loki andaba de decorador mientras estaba recluido habría consecuencias, pero no quiso negarle ese pequeño placer.

  “¿Qué es lo que haces?”  Loki se acercó para observar sobre su hombro.

  “Son los permisos para las exportaciones, ya fijamos el tributo anual, ahora esperan que apruebe el límite que podrán enviar a Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Alfheim”

  “¿Y Cuántas solicitudes han enviado?”

  “Miles”

  “Esto es ridículo, y no es tarea para ti, los gremios tienen representantes, deberían unificar ellos las propuestas de su gente y presentar una solicitud por rubro, básicamente te están delegando su trabajo”

   Thor hizo una mueca, él ya había pensado eso a lo largo de toda la semana.

  “Creo que la idea de todo esto es precisamente llenarme de papeleo hasta provocarme migraña, aunque papá dirá que es porque no quiere darle demasiado poder a los gremios y promover la corrupción”

  “Déjame ver”

  Se quedó paralizado cuando Loki se deslizó sobre su regazo, si hubiera sido otra persona habría considerado eso una descarada insinuación, pero conocía a su hermano lo suficiente para saber que estaba demasiado concentrado en los papeles, seguramente tardaría en darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

  “Encima es un crimen caligráfico, ¿Lo escribieron con los pies?”

  El menor fue pasando las hojas mientras vociferaba algunos ‘Esto es ridículo’ ‘Pretenciosos’ ‘Irrelevante’ y empezó a hacer algunos anotes al pie de cada página.

  En algún momento Thor lo bajó sobre su silla y lo dejó hacer mientras se servía una baso de licor, procuró no hacer demasiado ruido para no interrumpirlo y se permitió mirar, Loki lucía adorable cuando estaba tan concentrado, aunque últimamente encontraba cada faceta suya demasiado atractiva.

  Al final su hermano lo terminó haciendo por él, y le dio tiempo de cenar y hasta darse un baño, Thor no podía sentirse más agradecido, aunque en realidad ese castigo había sido culpa de Loki para empezar.

  Estaba envuelto en una tolla y  secándose el cabello cuando escuchó el chirrido de la silla, Loki se ponía de pie acomodando su ropa.

  “Bueno, creo que terminé aquí”

  “Espera”

  Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, sabiendo de ante mano lo escurridizo que podía ser.

  Esta vez ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, Loki se preparó para irse desde que notó su parcial desnudez, y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes al ver que se acercaba.

  Tenía permiso, no volvió a pedirlo, arrastró una mano desde el hombro hasta el cuello de Loki, enterrándola en su cabello, el brazo que aún tenía libre se enroscó en su cintura. Con ansiedad buscó sus labios, lo sintió temblar contra él, pero no hubo rechazo, de hecho obtuvo respuesta, le encantaba su boca, fresca, suave, embriagadora, el menor se apoyó en él pero de inmediato apartó sus manos del contacto piel contra piel, ese tipo de reacciones le recordaba que estaba muy lejos de su objetivo, que no sería esa noche ni la siguiente cuando podría desnudarlo y subirlo a su cama, saciar los deseos de enterrarse en él hasta quedar sin fuerzas, Loki no estaba listo, y debía cumplir su promesa de esperar.

  La mano de su hermano le empezó a apretar el brazo con el que lo sostenía firme por la nuca, y tras prolongarlo un poco más, lo dejó ir, había sido suficiente, no podía tentar más su autocontrol.

  “Buenas noches”

 **************************************************************************

**(  Loki  )**

  Los tres meses pasaron con lentitud.

  Loki se acostumbró a una rutina, por las mañanas leía, se ejercitaba un poco, por las tardes conversaba con su madre, por las noches cenaba con Thor y le ayudaba con el papeleo.

  Todo era muy llevadero, pero para el final de su castigo empezaba a pensar que perdería la cordura. Fue cuando finalmente se le anunció que podía salir.

  Pisar de nuevo los pasillos se sintió como ir de paseo a otro reino. Los jardines del palacio fueron el paraíso. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse a los pies de uno de los árboles y respirar aire puro.

  La tranquilidad le duró poco, esa misma semana arribó a Asgard su alteza Frey.

   Loki jamás lo había visto, pero por algún motivo esperaba un hombre como su padre, quizás porque era el único rey que conocía. Esa tarde cuando se paró junto a Thor y su madre para presidir la llegada del soberano quedó sorprendido. Lucía más joven que en su mente, su cabello no era canoso, sino castaño como el de la reina Frigga, pero su piel se veía un poco más tostada y sus ojos eran color miel.

  Los Reyes intercambiaron diplomáticos saludos, y luego la reunión fue llevada a uno de los salones, todo estaba dispuesto para un gran banquete. Naturalmente el rey Vanir no venía solo, lo acompañaba todo un séquito de nobles y guardias reales.

  Frigga lo saludo cordial y breve, demasiado para ser hermanos, no parecían tener mucho que decirse, a Loki le pareció casi triste e inexplicable. Thor hizo gala de sus modales unos minutos y ya no reparó en la ilustre visita, doblemente extraño, Frey fue uno de sus instructores en todos los años que estuvo fuera.

  El único que requería presentación era él, Loki normalmente no tenía problemas para moverse entre la nobleza, pero era la primera vez que estaba ante alguien con tanto poder, quien además iba a ser su maestro, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, y para volverlo mucho más incómodo Odín no hizo las presentaciones en la cena, esperó a que terminara para citarlo a su despacho, junto con el rey Vanir.

  “Así que él es el famoso Loki” Dijo para romper el hielo su nuevo maestro, estaban los dos sentados frente al escritorio de su padre.

  Loki hubiera querido preguntar de quién había oído hablar de él, pero seguía sin hallar las palabras.

  “Que no te engañe” Odín no tuvo el mismo problema “Parece tímido y respetuoso porque aún no ha entrado en confianza”

  “¡Padre!” Estaba seguro que toda la sangre había acudido a su cara.

  “Con suerte tu disciplina le quite un poco lo impertinente”

  “¡Por amor a….!” Loki se puso de pie como impulsado con un resorte, era la primera vez que Odín se expresaba así frente a alguien ajeno a la familia, aunque en realidad no lo era… ¿No era Frey su tío? ¡Pero recién acababa de conocerlo!

  “Me haces ver como un ogro” Fue Frey quien lo dijo, lucía divertido por el espectáculo que padre e hijo estaban montando.

  “Tu reputación te precede amigo”

  “No sé qué te haya dicho Thor, ni quiero saber” Desechó todo agitando una mano, y luego miró a Loki, pero siguió hablándole a Odin “No he venido aquí a criar a tu hijo, solo a enseñarle magia”

  Recién ahí Loki supo qué decir, debía componer un poco su imagen.

  “Y Le estoy sumamente agradecido de que viajara tan lejos solo para eso, mi rey”

  “Oh es un honor” Le concedió relajado “Y una experiencia enriquecedora para mi hijo también, estar un tiempo sin mi sombra encima”

  Loki hubiera querido mencionar que su primo tenía suerte, pero hubiera borrado con el codo lo que acababa de escribir con la mano.

  “No lo dudo, y espero que disfrute su visita”

  “Será más que una visita, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante”

  En realidad Loki no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse su tío, pero empezaba a recordar que el entrenamiento de Thor tomó quinientos años.

  “¿Hacía mucho que no visitaba Asgard?”

  “Sí, desde la boda de mi hermana” Al decirlo miro a Odín y Loki hubiera jurado que leyó cierta complicidad, pero en realidad nunca sabía cómo interpretar las miradas de su padre.

  “Es mucho tiempo”

  “La vida de gobernante no te permite viajar con frecuencia, si tienes suerte y no viene una guerra, claro está” No borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, no supo si pensar que era alguien simpático o simplemente era su expresión para todo, tomó nota mental de interrogar a su hermano para saber qué esperar de sus lecciones.

  “Así he oído que tienes dones curativos, Loki”

  “Sí, mi madre me enseñó”

  “No, Frigga te entrenó, eso no se puede aprender, por eso se llama don”

  Loki asintió, naturalmente sabía eso.

  “El último hechicero con tu misma cualidad murió ya hace años, hasta donde se sabe… podrías ser el único en los nueve reinos con el poder de sanar y generar vida”

  “Me está diciendo esto para que lo valore…. ¿O para que tema?”  No entendía a dónde iba todo eso.

  “Para que entiendas la importancia de ser más fuerte, un don así debe ser protegido, y un hechicero que lo porte debe saber defenderse”

   Loki empezaba a tener la impresión que las noticias sobre su secuestro habían viajado hasta Vanaheim, pero podía ser solo su orgullo que vivía a la defensiva.

  La reunión no duró mucho más, su padre terminó despachándolo para que fuera a descansar. Frey estaba ansioso por comenzar asique sus clases darían inicio al alba, no tenía planes de tomarse unos días para relajarse como imaginó el menor.

**(  Odin  )**

   Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Frey al acudir a su llamado, ambos lo sabían, tenía una deuda con él y estaba por tratar de cobrársela. No había compartido su preocupación con Frigga, pero ella conocía a su hermano mejor que Odín, y leía su estado de ánimo. Lo postergó lo más que pudo, pero finalmente hizo las presentaciones.

  Era casi gracioso cómo Loki podía ponerse tan nervioso, no encontraba a Frey intimidante, pero su hijo por algún motivo sí, lo vio esquivarlo toda la cena y guardar silencio, imaginó que se trataba de un asomo de inseguridad… y la tentación de ponerlo en evidencia fue demasiada, sirvió para romper el hielo, por un momento pensó que Loki se iría ofendido por la puerta, pero al parecer le interesaba demasiado dar una buena impresión, podía concederle eso, su pequeño hijo era muy diplomático, mejor que Thor incluso, su primogénito casi le escupió su despreció al rey de Vanaheim cuando lo saludó.

  No podía culparlo, Frey tenía políticas demasiado barbáricas a la hora de ordenar el entrenamiento militar, sus líneas sufrían bajas a menudo, pero Odín no le hubiera confiado a Thor de no saber que podía soportarlo, y que fortalecería su carácter caer en manos de alguien que lo menospreciara tanto como lo hacía Frey, por el simple hecho de ser el fruto del matrimonio de él y Frigga. Que no viera a Loki con los mismos ojos era lo que confirmaba sus temores del porqué había venido.

  “Asique finalmente conocí al príncipe fantasma” Dijo como si fuera algo gracioso, Odín se lo dejó pasar mientras servía dos jarros de cerveza, no había sirvientes ahí, no quería a nadie repitiendo lo que hablaría con el otro rey. “Debo decirlo, he escuchado tantas historias”

  “¿Cómo cuáles?” Preguntó más que nada por seguirle la corriente.

  “Algunos dicen que lo escondes porque es tan feo que te avergüenza” La mandíbula de Odín se tensó tanto que pensó que le dolería cuando la relajara “Otros que es tan guapo que temes que intenten raptarlo” Finalizó dándole una un sorbo a su bebida “Me alegra confirmar que la segunda versión era la correcta” Le dio un guiño y de repente el padre de todo pensó que debió tomar más cerveza antes de esa reunión.

  “¿Qué es lo que quieres Frey?” Decidió ir al grano antes de perder la paciencia.

  “¿Me harás decirlo?” Esperó en silencio y finalmente se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencido “Esta bien. Quiero la mano de tu hijo”

  Claro que eso es lo que quería.

  “Surt  pronto será rey y quiero que asuma con un consorte apropiado”

  “Loki es demasiado joven para ser comprometido”

  “¿Es en serio? Es un príncipe, puedes comprometerlo desde la panza de su madre”

  “Son tus costumbres Vanir, pero esto es Asgard” Elevó un poco su voz sin desearlo “Y yo digo que mi hijo es muy joven, su custodia le pertenece a Frigga, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu hermana no te lo entregara”

  Al traer a colación a su esposa sabía que cometía un error, golpeaba en la herida, pero había mencionado una verdad, desde el principio el destino de Loki estuvo en manos de su madre, así lo decidió el día que lo separó de los demás niños, que lo sacó del entrenamiento militar, así sepultó la culpa por tomar a Thor y enviarlo tan lejos, no iba a cambiar las reglas del juego, él era el rey, pero le importaba la felicidad de su reina.

  “Mi hermana ¿Eh?” Esa molesta sonrisa que recordaba de antaño “¿Hablas de la que debería ser la reina de Vanaheim?”

  “Insistes en culparme por eso”

  “¡La deshonraste! Ese es el único motivo por el que es tu esposa, por el que puedes presumir haber engendrado un hechicero”

  Odín se puso de pie y azotó con su puño la madera, mandó con ello la diplomacia al demonio.

  “¡Es suficiente! ¿Cuántas veces pasaremos por esto? Frigga me escogió, no hubo deshonra alguna”

  Su cuñado no se quedó atrás y se puso de pie.

  “¡No era su decisión! Mi padre fue demasiado comprensivo con Asgard”

   El incesto estaba prohibido en su reino, pero no existía tal cosa para los vanir, a Odín le costaba entender ese razonamiento, que Frey deseara desposar a su propia hermana, la idea le desagradaba, pero podía ponerse en su lugar y dejar de lado los sentimientos, sabía lo que Frigga valía, más allá de lo que era su persona, y porqué su cuñado se sentía estafado.

  “Solo pido lo justo, te dimos a tu reina, devuelve la gratitud, prométeme a Loki para Surt”

  El Rey de Asgard sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podía rechazar abiertamente la propuesta, debía pensar también como gobernante además de esposo y padre. Le indicó que tomara asiento de nuevo con la mano y él hizo lo mismo, mientras meditaba.

  Frigga se opondría, Loki apenas estaba por salir de la adolescencia, pero ¿Qué destino le esperaba en Asgard? A su hijo le gustaban los hombres, en algún momento debería dejarlo elegir una pareja o elegirle una, ¿Se lo entregaría a Fandral…? ¿A un guerrero, pudiendo dárselo a un Rey? Sin contar el impacto político, ese matrimonio reforzaría los lazos con los Vanir y sepultaría cualquier diferencia, incluso el hijo nacido de ellos ostentaría, al igual que Thor, ambas nacionalidades, y ese era el otro problema.

  “Loki es adoptado” Se sintió horrible decirlo en voz alta, y aunque había jurado guardar el secreto sabía que era imposible, lo sabría tarde o temprano, no podían mantenerlo virgen para siempre.

  “¿Disculpa?”

  “Loki no es hijo mío y de Frigga, lo adoptamos, ni siquiera es Aesir”

  Espero en silencio el impacto de sus palabras, confiaba que eso fuera suficiente para que su cuñado retrocediera, no tenía hijas mujeres que ofrecer para Thor, y habiendo educado a su primogénito sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de comprometerlo con alguien a la fuerza.

  Frey eligió muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar, su rostro se tornó serio, pero ilegible.

   “¿Por qué me dices esto? Te has ocupado bien en guardar el secreto, jamás lo hubiera imaginado…. Es el vivo reflejo de mi hermana, como habla, como se mueve… y su magia…”

  “Porque él es fértil, una característica que tu hijo no esperaría en un Aesir varón y acabaría descubriendo”

  “¡Es Jotun!” Llegó demasiado rápido a esa conclusión, lo cual era curioso porque los elfos también engendraban vida sin necesidad de mujeres. “Es un botín de guerra ¿Verdad? Se lo robaste a Laufey”

  “Laufey lo abandonó a su suerte como la rata que es” Se defendió de inmediato “Y no es un premio, trofeo o botín, es tan hijo mío como Thor”

   Frey se sorprendió pero hizo un gesto de aceptación, conforme con su respuesta.

  “En todo caso sigue siendo realeza, de nacimiento y de apellido” Meditó su cuñado en voz alta “Hechicero, sanador… y capaz de darme un nieto”

  “¿Lo estás considerando?” Le inquirió desconcertado.

  “¿De verdad lo preguntas? Es hermoso, educado, poderoso… y fértil, adoptado o no tú lo has dicho, es tu hijo, ¿Por qué no lo querría para Surt? Ni siquiera necesitará un segundo consorte femenino que le de descendencia”

  Eso no estaba saliendo cómo esperaba Odín, pero una parte suya se sintió aliviado de que la reacción de Frey no fuera de rechazo, siempre se preguntaba qué opinarían los demás reyes de conocer el origen de Loki, era la primera vez que podía tener una respuesta.

  “Jotun” Repitió el otro soberano pensativo “Todos ellos son enormes y azules… No tiene sentido”

  “Es mestizo, Laufey lo engendró con un consorte extranjero”

  “¿Y no sientes curiosidad por saber qué es su otra mitad?”

  “Por supuesto, pero no es como si pudiera reunirme con él y preguntárselo” Para empezar el mismo Laufey desconocía el destino de su hijo.

  “El príncipe Loki tiene que saberlo…” Tomó otro rumbo “Podría engendrarte un bastardo sin saberlo”

  Era gracioso escucharlo, como si no hubiera pensando en todo eso antes, para él no era una novedad nada de eso.

  “Por fortuna mi hijo aún no ha despertado a esos… menesteres”

   Frey se permitió reír.

  “En verdad no es tu hijo, a su edad Thor ya había perdido la cuenta”

  “Frey…” Mordió su nombre “Entiendes que todo esto es un asunto muy delicado, no puedes repetirlo delante de nadie” No tendría cómo salvar la ofensa si lo hacía, era el único que conocía el secreto además de él, Frigga y Sigyn, y ésta última había demostrado ser una tumba al respecto.

  “Lo sé, pero es una bomba de tiempo”

  “Se lo diré llegado el momento, pero seré yo y únicamente yo, nadie más, ¿Estoy siendo claro?”

  Su cuñado pasaría mucho tiempo junto a Loki los próximos años, era algo que debía quedar establecido desde el principio.

  “Tranquilo, lo último que quiero es provocarle algún trauma a mi yerno”

  El cinismo de Frey era insoportable.

  “No he dicho que sí aún”

  “Oh, pero lo harás”

 

  **********************************************************************

  Thor había vuelto a perderse, no podía quitarle un segundo los ojos de encima que alguna chica lograba arrastrarlo con ella.

  Lo buscó por todo el salón, casi fue hasta su cuarto pero era área restringida.

  La luz al final del pasillo le llamó la atención. La oficina de Odín, había alguien dentro, se preguntó si debería atreverse a preguntar, su alteza Frey podía estar ahí y su presencia no ser bien recibida.

   Junto valor y decidió atreverse, justo iba a tocar la madera cuando escuchó la voz del rey Odín.

  _“Loki es adoptado”_

  ‘¿Qué?’ Su cuerpo entero se paralizó…. ¿Había escuchado bien?

  Recuperándose del shock se acercó más, hablaban demasiado bajo, no podía entender qué más estaban diciendo, hasta que distinguió una exclamación del rey Frey:

  _“¡Es jotun! Es un botín de guerra ¿Verdad? Se lo robaste a Laufey”_

  No podía creerlo… Amora contuvo una exclamación, ese debía ser el secreto mejor guardado de la familia real, se preguntó vagamente si su querido Thor ya lo sabría.


	9. Herido

**Botín de guerra**

**Capítulo 9: Herido**

**( Loki )**

  Loki no fue consciente hasta qué punto su madre había sido gentil con él por ser su hijo… Hasta que tuvo que aprender de Frey.

  “¿No sabes proyectarte? Tu madre lo dominaba cuando era una niña”

  Los primeros días solo escuchó reclamos, su maestro no estaba conforme con lo que veía y no dudaba en decirlo, dejó bastante claro que su nivel estaba muy por debajo del aceptable para su edad, y Loki se habría permitido ofenderse de no saber que tenía razón.

  Sus deberes como secretario fueron reducidos considerablemente, ya que Frey exigía todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.

   “Desconoces por completo la naturaleza de tu poder” Sentenció una mañana mientras tenían su clase en una de las salas de descanso, el rey Vanir no gustaba demasiado de los espacios abiertos o trabajar al aire libre, consideraba que había demasiadas distracciones, se apoderó de una de las alas del palacio y aseguró que ningún sirviente o guardia permaneciera cerca, luego aisló el lugar con un hechizo sencillo para impedir el ingreso de cualquier sonido.

  “Soy un sanador” Respondió Loki desde su lugar, sentado en pose de meditación, igual que su maestro.

  “Eso es muy ambiguo” Hizo ese gesto tan suyo de descartar las palabras abanicando la mano.

  “Entonces… ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de mi poder?”

  “Eso debes descubrirlo tú, podría tomarte siglos, y ya has desperdiciado demasiados”

  “El agua es mi elemento”

  “¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Frigga te lo dijo?”

  Loki negó con la cabeza, mientras meditaba sus próximas palabras.

  “No, simplemente lo sé” La ceja arqueada del mayor dejó claro que esa respuesta no lo dejaba satisfecho, así que tuvo que esforzarse un poco más “Lo siento así, es como si me recargara cuando estoy sumergido, tiene algo que… me tranquiliza … me hace…. Feliz”

  Con cierto nerviosismo esperó el veredicto, pero tras unos tensos segundos de silencio, Frey asintió, aceptando su explicación, Loki soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

  “Bien, empezamos a entendernos, eres agua y eso dice mucho de tu personalidad, el viento y el fuego son implacables, fuertes, arrasadores, el agua tiene varios estados dependiendo la situación, puedes refrescarte en ella o… ahogarte”

  “Prefiero pensar que soy refrescante” Se atrevió a sonreír y su maestro se contagió de ese gesto.

  “Es pronto para que de un veredicto” Era justo, se conocían demasiado poco aún “Pero lo importante aquí no es que yo te conozca, sino que lo hagas tú, dedicaremos cada mañana a explorar tu energía, tu Seid, en lo que lleve nuestro entrenamiento dedicarás ocho horas diarias a la meditación”

  Loki se esforzó porque sus ojos no se salieran de orbita pero no debió hacer un buen trabajo porque su maestro captó el gesto.

  “¿Algún problema?”

  Negó de inmediato, claro que tenía un problema ¿Cómo iba a estar ocho horas sentado, en silencio, sin hacer nada? ¡Todos los días! Pero no era como si expresar su opinión hiciera alguna diferencia.

  “Bien, puedes empezar ahora mismo”

  Por otro lado, las tardes eran más emocionantes, pues pasaban a la práctica, su tío comenzó a enseñarle algunas pociones y encantamientos, Loki podía estar hasta el anochecer repitiendo una y otra vez la misma técnica.

  Le tomó diez años ver alguna mejora, en su primer década de entrenamiento finalmente logró proyectarse, apareció delante de su madre y casi la hizo derribar su arpa, ambos rieron emocionados cuando pasó, luego Frey le advirtió que no abusara de ese hechizo, pues no era digno violar la privacidad de otras personas, Loki asintió a todo aunque no tenía la menor intención de cumplirlo, estaba demasiado emocionado con ello y el alcance que tenía.

 Las meditaciones matutinas fueron las que más frutos trajeron, después de unos años dejó de ser una lucha contra la que creía que era su naturaleza, el ser inquieto, y la verdadera afloró, la que necesitaba que se mantuviera tranquilo.

  “Tu Seid es un estanque, si quieres ver algo dentro necesitas que el agua este calma o distorsiona la imagen”

  Entrar en contacto consigo mismo fue emocionante, de ahí nacieron las proyecciones pero mucho más, hubo momentos en que pudo sentirse parte de su entorno, como si solo fuera energía que fluía, podía percibir a todas las personas cerca, sin necesidad de sus oídos, vista u olfato, los sentía sin tocarlos. También escuchaba susurros a veces, voces lejanas que hablaba entre ellas, cuando le preguntó a su maestro al respecto este lo miró sorprendido unos momentos, antes de afirmar que empezaba a escuchar a Ygdrasil, Loki no supo interpretar eso pero no recibió las respuestas, Frey estaba convencido de que todo eso debía explorarlo sin ayuda.

  “¿Pasa algo?” Terminando una de sus meditaciones fue que se sorprendió con la expresión de su maestro, este parecía estarle haciendo un escrutinio y su ceño estaba fruncido.

  “Tu Seid”

  Loki siguió esperando, los ojos azules del mayor seguían analizándolo, como si vieran algo que para él era invisible.

  “Se veía negro”

  El príncipe observó el suelo pensativo, aún no podía leer el Seid de otra persona o verlo, por lo que no sabía que tenían asignado algún color, supo escuchar que el de su madre era dorado, si el suyo era negro el contraste le parecía inquietante.

  “¿Y eso es… malo?”

 

  Su maestro hizo una mueca mientras se frotaba el cuello, pareció sopesar sus palabras, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

  “No necesariamente”

  Y otra vez esa fue toda la información que recibió.

  Con Thor todo siguió igual, casi se volvió una rutina, lo veía a primer hora de la mañana en su alcoba, y al finalizar el día en el mismo lugar, no tenía permitido importunarlo durante sus meditaciones, asique se limitaba a buscarlo cuando despertaba, y cuando Loki regresaba su hermano ya se había duchado y lo esperaba en su alcoba, a veces para ponerse al día sobre lo que hicieron, otras veces solo compartir el ambiente, Loki leía, Thor comía o incluso dormitaba a su lado. Pero en ambas visitas intercambiaban alguno que otro beso. Estaba bien, era agradable, y hasta cierto punto los temores de Loki se habían ido evaporando, su hermano se conformaba con lo que le daba y él estaba satisfecho de la complicidad que les unía, aún ese pequeño y privado secreto, era solo de Thor y suyo, a nadie más le importaba, solo en su habitación.

  Bueno, había alguien a quien le importaba. Amora, no importaba cuántas veces dijera que no iba a dejarse llevar por esa mujer, siempre volvía al mismo lugar, Amora estaba obsesionada, a veces no sabía si era con él o con Thor, pero en vez de celar a las demás amantes de su hermano… lo celaba a él, había sido así desde niños, cuando esa muchacha rubia, unos siglos mayor, llegó a la vida de la corte. La recordaba como una sombra, siguiendo a su hermano a todas partes, Thor a veces le dedicaba tiempo y respondía a su descarado coqueteo, otros la ignoraba, y ella volcaba su frustración en Loki.

  Lo últimos años con ella habían sido regresar a la infancia, estaba comiendo en familia en el salón principal y sentía los ojos de Amora clavados en su nuca, incluso cuando paseaba por los pasillos sentía que lo vigilaba, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué permanecía tanto a la defensiva, estaba seguro de que Thor seguía durmiendo con ella, ¿Cuál era su miedo? ¿Qué lo convenciera de dejar de verla? Como si hablara de ese tipo de cosas con su hermano.

  Hubiera ignorado la existencia de Amora hasta el fin de sus días si no fuera por una serie de incidentes que desembocaron en uno de los peores días de su vida.

  Medio siglo llevaba bajo la tutela de Frey la primera vez que pasó.

  Loki despertó una mañana sintiéndose afiebrado.

  Sus dones no hacían nada contra las enfermedades, solo cerraban heridas, regeneraban piel, no desaparecían virus y bacterias.

  No quiso molestar a su madre asique mandó a llamar a Sigyn, lo que de manera práctica podía ser casi lo mismo.

  “Oh, mi pobre niño” La rubia ya estaba casi encima suya, acariciando su rostro ardiente “Estás húmedo, deberías tomar un baño”

  No, Loki no quería dejar su cama, estaba tibia y agradable, mucho menos mojar su cuerpo o pisar la fría loza.

  “Prefiero dormir, avísale a Frey que hoy no me presentaré” Rogó internamente que su tío no viera eso como una muestra de debilidad.

  En esos momentos se abrió la puerta y fue Thor quien entró, Loki lo maldijo por dentro por no tocar, le había pedido cientos de veces que se anunciara antes de entrar, también ayudaría que los dos inútiles que custodiaban su puerta hicieran al menos eso, pero parecían ser parte de la decoración, solo estaban ahí para recordarle a Loki que necesitaba que lo vigilaran… Y que Fandral no ya no estaba.

  “¿Sigues en cama?” Inquirió curioso Thor, después de todo cuando él llegaba por lo general el menor ya se había aseado y se encontraba listo para sus clases.

  “No se siente bien” Respondió Sigyn.

  “¿Qué es lo que tiene?” Lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras se acercaba.

  “Al parecer fiebre”

  “Qué extraño, ¿Bebió algo ya?”

  “Loki aún no tomó nada” Respondió hablando intencionalmente en tercera persona, haciéndoles notar que se referían a él como si no estuviera presente. Ambos lo miraron con una mueca divertida por su queja.

  Thor imitó a Sigyn y le puso una mano en la frente, pareció aliviado al hacerlo.

  “Es solo un poco de temperatura, quizás no sea nada, pero deberías hacer reposo”

  “Voy un paso adelante, mi estimado” Respondió estirándose “Planeo holgazanear todo el día, pero si el tío Frey pregunta estoy agonizando”

  “No seas ridículo” Lo reprendió sin cambiar el tono de voz, seguía tocándole el rostro y si Loki no se sintiera tan caliente le preocuparía sonrojarse en frente de Sigyn “¿Quieres que te haga compañía?”

  Envidiaba la tranquilidad con la que Thor se tomaba el faltar a todos sus deberes reales, principalmente siendo el futuro rey, él aunque bromeara, de verdad no se sentía bien.

  “No es necesario, tengo a Sigyn para eso, planeo explotar su devoción por mí y hacerla que me consienta como una esclava”

  “Tienes suerte de que te quiera Loki”

  Él le sonrió con malicia y la rubia resopló, era demasiado buena, dudaba que hubiera alguien que en verdad pudiera hacerla enojar, y vaya que él lo había intentado durante años, era otra que se había llevado un corte de pelo, aunque menos drástico que el que sufrió Amora y sin fines maliciosos.

  “¿Nos das un minuto?” Solicitó Thor y Loki arqueó una ceja. La muchacha no se hizo problema, de todas formas iba de salida para avisar a su maestro, solo asintió y se retiró.

  “¿No es linda? Si me gustaran las mujeres sería la esposa perfecta, hasta podría llevarla en mi bolsillo”

  Thor rio por su ocurrencia.

  “Exagerado, no es tan bajita”

  Sigyn era una hermosa rubia de larga y rebelde cabellera, ojos tiernos y piel tan blanca como la de Loki, poseía una hermosa figura, pero su cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro al menor de los príncipes, además de eso era la única hechicera aparte de Frigga y el mismo Loki, pero su manejo de la magia era algo pobre y limitado.

  “¿Te gusta?” Continuó Loki, aún con la cabeza pegada a la almohada “Tendrían hijos hermosos y mágicos, con unos buenos tacones quizás puedas besarla sin doblarte el cuello”

  Una sombra cayó sobre los ojos de Thor, lo notó, pero la sonrisa siguió ahí, congelada y falsa.

  “¿La fiebre te vuelve hablador o estás delirando?”

  Loki no respondió a eso, no lo necesitaba, quizás solo estaba dando vueltas porque sabía el motivo por el que Thor estaba ahí, su mente podía decir que era solo saludar, como cada mañana, pero el hecho de que sacara a Sigyn para tener privacidad le daba otra importancia, ya no era algo casual o simplemente un juego, Thor ‘necesitaba’ algo de intimidad entre ellos, de esa caricia para comenzar el día, y Loki no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, cada vez que lo pensaba demasiado su estómago le dolía.

  Thor nunca había dejado de acariciar su rostro, su cabello, apartárselo de la frente, sabía que no estaba perfectamente peinado, posiblemente se encontrara algo alborotado, sus ojos lo observaban con esa calidez tan particular. En un momento se inclinó y sus labios se tocaron. Loki solo bajó sus párpados y disfrutó el contacto, el roce de sus bocas, las caricias de esa lengua que serpenteaba en su interior. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los sonidos de sus gesticulaciones, el que hacían al cambiar de posición, profundizar, recuperar el aliento, ese sonido como de chapoteo… Por primera vez Loki pensó que era muy erótico y no encontró un buen momento para interrumpirlo, no puso una barrera. Sin darse cuenta se abrazó a Thor y la cercanía le provocó una agradable puntada en su ingle y cosquilleo en el vientre, empezó a sentirse tan placentero que el miedo se apoderó de él dándole la fuerza para separarse.

  Thor le sonreía, estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, no vio nada anormal, se limitó a arroparlo mientras se ponía de pie.

  “Descansa, vendré a verte para el almuerzo”

  Loki asintió, deseoso de que se fuera, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

  Cuando estuvo solo decidió no darle importancia a nada de eso y se dedicó a dormir, hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un verdadero descanso, aun cuando Frey regresaba a Vanaheim por asuntos políticos no se ausentaba más de unas semanas y le dejaba estipuladas sus rutinas de entrenamiento, las que Loki cumplía a rajatabla como si temiera que alguien le pasaría su informe a su maestro. Sí, no le vendría mal dormir un par de horas más para variar.

  En algún momento se quedó dormido y comenzó a soñar, fue algo tonto y sin sentido, de repente estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, sobre una enorme y brillante sábana de seda, era de color escarlata, impactante, y hacía un contraste inmenso con la blancura de su piel. Él solo estaba ahí, recostado boca arriba, despreocupado, no había nadie más, estiraba su cuerpo relajadamente mientras la tela se movía rozándolo en distintas partes, era agradable, fresca… y tenía vida propia, nadie la estaba moviendo, pero seguía frotándolo, la sentía bajo sus orejas, lamer su cuello, subir y colarse entre sus muslos provocándole de nuevo ese cosquilleo que le hizo mover su cadera. Llevó su propia mano a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a frotarlo, delineando la delicada circunferencia, las sábanas jugaban en su entrepierna y él las alentaba moviendo la pelvis, flexionando sus rodillas. Los dedos de sus pies se tensaron por el placer, su cuerpo ardía… y fue cuando despertó.

  Estaba sólo en su habitación, pero la jarra de agua junto a la cama le dijo que no siempre fue así. Contrariado se sentó en el colchón, recién ahí notó una humedad entre sus piernas… y que tenía una pequeña erección.

  No tuvo mucho tiempo para entender lo que pasaba, en esos momentos Sigyn ingresó sonriente, trayendo consigo una charola de plata, Loki trató de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo sin hacer movimientos bruscos que delataran su problema, al fin y al cabo estaba afiebrado, el sonrojo de su cara seguiría siendo normal. La muchacha no se quedó mucho, ni él se lo permitió, solo le dejó su comida, esponjó la almohada y ofreció leerle si no se sentía bien para hacerlo, Loki no rio de esto último para no herir sus sentimientos, solo le agradeció y la despachó.

  Su maestro fue la visita curiosa del día, al último que esperaba ver ahí, y rogó internamente que no fuera porque quería constatar que no era una treta, era al único que Loki, aún, no le había jugado ninguna, lo respetaba demasiado para ello.

  “Sigues afiebrado” No fue una pregunta, y ni siquiera lo había tocado, pero debió deducirlo por su coloración, el problema de tener una piel tan blanca.

  “Estoy mejor” Aseguró de inmediato “Debió ser algo que comí”

  Su maestro lo examinó unos momentos, pensativo, Loki odiaba eso, se parecía a Odín, su rostro nunca decía nada pero el silencio parecía mal augurio, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que meditar tanto?

  “Descansa también mañana” Ordenó.

  La repentina generosidad casi le hizo sospechar, ese era el hombre que obligó a terminar sus flexiones a Thor cuando tenía un brazo roto, sí, su hermano ya le había contado algunas historias.

  “No creo que necesite tanto tiempo…”

  “No fue una sugerencia, no quiero verte dando vuelta por los pasillos, reposo total”

   Si algo le habían enseñados esas décadas con su maestro era a no contradecirlo, la única respuesta apropiada a una ordenanza suya era…

  “Sí maestro”

  Frey se retiró conforme y Loki soltó el aire que contenía, eso hombre siempre lo pondría nervioso. Pero no podía quejarse, debía reconocer que su padre le consiguió al mejor instructor, el rey Vanir no ostentaba tal cargo solo por cuestión hereditaria, era alguien sumamente astuto, intuitivo, sabio y que sabía imponer su presencia, nuevamente… como Odín.

  El resto del día transcurrió con calma, la temperatura de Loki no bajó pero tampoco subió, su médico personal lo checó y solo le pidió que bebiera mucho líquido, además le dejó un preparado por si sufría nauseas o dolor de cabeza, pero nada de eso pasó.

  A la mañana siguiente todo seguía igual, salvo que Thor no se presentó, no estaba de ánimos para visitas asique no hizo muchas preguntas, conociendo a su hermano lo más seguro es que se quedara dormido y tuviera que ir urgente al consejo.

  Su madre le hizo compañía un rato, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba muy conversador y lo dejó solo. Fue ahí cuando Loki trató de leer pero fue imposible concentrarse, el sueño que tuviera el día anterior siguió regresando a él, trataba de reprimirlo pero era una batalla perdida. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño de ese tipo, tampoco se sintió como en esos momentos, esa constante ansiedad y frustración, ese calor por todo el cuerpo.

  Para la noche una idea había germinado pese al esfuerzo que hizo para impedírselo, y Loki se sorprendió de sí mismo al estar trabando ambas puertas, las que llevaban al pasillo y las que iban a la habitación de Thor, también cerró las cortinas y trató de convencerse así mismo de que Heimdall no estaba mirándolo, el guardián sabia cuidar la privacidad de los que vigilaba.

  Subió a su cama, tenía las piernas desnudas porque solo vestía su túnica para dormir, y con manos temblorosas comenzó a tocarse. Lo necesitaba, era nuevo e inquietante, casi primitivo, él nunca tuvo ese tipo de deseos, nunca anheló más que un beso, pero hacía horas que no podía pensar en nada más y que constantemente se endurecía. Su miembro lo estaba en ese momento, tan sensible que fue un poco doloroso tocarse, la piel estaba muy tensa, cuando tiraba de ella tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para que no le doliera. Contuvo el aliento mientras se masturbaba, temía dejar escapar algún gemido que delatara lo que hacía, era algo natural, todos los hombres y mujeres en algún momento se dejaban llevar así, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal, vulnerable, expuesto… Si Thor lo viera así… pensar en su hermano calentó su cadera y se encontró empujando contra su propia mano.

  Su imaginación se disparó y de repente estaba ahí, Thor estaba ahí, esa era su mano, la mano que ahora iba directo a su entrada, estaba húmeda, resbaladiza, quizás por el mismo sudor, la fiebre, un dedo empezó a jugar ahí y Loki se mordió los labios.

  La culpa lo sacudió y descartó esa fantasía por completo, no podía hacerlo de esa manera, intentó pensar ¿Qué le gustaba? Nunca se detenía a pensarlo, si necesitara un hombre que lo satisficiera en ese momento… ¿A quién llamaría? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, solo había uno en la lista: Fandral. Su espalda se arqueo mientras su propia mano seguía penetrándolo, ahora estaba ahí su querido espadachín, sus gruesos dedos lo tomaban, lo abrían, con la promesa de algo mucho más llenador. Trató de imaginarlo desnudo, tenía poco material, jamás veía a los demás hombres sin ropa porque no se bañaba acompañado, no le gustaba mostrarse con nadie, pero su mente era creativa y pudo inventarle un físico atractivo… sospechosamente parecido al de Thor.

  No duró mucho, empujó un par de veces más y se vino sobre su vientre. Todo el cuerpo le quedó temblando, se sintió aturdido pero muy relajado. Luego de higienizarse durmió como nunca.

  Por la mañana ya estaba mejor, su fiebre había bajado y se sintió feliz de anunciar que regresaba a sus tareas.

  Tras un largo baño y arreglo apareció Sigyn, Thor seguía sin dar señales de vida lo que lo inquietó y tuvo que preguntar, por lo visto su hermano fue enviado el día anterior en nombre de Odín a Jotunheim, nada importante, le aseguró la joven, pura diplomacia y no tardaría en regresar.

Loki se sintió más tranquilo con eso, no podía envidiarlo por tener que tratar con esos mounstros gigantes y pasearse por un lugar tan inhóspito, esa normalmente era tarea de su padre, pero era de esperar que empezara a dejar cada vez más responsabilidades en manos de su heredero.

  Loki iba a salir de su alcoba cuando un ruido le llamó la atención, suave, de apenas movimiento, pero venía de la habitación de su hermano.

  “¿Qué fue eso?”

  Sigyn que estaba llegando a la puerta se regresó a verlo con expresión confundida.

  “¿Qué cosa?”

  “Ese sonido”  Le tomó unos instantes entender que no estaba escuchando ruido, estaba percibiendo la presencia de una persona con su Seid, y esa persona definitivamente no era Thor, se trataba de alguien mucho más débil.

  Se aventuró por la puerta que unía sus habitaciones, Sigyn lo siguió sin hacer preguntas, tal vez comprendiendo un poco la situación, ella era una hechicera también después de todo, no muy destacada, pero estaba sobre el promedio.

  Tal como sospechaba, alguien estaba en la alcoba de Thor.

  “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

  Amora dio un brinco al verlo entrar, estaba sentada sobre la cama de su hermano, afortunadamente vestida, aunque como siempre llevaba un escote que rebelaba más de lo que quería saber de ella.

  La mujer se sonrojó con fuerza y su sorpresa dio paso a la ira.

  “¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?”

  Loki no podía creer su insolencia y la risa que se le escapó fue prueba de eso.

  “Es broma ¿Verdad? ¡Podría hacerte aprender por esto! Violar la privacidad del príncipe de Asgard, quizás hasta intentar robarle…”

  Amora se puso de pie como empujada por un resorte y Sigyn se refugió tras su espalda.

  “¡¿Te atreves a insultarme?! ¡No he robado nada!” Gritó tan fuerte que Loki estuvo seguro que todos los que deambulaban por los pasillos la habían escuchado “Soy amante de Thor, dudo mucho que le moleste que quiera esperarlo en sus aposentos”

   Loki ya sabía eso, todos lo sabían, de hecho ella no era la única, varias muchachas atendían a su hermano, nunca las veía con él, y él jamás las traía consigo a su habitación, era casi como un acuerdo tácito, Thor era muy discreto… y aquí estaba ella gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, su estómago volvió a temblar, pero de pura ira.

  “Conoces muy poco a mi hermano, Thor jamás te invitaría aquí, estos son las habitaciones reales, no traemos a cualquiera”

  Normalmente no se rebajaría así, pero ese día estaba con poca paciencia y venía acumulando muchas situaciones desagradables con Amora desde hacía años, verla imponerse de esa manera lo alteró por completo.

  “Tu hermano” Repitió ella, con una risa corta que pareció apenas un hipo por como brinco, su expresión era una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión “Pregonas tanto ese título con orgullo… Tienes agallas para hablarme así”

  “¿Disculpa?” Loki torció el rostro al preguntar, cada vez más tenso de la ira.

  “Alguien como tú no debería ni siquiera pisar la misma tierra que yo y te atreves a menospreciarme”

  “Amora, ya basta” Finalmente Sigyn habló, había enojo en su voz pero seguía amedrentada, ella era así, pasiva y dulce, pero no podía callarse al ver cómo insultaban a su adorado príncipe.

  “¿Alguien como yo?” Repitió, empujándola a que se dejara de rodeos y completara el insulto, si iba a levantarle una queja a su padre quería todos los detalles, ella no se iba a llevar de arriba semejante falta de respeto.

  “No finjas inocencia… Jotun”

  Loki arqueó una ceja, ese era un insulto poco común y algo decepcionante.

  “¿Jotun? ¿En serio?”

  “Deberías estar con tu gente, no aquí y con un título de realeza”

  “Espera  ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?”

    En algún momento se había perdido algo en esa discusión y la manera en que Sigyn se prendió de su brazo y empezó a empujar para que salieran de ahí lo puso más nervioso.

  Amora seguía con la misma expresión de desprecio, pero notó cierto titubeo.

  “Lo sé todo, falso Aesir, sé que eres el hijo de Laufey”

  En un instante Amora dio un grito de terror por la manera en que Loki la tomó por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared.

  “¿Qué dijiste maldita?”

  “¡Loki!” Sigyn gritó espantada.

  La mujer sacudía sus pies que ya no tocaban el suelo y sus manos arañaban la que seguía apretada sobre su garganta, dificultándole respirar.

  “¡Lo… lo siento!” Lo miraba desorbitada, en todos esos siglos de indirectas, insultos, bromas de mal gustos y rumores… Loki jamás le puso una mano encima, él siempre se vengaba usando el ingenio, nunca tampoco la miró de esa manera, con tanto odio contenido.

  “¡Explica lo que dijiste o te romperé el cuello!”

  “¡Loki!” Sigyn seguía gritando a sus espaldas, en algún momento empezó a clamar por los guardias, convencida de que Loki podía llegar a matar a la mujer.

  “Fue ca…. Casualidad” Siguió esforzándose para hablar “No se lo dije…. A nadie”

   El pecho de Loki comenzó a dolerle al entrar en la comprensión.

  “No…” La mano que estaba sobre el frágil cuello metió más presión “¡Estás mintiendo!”

  Ella sacudía la cabeza negando, desesperada, sus ojos estaban brillosos y ya no podía hablar.

  “¡Sepárenlos por favor!”

  Loki no supo ni en qué momento se encontró limitado de movimientos por dos soldados mientras otro revisaba a Amora, que estaba sentada en el suelo llorando.

  Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, escuchaba que le hablaban pero no entendía lo que decían, Sigyn también lloraba, uno  de los guardias apareció en su campo visual, le preguntaba algo, pero Loki solo lo empujó para que se alejara, forcejó hasta que el otro que lo sostenía lo dejó en paz y pudo recargarse contra una pared.

  Estaba agitado, nervioso, todos iban y venían al igual que su mente, viajando atrás tratando de recordar algo, lo que sea que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando, pero solo podía recordar su propia imagen en el espejo, tan diferente a toda su familia…

  En algún momento Odín hizo acto de presencia a gritos, esa voz suya que atravesaba paredes, pedía explicaciones, todos repetían que el príncipe había atacado a una doncella, sintió a su madre acariciarle el brazo, tratando de que la escuchara, vio a Amora desaparecer apresurada, al igual que Sigyn y los soldados, esas eran las órdenes del rey ‘Déjenos solos’

  Recién cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas reparó en su hijo, estaba enojado, sorprendido, listo para atacar con retos y reclamos…. Cuando Loki recuperó su voz.

  “¿Soy adoptado?”

  Dejando a ambos padres ahora sin palabras.

  El mutismo repentino le estrujó el corazón.

  “Soy adoptado” Afirmó con un tono desolado.

  Frigga trató de tocarlo pero él se apartó de inmediato, poniendo distancia con ambos mientras los miraba horrorizado, Odín lucía desganado, su madre parecía que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

   “Cariño…”

   “Lo soy…”

**( Frigga )**

   Estuvo furiosa con Odín, de todas las personas a las que pudo decirle algo tan delicado tuvo que ser Frey, no entendía porque creyó justo involucrar a un tercero en algo que solo le competía a Loki, quién aún no sabía nada.

  No era lo único que la tenía alterada, su esposo no le decía nada, pero desde el momento que su hermano había pedido la tutela de Loki lo supo, quería llevárselo a Vanaheim, no importaba que Odín dijera que tuvo que decirle todo porque estaría a cargo de su hijo, no, ella sabía que había mucho más, no llevaba tantos siglos al lado de su esposo para nada, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

  Sin embargo los años pasaron y todo estuvo en relativa paz, llegaron momentos en los que incluso se alegró de que Frey estuviera involucrado, podía monitorear a Loki mejor que nadie e incluso investigar a los jotun sin despertar demasiadas sospechas, fue así que supo que era pronto para que su hijo manifestara un dominio del hielo, los gigantes de escarcha tenían un desarrollo más lento que los Aesir, e incluso era posible que nunca llegara a desarrollarlo debido a la ausencia de esa coloración azul tan característica, Loki incluso era sensible al frío, su cuerpo, en ese aspecto, se alejaba demasiado de los de su raza, lamentablemente solo era en ese aspecto.

  Ese día tenía pensado ir a ver a su hijo, ya lo había dejado descansar mucho debido a su estado, pero ni bien salió de su cuarto fue interceptada por Odín, su hermano había pedido hablar con ambos en privado.

  Un poco preocupada acudió al encuentro, eran ellos tres y el médico a cargo de Loki, no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de reunión , lo que la angustió más, significaba que había novedades, eso nunca era bueno, y las primeras palabras de Frey la hicieron montar en cólera.

  “¿Qué acabas de decir?”

  “Sé que suena mal”

  “¡Te expresas de mi hijo como si fuera un animal!”

  Frey la miró escandalozado por esa acusación, su esposo se mantuvo al margen al igual que el médico.

  “¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estaba siendo técnico”

  “¡¿Técnico?! ¡Dijiste que Loki estaba en celo!”

   Bueno, siendo justos no fueron las palabras, pero se podían interpretar así.

  “Eso no es únicamente propio de los animales, todos lo padecen de una forma u otra, hasta los Aesir, solo que a una menor escala, el aumento de hormonas, el despertar sexual”

  “¿Y con qué fundamento sostienes que Loki está pasando por algo así? ¿Solo por una fiebre?”

  “No, porque los Jotun tienen ciclos de fertilidad trimestrales, los primeros suelen ser algo intensos y se manifiestan con elevación de la temperatura, adormecimiento… y otro síntomas más evidentes”

  “Posee órganos sexuales de Jotun… es bastante lógico esperar que funcionen de la misma manera” Fue la intervención de su médico que finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

  Frigga se sintió abrumada, no era ese dato menor, no cambiaba en nada a Loki, no afectaba su salud, el problema seguía siendo el mismo.

  “Tenemos que decirle” Llegó sola a esa conclusión, habían estado dándole largas al tema desde hacía tiempo, cada vez que podía Frey se los recalcaba pero eran buenos dejando pasar el tiempo, nunca era un buen momento, ¿Y cuándo lo seria? ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para romperle el corazón a su hijo?

  “Tiene derecho a saber, Frigga”

   Ella lo miró con escepticismo, sabía que esto no se trataba de los derechos de Loki, ese secreto estorbaba a los propios intereses de su hermano, pero llevaba siendo alguien muy cooperativo para arrojarle eso en la cara.

  Miró a Odín, su silencio le dejó claro que ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, solo se lo estaban comunicando. Suspiró resignada.

  “¿Y Cómo se lo decimos?”

  Su esposo comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, aún sin mirar a nadie.

   “Debe conocer Jotunheim, es el primer paso…”

  “¿Qué? Loki nunca querría ir allá”

  “Exacto, debe mejorar un poco su imagen sobre esa raza antes de saber que pertenece a ella, hemos descuidado mucho ese aspecto”

  Frigga no podía negar eso, nunca se molestó en hablarle positivamente de los gigantes de escarcha, quizás porque Loki no lucía como uno, y a ella no le apetecía pensar en las personas que habían sacudido a su gente con la guerra y alejado a su esposo de su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora podía ver su error, los anales de la historia Asgardiana no debieron ayudar mucho tampoco.

   “Mandé a Thor a Jotunheim en misión diplomática, intentaremos proponer visitas de ambas partes, algo para ir progresando más allá del tratado de paz”

  No creía que esa propuesta diera frutos, los Jotun no querrían Aesir paseando por su tierra al igual que los Aesir reclamarían si llegaban a ver a alguno, pero era necesario, si querían que Loki recibiera aceptación cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, debían mejorar la imagen del otro pueblo, aprender a coexistir, y ese fue el plan desde el principio tras el acuerdo de paz, que algún día los reinos pudieran unirse, Loki podría llegar a ser la clave para eso.

  “¿Y si Laufey descubre que… tenemos a su hijo?” Mencionar a su niño como vástago de alguien más le resultaba muy difícil, sabía que no corría peligro de perderlo, dudaba que el gigante empezara una guerra por un príncipe que abandonó a su suerte, a lo sumo podía llegar a querer alguna compensación económica y bien podían dársela, su hijo valía mucho más que eso.

  “No es su hijo” La corrigió Odín, tan cómodo como ella con esa conversación “Y cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ahora debemos resolver lo que haremos con Loki”

  “Hay otro asunto que me preocupa respecto a él” Intervino de nuevo Frey “Pero es respecto a su Seid”

  Golpearon la puerta y la reunión se vio interrumpida, los guardias sabían que estaba prohibido intervenir cuando los monarcas estaban reunidos, a menos claro que se tratara de una emergencia.

  Odín aprobó el ingreso y un soldado entró con expresión angustiada.

  “¿Qué es lo que pasa?”

  “Es el príncipe, su alteza”

  Frigga podía decir que últimamente esperaba cualquier cosa cuando le decían que había un problema con Loki, pero jamás imaginó que deberían intervenir porque tratara de ahorcar a una doncella, ese no podía ser su hijo, él era tan calmado, prudente, correcto, sí, Loki era travieso y desobediente, pero nunca violento, de hecho desde que dejó los entrenamientos militares jamás se volvió a involucrar en una pelea física, salvo cuando entrenaba con Frey, pero ¿Atacar a una mujer? No necesitaba nombres para saber que se trataba de Amora.

  Cuando llegó su hijo estaba contra la pared, le inquietó notar su mirada perdida, parecía desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Amora no paraba de gritar y llorar, aunque no decía nada que explicara lo que pasó, los soldados presentes corroboraron que tuvieron que separarlos. Odín estaba furioso, tan sorprendido como ella, echó a todos a gritos de ahí.

  Frigga no entendía lo que pasaba pero priorizo ver cómo estaba su hijo, le frotó un brazo, tratando de llamar su atención, que reaccionara, cuando lo hizo su mundo se vino abajo.

  “¿Soy adoptado?”

  Le dolió verlo rechazar sus brazos, alejarse como un animal herido, Loki los miraba aterrado, en sus ojos había tantos sentimientos juntos, ira, miedo, decepción, desesperación, incertidumbre.

  “Sí” Fue su esposo el que respondió, encontró el valor para hacerlo antes que ella.

  “Soy el hijo de Laufey”

  Alguien había hablado, se sintió tan traicionada, que apenas podía empezar a entender el sentir de su hijo, sabía que no fue Sigyn, ella quedaba fuera de la ecuación, la boca de la joven era una tumba, además adoraba demasiado a Loki como para hacer o decir algo que lo hiriera, solo quedaba Frey, pero era igual de improbable.

  “No, eres nuestro hijo” Fue de nuevo Odín, ella no podía hablar, si abría la boca sabía que sería para llorar, no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

  “¡No puedo ser tu hijo! ¡Soy un maldito Jotun!”

  “Loki…”

  Lo vio tomarse la cabeza, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estaba agitado, quizás mareado, no se animó a intentar confortarlo, no había muchas posibilidades de que le dejara acercarse.

  “Todos éstos años… todas esas mentiras… Por eso me sacaste del ejército”

  “¿Qué?”

  “No podías tener a un gigante de escarcha en tus líneas, por eso me escondes aquí y no puedo salir de Asgard…”

  Oh, la mente de su hijo estaba trabajando rápido y procesando todo mal.

  “Por eso me vigilan todo el tiempo”

  “¡Te protegemos!”

  Loki ya lloraba para ese entonces, sus labios temblaban, Frigga estaba segura de que ella se encontraba igual.

  “Solo soy un botín de guerra… Guardado aquí hasta que te sirva para algo”

  “¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así…?”

  “¡¿De quién me robó y mintió durante siglos?!”

  Recién ahí Frigga reaccionó para activar un encantamiento que silenciara la sala hacia el exterior, ningún soldado necesitaba escuchar eso.

  “¡Te salvé la vida! ¡Tu padre biológico te abandonó para morir sólo y congelado sobre una piedra!”

  “¡Odín!” No, no podía querer discutir, o esperar que Loki fuera razonable en esos momentos, mucho menos rebelarle la verdad de esa manera.

  “Siempre preferiste a Thor, ahora sé por qué” Continuó como si no lo hubiera oído “Pensaba que era algo que estaba mal en mí, y tal vez lo es, ¿Cómo podrías querer al hijo de tu peor enemigo?”

  “¡No, Loki!” Ya pudo callar, pero tal cómo esperaba, cuando dio un paso al frente su hijo se escurrió, alejándose. Alternó la mirada entre ambos, pero finalmente se fue.

  Como nunca deseó que Thor estuviera en Asgard, aunque imaginaba que su primogénito tampoco los felicitaría por lo que habían hecho.

  Su esposo se había llevado la peor parte, Loki apenas y reparó en ella, todas sus inseguridades apuntaron a su padre, la relación siempre había estado pendiendo de un hilo y temía que finalmente se hubiera cortado. Odín no decía nada, pero sabía que estaba enojado por esas acusaciones, difícilmente lograra ponerse pronto en el lugar de su hijo, su nivel de empatía no era tan alto.

  “Será mejor que lo dejemos calmarse un tiempo a solas, para no empeorar las cosas”

  Odín la miró como si hubiera dicho algo completamente absurdo.

  “¿Empeorar? ¿De verdad crees que pueden empeorar?”

  Con eso él también abandonó la habitación.

  Frigga estrujó sus propios dedos nerviosa, tratando de pensar con claridad, conocía a Loki, estaba herido, más que nunca, lo imaginó llorando desconsolado, destruyendo quizás parte de su alcoba, desde donde estaba podía sentir su agitado Seid. De repente el dolor se volvió ira. Salió al pasillo dónde Sigyn la aguardaba conteniendo sus propias lágrimas y se plantó frente a ella, la joven pareció encogerse por su mirada helada.

  “¿Quién fue?”

  “Lady Amora”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: La verdad yo imagino que en Asgard no existe algo como la enfermedad, los asgardianos son fuertes, resistentes, y hasta viven cinco mil años, no los imagino con fiebre en cama, pero no obstante decidí dejar las enfermedades en éste fanfic, solo que no son muy comunes ni muy fuertes.
> 
>  Me disculpo por la demora, no estaba (Ni estoy) feliz con el capitulo, y me distraje editando un video Thorki, se los comparto por si les interesa verlo, me gustaría saber su opinión   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvpVzwdmOls&feature=youtu.be


	10. Mamá

**Capítulo 10: Mamá**

  “ _Si no entendiste nada no lo vamos a discutir, yo lo único que quise es que fuera fácil para ti…”_

_(Mamá- Pablo Olivares)_

**Nota:** Un dato menor, imagino a Sigyn como Daenerys (Juego de tronos) no veo la serie pero si las fotos o clips del personaje y me encanta como luce.

**(  Thor  )**

   Thor regresó de Jotunheim un poco irritado, no era el tipo de tareas que disfrutaba hacer, la diplomacia no era lo suyo, Loki tenía más paciencia en esos aspectos y solía relegarle esa tarea, pero hablar con un monarca era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse a hacer sin intermediarios, lamentablemente aún no conocía a uno que fuera de su agrado, entre Laufey y Frey no había mucho para escoger.

  Ni bien estuvo en el palacio supo que algo andaba mal, se sentía en el aire y en cada mirada tímida de las personas que saludaba, todos parecían tener un conocimiento que él no, pero nadie esta apresurado en decírselo. Ese mal presentimiento lo empujó a buscar a Loki antes de presentarse con su padre.

  Era cerca del mediodía, su hermano debería estar meditando, pero dando una ronda por esa ala del palacio la encontró ocupada por los sirvientes, que ellos estuvieran aprovechando para limpiar era un claro indicio de que no se encontraba ahí, ni él ni su tío.

  Deambulando por el palacio vio a Sigyn, la pequeña rubia dio un brinco al notarlo detrás de ella.

  “¡Thor! Has vuelto”

  Si fuera otra persona le hubiera respondido con algún sarcasmo por su innecesaria sorpresa, obvio que iba a volver, pero la doncella era tan tímida que su rostro hubiera explotado.

  “Sí, ando buscando a Loki, ¿Sabes dónde está?”

  Y ahí estaba ese rubor intensificándose en sus pópulos aunque luchara por lucir seria, hombros erguidos, manos enlazadas al frente.

  “Está en su alcoba”

  Bueno, ese era el último lugar dónde lo hubiera buscado a esa hora, su hermano era muy madrugador y diligente.

  “¿Tan tarde?” El recuerdo de su estado febril lo azotó de repente “¿Sigue enfermo?”

  “¡No!” Le aseguró ella de inmediato, sobresaltada, como temiendo ser malinterpretada, y luego empezó a removerse en su lugar cómo buscando las palabras para seguir con su respuesta.

  “¿Entonces?”

  “Él… Está un poco disgustado, no quiere ver a nadie”

  Oh no, todas sus alarmas se activaron, ¿Qué pudo hacer Loki en tan poco tiempo? ¿Otra vez estaba castigado?

  “¿Qué pasó?”

  “Yo… Creo que deberías preguntarle a él”

  “Sigyn…” Arrastré su nombre y ella dio otro brinco.

  “Tuvo un altercado con… Lady Amora… por favor…” Thor sabía lo que significaba esa última súplica: “Por favor no me hagas hablar”

  “Está bien, gracias” Decidió apiadarse de ella, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, necesitaba saberlo de Loki.

  Sin perder más el tiempo decidió ir a verlo, en realidad debería reportarse con su padre pero le urgía encontrarse con él y la información que tenía no era demasiado urgente. 

  “¿Loki?” La puerta estaba destrabada, pero no era como si alguien fuera a animarse a entrar sin permiso, excepto él. La empujó y encontró a su hermano aún en cama, aunque vestido, de verde pero sin sus ornamentos reales, estaba recostado de lado, o más bien acurrucado, y no mostró ninguna reacción al reconocerlo, ni siquiera se movió con intensión de levantarse o prestarle verdadera atención. “Loki” Insistió una vez más, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó.

  “Volviste” Susurró, y su voz se le antojó algo vulnerable, quebrada.

  “Eres el segundo que se sorprende, ¿Esperaban que esos estúpidos gigantes me asesinaran?” 

  Loki frunció el ceño, aún más entretenido en mirar su propia mano sobre la almohada que a él.

  “Son monstruos Thor, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ellos”

   Fue un comentario sin entusiasmo, aun así sonó algo lúgubre, quizás fuera el Seid de su hermano, no era demasiado diestro haciendo lecturas de energía, pero podía sentir lo pesado que estaba el ambiente.

  “Sí, bueno… no repitas eso fuera de ésta habitación, no ayudará a la diplomacia”

  Se acercó con cautela hasta que finalmente Loki levantó la mirada, sus ojos le sacudieron las entrañas, no solo por lo que había en ellos, la evidencia de un prolongado llanto, sino por lo que faltaba… ¿Dónde estaba ese brillo pícaro, intenso… que Loki siempre destilaba? Sus esmeraldas lucían apagadas.

  Su hermano se desplazó para atrás un poco en el colchón, lo suficiente para permitirle sentarse a su lado, Thor le ofreció su mano y le sorprendió la velocidad con que Loki la aceptó, apretándola fuerte.

  ‘¿Estás bien?’ Fue lo primero que casi preguntó, pero a su hermano no le gustaban las preguntas estúpidas, por supuesto que no lo estaba, si se encontrara bien no permanecería en la cama… en ese estado.

  “¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?”

  Loki negó de inmediato y eso solo aumentó su curiosidad.

  “Me dijeron que peleaste con Amora” Presionó.

  “Thor”

  No podía entender qué pudo hacerle la joven que lo pusiera en así ¿Quemó su biblioteca? ¿Y por qué rayos había resucitado su enemistad luego de tanto tiempo de paz?

  “¿Estás aquí por qué papá te castigó otra vez?”

  No hubo respuesta, pero sintió que presionaba un poco más su mano.

  “¿Quieres que hable con él… o con Amora? ¿Qué te hizo?”

  “¡Thor!”

  “Lo siento”

  “Sólo… Cállate”

  En otra ocasión se hubiera molestado por la rudeza, pero el estado de Loki aplacaba cualquier posible enojo, quería saber lo que pasaba, pero estaba claro que su hermano no le hablaría de ello y solo lo fastidiaría si seguía insistiendo.

  “Está bien ¿Puedo… hacer algo por ti? ¿Has comido siquiera?”

  Loki se pegó más a su cuerpo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

  “¿Te quedarías? Necesito que te quedes”

  La solicitud lo tomó por sorpresa, le acarició el corto cabello mientras comprendía lo que acababa de escuchar, los ojos de Loki lo miraban con un anhelo diferente, vagamente le recordó al día que partió a Vanaheim, el sentimiento en ellos era parecido, y también estaban ligeramente vidriosos de tanto llorar.

  Tenía responsabilidades, pero aun así no le dio ni un poco de culpa ceder, subió sus piernas a la cama y Loki se deslizó entre ellas para recostarse en su pecho, la espalda de Thor descansó en el espaldar y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

  No importaba si solo eran dos días, había extrañado a Loki, los últimos años se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, a que fuera la primer y última persona a la que saludara en el día. Motivado por ese acercamiento tan íntimo le tomó el mentón he intentó guiarlo para un beso, pero al entender sus intenciones los ojos de su hermano lo miraron reprobatoriamente y se soltó, refugiando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Thor y quedando sus labios fuera de alcance.

  “Necesito a mi hermano”

  Thor no supo interpretar esas palabras, pero no hizo preguntas, Loki ya había establecido que no quería hablar, solo compañía y decidió complacerlo, ya habría tiempo para otro tipo de caricias cuando todo se resolviera, lo que fuera que tuviera que resolverse.

  Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde así. Loki apenas y se movía para cambiar de posición, y si Thor no hubiera estado tan preocupado por su actitud habría aprovechado para tomar una siesta, en vez de eso se limitó a frotarle la espalda con suavidad y esperar.

  El clima fue interrumpido por su madre que entró luego de anunciarse, al tener que autorizarla él comprobó con extrañeza que su hermano también estaba disgustado con ella, eso era algo nuevo.

  “Thor, si no fuera por los soldados no sabría que estabas de regreso” Pese a sus palabras no había reproche, por el contrario, le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas mientras se acercaba con cautela, Loki la estaba mirando, pero seguía sin decir nada.

  “Lo siento madre” Hubiera añadido que tuvo un contratiempo inesperado pero eso ya saltaba a la vista.

  “Tengo que hablar con Loki, ¿Nos dejarías un momento a solas?”

   Thor no estuvo seguro de qué responder, no quería dejarlo así pero a la vez esperaba que su madre pudiera resolver lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Loki tomó la decisión por él, lentamente lo soltó y se fue incorporando para sentarse.

  “Está bien, iré a ver a papá antes de que mande a buscarme”

  Besó las manos de su madre y ella lo besó en las mejillas, luego se dirigió a la puerta, un poco incómodo por marcharse de esa manera, no le gustaba tanta incertidumbre.

   Encontró a su padre en su despacho, por la ausencia de ambos el secretario estaba desbordado de trabajo, no necesitaba preguntar, se lo decía la lógica y la mirada cargada de resentimiento que le dedicó, la que no le despertó nada de empatía.

  “Lamento la demora” Si su madre sabía ya de su regreso era lógico que Odín también, no le extrañaría que Heimdall lo pusiera sobre aviso aún antes que llegara a Asgard. “Estaba acompañando a Loki” Tanteó el terreno.

  Su padre lo miró en silencio unos instantes antes de asentir.

  “Está bien, necesito que me informes sobre tu viaje”

  Con eso supo que verdaderamente algo andaba mal, ¿Su hermano faltaba a todas sus obligaciones y su padre no tenía nada que decir al respecto? ¿Qué diablos pasó en tan poco tiempo?  Desde que Frey estaba en el reino Loki se comportaba mucho mejor, o al menos no llegaba su rebeldía a niveles como tratar de salirse a hurtadillas del palacio, quizás porque sabía que su tío no iba a ser tan comprensivo y piadoso, pero ¿Qué cambió?

  Quiso preguntar, sin embargo su padre no le daría respuestas y odiaba las indagatorias, si quería decir algo lo decía, no le agradaba que lo cuestionaran.

  “Pues… Depende tus expectativas” Corrió una silla y se sentó frente al gran escritorio, dudaba que esa charla fuera breve “Como acordaste, Laufey me recibió en el reino de la manera que la diplomacia obliga”

  “Es bueno saber que aún recuerda como ser civilizado”

  “No me rodearon de guardias pero imagino que sabían que no había peligro… ¿Qué iba a hacerles? ¿Robar el cofre de nuevo?” Si eso ya no tenían nada de valor para Asgard.

  “¿Algo más?”

  “La comida es un asco, no es de extrañar que siempre tengan esa cara”

  “Sobre el acuerdo”

  Thor sonrió.

  “Laufey agradece tu amabilidad, y si sueno sarcástico es porque él mismo lo fue, pero no tiene ningún interés en un intercambio cultural ni en seguir recibiendo visitas desde Asgard”

   Su padre volvió a asentir, era evidente que esa sería la respuesta.

  “¿Es todo?”

  “No, Helblindi intervino más tarde, discutieron y el asunto no quedó zanjado”

  “¿Cuál fue su postura?” El interés de su padre pareció renovarse.

  Thor se rascó barba recordando la inesperada participación de ese príncipe, de dimensiones casi ridículas, y más intimidante que el mismo Laufey.

  “Por algún motivo no le pareció mala idea permitir el ingreso de algunos Aesir y hacer alguna visita a Asgard”

  “No, es el último hombre que quiero cruzando el Bifrost, si esto llega a algún lado será otro Jotun el que lo haga, no un líder militar”

  Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, seguir adelante con todo eso le parecía una locura, un riesgo innecesario, pero si no lo expresaba era porque no  esperaba que el acuerdo diera frutos.

  “Pues eso será un problema, porque sus condiciones son que se le permita conocer la corte de Asgard o que, como muestra de buena voluntad, envíes en misión diplomática a tu segundo hijo”

  “¿Qué?”

  “Lo sé, me costó no reír, apenas estamos abriendo el diálogo de siglos de guerra… y espera que le confiemos nada menos que a Loki, me sorprendió que no pidiera que llevará con él el cofre de los inviernos para verlo”

  Pronto se dio cuenta que su padre no encontraba divertida la situación, su rostro se había endurecido y no decía nada.

  “El asunto es que… No hubo resolución, así que lo podemos discutir más adelante”

  Recién ahí Odín asintió.

  “Está bien, no esperaba demasiado, pero has hecho un buen trabajo”

  “¿Por no ocasionar una guerra? Ganas no me faltaron, es difícil estar frente a esos sin cerebro y retrógradas…”

  “No te expreses de esa manera, ni delante mío ni de nadie”

   Thor negó divertido.

  “No es como si alguien pensara diferente aquí”

  “No lo hagas” Presionó una vez más y Thor decidió tomarlo con seriedad, asintió, no le dio mayor importancia a esa actitud, sabía que como futuro soberano debía ser un poco más imparcial y medir sus palabras, pero cuando se trataba de los Jotun todos en reino compartían un solo sentimiento, dudaba que llegara el día que los vieran de otra forma.

  “Cuéntame qué te pareció el reino, fuera de la vida de palacio”

  Bueno ahí encontró algo más interesante qué decir, Jotunheim poseía una belleza poco común, no había comodidades, ni viviendas pintorescas, pero eso era lo que encontraba un poco fascinante, cómo sobrevivían a un clima tan hostil, las colinas llenas de nieve, los caminos cubiertos de hielo, las cabañas cada una irrepetible, diferente, levantada por las manos de quién las ocupaba. De los Jotun en general no tenía mucho que agregar, siendo un príncipe Aesir no podía llegar a conocer a ninguno, sus ojos lo vigilaban a cada paso y las miradas que le dedicaban no eran de simpatía, ni siquiera respeto, aunque tampoco temor, él podía concederles eso, no parecían saber lo que era el temor, si un jotun se parara en Asgard muchos Aesir temblarían, los que no fueran soldados, en el Jotunheim eso no parecía ser una opción, era un pueblo bravo por naturaleza y siempre listo para la guerra, más a su favor sobre mantenerlos lo más lejos posible.

  Cuando la reunión con su padre terminó la mente de Thor vagó una vez más hacía Loki, y ese pensamiento lo llevó a los aposentos de Amora.

  La joven lo saludo con un poco menos de entusiasmo del acostumbrado y pareció un poco recelosa de verlo ahí, como si fuera la primera vez.

  “Bienvenido” Compuso una sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo e invitarlo a pasar.

  “Todos son muy dramáticos, solo fueron dos días”

  “Es señal de que tu presencia es muy añorada” Thor negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa adulación barata, ya fuera de las doncellas o de los nobles, a veces hasta por parte de sus soldados.

  “Amora, escuché que tuviste una pelea con mi hermano”

  “¿Qué?” Si no fuera porque confiaba en la honestidad de Sigyn la expresión de total desconcierto lo hubiera convencido.

  “¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Insistió.

  “Nada” Negó aun sosteniendo esa expresión de total sorpresa.

  “¿Nada? Loki está en su alcoba todavía” Hubiera añadido que parecía depresivo pero supo medir sus palabras, no podía exponerlo de esa manera, su hermano era demasiado orgulloso, aunque tampoco es que no fuera evidente al permanecer encerrado.

  “Lo sé, lo sabe todo el palacio”

  “Amora, ¿Discutiste con él? Quiero la verdad” Se acercó más para intimidarla con su mirada, ella no pudo sostenérsela y se miró las manos.

  “Fue una tontería” Y ahí empezaba a aparecer la verdad “No lo llamaría pelea o discusión”

  “¿Y por eso está tan disgustado?” Debía reconocer que él mismo sentía que estaba señalando a la persona equivocada, no tenía sentido que Amora pudiera decir o hacer algo que afectara de esa manera a Loki, pero no sabía a quién más acudir, esperaba que ella se fuera de lengua y le dijera algo que le sirviera, la mujer siempre estaba a la orden del día con los rumores.

  “No esta disgustado conmigo” Aseguró “Mira… tuvimos un intercambio de palabras poco amables…” Bonita manera de decir pelea “Porque fui a buscarte a tu alcoba y él me echó, dio a entender que era una cualquiera”

  Bueno, eso era una completa sorpresa.

  “No tenías nada que hacer en mi habitación”

  “Lo sé, solo quería verte, no sabía que habías viajado”

  “Esa ala del palacio es solo para los príncipes y consortes, ninguna amante mía tiene permitido ir”

  “Lo siento”

  Thor suspiró, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso, era el problema de mantener cerca a mujeres como Amora, eventualmente querían más atención y cometían ese tipo de equivocaciones.

  “¿Y eso fue todo lo que pasó?” La historia seguía sin tener sentido.

  “Es todo lo que yo sé, también discutió con el Rey… aunque no debí decir eso” Se retractó de inmediato.

  “¿Con mi padre? ¿Sobre qué?”

  “No tengo idea, lo juro, corrieron a todos, fue algo privado, pero desde entonces Loki…”

  “Su alteza” La corrigió y ella se ruborizó, que le permitiera hablarle con confianza a él era una cosa, no degradaba a sus amantes con formalismos siendo que las veía desnudas, pero no iba a permitirle que se tomara la misma confianza con su hermano.

  “Su alteza Loki… Se aisló, es todo lo que sé”

  “Está bien, te creo” Y lo hacía, tenía más sentido que eso fuera obra de su padre que de una doncella “Pero ya hablamos de esto antes Amora, no puedes pelear con mi hermano”

  “No fue mi intensión, me habló de esa manera y me costó contenerme”

  “Pues esfuérzate, no es tu igual, es tu príncipe”

  “Pero…”

  “Asientes, te disculpas y te alejas, es todo lo que debes hacer, no discutir con él”

  “Entiendo”

  Thor le sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

  “Me alegra que resolviéramos esto”

  Se alejó de esa alcoba, tenía en parte lo que quería saber y necesitaba meditar en ello, algo pasó entre su padre y Loki, lo más probable es que esa información no pudiera sacársela a ninguno, su madre tampoco era una buena opción, solo le quedaba esperar a que lo resolvieran. Pero había otro tema que lo estaba inquietando, la violenta reacción de Loki hacía Amora.

  No era un hecho desconocido por nadie que no se llevaban precisamente bien, no estaba seguro de por dónde venía la enemistad, la joven era agradable y dulce, pero con Loki no se mezclaban, sabía que su hermano tenía un carácter difícil, por lo que no la culpaba a ella, pero tras tantos años había llegado a pensar que todo eso era un asunto del pasado, ambos ya no eran niños y tenían mejores ocupaciones que estarse molestando mutuamente. Ese razonamiento fue el que le hizo pensar que no era una mala idea involucrarse con ella, era una mujer atractiva y bien dispuesta, Loki jamás volteaba a mirar dos veces sus aventuras, jamás pareció importarle… y ahora pasaba esto.

  Era la parte que no sabía cómo interpretar, ¿Su hermano había reaccionado de esa manera porque se trataba de Amora? ¿Había desquitado con ella su malhumor?… ¿O estaba celoso? ¿Habría reaccionado de la misma manera de tratarse de otra chica?

  La perspectiva de que fueran celos era la más prometedora, odiaría hacerlo sentir de esa manera, pero le tranquilizaría recibir de su parte algo más que indiferencia, la realidad era que en todos esos años no habían avanzado nada. Se dijo que esperaría hasta que Loki le diera alguna señal de que estaba listo para más… pero lo cierto es que a veces pensaba que su hermano no tenía intenciones de dejar ir su virginidad, de hecho lucía muy cómoda con ella, no había miradas indiscretas, caricias, insinuaciones, al principio los besos parecieron el camino… pero ahora lucían más bien como la última parada, porque nunca conducían a nada, era agradables, excitantes, adictivos… pero nuevamente…. No conducían a nada, era como si Loki se conformara con solo eso y no quisiera más…

  De ahí que Thor no dejara a sus amantes, si lo hubiera hecho a esa altura habría perdido la cabeza.

  Le angustiaba pensar que esa actitud podía ser eterna, ¿Y si Loki nunca maduraba? Había escuchado historias de personas que jamás tenían relaciones sexuales, curiosamente algunos eran hechiceros que consideraban al placer como una distracción. Thor podía verse así mismo a su lado pese a eso, no iban a separarse porque no pudiera consumarlo, amaba a Loki mas allá de la parte física, y si aun así solo le entregara sus labios sabía que era suyo de esa manera, pero esperaba no terminar de una forma tan triste, deseaba mucho más.

 

**(  Loki  )**

  Tuvo que dejar entrar a los sirvientes, su habitación era un caos, si no iba a salir más de ella al menos la necesitaba presentable.

  Su padre no vino a verlo, y no esperaba que lo hiciera, lo conocía lo suficiente para deducir eso, aunque en las últimas horas hubiera descubierto que en realidad nunca lo conoció en absoluto.

  Su madre tardó en aparecer, ella sabía que no sería bienvenida pronto y había sabido mantener bien la distancia. Sigyn no aparecería hasta que supiera que se había calmado, era demasiado temerosa y tendría miedo de que se descargara con ella. Loki sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa de nada, solo obedecía órdenes, pero no se sentía muy razonable en esos momentos por lo que hacía bien en mantener su distancia.

  El primero en aparecer sin ser invitado fue Thor, eventualmente regresaría.

  Al principio Loki se debatió entre echarlo o recibirlo, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, así que terminó pidiéndolo. Fue en esos momentos, cuando descansaba en sus brazos y Thor quiso besarlo, que lo supo, no solo Odín y Frigga no eran sus padres, Thor no era su hermano.

  Por alguna razón no lo había pensado antes. Saberlo le provocó un enorme vacío, se sintió desarraigado, solo, se preguntó vagamente si ese era el motivo de que el dios del trueno se sintiera atraído por él… ¿Se daba cuenta? No había sangre compartida que lo volviera incorrecto, era dos extraños, ni siquiera de la misma raza… Thor no era su hermano.

  Sintió que le faltaba el aire, rechazó sus muestras de afecto y se aferró con más fuerza a él, no podía perder eso también, no podía perder a su hermano, era todo lo que tenía, si Thor no lo sabía…. No debía saberlo nunca, nadie tenía que saberlo.

  Perdió la noción del tiempo ahí, en ese momento de silencio y quietud, no tenía paz, su interior estaba demasiado agitado, pero estaba lo más cercano a eso que se podía dada las circunstancias, fue ahí cuando su madre decidió aparecer.

  Seguía sin querer hablar, pero no podía echarla, no a ella, y sabía que probablemente nunca quisiera hablar del tema, mientras antes se deshiciera de eso sería mejor.

  Ya estaban solos cuando se sentaron juntos en la cama, Loki lo prefirió así, no quería tenerla en frente, prefería mirar cualquier otra cosa que lo perturbara menos que esos ojos tristes y avergonzados.

  “Perdóname por haberte mentido”

  “¿Perdiste un embarazo?” No tenía paciencia para los rodeos, bastantes vueltas le había dado al asunto todas esas horas, no podía haber confabulado todo el palacio y todos vieron a la reina embarazada, que el resultado fuera un Jotun dejaba pocas alternativas.

  “Sí” Respondió ella luego de una larga pausa, quizás sorprendida de que llegara a esa conclusión por su cuenta.

  “¿Y no había niños Aesir huérfanos? ¿Por qué yo?”

  “Porque eres mi hijo”

  Loki estuvo por reprocharle que ese argumento no tenía elocuencia, pero ella se anticipó.

  “No espero que lo entiendas, pero estas aquí porque es donde perteneces… Lo supe desde el primer instante que te tuve en mis brazos, que eras mi bebé”

  La mano de Frigga buscó la suya y Loki no fue capaz de apartarla.

  “Estaba destinado a pasar, por algún motivo Ygdrasil te extravió lejos… pero igual lograste llegar a casa”

  “Mamá…”

  “Cuando perdí mi embarazo… perdí las ganas de vivir, todo dejó de importarme, nunca me había sentido así… y entonces tu padre te trajo… Y todo volvió a tener sentido, fue como finalmente concebir…”

  “¿Y por qué no me dijiste la verdad…? Tuviste siglos para eso”

  “Porque no quería que lo supieras” Respondió con un tono de resignación, no pensaba endulzar esa parte “Todos estos años me dije que no quería que sufrieras… Pero la verdad es que no quería tener esta conversación, no quería escucharte dudar de nuestro vínculo… o tal vez que quisieras irte a Jotunheim”   

  Loki se presionó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba, tratando de asimilar toda esa información junta.

  “Es el último lugar del universo que quiero conocer”

  “No tienes que hacerlo”

  Loki apretó su mano, por mucho que lo deseara no podía enojarse con ella, aunque dudaba que un día volviera a confiar plenamente, hasta ese día pensó que entre ellos dos no había verdaderos secretos, nada tan grande como eso.

  “Te amo Loki, nunca lo dudes”

  Él asintió, aún un poco ausente.

  “Y Tu padre…”

  “No es mi padre” La interrumpió de inmediato.

  “Loki…”

  “No quiero hablar de eso” Zanjó el tema y en silencio Frigga lo aceptó.

  “Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?”

  Loki tardó un momento en entender a lo que se refería con esa pregunta.

  “Borrar todo esto, que nunca hubiera ocurrido”

  “Cariño… es nuestro secreto” Que lo expresara de esa manera se le antojó cínico, recientemente ese era el secreto de ella, nunca lo compartió “Nadie lo sabrá a menos que decidas hacerlo público”

  “¿Nadie?” Rio “¿Con Amora?”

   La reina suspiró.

  “Yo me encargaré de ella, no hablará del tema, los únicos que lo saben además de nosotros son su alteza Frey y Sigyn, ninguno de los dos sería indiscreto”

  El nombre de su maestro en la lista fue un balde de agua fría.

  “¿Thor?” Conocía la respuesta, pero necesita cerciorarse.

  “No”

  “Que nunca lo sepa”

  “No le importaría, te quiere demasiado”

  “No quiero que lo sepa” Remarcó otra vez, sonando mas desesperado de lo que quería.

  Su madre, no muy convencida, cedió.

  “No lo sabrá por nadie además de ti… pero déjame decirte que al menos aprendas de mis errores, los secretos son una mala idea”

  Loki estaría de acuerdo con ella si no sintiera tanto rechazo a la idea de que Thor lo supiera un Jotun, un detestable gigante de escarcha, alguien con quien no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco.

  Luego de eso permanecieron en silencio. En algún momento Frigga lo había rodeado con un brazo y Loki terminó relajándose lo suficiente para apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro.

  “¿Hay… algo más que deba saber?”

  “Sí” Por la respuesta inmediata supo que su madre estaba esperando el momento para seguir hablando “Solo que no sé cómo decirlo”

  “Solo dilo, ya nada puede tener un peor impacto hoy”

 La escuchó suspirar mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus propias manos.

  “No eres completamente Jotun, desconocemos tu otra… parte”

  Bueno él había llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta, nunca vio a un Jotun en persona, pero las pinturas dejaban claro que eran enormes… y azules con ojos rojos, él no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

  “El tema es que… interiormente eres muy parecido…”

  “Mamá… solo dilo”

  “Eres fértil”

  Tras esa declaración Loki deseó haberla dejado ser más sutil.

  “¿Disculpa?”

  “En Jotunheim el… género femenino es un poco diferente, no tienen los mismos rasgos que los Aesir… o Midgardianos”

  “¿Soy… mujer?” Preguntó horrorizado.

  “No exactamente… ¡No hay mujeres jotun!” Exclamó tratando de tranquilizarlo “Son todos… Varones… normalmente los más pequeños y con rasgos más…  o… menos severos…. Son los que tienen la capacidad de llevar a los… bebés” Su voz fue bajando de decibeles hasta que fue apenas un susurro.

  Loki jamás vio a su madre tan incómoda como en ese momento y él jamás estuvo tan asustado. Por instinto se tocó el vientre.

  “Estas diciendo que… Me puedo embarazar… ¡Soy un hombre… los hombre no…!” El resto de las palabras no salieron de su boca, temblaba demasiado para permitirles el escape, en vez de eso se dobló un poco sobre sí mismo. “Si me hubiera acostado con alguien… Todo éste tiempo”  A veces odiaba la rapidez que tenía su mente para rellenar los espacios vacíos con basura.  

  “No estamos seguros, el otro día tuviste tu primer… ciclo, quizás antes no eras fértil aún”

  El estómago le dolió y se sostuvo con más fuerza, casi liberó una arcada cuando abrió su boca y tuvo que volver a cerrarla.

  “¿Ci… Ciclo?” Se atrevió a preguntar cuando pudo modular la voz, la mano de Frigga se paseaba por su espalda arqueada.

  “Celo”

  “¡Oh, por Surtur! ¿Acaso soy un animal?”

  “No, Loki, no digas eso” Quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, pero fue mas rápido y se puso de pie para alejarse.

  “Así que soy un gigante enano descolorido y… mujer”

  “Loki…”

  “¡Pude tener un hijo de Fandral!” Su mente no paraba y su lengua estaba recuperando la rapidez habitual “¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así?! Pude estar gestando en éste momento un monstruoso bebé azul con cabello rubio…”

  “¡Loki, basta!” Su madre también se paró, aunque gritó se notó que estaba conteniéndose para no llorar “Los Jotun no son monstruos, y si así lo fueran no es lo que eres tú” Pese a que trató de alejarla lo alcanzó igual, tomándolo de los hombros para que la mirara “No eres Jotun, no eres Aesir, eres Loki, mi hijo, un hechicero, un príncipe, un joven con más cerebro que toda la corte junta, culto… sofisticado y elegante como ninguno ¿Un monstruo? ¿Has visto a los saldados comer?” Eso último lo añadió con una pequeña sonrisa y a Loki le costó no rendirse a ella. Liberando un poco el aire aflojó sus hombros. “Mandamos a Fandral a Vanaheim para ganar tiempo… Te lo íbamos a decir, pero mientras no supieras… Cariño, me quitaba el sueño esa posibilidad, lo siento tanto” Le acarició el rostro y Loki sostuvo esa cálida mano.

  Al fin tenía una respuesta sobre el paradero de Fandral, no había sido Thor después de todo, le aliviaba saber que sus celos no llegaban tan lejos como para deportar a un amigo y fiel soldado, y en esos momentos no podía enojarse por la separación, si se hubiera quedado quizás lo hubiera invitado a su cama eventualmente y las consecuencias habrían sido terribles.

  “Necesito pensar” Resolvió, con la voz un poco quebrada, no había razonamiento que pusiera su corazón en paz, no se trataba de entender sino de sanarlo, de aceptar todo lo que ese conocimiento significaba, y eso lo tenía que hacer solo.

  “Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, cariño… volveremos a hablar cuando estés listo”

**(  Frigga  )**

  Dejar a Loki solo fue muy difícil, su hijo lucía tan roto, pero no quería imponerle su presencia, él siempre encontró consuelo en sus brazos… pero era la primera vez que ella era la causante de su dolor.

  Se retiró aún abrumada por todo. Le tomó por sorpresa que Loki mencionara a Fandral, había estado algo renuente a creer que tuviera sentimientos por el espadachín, pero su hijo mismo acababa de confirmárselo. Una relación de ese tipo, si su esposo la aprobara, sería beneficiosa para ella, Loki permanecería en Asgard, su condición de hechicero no volvería tan extraño que lograra engendrar… podía tener una buena vida ahí. Pero sabía que estaba pensando en sus necesidades, no las de su hijo, si Loki se casaba con Surt sería consorte real en Vanaheim ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

  Ella también necesitaba un tiempo a solas para meditar, pero antes tenía que resolver un asunto que no podía ser postergado.

  Salió del palacio para ir al edificio aledaño, más específicamente buscando una habitación en particular, la única que estaba custodiada por un soldado de su confianza.

  “Su alteza” Frigga correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento y despidió al hombre.

  Dentro la esperaba Amora, la mujer estaba sentada en su cama, había una bandeja de comida vacía sobre su pequeña mesa, Sigyn se había encargado de traerle de comer, a Frigga no le hubiera importado que no lo hiciera, pero la joven era demasiado sensible para eso, y además le señaló que la gente empezaría a hablar, en especial los padres de la doncella.

 “Majestad” Trató de ponerse de pie pero ella le indicó que se sentara de inmediato, no para que estuviera cómoda, no tenía intenciones de hablarle de igual a igual, y pedirle que se arrodillara le parecía excesivo.

  “¿Cómo te enteraste? Y quiero recordarte antes de que hables que mentirle a tu reina se castiga con la muerte”

  “Escuché al padre de todo con su alteza Frey”

    Sí, imaginó que de esa manera había sido, si su esposo no tuviera ya demasiados problemas se atrevería a reprocharle su imprudencia, el secreto sobrevivió más de 800 años… hasta que Odín decidió incluir a una persona más.

  “Y corriste a comentárselo a mi hijo”

  Creyó necesario mencionarlo de esa manera para que supiera que ese conocimiento no cambiaba nada.

  “No, fue hace mucho tiempo, el día que su alteza vanir llegó”

  Décadas, había aguantado sin hablar más de lo que cualquiera esperaría, al menos de ella.

  “¿Y por qué decidiste hablar?”

  “Fue un accidente, no sabía que el príncipe no estaba al tanto, fue algo infantil” Añadió con la mirada más inocente y cargada de arrepentimiento que pudo componer “Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y quise que supiera que lo sabía… solo fue eso”

  Frigga sabía porque esperó tanto para confrontarla, escucharla solo elevaba su ira y se había prometido no hacer un escena, hacía siglos que no hacía algo así y una niña no iba a sacarla de sus cabales.

  “Te creo que no lo sabías, pero Amora… Tú no buscabas ganar una discusión, querías humillar a mi hijo…”

  “No, señora…”

  “Guarda silencio” La joven obedeció de inmediato “Se cada palabra que pronunciaste, Sigyn me las repitió y no hay persona en todo el palacio en la que confíe más”

   El repertorio había sido indignante, la manera en que esa mujer se había atrevido a degradar a Loki por su ascendencia, aún no podía entenderlo, ¿Cuál era el problema que tenía? Su hijo no era dulce como la miel pero era a la única que parecía irritar hasta ese punto.

  “¿Qué es lo que buscas Amora? Rivalizas con uno de mis hijos… seduces al otro… Sabes que nunca serás reina, Thor jamás elegiría a una doncella de la corte, buscará alguien de acuerdo a su rango, alguien con quien conseguir un acuerdo en otro reino… o al menos una persona que no conozca a sus soldados tan íntimamente”

  Fue su turno de humillarla y ella se ruborizó por el insulto.

  “No quiero ser reina” Se atrevió a responder, envalentonada por el ataque.

  “No amas a Thor tampoco, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué es lo que buscas?”

  “Eso… no es de la incumbencia de mi reina”

  Frigga no supo si enojarse o reír por semejante muestra de insolencia.

  “Amora, el único motivo por el que no te he desterrado es por Loki”

  La chica la miró confundida por esa afirmación.

  “¿Pidió… por mí?”

  “Por supuesto que no” La idea de su hijo preocupado por la suerte que corriera esa mujer era impensado, él tenía serias dificultades para perdonar y olvidar. “Pero pese a que no nos importa que ésta verdad se sepa… A Loki sí, me ha pedido completa reserva, expulsarte ahora solo llenaría de preguntas a la corte y cobrarían fuerzas los rumores sobre su salvaje pelea, además el primero que me pediría explicaciones sería Thor”

  Odiaba verse atada de manos, pero la verdad es que aunque quisiera no podía deshacerse de ella, no sin complicar a su hijo, Amora hablaría ni bien le pidieran que dejara el palacio, lo que hiciera luego no callaría la verdad, al menos hasta que Loki estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo… La joven permanecería en la corte.

  “Amora te prohíbo repetir lo que sabes desde Thor hasta a tu reflejo, nadie puede saberlo, si te atreves a hablar no tendré piedad de ti, mi esposo piensa primero como Rey, luego como padre ¡Y lo admiro por eso! Pero yo no soy tan grande como él, primero soy madre y si te atreves a lastimar a uno de mis hijos iré por ti”  

  “No lo haré, alteza” De nada le valían las promesas de una manipuladora, peor aún, una manipuladora asustada, le diría lo que quisiera escuchar, pero si era inteligente haría caso de sus palabras.

  “Ahora arréglate, ve a ver a tus padres y asegúrales que todo está bien, solo estabas aquí porque le faltaste el respeto a tu príncipe por lo cual estás muy arrepentida”

  “Sí señora”

  No estaba segura de haber resulto nada, solo estaba ganando tiempo, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por Loki por el momento.

**(  Loki  )**

   Cerró su puerta y pasó el resto del día recostado, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, de salir, y definitivamente no pensaba ir al despacho de Odín, éste tampoco lo quería ahí pues no lo estaba solicitando, evidentemente podían arreglárselas muy bien sin él.

  La información que le diera su madre no dejaba de atormentarlo, la cantidad de posibilidades, todo lo que cambiaba con esa verdad, no sólo no era Aesir, era fértil para llevar un hijo, ¿Eso significaba que el día que se casara… tendría que engendrar? La idea lo altero mucho, de ninguna manera pensaba embarazarse, su esposo debería conseguirse una concubina que lo hiciera por él como los demás.

  Meditaba en todo ese mundo de aterradoras posibilidades cuando un recuerdo lo asalto y dejó sin aliento:

_En su sueño… temía hacer quedado embarazado de Thor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Titule al capítulo mamá porque considero que fue el tema central, Frigga, en lo particular es un personaje que me gusta (como a la mayoría) no solo por ser amor sino porque es la que nos representa a quienes amamos a Loki, ella que lo quiere incondicionalmente y vela por él sin importar lo que haga. Si tuviera que decir algo que no me guste es que por lo general parece pasiva, o al menos en fanfics la leo como que es puro amor pero hace la vista gorda a todo lo que hace Odín sin importar lo injusto que sea, bueno yo quise desarrollarla diferente, Frigga en una escena eliminada le grita a Odín por arrojar a Thor a la tierra, y en Thor 2 fue quien intervino para que Loki no fuera ejecutado (Lo que no le perdono a Odín) y pese a que lo tenía prohibido lo visitaba en la cárcel y lo llenaba de libros y lo que necesitara para estar cómodo. Ella es madre ante que reina y de la misma manera que protegió a Jane de los Elfos oscuros creo que velaría por sus hijos, a capa y espada.   
>  Nota 2: La ira de Loki va mas dirigida a Odín por fallas en su relación con él o la comunicación, Frigga es una madre amorosa que le dedica hasta el último pensamiento, no tiene dudas de su amor, pero Odín (al igual que en las películas) es mas difícil de ‘leer’ y Loki vive buscando su aprobación o valoración, saberse adoptado lo lleva a martirizarse con la idea de que el poco tiempo que le dedica su padre no es por su forma de ser o ocupación… es porque no es su hijo, punto, y ya sabemos lo fatalista que es Loki y como distorsiona la realidad, en Thor 1 se intentó suicidar cayendo al vació mientras Thor lloraba, en Avengers le reclama a Thor que lo ‘arrojó’ del Bifrost ¿? Pues bien, eso es lo que su mente ve XD


	11. Los diferentes y los iguales

**Capítulo 11: Los diferentes y los similares**

   “De caza, quieres llevar a mi bebé ¿De caza?”

  Frigga era la dulzura personificada, sumamente diplomática y prudente, pero su voz subía varios decibeles cuando se trataba de sus hijos, en especial si ese hijo era el menor de ellos.

  Odín suspiró mientras le hacia un gesto a uno de los sirvientes para que le llenara la copa de vino, solo eran ellos dos esa noche ya que estaban en el comedor privado, Thor hacía tiempo que había partido a Vanaheim, y Loki estaba en su cama.

  “Ya es tiempo que aprenda algunas cosas básicas”

  “Pensé que yo decidía eso” Argumentó la reina plegando y desplegando la servilleta que tenía en frente, un gesto alternativo al de retorcer sus dedos.

  “Cielo, no lo estoy llevando a la guerra, solo será un paseo a cabello”

  “Loki no sabe montar”

  “Y ese es exactamente el problema”

  Su hijo, lejos de volver independiente, cada día parecía aferrarse más a su madre, Odín temía que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto luego sería tarde, Loki podía no haber nacido para ser un guerrero, pero era su hijo, un príncipe, debía mínimo saber actividades rudimentarias como andar a cabello, usar el arco y flechas, al menos para los festivales.

  “Odín, es muy pequeño, podría caerse”

  “No lo dejaré montar sólo” Ya había visto lo nervioso que su hijo se ponía en actividades al exterior “Y no es tan pequeño, a su edad Thor…”

  “Loki no es Thor”

  El rey volvió a suspirar.

  “Frigga, no te lo estoy preguntando”

  Los labios de su esposa temblaron por todo lo que quiso responder en ese momento, pero era muy propia para hacerlo, se limitó a soltar la servilleta con algo de entusiasmo sobre la mesa, cansada de ella.

  “¿Cuándo te lo vas a llevar?”

   “Mañana” Ella lo miró con sorpresa y de inmediato sus ojos dibujaron un mudo reclamo. Claro, Odín había organizado todo eso hacía tiempo, una partida de caza real no es algo que se prepare de la noche a la mañana, simplemente esperó todo ese tiempo para decírselo.

  “Por eso insististe en que lo mandara a la cama tan temprano”

  “Partimos al amanecer, regresaremos antes de que oscurezca”

  “Deberías llevar a Sigyn” La ofreció porque sabía que no le permitirían ir a ella misma, después de todo la idea de eso era separarla un poco de Loki, pero para Odín no había gran diferencia entre ambas mujeres, las dos consentían y sobreprotegían a su hijo por igual.

  “Solo hombres, como siempre”

  La reina asintió, inconforme, y terminaron la cena en un tenso silencio.

  Odín decidió dejarla estar, ella debía comprender su lugar como en el pasado y dar un paso al costado, había sido demasiado comprensivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos respecto a Loki, pero seguía siendo su rey además de su esposo.

  Aun así la debilidad triunfó al final de la jornada, cuando la despidió en el pasillo y no pudo refrenar las palabras conciliadoras que escaparon de su boca.

  “Lo cuidaré bien”

  Su esposa no lució muy aliviada pero se lo agradeció.

  Por la mañana fue casi una repetición de la cena.

  Loki cayó su disgusto pero sus ojos hablaron por él.

  Estaban preparando los caballos para la partida, varios nobles se habían levantado temprano para despedirlos, pocos pudieron sumarse pues era algo informal, no una verdadera competencia, aunque Odín pensaba concederle algún agasajo a que consiguiera la mejor presa, como correspondía de su parte.

  Ya sobre su caballo observó como el joven Fandral intentaba subir a su hijo a lomos de la otra bestia. Cada vez que miraba a Loki veía muy poco de Thor en él, eran como el día y la noche, Loki tan pálido y suave en sus movimientos, esperaba pacientemente a ser acomodado en la montura, Thor se hubiera golpeado ya dos veces tratando de subir él mismo hasta tener éxito, habría cabalgado con la tierra de la caída encima y reído por ello.

  Pero Frigga tenía razón, no debía compararlos.

  Las trompetas anunciaron el comienzo de la partida de caza y todos emprendieron al galope hacia los bosques que rodeaban el palacio.

  Loki viajaba a la espalda de uno de sus guerreros más diestros por lo que no consideró que debiera preocuparse demasiado, especialmente por la forma en que estaba prendido a la espalda de Fandral, difícilmente se separaría de él, su hijo nunca se había aventurado tan lejos de casa y su seid destilaba legitima ansiedad, lo que planeaba cambiar con ese paseo.

  Las horas pasaron volando cuando comenzaron a cazar, iban tras presas grandes asique las perseguían a caballo y les cerraban el paso.

  Lo más grande que encontraron esa tarde fue un Kaliue, de un metro y medio aproximadamente, sus dos fuertes patas eran veloces pero no más que los caballos Aesir, su plumaje marrón y verde le facilitaba esconderse pero habían conseguido hacerlo salir, tras una larga carrera lograron acorralarlo.

  “Cuidado con los dientes” Les recordó al resto al ver que el animal se disponía a atacar aunque le costaba decidirse a cuál primero, no poseía gran fuerza pero sus mandíbulas eran poderosas, al fin y al cabo se trataba de un ave depredadora.

  Todos habían desmontando para hacerle frente, usando sus escudos para protegerse, Fandral dejó a Loki sólo sobre la montura, para que estuviera fuera del alcance de otras criaturas, y fue ahí cuando pasó.

  El Kaliue resultó ser una hembra, y estás rara vez andaban solas.

  Otro más los sorprendió desde los árboles, su ataque fue demasiado rápido para ser prevenido, cerró sus dientes sobre el caballo y el pobre animal se sacudió desesperado, arrojando al príncipe al suelo.

  “¡Loki!” El espadachín dejó su posición para auxiliarlo.

 Y Odín, dejando fuera todo ese circo deportivo, usó su poder para mandar a volar a ambos animales lejos de todos, la partida había concluido.

  Todos se acercaron a ver al niño.

  Loki sostenía su brazo izquierdo mientras se sacudía inquieto y no dejaba que nadie se lo tocara.

“Ma...má”  Solicitó en un suave balbuceo.

  A su padre le bastó mirarlo para saber dos cosas, acababa de fracturarse el brazo y estaba reprimiendo el llanto por vergüenza.

  “Estás bien, está todo bien” Odín maldijo mentalmente no haber traído a Sygin, la joven lo hubiera sacado de ese aprieto.

  “Hay que llevarlo de regreso, para que lo revisen” Sugirió otro de sus acompañantes “Su brazo no luce bien”

  El rey lo silenció con un gesto, su hijo ya lucía lo suficiente angustiado para que el resto le compartiera su ansiedad.

  Fandral lo tomó en brazos y trató de entregárselo a uno de los hombres para que lo cargara pero Loki empezó a forcejear, tanto por los brazos extraños cómo por la idea de volver a montar, el susto era demasiado reciente.

  “Tal vez debería cederte el caballo y llevar al príncipe tú” Sugirió el otro hombre al ver el problema.

  “¡Fandral!” La voz del rey se hizo oír sobre la de los demás, el rubio se giró a verlo, interrumpiendo su conversación. “Trae a mi hijo”

  El espadachín se apresuró a obedecerle, Loki seguía sin estar demasiado de acuerdo pero no se atrevió a discutir, Odín lo tomó en brazos y lo depositó sobre su regazo, con cuidado.

  El niño no soltaba su brazo izquierdo, asique tomó un amplio pañuelo de su costal de cuero y procedió a envolvérselo, atándolo sobre el cuello para que quedara firme.

  “No lo muevas”

  Su hijo asintió en silencio.

  “Y Fandral” Volvió a dirigirse al rubio que aún estaba junto a su caballo, observando la escena “En un futuro, cuando custodies a alguien nunca le des la espalda, en especial si se trata de uno de mis hijos”

  Tras esas palabras se formó una atmósfera tensa en el grupo y nadie se atrevió a moverse siquiera hasta que su rey tomó la delantera y comenzó a transitar el camino de regreso.

  El joven espadachín fue el último en reaccionar, sumamente incómodo y avergonzado los siguió.

  Loki por su parte apenas y respiraba, su corazón se sentía casi como un tambor bajo la piel, Odín podía percibirlo porque lo tenía sujeto firmemente, pero tuvo que admirar el esfuerzo que hizo su hijo para no quejarse, debía estar sufriendo demasiado esa fractura.

  “Tranquilo, yo no te dejaré caer” Por segunda vez se vio consolando a alguien sin proponérselo, pero necesitó decir algo al sentir tanto temor de parte de Loki. Fue un verdadero alivio notar que su hijo se relajaba al menos un poco en sus brazos

  En ocasiones así se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con Loki, el día que trajo un jotun a casa pensó que su fuerza o brutalidad serían el problema, jamás espero criar a una criatura tan frágil, menuda, tan carente de las habilidades que destacaban a los asgardianos en el restos de los reinos.

  Su meditación fue cortada cuando percibió como el seid de Loki volvía a activarse, como lo hiciera años atrás, lo vio cubrirlo e irse intensificando, con asombro entendió que se estaba curando así mismo, solo necesitaba relajarse para ello, no estaba seguro de si lo estaba haciendo a conciencia o era una respuesta natural de su cuerpo por la auto conservación, pero de todas formas fue fascinante.

  Y fue cuando lo recordó de nuevo, él y Thor eran diferentes, pero eso no quería decir que Loki fuera débil, su mente era fuerte y posiblemente su magia también, si ya tenía tal alcance a tan corta edad.

  Pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando divisaron la entrada del palacio y vio a su esposa de pie en la entrada, para darles la bienvenida.

 Odín jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero ese día sintió el terror que no le despertaban sus rivales en combate, y se intensificó cuando se detuvieron y Loki ni siquiera esperó a tocar el suelo antes de soltar un dramático llanto.

  “¡Mamá me caí del caballo!”

   Aunque curiosamente ya estaba curado su pequeño timador.

**(Loki)**

  La primera semana pasó volando.

  Loki tuvo que soportar la insistencia de su hermano porque saliera de la alcoba, las insistentes preguntas, la expresión de culpable de Sigyn cada vez que entraba a dejarle la comida, y la expresión parecida en su madre por las tardes, cuando hacia su ronda como si quisiera asegurarse que no hubiera huido. Asunto que era imposible, a los dos guardias que custodiaban su puerta, los habían reemplazado dos valkirias luego de que Loki los atacara por negarse a dejar de vigilarlo, su padre no se anduvo con rodeos, en menos de dos horas aparecieron dos guapas mujeres con armadura, una de nombre Sif, la otra prefirió seguir siendo anónima y ser llamada simplemente ‘Valkiria’

  “Su alteza, tenemos órdenes de seguirle a donde vaya, aunque no de restringir sus movimientos, con todo el respeto… podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o la difícil, es su elección”

  Les tiró la puerta en la cara y decidió ignorarlas, no supo si Odín las envió por su poder o porque supuso que no se atrevería a agredir a una mujer, así se tratara de una Valkiria, a causa del incidente de Amora.

 Loki hubiera seguido más tiempo hundiéndose en su autocompasión, sino fuera por otra visita menos amable que llegó sin anunciarse.

  “¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo aquí?”

  Su maestro pasó por encima de las mismas valkirias y se paró frente a su cama, de brazos cruzados y una expresión que haría dudar a cualquiera de las palabras que fuera a usar con él.

  “¿Qué hace aquí?”

  “¿Aquí?” Le repitió con un tono sarcástico en lo que Loki comenzaba a incorporarse, estaba vestido, pero había permanecido sobre su cama gran parte de la mañana, sin deseos de hacer nada. “Me temo que deberás ser menos ambiguo, en Asgard estoy para educar a una promesa de hechicero en las artes místicas” Con sus manos alzadas hizo un gesto que indicaba todo lo que le rodeaba para darle más dramatismo “Pero en tu alcoba estoy buscando a un niño que desconoce sus prioridades”

  De otra persona eso hubiera desencadenado un sinfín de insultos, Loki aún estaba sensible por todo lo que estaba pasando para permitir que alguien le hablara de esa manera, pero se trataba de su maestro, los años que llevaban juntos había aprendido a respetarlo y hasta admirarlo, su observación le generaba más vergüenza que enfado.

  “Usted no lo entiende” Se defendió con un tono de voz muy pasivo.

  “Ser abandonado por un rey y adoptado por otro no es la peor de las desgracias ¿Sabías?”

  Los ojos del más joven se abrieron ampliamente.

  “Cambia esa cara, sellé la habitación, ningún sonido entra ni sale, en éste momento podríamos estar bajo ataque y no lo sabríamos hasta que derriben la puerta”

  Loki asintió un poco aliviado, el terror a que esa noticia se expandiera no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, que alguien más supiera su verdadera naturaleza, llevaba días luchando contra el impulso de ir a la alcoba de Amora y acabar con todo, no lo detenía la piedad sino saber que sería a él que señalarían todos.

  “¿Por qué no me lo dijo?” Que todas las personas importantes para él lo supieran era una daga que no podía desenterrar de su espalda “Todo éste tiempo… días, años… Pasé más tiempo con usted que conmigo mismo”

  “No era mi asunto”

  “¿Por qué los sabia entonces siquiera?”

  “Porque estaba negociando comprometerte con mi hijo y Odín consideró necesario que lo supiera”

  Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe, claro que Frey debía saberlo, tenía derecho a saber que su yerno sería un horrible monstruo.

  “No luces sorprendido” Continuó, aún que él tampoco lo parecía por la poca reacción de Loki.

  “Ya había llegado a esa conclusión demasiado tiempo atrás”

  “Lo imaginé” Asintió con un aire de conformidad “Eres inteligente, me hubiera decepcionado que no lo hicieras, pero tengo que preguntar ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta?”

  Loki liberó un suspiro mientras alisaba su ropa, aún sentado en el borde de la cama.

  “Es un rey, ustedes no dan puntada sin hilo” Se encogió de hombros pensando en Odín a la vez, cuáles serían sus verdaderas razones para adoptarlo, entre ellos no existía tal cosa como un acto espontáneo de piedad, siempre había mucho más “Cuando aceptó venir supuse que había algún acuerdo que no conocía, algún pago adicional, quizás un porcentaje más grande de las extracciones de los campos de concentración, sí, también sé sobre eso” Añadió al verlo arquear las cejas y finalmente asentir “Pero cuando a mi siguiente cumpleaños mi primo, al que aún ni siquiera conozco, me envió esas espadas… Todo se hizo claro”

  Como príncipe recibía presentes de todos los aliados de Odín, naturalmente lo hacían por agradar a padre de todo, pero no se le pasó por alto que en esa ocasión el presente vino exclusivamente de parte de Surt, no de la familia real en general.

  “No has manifestado ningún disgusto aún” Le señaló su maestro.

  Fue el turno de Loki de asentir, pero no agregó nada más, en realidad no tenía algo que decir al respecto, todo ese asunto era lo que menos le preocupaba, apenas y ocupaba un lugar en su mente junto al conocimiento del clima actual.

  “Me sorprende que usted no lo haga, sabiendo ya que no soy Aesir”

  “En realidad ni siquiera sabemos lo que eres Loki, antes donde sé podrías ser mitad elfo oscuro”

    “Que alentador” Esa declaración le produjo una marea de emociones, ya había pensado eso también, podría ser cualquier cosa mucho peor que un Jotun.

    “Muy bien, es suficiente” Interrumpió cualquier pensamiento negativo que estuviera teniendo en esos momentos “Me niego a haber desperdiciado todo éstos años”

  “Maestro…”

  “¿Hasta cuándo vas a sentir lástima de ti mismo? Madura, eres un príncipe, eres un hechicero, un sanador, ¿Qué demonios ha cambiado? ¿Tu paternidad? Acabas de afirmar que sabes cómo funciona la familia real, solo eres un bien para intercambiar… Asegurate entonces de ser uno que valga la pena”

  Loki lo miró azorado por esas palabras y finalmente se puso de pie, aunque no fue capaz de decir nada.

  “¿Qué importa si Odin te quiere? ¿Qué importa si eres Jotun? Tienes un título de privilegio en Asgard, un puesto en el maldito consejo, una carrera en crecimiento, y estás tirando todo eso por la borda, juega las cartas que te tocaron y vuelve el juego a tu favor… deja de depender de un afecto tan innecesario y superfluo”

  ¿Superfluo? ¿Eso era lo que había tenido con su padre todo ese tiempo? ¿A eso era a lo que podía aspirar? Mordió sus labios y refrenó el temblor en sus manos uniéndolas.

  “Madura” Le insistió Frey “Nunca serás Thor, nunca serás el hijo de Odin, nunca serás rey, no aquí al menos, pero aún pues tener una vida brillante en Vanaheim, aún puedes poner a todos de rodillas con tu poder… si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio”

  Frey lo dejó sólo luego de su atropello y a Loki le tomó un tiempo salir de su estupor. Por mucho que odiara aceptarlo su tío tenía razón, el único perjudicado mientras continuara encerrado, alejado de la vida de la corte, era él, nadie le haría un lugar si él no lo reclamaba y le había tomado un buen tiempo llegar tan lejos como para arruinarlo todo.

  Él era Loki, él iba a reponerse y a demostrarles a todos quién era, no necesitaba ser un Aesir para eso.

  A la mañana siguiente se alistó como antaño, cuidando hasta el último detalle, se puso sus ornamentos reales, cada joya que lo identificaba como príncipe, y se presentó a cumplir con sus funciones, sorprendiendo al poco simpático secretario de Odín, y al joven que estaba ocupando su lugar.

  Su padre se presentó mucho después, y aunque Loki estaba seguro que su presencia lo sorprendió como al resto, no lo manifestó, actuó como si de un día cualquiera se tratara y no cruzó palabras con él ni por formalidad.

  Su madre lo abrazó emocionada cuando se les unió para el almuerzo y a Loki le costó no contagiarse un poco de su entusiasmo, ella seguía siendo su ancla a tierra entre tantas sacudidas, lo que lo ayudaba a mantener cierta estabilidad.

   Por las noches conservó la rutina de cenar en la alcoba de Thor, se había vuelto una costumbre, se veían poco durante el día asique les servía para ponerse al tanto de todo.

  “¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntó su hermano una noche, cuando una vez más se escabulló de sus brazos evitando el beso que se veía inminente.

  “No lo quería” Afirmó Loki como si se refiriera a parte del menú.

  “Has estado actuando extraño, ya dime, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Amora?”

   La mención de esa mujer lo puso inmediatamente de malhumor.

  “¿Qué tiene que ver esa zorra?”

  “¿Te molesta que la vea? ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?”

  Loki hizo una mueca ante semejantes preguntas.

  “Querría que tengas mejor gusto, pero no tiene que gustarme a mí, sino a ti”

  Nunca entendería que veía su hermano en esa mujer, podía ser atractiva pero simplemente la encontraba insufrible.

  “¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto por algo? ¿Acaso papá…?”

  “Basta” Levanto una mano para reforzar la orden, no quería hablar de Odín en ese momento ni que Thor continuara indagándolo, no iba a darle ninguna respuesta a todo eso “Voy a detenerte ahí, no tiene nada que ver con… nadie más, es solo que… No quiero… besar a mi hermano” Listo, lo había dicho, lo había soltado, ese era otro asunto al que no prestó la necesaria atención pero iba a corregirlo.

  Thor pareció tardar en entender lo que estaba escuchando, pero finalmente su rostro lució una mezcla de enojo y frustración, mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

  “Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso”

  “¿Superado? ¿En qué momento fue? Accedí a eso nada más… Pero creo que ya es hora de parar, antes de que se salga de control”

  “¿Salirse de…? ¿Es broma?” Thor se plantó delante de él y la mirada que le arrojó casi lo hizo retroceder “Se llama avanzar, el paso lógico en cualquier relación”

  “No tenemos una relación, no mutuamente al menos, tú tienes varias por ahí”

  En realidad no creía que eso le molestara de verdad, ninguna de esas mujeres resultaba importante para Thor, sabía que eran solo un pasatiempo, pero mencionarlo lo hacía sentía con mayor autoridad moral, y necesitaba conservar el control de la conversación.

  “Otra vez con eso ¡Sólo dilo, di que te molesta!”

  “No lo hace, solo marcaba la diferencia entre una relación… amorosa y lo que dices que tenemos, Thor… soy tu hermano”

  “Ya discutimos eso”

  “¡Pero sigo siéndolo!” Se aferraría a esa mentira con todo su ser, lo necesitaba, mientras él no lo supiera sería su única familia genuina.

  “¡No me importa!” Thor finalmente avanzó y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza, acercándolo a él.

  “A mí sí…” Añadió con la voz casi ahogada por la cercanía. “Y no puedes cambiar eso”

    Su hermano intentó besarlo pero Loki se sacudió hasta que tuvo que dejarlo ir.

     Dejaron de cenar juntos cuando eso pasó, Thor dejó de presentarse a desayunar con él. Loki imaginó que tenía el orgullo herido por el rechazo, así que le dio su tiempo para digerirlo, y eventualmente lo buscó por su cuenta. Thor no huyó a su compañía, pero lo notó más reservado, menos alegre, casi reprimido, pero se consoló pensando que ya se acostumbraría, había tomado la decisión correcta, no podían seguir así, no podía hacer nada que lo acercara a esa horrible visión que lo había atormentado, y la mejor manera de evitarlo parecía ser no vincularse con Thor.

  Pronto los días se volvieron semanas, meses, y todo pareció funcionar a su alrededor como si el incidente sobre su pasado hubiera sido un mal sueño, aunque Loki era lo suficiente inteligente para reconocer que estaba en negación y que su madre era feliz aceptando esa postura, era más fácil de sobrellevar.

  Una tarde había salido a cabalgar sólo, claro que con sus dos valkirias a una distancia prudente, cuando ocurrió algo irregular, de entre los árboles apareció un animal cuadrúpedo, pequeño, y de un espeso pelaje negro azulado.

  Loki bajó de su caballo para verlo mejor, ya que no parecía precisamente tímido, sus mandíbulas delataban que se trataba de una cría, asique no le pareció nada riesgoso.

  Para su gran sorpresa el animal se acercó sólo, con un gesto juguetón, lamiendo sus manos, la única parte que llevaba descubierta, ese día no usaba sus guantes.

  Loki un poco dudoso le acarició su cabeza, comprobando que era muy suave y esponjosa, tenía mucho cabello.

  Como el animal se mostraba relajado lo tomó por la barriga, algo regordeta, y lo levantó para mirarlo mejor, tenía unos hermosos ojos amarillos, muy penetrantes. Le regaló unas caricias debajo de la oreja y lo dejó ir, lucía pequeño pero bien alimentado, era natural suponer que habría una madre buscándolo, no se iba a robar un bebé.

  De regreso en el palacio se llegó a su alcoba para cambiar se ropa, quedando muy sorprendido al ver el interior.

  Si alguna vez olvidaba la cercanía de su cumpleaños, los regalos se lo recordaban.

   Sigyn estaba dentro tratando de acomodar todo lo que había llegado, distinguió telas muy finas y de colores oscuros, verde, dorado, negro, violeta. Un par de joyeros rebosantes en oro plata y piedras preciosas, y varios libros de aspecto antiguo.

  Aún faltaban varias semanas para su cumpleaños, se preguntó vagamente si podría ser obra de su familia para contentarlo, pero sabía que Odín no estaba en ese plan, él actuaba como si tuviera derecho a estar disgustado, y su madre lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no podía comprar su perdón con obsequios, que lo encontraría insultante. Solo se le vino a la mente una persona.

  “¿Su alteza Surt?” Preguntó a la rubia, quién asintió con un gesto de desgano.

  “¿Lo sabías ya?” Inquirió ella, corriendo uno de las masetas para hacer un poco más lugar sobre su escritorio para los gruesos libros.

  “Más bien lo esperaba, en algún momento dejaría de lado las sutilezas”

  La joven pareció a punto de agregar algo más pero se detuvo y miró a los pies de Loki.

  “¿Y ese animal?”

  Él de inmediato siguió su mirada y se encontró otra vez con el cachorro, que sentado a su lado asomaba su lengua y hasta daba la impresión de estar sonriendo por su gracia.

  **************************************************************************

**( Thor )**

   Le había costado no derribar todo en su alcoba cuando Loki se fue.

  Con él verdaderamente no existía tal cosa como avanzar, cada vez que creía que todo iba bien le ponía un tropiezo.

  No sabía que iba a hacer, Loki lucia tan dispuesto a fingir que nada había pasado que dé a momentos tenía ganas de arrastrarlo a su cama y borrarle esa tranquilidad, él sentía que agonizaba y su hermano era indiferente al dolor que le ocasionaba.

  Sabía que era mutuo, ¿Por qué Loki se empeñaba en negarlo? Lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, responder a sus besos, buscar un poco más de ello, y ahora tenía el descaro de actuar como si todo hubiera sido un error.

  Su orgullo no le dejó ir a buscarlo pronto, permitió que fuera Loki quien extrañara su compañía, pero aun así mantuvo una distancia prudente en todo momento. Sabía que era la peor de las estrategias, estaban lejos de avanzar si él también se sumaba a ese jueguito absurdo de la indiferencia, pero las palabras de su hermano le habían calado profundo.

  Sin embargo tuvo que dejar ir todo eso la mañana que llegó a su alcoba y vio todos aquellos presentes  regados por todos lados, no necesitaba preguntar para saber de quién provenían, su tío había decidido dejar de ser tan paciente y Thor no le dejaría el camino libre, él y su primo estaban muy confundidos si pensaban que los dejaría poner sus manos sobre Loki.

  Los regalos no fue lo único que notó, sobre la cama de su hermano descansaba un animal que le recordó a los lobos, aunque no los había en Asgard, de un colorido muy particular.

  “¿Y eso?”

  Loki pareció notarlo recién en ese momento porque se giró a verlo confundido, tenía unos papiros en las manos por lo que tuvo que seguirle la mirada para entender a qué se refería.

  “Ni idea lo que es, me siguió de regreso hasta aquí”

  Eso aumentó su curiosidad y se aproximó a ver de cerca al cachorro.

  “Es… lindo, ¿Planeas conservarlo?”

  “Pues parece que ya come solo, supongo que sí…”

  Ninguno de los dos había tenido alguna vez una mascota, ni Loki demostró simpatía hacía algún animal en el pasado, era un cuadro difícil de ver, pero Thor imaginó que era algo positivo, su hermano había estado algo decaído últimamente, un poco de compañía de ese tipo le ayudaría. Acarició el lomo del animal y éste se dejó hacer mansamente.

  “Venía a buscarte para almorzar”

  Loki asintió y dejó lo que tenía sobre el escritorio para seguirlo luego de revisar su imagen en el espejo, como si alguna vez luciera siquiera un poco desalineado, le encantaba su estilo, pero a veces simplemente quería revolver un poco esos cortos cabellos para ver cómo lucían fuera de lugar.

  Sus padres ya los esperaban a comer, y como días atrás… Loki y Odín apenas y se saludaron con un asentimiento, no se necesitaba conocerlos demasiado para intuir que la relación estaba mal entre ellos dos.

  Cuando Loki decidió que ya no quería que lo tocara inmediatamente pensó en su padre, primero discutía con él y luego le salía con algo así, eso parecía tener el nombre de Odín por todas partes, pensó que quizás le reclamó la relación que mantenían bajo su narices. Pero pronto descartó esa teoría porque su padre no había cambiado en nada con él, si estuviera disgustado lo hubiera confrontado de inmediato, al ser el mayor lo responsabilizaría más que a Loki.

  “Me llegó un comunicado de Helblindi” Intentó comenzar una conversación para suavizar el ambiente.

  “¿De quién?” Naturalmente su hermano fue el primero en preguntar, era quien menos estaba al tanto de las novedades con los gigantes de escarcha.

  “El hijo mayor de Laufey”

  “Thor…” Su madre le hizo un gesto como pidiendo que dejara ir el tema, lo que le pareció casi gracioso.

  “No iba a decir nada malo, madre” Le guiñó el ojo “Solo hacía conversación”

  “¿Qué es lo que quería?” Siguió su hermano, el único interesado en el tema.

  “Saber si reconsideramos nuestra postura sobre los embajadores”

  Luego de que lo dijo se dio cuenta que en realidad no le había mencionado nada al respecto a Loki, pero seguramente su padre lo hizo por él, después de todo era uno de sus secretarios.

  “¿Embajadores? ¿Quieren que recibamos a jotun aquí?”

  Thor cortó la carne en su plato mientras asentía.

  “O que tú vayas para allá, como un gesto de confianza, ¿Puedes creerlo…?”

 Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que su hermano lucía petrificado, observó a sus padres, Odín miraba lo mismo que él con una expresión indescifrable, pero su madre de repente pareció angustiada, acarició la mano de Loki sobre la mesa, haciéndolo reaccionar.

  “Reconsiderar nuestra postura, ¿Cuál es nuestra postura?” Continuó.

  “¿Un… rotundo no?” La respuesta le parecía lógica y al parecer a su hermano también, porque lentamente asintió. “No vas a ir a Jotunheim, es demasiado riesgoso y hasta sospechoso que soliciten algo así, esta fuera de discusión”

  “Bueno, tampoco es necesario ser tan determinantes” Intervino su madre “Tal vez no hoy, pero algún día quizás…”

  Esa afirmación ganó la atención de Loki y finalmente puso una expresión comprensible en la de su padre, el disgusto.

  “No irá a Jotunheim, Thor tiene razón, la respuesta es un no rotundo”

  Vio cómo su hermano de repente frunció el ceño, recupero su mano y lo miró desafiante, algo completamente nuevo.

  “¿Y si quisiera ir?”

  “¿Qué parte de la palabra ‘rotundo’ te está dando problemas?”

  “¿Para qué quieres ir a Jotunheim, Loki? El lugar es horrible y odias el frio…” Intento hacer un comentario conciliador pero fue ignorado por completo.

  “¿Y a Vanaheim?” Siguió su hermano “¿Midgard, Alfheim? ¿Saldré acaso de Asgard en algún momento?”

  Hacía tiempo que ese tipo de discusión no se daba en la familia, desde que Loki comenzó a estudiar con Frey olvidó sus deseos de conocer otros reinos, demasiado ocupado en sumergirse en la magia.

  “Podría escoltarte a Alfheim, he querido visitarlo desde…”

  “No” La respuesta de su padre silenció la suya y Thor lo miró un poco descolocado por la repentina frialdad “No tienes permitido dejar Asgard”

  “Entonces estoy retenido aquí, como un prisionero”

  “Llámalo como prefieras Loki, igual te quedarás”

  Pocas veces podía leer tanta ira contenida en el rostro de su hermano, pero supo que miles de respuestas atravesaron su cabeza antes de que finalmente asintiera.

  “Como mi rey ordene” Empujó su silla para levantarse y Thor se apresuró a seguirlo, demasiado desconcertado con todo eso, y el hecho de que su padre no hubiera respondido a la provocación.

  Puedo alcanzarlo recién en los pasillos, Loki caminaba veloz, aunque sospechaba que no iba a ningún lugar en absoluto, solo necesitaba moverse y alejarse a la vez.

  “Hey” Quiso tomarlo del brazo pero menor no lo dejó, se quitó con un gesto de fastidio “Por Hell, ¿Qué fue todo eso?”

  “Ya lo escuchaste, estoy sitiado aquí”

  “Sí, escuché eso, lo que quiero saber es por qué”

  No hubo respuesta y eso empezó a exasperarlo, sobre su hombro noto que las valkirias los seguían a una distancia decente, lo que acabó de desconcertarlo.

  “Llevas mucho tiempo actuando extraño, apenas y se hablan con papá ¿Qué está pasando, Loki?

   “Nada”

  “No me tomes por idiota, dímelo de una vez”

  “No es tu asunto”

   Dio un fuerte suspiro al escucharlo y se fue sobre él, Loki trató de apartarlo con sus manos pero de todas formas lo arrastró sin problemas detrás de una columna.

  “¡¿Qué estás…?!” Le cubrió la boca para acallar las quejas y lo vio sacudirse hasta lograr que lo soltara.

  “No vuelvas a decir eso, ya lo habíamos aclarado”

  “Lo único que tengo claro es que eres un controlador compulsivo”

  Thor se permitió sonreír por esa acusación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla donde aún tenía su mano.

   “Thor… basta, no estamos solos”

  “No voy a hacer nada, cálmate, solo quiero hablar”

  “¿Y qué esperas que te diga?”

  Si no conociera mejor a su hermano hubiera caído con esa mirada tan cargada de inocencia.

  “Ya lo sabes, como también sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me respondas… Tú eliges cómo jugamos esto”

  Loki se enfurruñó e hizo una mueca, apartó la mirada, suspiró y permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que por un momento pensó que iba a dilatar el asunto mucho más tiempo, por fortuna se dio por vencido.

  “Papá y yo peleamos cuando no estabas, le molestó que discutiera con Amora y armó un gran escándalo por eso, estaba enojado y le dije algunas cosas que lo pudieron peor, entre ellas dije que… me iría de Asgard, si, lo sé, un gran despliegue de madurez, supongo que fui convincente porque desde entonces me vigilan peor que antes… y ya escuchaste el resto”

  Nunca entendería porque siempre acababan discutiendo, parecía que Loki se esforzaba en complicarlo todo innecesariamente, quería a Odin ¿Por qué siempre lograba ponerlo furioso? Lo quería a él ¿Por qué le huía así?

  “Oh, Loki” Le apretó el hombro, conteniendo todos los impulsos que esa íntima cercanía le inspiraba “Lo siento pero… es solo una etapa, ya lo olvidará, no fue tan grave, ¿O sí?”

  En realidad nunca tuvo que escuchar a Loki estando fuera de sí, era el autocontrol personificado, dudaba que pudiera ser más ofensivo que él mismo y él si le dijo cosas terribles a su padre en sus momentos de ira, lo de Loki debió ser inofensivo.

  “Creo… que no, no fue grave”

  Volvió a tomarlo por el rostro, con suavidad, su hermano lucía tan triste y apagado últimamente que lo inquietaba, sentía que no le rehuía solo a él sino a todos los que buscaban acercarse, había notado que incluso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su madre, parecía vivir para entrenar y trabajar.

  “Todo estará bien”

  “Thor, estas demasiado cerca…”

  “No lo suficiente” Mandó toda cautela al demonio y se inclinó para besarlo, percibiendo como Loki se paralizaba, fue solo eso, un beso, suave y breve, pero tan necesario, a veces se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría su joven hermano si pudiera sentirlo, lo que le provocaba, esa terrible ansiedad que le embargaba cada vez que estaban cerca, la necesidad de tocarlo, cuidarlo… de poseerlo por completo, y la desesperación que le generaba ver cómo se escurría de sus brazos o detenía sus avances.

  Cuando lo soltó lo vio tragar con notoriedad, le frotó los brazos mientras esperaba que levantara la mirada, le costaba entender si estaba enojado o sólo sorprendido, pero se había sumergido en una seriedad inquietante.

  “¿Loki?”

  Su hermano suspiró y levantó la mirada pero de un momento a otro no lo estaba mirando ya a él, sus ojos no se enfocaban en los suyos, sino que viajaron sobre su hombro.

    “¿Fandral?”

  El último nombre que hubiera esperado escuchar, estuvo por preguntar lo que pasaba pero no fue necesario, Loki se separó de él, y Thor por reflejo volteó, siguiendo su mirada, ahí estaba a unos metros de ellos, su amigo, el espadachín más reconocido de Asgard, Fandral que les sonreía de esa manera radiante que había aprendido a odiar.

  Su hermano lo sorprendió al no dudar en ir a abrazarlo, un gesto de completa espontaneidad poco normal en él, el rubio lo recibió con entusiasmo y lo correspondió tan fuerte que los pies del más joven dejaron de tocar el piso.

   Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, otro tan estúpidamente enamorado de Loki como él. En el pasado sintió simpatía por Fandral porque lo consideró un guerrero respetable y se dio cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, aparentemente se parecían más de lo que llegó a suponer.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas!!!  
>  Ha sido un verdadero parto éste capítulo, básicamente lo fui sacando de a párrafo por día, simplemente no fluía, tengo varias ideas pero para llegar a ellas era necesario todo esto que en las series de TV lo llamarían ‘relleno’ en fin XD prometo que el siguiente será mas interesante.  
>  ¿El lobo es Fenrir? Me haría la misteriosa pero… vamos, no hay forma de que no lo sea, sí, es Fenrir, les dejo de tarea lo podría influenciar en la historia pero tengo una idea tan bizarra que dudo que alguien lo vea venir XD o eso quiero pensar.   
>  Um, ¿Thor apretando a Loki contra una columna con la mano en la boca? ¿Referencias a Thor 2? ¿Quién dijo?   
>  Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar, si todo vuelve a la normalidad el Domingo estaría actualizando de nuevo, espero que valiera un poco la espera esto.   
>  Feliz Martes!


	12. Irresponsables

**Botín de Guerra**

**Capítulo 12: Irresponsables**

( Loki )

  “¿Estás enojado?”

  Estaban  paseando por uno de los jardines, tras los saludos formales Thor los había dejado solos, lo cual era un alivio, la situación ya era demasiado incómoda sin necesidad de sus celos.

  “¿No debería estarlo?” Se giró a verlo, Fandral caminaba conservando una respetuosa distancia, como en el pasado, y sus ojos estaban lejos de lucir arrepentidos, él era así, parecía no tomarse nada con seriedad.

  “Loki, no fue mi decisión”

  “Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte” Se sentó a la orilla de la fuente, era un día radiante, y por mucho que se esforzara por sentirse ofendido, no lo estaba, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero no pretendía facilitárselo tanto.

  “Odio las despedidas, y tú también, prefería quedarme con el recuerdo de la última vez y ya, es mejor que…”

  No terminó sus palabras, encontrando de repente fascinante el césped debajo de él, Loki arqueó una ceja tratando de ver a donde iban los pensamientos del espadachín, la única despedida que tuvo que padecer fue la de Thor.

  “¿Te preocupaba que llorara?” La idea casi lo hizo reír, él ya no era un niño para reaccionar de esa manera ante algo tan natural.

  “Me preocupaba más tu indiferencia”

  Esa respuesta lo tomó desprevenido, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo conocía demasiado bien.

  “No me es indiferente que te hayas ido, Fandral” Aunque siendo honesto tardo demasiado tiempo en notar su ausencia.

  “Pero no te importa lo suficiente para ponerte triste”

  Loki se permitió sonreír mientras descansaba la barbilla en su mano.

  “¿Esperabas que estuviera deprimido?”

  “No” Y no necesito que dijera más para entender por dónde iba todo eso. Negó con la cabeza, aun encontrando la situación hilarante.

  “No te amo, creo que eso salta a la vista”

  “Lo hace” Y sintió un renovado respeto al verlo recibir esa bofetada con toda la dignidad posible.

  “Pero me importas, eres mi amigo… y un poco más que eso. No me hiciste falta, pero hubiera preferido tenerte”

  “¿Qué tan triste es que me alegre saber eso?”

  “Te respondería… pero olvidarías la parte de la alegría” Palmeó dos veces a su lado, indicándole que tomara asiento, el rubio accedió mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

  “Eres terrible, los años no te han suavizado, creo que te has vuelto peor”

  Para Loki era bueno saber que alguien lo veía con cierto respeto y no tan inofensivo, pero sabía que era el enamoramiento de su amigo hablando.

  “Y dime ¿Estas de visita o…?”

  “De visita”

  “Oh” Repitió, pero con un tono ligeramente decepcionado. El rubio lució de repente culpable mientras se frotaba la barba.

  “Lo siento, creo que debí comenzar por ahí”

  “¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?”

  “Hasta tu cumpleaños, su alteza Frey regresó a Vanaheim por ende… heme aquí”

    Su maestro había partido a su tierra, no le había dado muchos detalles, pero para Loki fue fácil imaginar a que se debía el repentino viaje, en especial por la fecha elegida.

  “Surt va a venir, no pueden dejar los dos juntos el reino” Murmuró, Fandral giró su rostro para prestarle más atención.

  “Asique ya lo sabías”

  “No se trata del secreto mejor guardado, recibí varios presentes suyos de repente, no está siendo precisamente sutil”

  El rubio asintió mientras se miraba las manos, un poco pensativo.

  “Va detrás de ti, en la corte vanir solo se habla de eso últimamente, que van a comprometerse”

  Y esa fue la confirmación para Loki de hasta qué punto su primo estaba jugando con las cartas ganadoras, convencido de que tenía la mejor mano para colocar sobre la mesa, y odiaba admitirlo, pero así era.

  “¿No dirás nada al respecto?”

  “¿Debería?”

  “Pues sí… siento que están planeando tu futuro sin tu consentimiento, el Loki que conozco estaría en medio de una rabieta que no dejaría una sola reliquia intacta en el palacio”

  El Loki que Fandral conocía no era real, era lo que tenía ganas de decirle en ese momento, el que estaba sentado a su lado no era un Aesir, no era hijo de Odín y podía concebir hijos… muchas cosas habían cambiado recientemente y todo lo que Loki daba por sentado estaba en el pasado, lejos de sentirse insultado por la actitud de Surt se sentía patéticamente reconfortado, de que quizás podía aspirar a un futuro… que alguien esperaba algo de él, pese a que fuera un jotun.

  “Crecí Fandral” Respondió con seriedad, sintiéndose un poco inquieto, lo que disimuló poniéndose de pie “Se trata del futuro rey de Vanaheim, no se puede tomar una proposición como esa a la ligera”

  “Ni siquiera lo conoces”

  “No es que importe demasiado, los príncipes no se casan por amor”

  El espadachín frunció el ceño, no muy conforme con lo que estaba escuchando.

  “Odín lo hizo”

  “Odín es el rey, y los reyes pueden hacer lo que quieran, los demás debemos aferrarnos a lo que podamos, ¿No?”

 “Loki… ¿Estás bien?” Trató de ponerse de pie pero el hechicero lo detuvo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros para mantenerlo en ese lugar, prefería mirarlo hacia abajo, estaba cansado de ver a todos por encima de él.

 “Quiero dos cosas de ti por mi cumpleaños, ¿Me las concederás?”

 “Por supuesto” Respondió con la seguridad que le respondería al rey pero sus ojos lo escudriñaban en busca de respuestas.

  “La primera es que… me prometas que no me harás ninguna pregunta mientras estés aquí, sin importar lo que pase”

  “Pero ¿Por qué…?”

  “¡Sin preguntas!” Lo tomó del rostro para enfatizarlo mejor, mirándolo a los ojos.

  “Sin preguntas” Repitió, como lo haría alguien inducido por la hipnosis.

  “Bien, la segunda…” Observó fugazmente a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca, solo las valkirias, los pocos nobles que andaban en la zona estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, confió salir bien librado.

   Aún con las manos en el rostro ajeno se acercó y lo beso, lo que el rubio estuviera por decir, rompiendo su promesa de no preguntar, murió dentro de la boca de Loki y fue seguido por varios suspiros, las manos de Fandral, por reflejo, lo tomaron de la cintura, y al menor le pareció gracioso la suavidad con que lo sostenía, apenas presionando la tela de su ropa, sin atreverse a tocarlo verdaderamente, lo mismo pasó con el beso, dejó que Loki lo guiara y tomó cuanto le ofreció.

  La experiencia le pareció interesante y menos estresante que los besos que recibía de Thor, aunque gracias a él sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

  Cuando concluyeron ambos estaban agitados, Loki se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había anhelado mucho eso en el pasado pero era demasiado tímido para llevarlo a cabo, y estaba claro que Fandral no se tomaría ninguna libertad que no le concediera, fue una frustración constante y le alegraba haberle puesto fin, ya por fin lo sabía, sabía lo que se sentía. Y también sabía que los besos de Thor eran mejores, esa última noción la empujó lo más lejos que pudo en su mente.

  “Oh Loki” Dijo finalmente Fandral cuando recuperó el habla “Por favor dime que hay una tercera cosa”

  Se permitió reír, pero de inmediato se separó, recordando el lugar donde estaban, lo último que quería era comenzar nuevos rumores, mucho menos soportar las preguntas de Thor.

  El resto del día se la pasaron paseando por el palacio, poniéndose al día sobre detalles menores, nada demasiado personal, Fandral le compartió por menores de su vida en Vanaheim, diferencias de vestuario, costumbres, y alguna que otra anécdota graciosa. Evitó hablar de Surt, Loki supuso que no quería predisponerlo antes de que lo conociera y lo respetó por eso.

  Por su parte él le habló de sus lecciones, mintió sobre que aprendió a montar y detalló algunos cambios que se habían realizado respecto al comercio.

  Sí, su parte fue la más aburrida, pero lo que verdaderamente era relevante no pensaba decírselo.

  Al llegar la noche Fandral tuvo que retirarse, Loki hubiera querido invitarlo a cenar pero sabía que los padres el espadachín lo aguardaban ansiosos, ya les había robado demasiado de su atención.

  Cuando regresó a su alcoba ya lo esperaba Thor y curiosamente su cachorro estaba con él, exactamente sobre su regazo.

  “Debo decir de nuevo, es lindo” Comentó mientras lo acariciaba, de todas formas el animal se bajó de un brinco y corrió a recibir a Loki.

  “¿Dónde has estado?” Le reclamó mientras tomaba a su cachorro y lo alzaba “Apenas y le prestaste atención a Fandral, te esperamos toda la tarde” No era del todo cierto, en el fondo sabía que Thor los estaba evitando por sus estúpidos celos.

  “Creo que él tenía más ganas de verte a ti que a mi”

  “Es tu amigo, no seas ridículo”

  “Lo veré mañana en el entrenamiento, ¿Feliz?” Le dijo como si estuviera ofreciendo hacerle un favor o contentarlo a él, su cinismo lo hizo suspirar.

  “¿Por qué habría de estarlo?” Avanzó y colocó a su mascota sobre la cama. Quedando ambos en un breve silencio.

  “¿Le has puesto nombre?”

  “No”

  “Necesita uno”

  Loki miró al cachorro que ahora perseguía su propia cola e hizo una mueca.

  “Es un animal, no una persona, está bien así”

   En realidad no se le ocurría ninguno que le quedara bien y le parecía un poco tonto darle importancia a algo así, al fin y al cabo… no hablaba ¿Para qué necesitaba un nombre?

  “¿Al menos sabes lo que es?”

  “Mamá dice que podría ser un perro”

  “No hay perros es Asgard”

  “Hubo antes de que volvieras, fue un regalo para mamá, le trajeron dos perros Midgardianos, los terminó regalando y a uno lo extraviaron, quizás tenga algo que ver”

  “Loki, los perros viven aún menos que los humanos”

  “Pero se reproducen” Aunque él mismo veía que ese razonamiento era pobre, el bosque debería estar ya lleno de perros.

  “No tiene importancia” Aceptó Thor, quizás tratando de evitar ponerlo de malhumor “Se ve inofensivo y dócil, come lo que le das… mientras no ataque a nadie cuando crezca no pasará nada”

  Loki ya había considerado esa posibilidad, pues se trataba de un cachorro, que al llegar a su edad adulta se pudiera volver más agresivo, pero si eso pasara sería cuestión de regresarlo a su entorno salvaje o construirle un buen cerco, dudaba que creciera más de media metro.

  “¿Quieres que pida la cena?” Cambió de tema su hermano, recordándole la hora que era.

  “Sí, yo aprovecharé para tomar un baño mientras”

  “Haré lo mismo, entonces comemos en mi alcoba”

   Loki asintió mientras veía a Thor levantarse y marcharse.

  Afortunadamente poseían, además del baño común, uno privado, no tan placentero, pero útil para preservar la intimidad, Loki agradecía que su madre jamás reparara en ese detalle, que él y Thor no compartían la enorme terma instalada en esa ala precisamente para eso, siendo hermanos parecía lo más lógico, era una habitación amplia y perfectamente instalada para el disfrute de los príncipes y sus posibles consortes o concubinas, ambos eran varones después de todo. Pero no se sentía así. Bañarse con Thor sería la manera más rápida de echar todo a perder.

  Llamó a una de las criadas y esta se encargó de prepararle el baño, agua caliente y perfumada, sus jabones y velas aromáticas.

  Cuando estuvo sólo Loki se sumergió en la bañera hasta la barbilla, entre gemidos de placer, adoraba estar sumergido, el cosquilleo que le hacía en la piel cuando el nivel del agua se movía, el aroma a melón que se percibía en el líquido y armonizaba con el resto del ambiente.

  Empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el jabón y fue cuando lo supo. Estaba pasando otra vez.

  Le basto tocar su propio vientre para comenzar a sentirse ansioso. Apretó sus piernas con anticipación, tratando de contener el repentino deseo que se estaba manifestando.

  Estaba en celo de nuevo. Debió imaginarlo, llevaba horas sintiéndose algo extraño, esa repentina necesidad de besar a Fandral, lo mucho que le costó no sentarse en su regazo cuando estaban en la fuente, censurado por la cantidad de ojos que lo verían hacer algo tan íntimo e impropio de su persona.

  Odiaba eso, odiaba lo que le recordaba, lo que era. Se estaba volviendo un animal de instintos, ni siquiera era libre de decidir sobre su propia sexualidad, su herencia biológica lo hacía por él.

  Consideró tocarse, pero lo descartó, demasiado avergonzado de saber que no era su idea, se negaba a ser esclavo de sus deseos carnales, él era más que eso.

  Terminó el baño, dejó ir el agua, apagó las velas y salió, envuelto en su bata de seda, quedando en shock al descubrir a Thor en su alcoba, a Thor con el torso descubierto en su alcoba.

  “Pensé que te habías dormido allá dentro”

  “Y yo que íbamos a comer en tu habitación”

  El mayor le sonrió paseándose por el lugar, muy cómodo con su piel, todo lo contrario de Loki que abrazaba su propio cuerpo como protegiéndose de un frío inexistente, la temperatura en su alcoba era perfecta.

  “Preferí hacerlo aquí, tengo un desorden de papeles en cada superficie”

  “Ojalá nos alcanzara para tener alguien que limpiara por nosotros, sería todo tan sencillo” pretendía sonar sarcástico pero la incomodidad le ganó y Thor debió notarlo, porque arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, solo siguió sonriendo.

  En la mesa ya estaba dispuesta una bandeja con rebanadas de frutas, muy colorida por la variedad, pan integral y miel de abejas, mientras que en otro plato descansaban una abundante ración de carne asada bien grasienta con papas cocidas y unas pequeñas cazuelas con diversas salsas, además de pan blanco y una botella de vino.

  No hacía falta preguntar para quién era cada plato, Loki era de las personas que apenas y comían, que siempre llevaba una dieta que casi excluía todo lo que era carne, rica en vegetales y cereales, mientras que Thor… bueno, no era buena idea sentarse demasiado cerca cuando comía, podía llegar a confundir el brazo de alguien con parte de su plato. Un cuerpo así debía ser saciado.

  “Debería vestirme primero” Pensó en voz alta, en realidad solían cenar bastante sencillos, apenas usaba su ropa de cama, pero ésta era de dos piezas, con esa delicada seda rozándole la piel en cada movimiento se sentía desnudo y la mirada de Thor no estaba ayudándole.

  “¿Para qué? Tu cabello esta mojado, puedes vestirte luego de cenar”

  Loki asintió, solo para no ser tan evidente con sus pensamientos y se acercó a la mesa, el roce de sus piernas entre ellas mismas le pareció demasiado agradable y casi no quiso detenerse, de repente no estaba tan seguro de no ser tan primitivo como el resto de los jotun.

  Thor estaba aún de pie, destapando la botella de vino, era lo único que ambos compartían, su hermano llenó dos copas y le ofreció una. Loki la aceptó en silencio pero cuando sus dedos se rozaron al tomarla dio un ligero brinquito, uno que definitivamente fue captado por el mayor… lo que levantó la temperatura de su cara, toda su sangre debía estar ahí.

  “¿Estás bien?”

  Asintió de inmediato, negándose a hablar hasta estar seguro de que su voz no lo traicionaría como el resto de su cuerpo.

  Thor lo miraba divertido por su actitud pero lo dejó en paz para beber de su propia copa, con la bestialidad característica porque un poco de vino rodó por sus labios y Loki siguió muy concentrado el viaje de esas gotas por los pectorales de dios del trueno, sus prominentes pectorales, por ese torso perfectamente tallado.

  “Loki”

  Cuando escuchó su nombre se sobresaltó, y al volver a mirar a Thor dudo sobre cuánto tiempo lo estuvo contemplando de esa manera, pero esos ojos azules de repente lucían fascinados por lo que, evidentemente, habían descubierto.

  “Deberíamos comer” Sugirió de golpe, tratando de distraer la atención, comentario que amplió la sonrisa de Thor.

  “Es verdad” Antes de que Loki se moviera el mayor tomó una de las pequeñas y circulares papás, sopló para enfriarla y se la ofreció.

  “No como… esas cosas tan tarde”

  “Deberías” Se lo acercó directo a los labios y los nervios de Loki enloquecieron.

  “No creo que…”

  “Compláceme”

  Resignado y con un entusiasmo que lo avergonzó…. Lo hizo, abrió su boca y lo tomó, sin tener reparos en rosar los dedos de Thor con sus labios, conteniéndose para no chuparlos, de repente se le antojaba hacerlo.

  Cuando se atrevió a verlo a los ojos su estómago se hizo otro nudo, esos ojos azules de repente lucían oscuros y ya no había una sonrisa en su rostro. Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se activaron.

  “Esta deliciosa, tenías razón, debía…”

  “No tienes idea todo lo que te pierdes por no hacerme caso”

   No le pasó desapercibido el doble sentido en esa oración y de repente deseo estar en la alcoba de Thor, para inventar una excusa rápida y huir, colocando el seguro en la puerta detrás de él.

  Su hermano volvió a concentrarse en la mesa al lado de ellos, pero sin alejarse aún.

  “Mira esas cazuelas, huelen bien, se ven bien, ¿Qué crees que sean?”

   Loki no estaba seguro de que juego era ese, pero ansioso por cambiar de tema le siguió la corriente.

  “Son salsas, para que le pongas a la carne que vas a comer”

  “Es verdad” A continuación Thor untó dos de sus dedos en la salsa blanca, Loki iba a reprenderlo por su total carencia de modales pero contuvo una exclamación cuando el mayor se los pasó por el cuello, hasta dónde lo cubría la bata.

  “¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!”

  “Ven acá” Ignorándolo lo capturó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, comenzando a lamerle el cálido líquido de la piel.

  Loki retorció los dedos de sus pies mientras temblaba, presa del repentino placer que ese simple acto le provocó, la lengua de Thor también era cálida y suave, ese toque lo hacía desear más, que mordiera su piel, que apretara con mayor fuerza, que lo complaciera.

  “Oh, hueles delicioso” Lo escuchó gemir cerca de su oído, chupándole el cuello, luego el lóbulo de su oreja con mucho entusiasmo, la sensación sumada a ese sonido como de chapoteo le provocó un aumento de calor e intensificó la presión en su estómago.

  ‘Está mal’ Le recordaba su mente ‘Es tu hermano, está mal’ pero no quería escucharlo.

  “Thor…” Gimió su nombre y eso fue todo. La vajilla entera acabó en el suelo, toda la comida y la salsa derramada por doquier. “¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” En respuesta el dios del trueno lo recostó sobre la mesa.

  “Que los sirvientes limpien, no te distraigas”

  Loki estuvo a punto de gritarle que era un idiota, tenían un diván y hasta una maldita cama, nada de eso tenía sentido, pero la noción de lo que estaba por pasar le congeló la lengua.

  Thor estaba entre sus piernas, desnudas a su alrededor, las estaba acariciando con insistencia, Loki no dejaba de ver ese pecho, estaba asustado pero a la vez quería tocarlo, estaba dividido entre la necesidad de luchar para separarse y la de abrazarse a él y rendirse a ese deseo que lo estaba consumiendo.

  Thor le tomó una pierna, por debajo de la rodilla flexionada, y la levantó para acercarla más a su rostro, acariciándole la cara interna del muslo con la mejilla, depositando un beso lleno de adoración ahí.

  “Thor…” No supo qué fue ese ruego ¿Qué se detenga? ¿Qué se apresure? Su hermano le sonrió y se recostó sobre él para besarlo, presionándolo sobre la mesa, apoyando su pelvis en la de Loki, haciéndole saber cuan excitado estaba… y que tan grande era.

  La fricción le hizo soltar un quejido y cerrar los ojos, seguía temblando de placer y necesidad, la manera en que Thor le acariciaba sus piernas en medio del beso solo lo inquietaba más.

  “¿Quieres… tocarme?” Le preguntó de repente, boca contra boca, fue cuando supo que definitivamente estaba siendo muy transparente “Adelante tócame”

  “Thor”

  El rubio le tomó la mano y la empujó entre ambos cuerpos. Loki no podía ver, pero pudo sentir primero la presión que ambos ejercían, la dureza de la tela del pantalón de Thor, el frío cierre… y luego algo duro pero cálido… húmedo… y palpitante. Contuvo el aliento al saber que estaba sujetando el pene de Thor, su enorme pene.

  No sabía qué hacer, pero el mayor lo ayudó, apretando sobre su mano para obligarlo a presionarlo, guiándolo sobre su cuerpo, desde la base hasta esa suave cabeza.

  Loki cerró los ojos y Thor lo besó en los parpados con una ternura y suavidad que contrastaba con lo que estaban haciendo.

  “Tenemos… tenemos que parar” Logró decir, aunque con poca convicción.

  “Tranquilo, relájate, yo te cuidaré”

  “Thor…” Intentó de nuevo, aunque no estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza para liberar su mano, aún confundido por lo que estaba pasando y por la manera en que él mismo se estaba poniendo duro.

  “Oh cariño” Volvió a besarlo, sus manos se reactivaron sobre el cuerpo de Loki y empezó a luchar con el nudo de su bata, ese cambio volvió a preocuparlo.

  “No” Pidió, inseguro por la idea de estar desnudo.

  “Mi hermoso Loki” No lo estaba escuchando, el nudo fue deshecho y de repente ya no hubo nada entre ambos cuerpos, la erección de Loki le rosó el firme abdomen y por instinto levantó la cadera para apretarse más contra él.

  “No puedo…”

  “Tranquilo” Le repitió, su lengua ahora le acariciaba un pezón, Loki comenzó a contorsionarse desesperado por la sensación.

  “Thor, no puedo…”

  Cerró los ojos mortificado cuando la tensión en todo su cuerpo fue demasiada, y luego vino un inmenso alivio…y algo pegajoso se escurría entre ambos.

  “¿Loki?” Thor se escuchaba sorprendido, no sabía cómo se veía, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la niebla del sexo había desaparecido y de repente todo volvía a ser claro… acababa de manosearse con su hermano.

  “Oh Loki” El siguiente tono fue de simpatía y casi ternura “Debiste decírmelo… ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto?” Hubiera querido preguntar a lo que se refería pero se sobresaltó al sentir como Thor volvía a acariciarlo, esta vez su mano estaba hurgando entre sus piernas, la sensación era rara, aún estaba demasiado sensible pero descubrió que su cuerpo estaba empezando a entusiasmarse de nuevo, sin embargo recuperó de nuevo la cordura al sentir que las caricias descendían más, y había ahora un dedo presionando contra la piel fruncida de su entrada.

  “¡Thor!” Trató de empujarlo, asustado “¡Basta!” No podía hacerlo retroceder, pesaba demasiado, pero aun así lo intentó.

  “Relájate, seré gentil”

  “¡No quiero que lo hagas!”

  Ignorándolo por completo el mayor le introdujo un dedo y la lucha de Loki se reanimó.

  “¡Déjame!”

  “Shhh” Thor lo presionó, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras seguía hurgando en su interior “Estás… muy apretado, debes tranquilizarte”

  “¡No quiero!”

  El dedo empezó a patinar gracias a la lubricación natural del cuerpo de un jotun, algo que Loki ya había aprendido por su cuenta, pronto estuvo enterrado hasta el nudillo.

  “Eso es, así” Thor parecía en su mundo, ignoraba por completo sus forcejeos y sin miramientos le introdujo el segundo dedo. Loki echó atrás la cabeza, por el dolor y la sorpresa, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y pensó en todo lo que estaba por pasar.

  ‘Va a preñarme, si se viene dentro estando en celo va a preñarme… voy a dar a luz al hijo de mi hermano, va a saber que no soy Aesir, sabrá que… no soy su hermano’

   Las imágenes de la premonición vinieron a él, Thor de repente tenía el pelo corto y no sonreía, pero le hacía lo mismo, lo forzaba a quedarse quieto mientras lo dilataba para él, para poder entrar.

  ‘No eres mi hermano’ Le decía ‘Nunca te dejaré ir’ también, estaba todo ahí, el miedo al embarazo… y el sexo no consensuado.

  No supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero empezó a llorar, no fue un sollozo como en el pasado, no fueron lágrimas únicamente, estuvo seguro que gritó, porque finalmente los dedos de Thor se detuvieron, la presión sobre su cuerpo también, y hubo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

  “¡Príncipe Loki! ¿Está todo bien?” Era la valkiria sin nombre, ambas custodiaban como siempre su puerta.

  Loki empujó a Thor cerrando su bata  y se bajó de la mesa, pisando un vidrio roto al hacerlo.

  “Loki”

  “¡No te acerques!” Le advirtió furioso, mientras se alejaba tratando de no pisar con el pie herido y caminaba hacía la cama.

  “¡Alteza!” Se volvió a escuchar afuera, y supo que si no les respondía entrarían a verificar.

  “¡Estoy bien!”

  Dejó unas pequeñas huellas de sangre y se sentó en el colchón, pasando sus manos por la cara, más preocupado por limpiar sus lágrimas que por la herida que acababa de hacerse.

  “Loki” Volvió a intentar acercarse Thor, con gesto preocupado, el menor no lo miraba, tan enojado como avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar. “Lo siento, yo…”

  “¡Te dije que pararas!” Le reclamó, todavía temblaba un poco por la impresión.

  Su hermano lucía de repente avergonzado.

  “No podía” Confesó.

  “Si podías” Le reclamó Loki “No querías hacerlo”

  “Pensé que estabas bien” Siguió defendiendo su caso “Que estabas disfrutando… lo hacías”

  “Te dije que pararas, Thor” Repitió, ignorando todo eso “No había nada que pensar, tienes que dejar de pensar por mí, de decidir por mi”

  “Trato de cuidarte”

  “Tratas de poseerme”

  Y para su gran disgusto… Thor no se defendió de esa afirmación, ¿Por qué lo haría? Era la verdad, ambos lo sabían, pero hubiera preferido que al menos mintiera, que se avergonzara por ello. Que lo aceptara lo asustaba aún más, casi podía escucharlo pensar ‘No trato, eres mío’ y la idea lo enfermó.

  “Vete, quiero descansar, se me fue el apetito”

  “Estás herido”

  “Puedo curarme solo, vete”

  “Pero de todas formas hay que desinfectar la herida, Loki, por favor”

  Quiso gritarle que por una vez hiciera lo que le pedía, pero estaba cansado, alterado y necesitaba que se fuera, sabía que no lo haría hasta que lo dejara hacerlo. En los próximos minutos se armó de paciencia mientras su hermano volcaba alcohol sobre su herida y la limpiaba con un pequeño paño limpio, la magia de Loki hizo el resto.

  “Descansa” Le concedió por fin “Te veré por la mañana”

  “Desayunaré con Fandral e iremos a cabalgar”

  No tenía tales planes, al menos no acordaron nada antes de separarse, pero necesitó decirlo, la necesidad golpearlo donde le doliera, hacerlo sentir incómodo por el mal momento que le hizo pasar. Supo que lo consiguió por el cambio en el semblante de Thor, pero fue sabio al menos para no decirle nada, solo asintió y se retiró en silencio.

  Una vez sólo Loki quiso destruir toda la habitación.

  ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos? No dejaba de preguntarse  ‘Estúpido celo, estúpidas hormonas… estúpidos sentimientos’

  Esa noche sintió que tuvo una visión del futuro, pero él se negaba a acabar así, como un juguete de los caprichos de Thor, no importaba cuanto lo amara, su premonición no iba a cumplirse, se aseguraría de eso, se acabó el juego prohibido, las cenas a solas, se acabó Thor. Serían hermanos, como debía ser, su visión no se cumpliría, y el primer paso para eso era romper sus ilusiones con alguien más, y ese alguien ya estaba en el palacio y a su alcance, dolería pero… eventualmente Thor lo superaría, había doncellas de sobra para eso.

  Los siguientes días su hermano no lo presionó tanto, mantuvo una agradable y formal distancia y aceptó su idea de volver a cenar en los salones, no le reprochó su actitud o frialdad. Loki supuso que era la culpa operando, pero a veces no estaba seguro de si Thor era capaz de sentirla en esas situaciones, se inclinaba a pensar que solo trataba de contentarlo, pero de momento esa actitud le servía.

  La cabeza de Loki últimamente daba vueltas respecto al asunto de si ciclo de celo, no sabía cuándo venía, cuánto duraría, e incluso necesitaba saber si afectaba a las personas a su alrededor, si alguien podía sentir las feromonas que liberaba ya que ese era propósito del estado, más específicamente quería saber si afectaban a Thor, aún tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de eso, que su comportamiento inapropiado y posesivo fuera una respuesta biológica como la de Loki, que en verdad no pudiera evitarlo… que en verdad no hubiera tratado de forzarlo.

  Desgraciadamente no había material respecto a los Jotun en la enorme biblioteca del palacio, ni nadie que pudiera asesorarlo en ese aspecto, hasta los conocimientos de su maestro eran muy limitados, los Jotun eran una cultura cerrada, aislada y muy desconfiada, no compartían sus secretos, ni siquiera sexuales, con extranjeros, lo que lo dejaba en una situación complicada.

  Pero esa misma semana recibió una sorpresa.

  “Loki” Thor se apareció a buscarlo en su alcoba, se tensó al verlo entrar pero logró disimularlo a tiempo, el mayor venía comportándose lo suficiente bien para sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

  “¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntó desde el diván en el que se encontraba sentado leyendo uno de sus libros.

  “Olvidé darte esto el otro día” Le acercó un morral de cuero hecho a mano “Es de Jotunheim, te lo envió el príncipe Heiblindi”

  Esa afirmación trajo nuevas preocupaciones a la cabeza de Loki que se puso de pie de inmediato para recibir el paquete.

  “Sinceramente espero que sea un cofre con joyas, no se ve muy apropiado para un regalo a la realeza” Continuó Thor, era fácil adivinar por qué no sintió que era importante entregarlo pronto, ciertamente lucía demasiado humilde.

   “Es un libro” Dijo Loki al desenvolverlo, era un enorme y pesado tomo de tapas gruesas y gastadas, todo marrón, de un cuero similar al morral en el que llegó, y con tinta negra estaba escrito el título, el joven casi lo dejó caer.

  Anatomía general

  ¡Era un libro sobre el cuerpo jotun! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Por qué le mandaban algo así? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso a Thor?

  De repente deseo haberlo abierto solo.

  “¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué necesitarías saber eso?”

  La pregunta de Thor le secó la garganta.

  “Thor puedo…”

  “¿Cocina tradicional?” Leyó Thor “¿Quién querría comer lo que esos gigantes sin paladar comen? ¿Qué clase de regalo es ese?”

  Loki arqueó una ceja pero lo entendió de inmediato. El libro estaba protegido, solo él podía ver su contenido.

  Eso lejos de ser un alivio complicaba aún más todo, quien se lo mandó no solo sabe que es de Jotunheim, también sabe que le interesa mantenerlo en secreto.

  “Nos están compartiendo su cultura” Siguió, fingiendo desencanto por el tema “Su alteza debió pensar que lo veríamos como una muestra de buena voluntad”

  “Pues que la próxima vez manden pieles”

  Su hermano se encogió de hombros y se retiró. Loki espero a estar solo antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en el diván.

  La maldita pesadilla nunca terminaba.

  Su cachorro eligió ese momento para acercarse a pedir su atención y Loki le acarició distraídamente la cabeza.

*****************************************************************************

  “¿Cómo dices que es tu nombre?”

  “Zeros” Respondió el hombre arrodillado a sus pies, de piel pálida y sombríos ojos.

  “Entonces Zeros, tú sabes dónde está el Teseract”

  “¡Sí, señor, se encuentra en Asgard!” Respondió con tono desesperado, su cuerpo lucía varios golpes, los que le proporcionaron los que lo arrastraron a su presencia.  

  “¿Y sabes eso porque…?” Insistió.

  “Tengo un informante”

   El titan asintió pensativo. Asgard era un viaje de ida, con Odín presente extraer la gema resultaba imposible, sin el resto de ellas nunca podría igualar al poder del padre de todo, ni hablar si intervenía el dios del trueno. Pero era bueno confirmar su ubicación.

  “Tu información no me resulta útil, si querías mi atención debiste traerlo contigo”

   “¡Odín también tiene el Eter!” 

  Eso último lo tomó por sorpresa.

  “El Eter lleva desaparecido siglos”

  “Robado es la palabra, a mi gente” Se atrevió a ponerse de pie “Fuimos esclavizados tras perder la guerra y Odín conservó nuestro poder, sin él no somos nada”

  “Asique eres un elfo oscuro” Aunque su apariencia lo delataba era demasiado extraño encontrarse con uno, había tenido sus dudas al verlo.

  “El último libre, y he venido a ti gran Thanos para ofrecerte ambas gemas a cambio de justicia”

  “No las tienes contigo y estas señalando que se encuentran en el lugar más impenetrable del universo”

  “Sé cómo conseguirlas, solo necesitas algo que intercambiar… Odín tiene un segundo hijo y no es muy fuerte…”

  Thanos se rio al escucharlo.

  “Odín no entregaría las gemas ni siquiera por su primogénito” Él mismo no las daría por Gamora.

  “Pero Thor sí, se lo garantizo”

  La conversación que prometía ser una pérdida de tiempo de repente se sentía interesante.

  “Continua”

  “El menor es orgulloso e imprudente, lo mantienen protegido en el reino pero tarde o temprano saldrá… Mi informante dará la señal… y eso será todo”

  “¿Y qué es lo que consigues tú de esto?”

  “Ver a Asgard caer, quiero que no quede un solo soldado vivo, que sus mujeres y jóvenes sean vendidos como esclavos… quiero venganza”

  Era interesante lo rápido que habían evolucionado desde que dijo justicia.

  “Si tus palabras son ciertas, la tendrás”

  “Y quiero al príncipe menor”

  Esa última afirmación volvió a sorprenderlo, pero no le hizo más preguntas, los motivos de ese hombre no le interesaban, eran tan vanos y mundanos, un pequeño precio a pagar en el camino a conseguir el equilibrio en el universo, si quería divertirse con el hijo del padre de todo era su problema, su retorcido problema.

  “Muy bien, si sobrevive a la transacción, es tuyo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones. Lejos de ser un bloqueo fue falta de tiempo, normalmente actualizo tipo Lunes porque me quedo escribiendo los Domingo, sino aprovecho éstos es muy difícil que consiga hacerlo entre semanas ya que el problema no es encontrar un tiempo libre… es que se necesita estar relajado para escribir, me toma un buen rato completar un capítulo, pero en éste caso me alegra que la demora me ayudó a resolver una duda que tenía sobre el argumento, éste originalmente iba a ser muy diferente pero me gustó reescribirlo (No fue del todo mi decisión, el original se borró)  
>  Bien, creo que no tengo nada que aclarar a menos que pregunten XD y sí, tuve que meter a Thanos, como si con el rollo de los Jotun y elfos oscuros no fuera suficiente, encima falta el cameo de los avengers XD   
>  Es todo, es mi cumpleaños oficialmente 11/10 asique como auto regalo actualicé XD


	13. Señales confusas

**Capítulo 13: Señales confusas**

 “¿Algo interesante?” Loki levantó la mirada de su libro, había olvidado que Sigyn estaba ahí, la pequeña rubia podía ser tan silenciosa que se volvía invisible, una de las cualidades que más apreciaba, casi como su cachorro que dormitaba sobre su regazo.

  “Puede ser” Optó por dar una respuesta ambigua, ella no eran de las que indagaban demasiado.

  “Si gustas puedo pasarle algunas recetas a la cocina, les encantará prepararlas para ti”

  Loki asintió. Pero no dijo más nada, no tenía intenciones de esforzarse en esa mentira, no estaba leyendo sobre hábitos culinarios de los jotun y si bien había algunos en ese libro para camuflar su contenido… dudaba que se pudiera preparar sin los mismos desabridos ingredientes, además de que no podía imaginar que algo como eso agradara a su paladar. Pero entendía por qué Sigyn sacaba el tema, quizás pensaba que él estaba buscando su ‘identidad’ y quería demostrar un poco de apoyo. Nada más alejado de la verdad, de poder borraría toda conexión con Jotunheim.

  Suspiró mientras pasaba de página, todo lo que leía lo llenaba de aprensión, en especial porque se sabía un mestizo, no sabía cuánto aplicaba a su persona pero no le gradaba.

  Era un Jotun de raza pequeña o portador, el equivalente al femenino de cualquier especie.

 La mayoría no superaba los dos metros de estatura, por lo que posiblemente no fuera enano después de todo, simplemente los Aesir eran demasiado ignorantes o los Jotun muy buenos en guardar sus secretos.

  Tampoco debía preocuparse de que le crecieran cuernos algún día o se le cayera el pelo, eso era parte de los grandes gigantes, los llamados protectores, pero lo que todos tenían en común era la ausencia total de bello corporal y glándulas sudoríparas.

  Bueno, la piel de Loki era un lienzo en blanco pero sí sudaba, sus calores le recordaban hasta qué punto podía hacerlo, su piel no era jotun, tampoco tenía esas marcas de herencia que lo vinculaban con sus ancestros, por poético que sonara eso último, estaba aliviado, no sólo se veían horrible… significaría tener la firma del infame Laufey en su cuerpo, no lo conocía personalmente pero el hecho que abandonara a su propio hijo siendo un bebé le decía lo suficiente.

  Oh, él iba a vengarse algún día por ello, de todo Jotunheim, de ser necesario envenenaría la mente de Thor para que le dejara usar el Bifrost contra ellos cuando fuera el rey, sería el fin de sus problemas, pero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos es saber quién le había enviado el libro, ¿En verdad fue Heiblindi? Y ¿Para qué? Si esos gigantes pensaban que tenían un aliado infiltrado en Asgard eran más estúpidos de lo que siempre pensó. Por otro lado si se trata de un intento de chantaje acabaría muy mal, él mismo encendería el Bifrost y cargaría con la ira de Odín, pero su secreto moriría con ellos.

  Loki se estiró sobre el diván mientras cerraba el libro, era demasiada información sobre sí mismo, y lo peor era que no alejaba sus temores, el celo de un portador sólo afectaba a los Jotun protectores, no estaba destinado a otras razas. Por un lado resultaba irónico, siendo una cultura tan cerrada a la idea de una relación mixta su propio Rey no tuvo problemas en copular con una extranjera (O un extranjero, le recordó su conciencia) por el otro… Eso desmantelaba su desesperada teoría de que los arrebatos pasionales de Thor no eran conscientes, se había aferrado a ello más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo a las faldas de su madre, pero no, Thor no era víctima de su herencia Jotun, sabía bien lo que hacía, o eso pensaba.

  Había otro asunto respecto a sus calores que lo preocupaba, era difícil establecer cuando comenzarían, su principal motivación al leer ese libro, resultaba de una reacción biológica estimulada por sus emociones, tanto positivas como negativas, un portador podía alcanzar su primer celo tanto por amor como por miedo, ya que su naturaleza activaba el proceso como un alarma que llamaba a un protector, ya fuera para captar su interés o para ganar su favor en caso de necesitar verdadera defensa.

  Loki estaba seguro de no necesitar ninguna de ambas cosas, pero existía un factor en común que había estado desencadenando el suyo. ¿Era posible que sintiera miedo de Thor? Por ridículo que pareciera no lo encontraba del todo ilógico, su premonición cada día lucía más verídica, sería un tonto si no estuviera preocupado al respecto, en especial porque aún no encontraba una manera de garantizar que no se cumpliera.

  Sigyn le estaba sirviendo una taza de té cuando golpearon a la puerta, el primero en ir a ver fue su cachorro, no ladraba, pero era muy curioso, la joven sin embargo fue quien abrió la puerta para atender a un soldado que traía un mensaje.

  “Odín pidió hablar contigo”

  Asintió mientras analizaba esa nueva información, su padre finalmente quería hablar, eso significa novedades, el padre de todo no perdía el tiempo dando disculpas y no consideraba debérselas a nadie, si lo estaba llamando nada tenía que ver con el motivo de su disputa, él era feliz fingiendo que no había pasado aunque para todos a su alrededor fuera evidente que estaban distanciados.

  “Muy bien, alcánzame mi sobretodo” No había mucho que pensar, si el rey lo llamaba tenía que acudir, hasta ahí había llegado su mañana paz.

  Frente al espejo Sigyn le ayudó a colocarse el resto de la ropa, solamente en la soledad de su habitación se permitía vestir con mayor sencillez y menos modestia, cruzando la puerta regresaban los cuellos altos, a Loki no le gustaba enseñar su piel, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, sabía que era hermosa, simplemente le parecía indigno e innecesario, quizás hasta barbárico, los soldados cuando entrenaban lo hacían sin camisas, Loki hasta para ello prefería seguir marcando una diferencia, los duros entrenamientos con Frey nunca lo empujaron para dejar de lado su pulcritud y elegancia.

  Al llegar a la oficina de su padre no le sorprendió que su secretario siguiera ahí, eso no significaba que el tema a tratar fuera algo casual o irrelevante, ese hombre escuchaba conversaciones de mucho más peso que la que seguramente estaban por tener.

  Odín levantó la mirada de lo que tenía en su escritorio recién cuando Loki cerró la puerta detrás de él. Aun que ya no trabajaba ahí le pareció fuera de lugar seguir el protocolo de anunciarse antes de entrar, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir más excluido.

  “¿Pediste por mí?” Pudo tratar de ser irritantemente formal, pero hacía semanas que había decidido no rebajarse a ese nivel, el exponer frente al resto de la corte sus problemas personales, fue suficiente con la escena que montó en el desayuno de la que seguro los sirvientes ya habían estado cotilleando con los nobles ‘El príncipe Loki se levantó de la mesa provocando a su propio padre’ En retrospectiva sabía que lo había manejado mal, ya no era un niño, él mismo lo afirmaba todo el tiempo, no podía seguir permitiéndose esos arrebatos.

  Odín le indicó la silla dente de él. 

“Sí, siéntate Loki”

  Obedeció con toda la dignidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros y se sentó dispuesto a manejar eso con la mayor diplomacia posible, aunque por dentro estuviera hecho una bola de nervios, sería la primera vez que ellos hablaran en bastante tiempo.

  “Tu cumpleaños es en unos días, Frigga está a cargo de la ceremonia”

  Eso no era nada nuevo, todas las veces era así, a su madre le encantaba hacerlo, Loki siempre había preferido menos festejo, no era el tipo de atención que le gustaba y no nunca se trataba de él, todos competían en agradarlo sólo para sumar puntos con el padre de todo. 

  “Estoy al tanto de eso” Asintió cruzando sus piernas, no había mucho que añadir.

  “Supongo que también estas al tanto de la visita del príncipe Surt”

   El estómago de Loki volvió a contraerse como cada vez que se sentía estresado por algo, y sabía hacía donde se dirigía esa conversación, y aunque se había dicho cientos de veces que estaba bien con ello, que lo entendía y hasta se sentía alagado… su cuerpo de repente se estaba rebelando, no se sentía nada bien.

  “Sí, lo estoy”

  “Bien” Las manos de Odín se unieron sobre el escritorio y su ojo no se apartó de él “No hay razones para andar con rodeos Loki, creo que sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí, su alteza Frey ha solicitado un compromiso entre ustedes lo antes posible, es por eso que envía a su hijo” 

  “Entiendo”

  “Aún no he tomado una decisión, pero quiero saber lo que piensas al respecto”

  Loki se permitió una mueca por lo absurdo de esa afirmación.

  “¿Importaría de verdad mi opinión?”

  Su padre no lució ofendido por lo dicho.

  “Tal vez”

  Y eso era mucho pedir, la promesa de que quizás tendría en cuenta su parecer, con un suspiro trató de calmarse y dar una respuesta sabia.

  “Pues no conozco al príncipe Surt, no he oído mucho respecto a él, pero se trata de un futuro rey, me cuesta pensar algún motivo por el que debería ser rechazado un trato así”

  Odín lució conforme, no sabía si lo sorprendió su respuesta o esperaba escuchar lo que dijo.

  “Quiero que lo recibas y pases tiempo con él, su estancia será breve, no será hoy pero eventualmente pactaré el compromiso, Frey tiene prisas porque desea sentar a su hijo en el trono con un consorte, sin embargo eres demasiado joven aún para casarte”

  Loki no estuvo seguro de si en esos momentos no dejó escapar el aire que contenía.

  “Quizás acordemos un matrimonio político, permanecerás en Asgard los primeros años hasta que tengas la edad apropiada para tener hijos”

  Los ojos de Loki se abrieron ampliamente unos segundos, fue imposible contener esa reacción, su padre lo notó.

  “No te agrada” Sentenció  “Pero es inevitable, cualquier Rey esperará hijos legítimos Loki, el uso de concubinas ya no se practica ni en Vanaheim”

  Él hubiera protestado horrorizado de que hablara del asunto con tanta soltura, pero no sería el primer varón Aesir que engendrara, había formas de lograrlo, pero normalmente se llegaba a esos extremos sólo cuando se trataba de preservar el linaje, ¿De qué servía casar a un príncipe Vanir con uno Adgardiano si el hijo de ambos sólo tendría los genes de uno y de su esclava? Los hechizos podían cambiar esa realidad y los Jotun y elfos de luz  no padecían ese problema, unos no tenían féminas, los segundos habían evolucionado de manera impresionante cuando la guerra disminuyó la población femenina y casi los orilló a la extinción.

  “Entiendo” Dijo una vez más, para llenar el vacío que había quedado entre ambos.

  “Bien, quiero que te unas a tu madre esta vez para planear el recibimiento del sequito Vanir, tienes que empezar a involucrarte más en los eventos protocolares”

  Era interesante como todo había cambiado, ayer se le preparaba para servir en el consejo y hoy para ser una reina, porque al parecer los banquetes, bailes y paseos necesitaban más su inteligencia que la discusión de nuevas leyes, tributos, aprovechamiento de recursos. Sólo le restaba esperar que su potencial esposo le otorgara más dignidad que esa.

  El Bifrost de abrió una tarde y el pequeño grupo Vanir hizo su aparición. Frigga y Loki aguardaron a los pies del palacio como dicta el protocolo, mientras una comitiva iba a recibirlos y proporcionarles los caballos para atravesar el puente y ciudad.

  Como era de esperarse, Thor también se unió al recibimiento, después de todo él y Surt pasaron tiempo juntos en la juventud.

  “Luces nervioso” Loki se volteó a verlo al escucharlo, su hermano no lo miraba a él, pero era claro que esa apreciación iba dirigida a su persona.

  “¿Disculpa?” Había trabajado mucho en verse natural y relajado, quizás con un toque de aburrimiento, de ninguna manera se veía nervioso, lo corroboró frente al espejo.

  “No dejas de retorcer tus manos”

   Automáticamente detuvo el gesto al escucharlo y se las miró, luego frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo.

  “Déjalo en paz, Thor” Su madre del otro lado intervino, con voz suave “Solo quiere ser buen anfitrión”

  Naturalmente esa era una mentira, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que le estaba pasando, no porque Loki se lo dijera, sino porque conocía la naturaleza de esa visita, pero la engañosa afirmación le hizo entrever que Thor no estaba al tanto de los planes de su padre.

  Cuando las visitas estuvieron cerca Loki no tuvo problemas en reconocer a Surt, su primo, o más bien al primo de Thor, el parecido entre ambos lo dejó estupefacto, era como ver a un Thor de cabello oscuro, barbilla afeitada y ojos marrones. Miró a su madre, esperando alguna reacción, luego a su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos lucia tan sorprendido como él.

  Lo vio desmontar y era alto, bastante alto, espalda amplia, y aunque su cabello lucía corto, casi rasurado a los lados, de cerca se percató de la delgada trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, también del pendiente dorado y grande, con formar redondeada, que llamaba la atención en su oreja derecha.

  Sabía que era quién debía darles el saludo en nombre del palacio pero no encontró las palabras, todo eso era demasiado surreal, no podía creer que estaba conociendo a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de sus días. Su madre no lo dejó avergonzarse y dio un paso al frente.

  “Surt, querido, cuanto tiempo sin verte”

  “Tía Frigga” Con una brillante sonrisa besó las manos de la reina “Los años son gentiles contigo”

  “Por lo visto mejoraste tu vocabulario”

  Surt negó con la cabeza mientras le prestaba atención a Thor quién también se había acercado, su intercambio fue menos galante, solo fueron unas palmadas en los hombros.

  “Y tú, mi estimado primo, sigues sin respetar ningún protocolo”

  “Seré el rey, todo lo que yo haga será llamado protocolo” Se burló, y Loki lo habría reprendido por expresar semejante ridiculez si no siguiera congelado en su sitio, no se movió hasta que los ojos del príncipe Vanir se encontraron con los suyos.

  ‘Puedo hacer esto’ Se repitió así mismo mientras avanzaba con los hombros erguidos.

  “Oh, y debo suponer que tú eres el pequeño Loki” Las palabras fueron dichas con simpatía, pero conociendo el motivo de su visita le pareció un poco fuera de lugar.

  “Su alteza Surt, sea bienvenido al reino dorado”

  Él liberó una corta risa.

  “Reino dorado, definitivamente eres hermano de tu hermano, ya quiero ver los _‘lagos de diamantes’_ ” Dijo eso último con un sutil tono de ironía.

  “¿Disculpe?” No sabía cómo lidiar con ese exceso de confianza.

  “En fin” Dando un paso al frente lo sorprendió tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella “En un placer finalmente conocerte”

  En esos momentos Loki estuvo dividido entre sentirse avergonzando o furioso, al no saber qué elegir se quedó con ambos, él era un hombre, no una niña, ese tipo de saludos se reservaban a las mujeres y en algunos casos al rey por parte de un noble desesperado por su favor. Thor lo había besado en la mano alguna vez, pero como un gesto de cariño y en la intimidad… no frente a toda la corte e invitados.

  “El placer es mío” Respondió modulando la voz para no revelar su desagrado, sería una pésima manera de empezar. “En verdad espero que disfrute su estancia con nosotros y le agradezco que se tomara la molestia de honrarme con su visita en mi cumpleaños”

  “Por favor, de no tener tantos deberes reales lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo”

  “¿Deberes reales? ¿Así le llamas andar de vago cazando?”

  “¡Thor!” Frigga lo reprendió de inmediato pero a ninguno de los dos involucrados pareció importarle.

  “Pues dejaste vacante el puesto primo”

  “Y dudo que lo cubrieras, eras un asco en arquería”

    Loki giró sus ojos.

  ‘Si ya terminaron de medir sus penes podríamos entrar’ Sabía lo que quería decir pero no podía hacerlo, protocolo antes que nada.

  “El padre de todo los espera para cenar” Intervino, dirigiéndose en éste caso al resto del séquito que Surt groseramente aún no había presentado “Si gustan acompañarme puedo mostrarle sus aposentos, todo ya ha sido preparado”

    Por fortuna todos aceptaron de buena su oferta.

  El resto de la velada fue un poco más pacífica, Thor monopolizó a Surt, por fortuna la relación de ambos no era mala como pensó, y luego ambos se retiraron para charlar en el despacho de Odín. Ser excluido de eso le molestó bastante, pero ya sabía de ante mano que se esperaba que se encargara del resto de los Vanir, del grupo femenino para ser exacto, pasó la noche charlando sobre frivolidades y fingiendo interés en las joyas y prendas que vestían, siendo justo ellas no eran aburridas, era el asunto en general lo que lo tenía irritado, antes de saber su origen ser catalogado en el grupo femenino nunca le importó, no sentía que debiera demostrarle su hombría a nadie ni pensaba comer como cerdo o descuidar su aseo personal para ser aceptado.  

  Sin embargo la afirmación de Odín de que esperaba que engendrara un niño sumado a la actitud sobreprotectora de Thor… Tenía sus nervios de punta.

  “¿Estás bien, hijo?” Le preguntó su madre en un susurro mientras el resto de las mujeres cotilleaban entre ellas.

  “Sí” No la miró, pero notó que sus ojos lo examinaban, luego le apretó la mano.

  “No estás obligado a hacer nada, lo prometo”

  Loki se giró a verla, un poco inseguro sobre lo que trataba de decirle, parecía que le había leído la mente, aunque no era difícil imaginar hacia donde viajaban sus pensamientos con Surt de visita.

  “Gracias” Sabía que ella hablaba en serio, pero también sabía que eso no era cierto, si Odin decidía casarlo contra su voluntad iba a tener que hacerlo, su madre no tendría suficiente autoridad para evitarlo ni él aceptaría que sus padres se odiaran por su culpa. Pero eso no debía ser un problema, quería esto, era lo mejor para él, aunque significara que eventualmente se iría para siempre de Asgard, su hogar, de Thor…

  Era ridículo, necesitaba alejarse de su hermano pero de alguna manera esa idea le generaba mayor pesar.

  “Ya casi están todos los preparativos para tu fiesta” Añadió la reina en un tono de voz normal que captó la atención del resto del grupo “El coro está preparando un espectáculo para sorprenderte y habrá un par de obras”

  Básicamente lo mismo que cada año, seguramente también leerían poemas, algo pacífico y con clase, como a él le gustaba.

  “Bien”

  “Quizás quieras reconsiderar la idea del torneo, a los soldados les gusta poder participar en éstas ceremonias”

  No, no tenía pensado contemplar nada de eso, odiaba las peleas como entretenimiento, era algo barbárico y vacío, las fiestas debían exhibir lo mejor del intelecto del reino, capacidad creativa… no sus músculos, eso ya se veía en el resultado de las guerras.

  “No quiero imitar a Thor” Mintió, su madre conocía su pensamiento pero quiso guardar las apariencias frente las invitadas “Creo que todo está bien de esa manera”

  “Perfecto, en ese caso mañana haremos la degustación del banquete para que la cocina pueda dar marcha adelante”

   Al día siguiente vio brevemente a Surt en el desayuno, donde supo que pensaban salir a cazar en compañía de Thor y sus amigos.

  “¿Quiere que lo acompañe?” Sugirió, no tenía deseos de salir a caballo, al menos no con alguien más, pero sabía que necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos.

   El príncipe Vanir lo miró de pies a cabeza con un gesto desconcertado.

   “Puede ser un poco peligroso, no es necesario Loki” Le regaló una sonrisa “Seguro hay asuntos más importantes que puedes atender en la seguridad del palacio”

  “Alteza, me halaga su preocupación pero debo informarle que nuestros bosques no me son ajenos”

  Surt pareció ponerse serio de repente, la primera vez desde que llegó.

  “Lo sé”

  Loki parpadeó por esa peculiar afirmación, pero una corriente atravesó toda su espalda cuando entendió a lo que se refería, él supo de su vergonzoso secuestro, esa revelación hizo que olvidara cualquier frase ensayada de antemano y se quedara congelado, increíble, ese hombre había conseguido anularlo dos veces en dos días.

  “No me tardaré demasiado, podemos almorzar juntos, te dedicaré la presa más grande que case”

  “Se lo agradezco alteza” Dijo en automático, y él de nuevo estaba riendo.

 “Solo Surt, por favor, dejemos el protocolo para los extraños”

  Ese permiso fue un alivio, no le gustaba que tan pronto lo llamara con confianza pero si iba a hacerlo… esperaba que le extendiera el mismo beneficio, empezaba a sentirse su siervo.

   En menos de una hora tanto Thor como Surt , Fandral y algunos soldados se fueron de cacería.  Loki permaneció mirando desde uno de los balcones el sendero por el que habían desaparecido, todo ese se sentía como una regresión al pasado, cuando Thor y sus amigos entrenaban y los observaba desde lejos, de repente estaba tan melancólico como irritado.

  El día siguiente transcurrió de manera similar, toda la familia real desayunó junta… y luego los dos príncipes herederos se fueron por ahí. En cierto modo Loki se sentía aliviado de ver que se llevaran tan bien, esperaba que eso redujera el impacto cuando su padre anunciara el compromiso, suponiendo que tal se concretara, su supuesto pretendiente estaba más interesado en recorrer Asgard que conversar con él.

  Recién por la noche tuvo un tiempo a solas con Surt.

  Iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando lo encontró en la puerta. El edificio estaba vació y la Valkirias permanecían muy distantes, sabían que no le gustaba sentirse observado, cuando estaba en un recinto cerrado ellas esperaban afuera.

  “Aquí estabas” Afirmó con un gesto despreocupado, recargando un hombro en el umbral de la puerta.

  “No sabía que me buscaba”

  “Buscabas” Lo corrigió y Loki asintió, reconociendo su tropezón. “Te retiraste demasiado temprano, la diversión recién comenzaba” Afirmó dando un paso al frente por lo que el menor desechó sus planes de irse pronto.

  “Yo no suelo disfrutar ese tipo de eventos” Trató de decirlo de la manera más delicada que encontró, pero no le agradaba verlos a todos consumir alcohol hasta empezar a comportarse como idiotas.

  “Lo sé, eres diferente” No supo si era un halago o un insulto.

  “Tengo gustos diferentes” Prosiguió con simpleza, decidiendo no dejarse perturbar.

  “¿En serio? ¿Y Te gusto yo?”

  Esa pregunta fue una cachetada, demasiado directo, algo más que tenía en común con Thor.

  Meditó un segundo su respuesta, no tenía sentido, apenas se conocían, no podía esperar agradarle tan pronto.

  “Pues no me es indiferente” Resolvió y el castaño asintió apretando los labios.

  “Inteligente” Loki imaginó que estaba calificando su prudente respuesta. Luego lo vio soltar un resoplido y pasar a su lado para terminar de ingresar, deteniendo su mirada unos momentos en las paredes a su alrededor, Loki pensó perversamente que quizás era la primera vez que veía libros pero no se atrevió a hacer ni una mueca que delatara esa idea.

  “Sabes, mi padre es una víbora manipuladora”

  Esa afirmación despegó sus labios aunque no salió nada de ellos, Surt se regresó a verlo y sonrió divertido por lo que vio en él.

  “Cuando empezó a hablarme del segundo hijo de Odín…. Jamás creí en sus palabras, pensé que sólo intentaba arrastrarme a ésta locura, alababa tanto tu belleza que temí encontrarme con alguien como Thor… tu sabes…”

  Loki arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, no entendía a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, su hermano era el hombre más atractivo de todo Asgard… quizás de los nueve reinos.

  “No me lo tomes a mal… o tómalo así” Se justificó por su cuenta mientras encogía los hombros “No me gustan los hombres”

  Bueno, eso podía ser un problema y a la vez resolvía el de engendrar.

  “Nunca he estado con uno ni pensaría estarlo”

  Oh ese compromiso era cada vez más prometedor.

  “Pero un Rey debe ser prudente, ya pasaron los años de corretear doncellas y salir de caza”

   ¿Llegó el tiempo de casarse con un hombre? Pensó cínicamente Loki.

  “Por eso acepté venir… y debo decir que estoy algo…” Pareció batallar con la palabra que buscaba así que Loki se solidarizó.

  “¿Incómodo?” Eso explicaría su actitud distante. Pero Surt negó de inmediato mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, por lo torpe del gesto recién en ese momento a Loki se le ocurrió que estaba ebrio, aunque no había sentido su aliento.

  “Maravillado”

  Nuevamente no supo que decir y lo dejó hablar.

  “Tú no eres un hombre”

  “¿Disculpe?” Si Surt no le daba una buena explicación a semejante insulto pronto estaría tan muerto como sus planes de boda.

  “Quiero decir… mírate” Lo señalo con su mano abierta “Eres tan… hermoso”

  “Alteza” Mordió poniéndose serio, de repente ya no se sentía nada complaciente.

  “No, no me digas así” rezongó como un niño al que le han mandado a la cama “Quiero conocerte mejor”

  “Podemos hacer eso en la mañana” Su tono fue más de orden que sugerencia, estaba listo para irse pero cuando trato de hacerlo Surt lo tomó por el brazo.

  “Espera, te he molestado”

  “Creo que debería irme”

  “Vaya…” Siguió como si no lo hubiera oído “Tus brazos son delgados pero firmes… todo tú lo eres ¿No?”

  ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Se preguntó Loki.

  “Ha bebido demasiado”

  “Y tú no bebes” Le dedicó otra sonrisa “Como una princesa”

  Loki estaba seguro que ni Amora lo había insultado de esa manera.

  “Tu piel se ve tan suave, no tienes bello… apuesto que todo tu cuerpo es así”

  Ganaría esa apuesta, pero el premio sería una mandíbula quebrada.

  “¡Es suficiente!” Se soltó de un jalón, Surt no lo detuvo pero tampoco pareció enterarse de que estaba enojado.

  “Mi padre me decía que eras hermoso, pensé que era mentira, pero eres tan…” Quedó a mitad de la expresión y dio un paso al frente otra vez, los ojos de Loki lo miraban con cautela “Quiero besarte”

  “No” Respondió de inmediato y fue casi gracioso verlo confundido, como si no pudiera comprender por qué su solicitud era rechazada.

  “Pero… eres mi prometido”

  “No, sólo soy un anfitrión del que están abusando de su hospitalidad”

  Demasiadas palabras para un hombre ebrio, estuvo seguro que no entendió porque intentó otro avance, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y soltando más comentarios insultantes sobre lo esbelto que era, Loki acabó resoplando y empujándolo para marcharse.

  Sabía que no debía darle importancia, la gente hacía cosas estúpidas estando alcoholizadas y el príncipe Surt podía estar tan nervioso como él por el compromiso, pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos después de todo, y acababa de confesar jamás haber abordado a un hombre… entre otras cosas. Pero Loki estaba cansado.

  Por la mañana no hablaron de lo sucedido, él volvió a saludarlo con ese odioso beso en la mano e irse de paseo. Y Loki podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero dos noches después exactamente, todo se fue al demonio.

**( Thor )**

  Era bueno ver a Surt, lo había extrañado bastante. En cierto modo él era más su hermano… que su hermano. Pasaron siglos juntos después de todo, se trataba de esas relaciones que no se eligen, simplemente tocan y aunque no seas compatible el tiempo y la necesidad no te dejan alejarte… como la familia.

  No era tonto, presentía lo que podía haber detrás de esa visita, sabía cuándo su primo le escondía algo, lo descubrió varias veces recorriendo a su hermano con la mirada. Había venido a tantear el terreno con Loki. Era una verdadera fortuna que el destino de su hermano estuviera en manos de Frigga, ella no dejaría que tomaran en serio una propuesta siendo Loki tan joven, naturalmente él tampoco, cuando llegara el momento tenía pensado exponer su caso ante sus  padres, pero no había apuro en eso, después de todo su hermano era aún completamente inexperto y temerosa de las artes amatorias.

  Decidió tomar el asunto con madurez, siempre supo que cuando Loki empezara a madurar comenzarían a llover pretendientes, después de todo era príncipe de Asgard, todos querían una alianza con el reino dorado, la rata de su tío no era la excepción. Pero sabía que no debía preocuparse, Surt había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y a juzgar por la mirada fría de Loki cuando compartían la mesa… iba de mal en peor. Su hermano odia ser subestimado, reconocía que a veces él mismo lo hacía, al no verlo como guerrero olvidaba tratarlo como hombre, pero nunca llegó tan lejos como para saludar a Loki como si de una dama de la corte se tratara, en cierto punto él mismo se sintió indignado por la comparación, aunque le gustara cuidarlo… Loki no era una doncella y su primo no debía olvidarlo.

 Durante las cabalgatas que hicieron se pusieron al día sobre distintos asuntos, llevaban mucho sin estar en contacto asique sobraban temas de conversación, aun así su primo no tuvo problemas en colar a Loki en varias ocasiones.

  “No mentiste cuando dijiste que no era un guerrero” Le mencionó mientras despellejaban un animal junto al fuego que avivaba Hogun.

  “¿Disculpa?” Preguntó casi en automático, concentrado en lo que hacía, rara vez podía tomarse tanto tiempo libre de la corte, su padre estaba siendo generoso por la visita de los vanir.

  “Tu hermano”

  Thor suspiró internamente.

  “¿Qué pasa con él?”

  “Nada, es sólo que… Lo imaginaba diferente, digo… es tu hermano”

  “¿Esperabas que fuera rubio?” Lo molestó.

  “No, pero quizás más… tú sabes, grandote y menos…”

  Si llegaba a usar la expresión afeminado sería el próximo despellejado en esa fogata.

  “¿Menos qué?”

  “Tú sabes… No puedo imaginarlo… escupiendo en el suelo y varios días sin bañarse”

  Thor se permitió sonreír por esa observación.

  “¿Es en serio?” Volstagg que hasta entonces estaba callado afilando su cuchillo, intervino “Yo no puedo imaginarlo descalzo, creo que no hemos visto ni su cuello en años”

  “Es muy modesto” Concluyó Surt y hasta Thor soltó una carcajada.

  “Oh alteza, dudo mucho que Loki conozca esa palabra, es altivo desde la cuna” Prosiguió Volstagg

  “Demasiado grandioso para el resto de los mortales” Murmuró Hogun, pero con su seriedad característica.

  “¿Dejarás que hablen así de tu hermano?” Thor miró a Surt no pudiendo contener una sonrisa, nada de eso le parecía un insulto, Loki mismo era capaz de afirmar lo mismo y a él particularmente no le molestaba.

  “Deberías escuchar lo que Loki dice sobre ellos” Se encogió de hombros, luego decidió dar un ejemplo “No se sienta junto a Volstagg porque en la manera que come teme que le escupa más comida de la que trague”  

  “Pues dile a tu hermanito que al menos yo me alimento” Gruñó, antes de volver su atención de nuevo al invitado “Ese chico no tiene un gramo de grasa en todo el cuerpo, es vegetariano”

  “Loki no es vegetariano” Le restó importancia Thor.

  “Y tampoco bebe” Continuó el grandote.

 “Por supuesto que bebe, no lo hace contigo”

  En algún momento entraron en ese espiral de nunca acabar sobre su hermano y para cuando cambiaron de tema Thor olvidó que fue Surt quien inició la conversación, se quedó en el fondo intrigado sobre lo que quería decir o saber.

  Las noches que pasaron con Surt fueron todas de banquetes, curiosamente idea de Loki, se iban turnando para degustar los mejores platillos de Asgard con espectáculos, desde comediantes a bailarinas, fueron días de mucho movimiento y demasiadas libertades, su padre se portaba generoso y mantenía a la mayoría con el tiempo libre para agasajar a las visitas, aunque eso significara que para cuando todo regresara a la normalidad tendrían demasiado trabajo acumulado.

  Todas las noches cuando la mayoría empezaba a ponerse alegre Loki hacía su retirada, él nunca se quedaba hasta el final en las festividades, tampoco su madre, de igual forma nadie reparaba en ello, todos ya estaban persiguiendo alguna cortesana con los ojos, el sequito vanir no era la excepción.

  Thor llevaba bastante tiempo sin mirar nada, desde el incidente con Loki se había mantenido lejos de las faldas de las doncellas no queriendo agravar el problema, se habría sobrepasado y casi arruinado todo, si quería que su hermano se calmara debía minimizar los factores que lo irritaban, como el asunto de sus amantes o el que estuviera constantemente sobre su persona, esperaba que dándole un poco de espacio poco a poco olvidara lo ocurrido, él no estaba listo y lo había presionado demasiado para intimar.

  La última noche de banquete, antes del cumpleaños de su hermano, Amora reapareció.

  “Es una diosa, lo he decidido, le haré un altar” No paraba de decir Hogun, estaba borracho, algo tan raro de ver cómo escucharlo delirar por la valkiria de piel blanca que custodiaba a Loki.

  “Ni siquiera sabes su nombre” se burló Volstagg.

  “Será la diosa sin nombre”

  “Se llama Sif” Intervino Thor riendo, era divertido ver a Hogun hacer el ridículo.

  “Y no es tan guapa” Acotó el grandote que cada vez que abría la boca era para meter comida o decir algo inapropiado.

  “Es la más hermosa de la corte” La defendió Hogun, y el dios del trueno hizo nota mental de recordarle todo lo que estaba afirmando por la mañana.

  “¡Tonterías! La más guapa de la corte es… ¡Ella!” Señaló sin vergüenza a la mujer que se estaba aproximando a la mesa, cuando Thor siguió su mirada descubrió a lady Amora sonriéndole coqueta, envuelta en un escotado vestido rosa pastel.

  “Alteza” Lo saludó con una reverencia, después de todo estaba en público. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar, la había estado rechazando con poca sutileza pero ella no tenía problema en continuar con su acoso.

  “Lady Amora, nos honra con su presencia” Respondió al saludo como correspondía.

  “Oh mi señor, sabe que no puedo mantenerme lejos de su presencia mucho tiempo, mi alma entristece”

  Como quisiera que fuera Loki quien dijera algo tan descarado.

  “Señorita ¿Nos acompaña?” Su amigo no tuvo problemas en responder por él, temeroso de que la despachara, igual no tenía pensado hacerlo, sería innecesariamente grosero, al fin y al cabo Loki estaba en otra mesa y ella era una compañía grata.

  “Si su alteza está de acuerdo”

  “Por favor” Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara pero fue Volstagg quién se puso de pie para correrle la silla, quedando sentada entre los dos.

  “¿Se divierten?”

  “Estamos comiendo, bebiendo y hay mujeres hermosas danzando… No creo que el Valhalla pueda superar esto”

  Thor rio por la ocurrencia de Volstagg, Hogun estaba callado de nuevo, sufría esos cambios de humor cuando bebía, probablemente en los próximos minutos se quedaría dormido.

   “Sí, veo que la reina se ha lucido estas noches, todos lucen muy conformes”

  “También el crédito es de Loki, él ha sido el anfitrión estos días” Se sintió obligado a aclarar.

  “Es verdad” Dijo ella con un asentimiento mientras miraba todo a su alrededor como si acabara de llegar “Mañana es el gran día”

  No le gustó la forma en que lo dijo, quizás fuera el alcohol en sus venas pero la sonrisa de Amora no le pareció sincera.

  Loki estaba a una distancia considerable, esa noche había cenado con Surt finalmente, pero en compañía de Fandral y Sigyn, momentos antes también estaba su madre pero como la velada ya estaba avanzada se había retirado como otros.  Thor había tratado de imaginar cómo podía ir esa conversación, Surt le daba la espalda asique no podía ver su rostro, pero sí a Loki, lucía solemne como siempre, aunque sus ojos se levantaron hacía dónde él estaba cuando Amora llegó, en ese momento supo que fue una mala idea, con esa pensamiento fue que se acercó a ella para hablarle cerca del oído.

  “No sé cómo estén las cosas entre ustedes” No necesitaba aclarar que se refería a Loki “Pero no te perdonaré si lo arruinas”

 Su hermano había tenido demasiados cumpleaños, la diferencia importante era su papel como anfitrión de los vanir, sabía que se estaba esforzando por complacer a su padre, quizás intentando reconciliarse con él, si el evento se arruinara temía que Loki volviera a deprimirse.

  “Sería incapaz alteza, no piense tan mal de mí”

  Thor la besó en la mejilla para suavizar sus palabras y ella le acarició la pierna bajo la mesa.

  “No lo hago, pero quiero ser claro al respecto” Detuvo esa pequeña mano, si la dejaba seguir empezaría a dudar, venía siendo una larga abstinencia.

  “Se lo importante que es para el príncipe Loki, no se preocupe, no todos los días se es cortejado por un rey”

  Esa afirmación, dicha también en un susurro, casi evaporó el alcohol de su sangre.

  “¿A qué te refieres?”

  Amora le sonrió con coquetería, había un cierto disfrute en su expresión, pero no sabía qué era lo que le provocaba tanto gusto.

  “Pues… me había estado preguntando el porqué de la visita del príncipe vanir si no estuvo ni en el cumpleaños del padre de todo” Hizo una pausa dramática y Thor le apretó la mano para que hablara, en realidad no estaba diciendo nada nuevo, pero quería saber qué tan al tanto estaban los cortesanos de lo que ocurría con su familia. La sonrisa de Amora solo se intensificó y con la mano que tenía libre le presionó la muñeca para que aflojara un poco su agarre sobre ella.  “Sólo diré que cuando los vi en escurrirse en la biblioteca… Todo quedó muy claro”

  “¿Loki y…?”

  “Y su alteza Surt”

   Thor tardó en procesar eso, como si hubiera sido dicho en cualquier otro idioma.

  “¿Cuándo?”

  “Ayer, Iba a devolver un libro y vi una parejita muy cariñosa, no los hubiera reconocido de no ser por los ornamentos reales, sólo el príncipe Loki lleva el collar de Odín”

  Thor se quedó sin habla unos instantes mientras procesaba eso, la soltó con brusquedad y estuvo por acusarla de mentirosa pero ¿Qué ganaba ella con mentir? Si molestaba a Loki por segunda vez la echarían de la corte, no entendía bien porqué su madre la perdonó la primera vez, era una mentira que se descubriría pronto.

  Volvió a mirar a Loki, éste ya no le prestaba atención, pero lucía tan natural como siempre, no podía decirse que disfrutaba de la compañía de su primo, sólo… bebía de su copa, hablaba, asentía…No, por dónde lo pensara no tenía sentido.

  “No repitas eso delante de nadie” Dijo finalmente, Amora hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miró alrededor, claro, era una solicitud ridícula, toda la mesa la había escuchado.

  “¿Lo he molestado alteza? Pensé de que era de conocimiento general, digo no lo de la biblioteca del amor… sino el motivo de la visita del príncipe Surt, hay mucha expectativa”

   “Mi hermano no va a sacarse con un vanir” Su voz fue firme pero de tono controlado, no quería atraer la atención de mas personas.

  “De acuerdo” Amora compuso una sonrisa y le hizo señas a un siervo para que le cargara una copa. “Volviendo a la ceremonia de mañana, me decepcionó mucho que no hubiera torneo, siempre da gusto ver a nuestros valientes guerreros medir fuerzas”

  “Puede hacer eso cuando quiera” Volvió a intervenir Volstag “Esta invitada a ver los entrenamientos cuando lo desee”

  “¿Tantos hombres guapos y musculosos sin camisa?” Ella liberó una risa muy sutil “Sería demasiado para mí, además nuestro querido príncipe es un hombre celoso”

  Thor arqueó una ceja al escucharla comprendiendo que se refería a él, en realidad… nunca le importó que otros hombres durmieran con Amora, era agradable y dulce… pero no tenía intenciones de llegar a nada, sería egoísta de su parte esperar exclusividad por más que fuera su príncipe, si encontraba un esposo… bien por ella.

  Siguiendo el juego le sonrió y brindó con Volstag por la belleza de Amora, lo único serio en esa conversación, y entre vino, risas y espectáculos… Loki desapareció de su mesa, como siempre, pero esa noche notó que también faltaba Surt.

  Lo consideró por un minuto, un minuto en que todos los argumentos que su conciencia le arrojó sobre por qué no debía levantarse fueron sepultados, pronto vio sus pies atravesando los grandes pasillos. No era difícil localizar a Loki, tenía sus dos perros guardianes a una distancia considerable siempre, cuando vio a las Valkirias conversando en un pasillo supo a dónde buscar, unos metros adelante estaba la entrada a la biblioteca.

  Su mente trabajaba rápido en dramatizar sus temores, aun así no estaba listo para lo que encontró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laque Laque se desaparece un mes y trae un capítulo con Cliffhanger… Soy una terrible persona XD   
>  ¡¿Loki y Surt?! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? XD pasa que falta una parte de la historia que contar, esto ocurre unos días después de su primer desencuentro en la biblioteca.  
>  Se lo que dirán varios ¿Y Fandral? Pues… eso también tiene explicación aunque creo que no es difícil de imaginar lo que está pasando, se los dejo de tarea.   
>  La escena que sigue a continuación de éste final es una de las que estaban pensadas desde el primer episodio y batalle mucho para decidir cuándo incluirla y quién sería el que le metería malo a Loki… finalmente ganó Surt.  
>  Bueno, me ha costado horrores sacar éste capítulo porque al demorar crecieron las ideas y ahora tengo muchos finales alternativos que no tienen parecido uno con otro, empiezo a pensar que cuando termine éste fic comenzare otro que se centre mas en Loki y su aventura con Thanos así exploto las ideas que aquí me apartan de la original.   
>  Por otro lado, quiero aclarar algo, no considero a Loki afeminado ni que Tom se parezca a una mujer XD pero como ya dije me baso en el Loki de Thor 2011, para ese papel a Tom le exigieron perder mucho peso porque debía lucir ‘escualido’ no sólo flaco, querían que fuera en extremo delgado y pequeño al lado de Thor, y si a eso le sumamos su apariencia tan elegante y pulcra, su cara limpia en un lugar donde son todos barbudos y desalineados… es normal que lo vean ‘Bello’ de una manera no ‘Masculina’ y al no caer en el estereotipo de ‘macho vikingo’ alguien como Surt que dice no agradarle la idea de estar con un hombre lo encuentre atractivo, algo como lo que pasaba en la Grecia antigua con los jovencitos, mientras no tenían bello y barba… los hombres no los veían como tales y les parecía bien sentirse atraído, pero era reprobable si era otro hombre hecho y derecho.   
>  Gracias por leer y comentar! Me sube la moral saber que les gusta y espero no decepcionar!   
> Pd: La apariencia de Surt esta basada en Liam, el hermano de Chris (Thor) pero con otro Look, como en los juegos del hambre solo que con una trenza fina XD


	14. Condenados

**Botín de guerra**

**Capítulo 14: Condenados**

N/A: Pues Loki no es un ángel de luz, él es el dios del engaño, y ya aquí comenzamos a explorar su propia oscuridad.

   “Ya, ya corazón, yo estoy aquí”

  Una hermosa joven se paseaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos, en sus brazos tenía al menor de los príncipes que no paraba de llorar. La reina se había ausentado por primera vez durante un día por causas de fuerza mayor y su hijo estaba inconsolable.

  Sigyn tenía las piernas y brazos cansados, Loki ya no era un recién nacido, de hecho ya caminaba, pero seguía siendo igual de dependiente. Se suponía que la madre no demoraría mucho cuando salió del palacio rumbo a la ciudad, una de las edificaciones había sufrido un derrumbe sepultando a la mitad de los trabajadores, era pronto para un veredicto pero todo indicaba que fue un caso de negligencia, no obstante la reina no había ido a hacer investigaciones, ya tenían funcionarios para eso, no, ella fue a consolar a las esposas que acababan de enviudar y encargarse de los arreglos funerarios. Por lo visto todo eso le tomó más tiempo del que imaginó cuando se separó de su bebé y se lo entregó a Sigyn.

   La joven amaba cuidarlo pero le rompía el corazón no poder darle verdadero consuelo, Loki era así, no se iba con cualquiera, de gustos caprichosos y definidos, hasta la fecha los únicos brazos aceptables eran los de su madre… y en ocasiones los de ella pero no por periodos prolongados, como ese.

  “Tomemos un poco de aire” Murmuró besándole esa cabecita ya poblada de cabello negro, le hizo una señal a los guardias que la custodiaban y ellos entendieron que debían seguirla. Paseó por los jardines reales, canturreando alguna que otra nana que era opacada por el llanto incesante, aunque ya sonaba tan vulnerable que no se lo podía juzgar de irritante, Loki empezaba a perder la voz de tanto llorar.

  Sigyn arrancó un ramillete de flores azules de uno de los árboles y sentándose en una banca se las ofreció a Loki.

  Él las miró con poco interés unos segundos pero no las tomó. La joven soltó un suspiro sacudiendo sus rodillas para mantenerlo en movimiento aunque eso no estaba generando ninguna reacción tampoco.

  Cuando miró las flores para acomodarlas sobre su asiento se sorprendió de verlas marchitas, después de todo lucían excelentes cuando las cortó.

  ‘Qué extraño’

  Un par de vueltas más y finalmente regresó a la habitación de la reina, más cansada ella que el pequeño príncipe. No obstante se sintió sorprendida al ver a Thor en la puerta, completamente sólo, esperándola.

  Oh, había un par de guardias y una niñera que iban a recibir una buena reprimenda por eso, aunque de cerca podía comprobar lo bueno que era escurriéndose el mayor de los hermanos.

  “¡Thor! ¿Qué haces despierto?”

  El niño ni siquiera pareció escucharla, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Loki.

  “¿Por qué está llorando?”

  Sigyn suspiró y abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar, el pequeño rubio siguió sus pasos.

  “Deberías estar durmiendo” Refunfuñó, un poco cansada para lidiar con un segundo niño con insomnio. “Si tu padre se entera…”

  “¿Por qué llora?” Reiteró su pregunta como si ella nunca hubiera hablado, así era Thor, demandante y orgulloso, conocía demasiado bien su lugar y lamentablemente también el de los demás.

  “Extraña a tu mamá” Respondió luego de un suspiro, sentándose en la cama.

  “¿Por qué?” El genuino desconcierto en su rostro le generó incomodidad, a veces no sabía tratar con él, no era un niño como los demás, pensaba que Thor nació siendo hombre, claro que su irreverencia delataba su juventud e inmadurez.

  “Pues… él… es más sensible” ‘Tú eres demasiado desapegado’ Fue lo que pensó “No le gusta separarse de sus seres queridos”

  El dios del trueno pareció meditar en sus palabras sus ojos dejaron de mirarla a ella y se posaron en su hermano, supo que estaba buscando una solución.

  “Pues entonces debería tenerlo yo, soy su hermano mayor, es mi deber”

   Sigyn debió imaginar que algo así sucedería, el carácter protector y heroico de Thor estaba asomando de nuevo.

  “No es necesario, deberías regresar a tu alcoba, tu niñera…”

  “Lo cuidaré yo, soy su familia” Insistió una vez más.

   Ella hubiera dado toda su dote porque llegara el rey a sacarla de esa situación.

  “Thor sólo eres un niño” En el momento que dejó salir esas palabras supo que cometió un error, el ceño fruncido del menor fue la señal de alarma.

  “Y tú sólo eres una sirvienta”

  No había querido menospreciarlo pero de nada serviría esa aclaración, mucho menos explicarle que en realidad no era parte de la servidumbre, tenía el privilegio de ser la asistente de la misma reina y su persona de confianza.

  “Deberás ser cuidadoso” Resolvió, esa discusión no la llevaría a ninguna parte, podía llamar a los guardias y ordenarle que lo devolvieran a su alcoba, pero tampoco quería ganarse el resentimiento del heredero de Odín, al fin y al cabo solo era un niño preocupado… y algo arrogante.

  “Por supuesto que seré cuidadoso”

  Poniéndose de pie le indicó que fueran a la cama, palmeó las colchas y Thor se subió, de esa manera fue acurrucando al menor de los príncipes junto a él, Loki pataleó, lloró, uno de sus puños le pegó en el rostro a su hermano, pero el mayor lo abrazó y resistió con paciencia el berrinche.

  Al cabo de un rato Loki se tranquilizó, Sigyn no pudo creerlo cuando finalmente cesó el llanto, gradualmente se fue callando hasta que sólo se escuchó como sorbía su nariz mientras Thor le frotaba la espalda.

  “Está bien, yo te cuido” Lo escuchó susurrar desde dónde los vigilaba, sentada en uno de los sillones de Frigga.

   Con torpes balbuceos Loki preguntó por su mamá un par de veces más y Thor le explicó todas las veces que ya volvería.

  Para cuando la reina regresó sus dos hijos dormían entrelazados en la gran cama, estaban tan revueltos que costaba saber dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. La chica se quedó un poco sorprendida por lo que había visto, esa dinámica tan especial, una que se volvió costumbre los próximos días, Thor llegaba a buscar a Loki, trataba de cargarlo, su hermano enloquecía y daba pelea, pero finalmente se rendía y se dejaba pasear por los pasillos en brazos del rubio, al menos hasta que se agotaba y exigía volver con su madre.

**( Loki )**

 “¿Cómo va todo con Surt?”

  Loki observó a su madre mientras terminaba de paladear el bocadillo dulce que tenía en su boca, estaban sentados solos en uno de los salones de descanso mientras cuatro sirvientes les iban facilitando diferentes dulces artesanales.

  “Bien, supongo… Como que se parece mucho a Thor, ¿No?”

   Su madre arqueó una ceja antes de girarse a recibir otra ración en un pequeño plato de porcelana, sonrió a la joven que se lo entregó.

  “Pues no lo había pensado, pero son primos, es natural”

  Loki sabía que no lo decía en ese sentido, pero se sintió excluido, al fin y al cabo él no compartía sangre con ninguno de los involucrados, ni siquiera con ella, su propia madre.

  “Además crecieron juntos, entrenaron juntos…”

  Esa última acotación le generó un ligero malestar, el mismo que experimentó cuando vio por primera vez a Surt y la familiaridad con que Thor lo trataba, si bien su hermano mayor era una persona sumamente sociable no llegaba a ser afectuoso salvo con él, ni le dedicaba tanto tiempo a ninguna persona en particular, los últimos días había pasado más en compañía Surt que de cualquier otro, era como si Surt fuera su hermano.

  “Ya, son siameses, lo capté” Cortó la explicación de su madre, más enfurruñado de lo que quiso sonar, ella lo miró con un mezcla de diversión y ternura.

  “Cielo, no tienes que estar celoso, tu eres más importante para Thor, es solo que no se han visto en mucho….”

  “No estoy celoso” Volvió a interrumpirla, tomando una servilleta para limpiar el dulce de sus dedos “Sólo no entiendo que le ve”

  “De momento deberíamos enfocarnos en qué le ves tú”

  Esa afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa, miró a los sirvientes, ninguno hizo alguna reacción que delatara interés por el tema, más bien seguían luciendo ansiosos por saber su veredicto sobre el servicio que estaban ofreciendo. Su madre notó su incomodidad.

  “Señores les agradezco su tiempo, pueden retirarse, les haremos saber nuestra decisión”

  Con una reverencia el grupo se marchó, dejando en la sala el elegante carrito con el resto de muestras de diferentes dulces.

  Cuando estuvieron solos Loki suspiró, en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano debería hablar del tema, lo evitaba porque sentía que se volvía real, era más fácil simplemente pretender que todo seguía como siempre, que era tan ignorante como Thor de lo que se cocinaba en la corte y que lo afectaba de manera directa.

  “Estás preocupado, ¿No te agrada Surt?”

  Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Loki fue decir ‘no’ pero sabía que era una opinión muy superficial, no conocía al príncipe lo suficiente y pese a su primer impresión Surt fue mejorando en los siguientes encuentros, al menos encontró un punto medio entre ser demasiado caballeroso y un idiota.

  “No me agrada la idea de casarme”

  “Cariño, si rehúsas el compromiso te apoyaré, sólo quiero estar segura de que tomes la decisión correcta”

  “Pero… tampoco creo que sea buena idea negarme, por dónde lo piense… es el mejor prospecto que podría esperar, sería un tonto si dijera que no” Sin contar que no estaba seguro de poder negarse.

  “No tan tonto como atarte de por vida a alguien que no ames”

  Loki sonrió, fue su turno de mirarla con ternura, su madre podía ser ingenua en algunos sentidos.

  “No todos tienen tu suerte, madre”

  “No fue suerte hijo” Le aseguró tomándole una mano “La suerte no existe, yo decidí, estaba prohibido por la ley, era una deshonra, pero elegí lo que quería para mí y lo di todo… Pudo salir mal pero no fue así, para ser feliz hay que saber arriesgar”

  Loki solo estaba seguro que sus padres tendrían una crisis matrimonial si Odín la escuchaba darle semejante consejo, el peor consejo que podía darle a un hijo atado a la política. La miró a los ojos y asintió, fingiendo considerarlo, pero lo único que estaba considerando es todo lo que pudo salir mal para su madre, ¿Si la hubieran desterrado de la corte y quitado su título? ¿Si en represalia su padre la casaba con algún noble de su elección? Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería su madre cuando hablaba de jugarse… se acostó con el rey de Asgard estando prometida a su hermano, sabía que hacer algo así público generaría un escándalo, de hecho pudo provocar más que eso, las acciones siempre generan reacciones, por fortuna la suya fue positiva

 Fue una tarde, Thor y Surt volvían de sus paseos diarios, un poco tomados por el alcohol y con unas sonrisas de satisfacción que le revolvieron el estómago. Loki los veía desde unos de los balcones en silencio, había perdido el interés en su lectura cuando los escuchó llegar.

  Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sin pensarlo demasiado fue en la dirección que vio alejarse al príncipe Vanir y lo interceptó en uno de los pasillos, él lo miró primero sorprendido por su aparición, pero de inmediato le sonrió ampliamente.

  “Loki, buenas tardes”

  “Entrena conmigo”

  La cara del castaño fue de pura perplejidad.

  “¿Disculpa?”

  “Quiero que entrenes conmigo, tu padre no está aquí porque tú lo estás, es lo menos que puedes hacer”

  “Pues… deberías aprovechar para descansar, como todos…” Le explicó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

  “No quiero descansar” Dio un paso al frente “Quiero entrenar”

  El príncipe Vanir asintió, aún con la misma expresión, probablemente creyendo que todo eso se trataba de un capricho infantil, quizás lo era.

  “Está bien… si es lo que quieres”

 “Es lo que quiero”

  “En ese caso… dame un minuto al menos, quiero refrescarme”

  “Te doy veinte y nos vemos en el patio principal”

   Loki mismo pensó que era una locura, pero no se arrepintió de nada en cuanto se separaron, por el contrario, ver a Thor en el ala de los príncipes solo fortaleció su determinación.

  “Ahí estás” Lo interceptó tomándolo por la cintura para que se detuviera “Te estaba buscando”

  “No pudo ser un búsqueda larga” Levantó la barbilla con altives “Llevas toda la tarde afuera, acabas de volver”

  Thor rio un poco, estaba de muy buen humor, no le gustaba verlo así, tan relajado.

  “Es verdad, las horas se me pasaron volando” Confesó.

  “Supongo que el tiempo transcurre así cuando uno se divierte”

  No fueron sus palabras, quizás no cuidó bien el tono, porque la expresión de su hermano se agrió.

  “¿Ocurre algo malo?”

  En realidad… Thor venía comportándose demasiado bien, sus avances había cesado y en lo demás se podía decir que era un terrón de azúcar… un empalagoso terrón de azúcar, servicial, atento y respetuoso. Y aun así sentía que todo estaba mal.

  “No, sólo me duele la cabeza” Se fretó la frente simulando una sensación que no experimentaba, era más bien su estómago el que le molestaba. De todas formas Thor era sencillo, no vio más allá de su acto, le dedicó una mirada de simpatía antes de acariciarle el rostro.

  “Estudias demasiado” Lo acercó para besarle la frente “No te haría mal tomarte un verdadero descanso, ¿Por qué no te acuestas y te llamo para cenar? Papá y mamá cenaran solos hoy asique invité a Surt a mi alcoba”

  Y ahí fue cuando el dolor de cabeza de materializó.

  “¿Por qué a tu alcoba?” Preguntó antes de pensar bien sus palabras.

  “Porque quería menos ruido y movimiento hoy, sabes que prefiero las cenas privadas”

  Como las que ellos dos tenían antes de que Loki las descartara en favor de su virginidad.

  Iba a acotar que esa área estaba prohibida para el resto pero Surt no era un amante ni de cerca una doncella, se trataba de un príncipe, familia, lo que encajaba perfectamente en el uso que debía dárseles al ala que les apartó Odín.

  “Pues no me llames, si me siento mejor acudiré yo mismo”

  “Está bien” Volvió a acariciarle el rostro antes de dejarlo ir.

  Loki entró a su propia alcoba y soltó el aire que contenía mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

  ‘¿Qué estoy haciendo?’

   La conversación que tuviera con Fandral por la mañana vino a su mente y eso lo irritó por completo.

  ‘Estúpido’

  Él no lo conocía, podía llamarse su amigo pero no lo conocía, nada de lo que dijo era verdad.

  Cambió su atuendo por uno negro que tuviera protección en los antebrazos y pecho, luego fue al encuentro de Surt.

  Su primo le sonrió al verlo acercarse, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez lo miró de pies a cabeza.

  “Mírate nada más, estás hecho un pequeño guerrero, pensé que querías entrenar no ir al frente de batalla”

   Loki ya no ocultó su malhumor cuando respondió.

  “Esto uso para entrenar, no sería prudente hacerlo de otra manera”

  Surt se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, aún divertido.

  “Cariño, yo no soy mi padre, no voy a golpearte, ni herirte”

  “¿En serio? En ese caso estarás es desventaja, porque yo sí voy a hacerlo”

**Flash Back**

   “Escuché que peleaste con Amora” Siguió afilando una de sus dagas sobre la mesa. Estaban en uno de los jardines, compartiendo una taza de té.

  “Pensé que no me harías preguntas”

  “No fue una pregunta, fue un comentario para hacer conversación sobre el cuál puedes arrojar o no información”

  Levantó brevemente la mirada sólo para atravesar a Fandral con ella.

  “Seguramente ya tienes toda la información que necesitas”

  “Dicen que te faltó el respeto y casi la estrangulas, lo que te ha otorgado una fama de que hay que caminar con cuidado a tu alrededor”

  “¿Lo ves? Tienes todo la información, pásame el paño blanco”

  El espadachín obedeció y con ese suave algodón empezó a limpiar la hoja con cuidado, quitando el tinte que soltara de tanta fricción.

  “Es increíble” Dijo luego de un prolongado silencio el rubio.

  “¿Qué?”

  “Lo poco que han cambiado las cosas por aquí, tantos años y es cómo si nunca me hubiera ido”

  “¿Por qué sigo golpeando mujeres?” Que él supiera era la primera vez que tenía una pelea física con alguien fuera de un entrenamiento, no entendía a dónde venía semejante observación, ¿Seguía atormentando a su entorno? ¿Seguía siendo alguien que alejaba a todos?

  “Porque sigues celoso de Amora”

  La daga de Loki se le resbaló y se fue al suelo, por suerte no se clavó en el pie de ninguno.

  “¿Qué dijiste?” La manera en que lo preguntó fue como retándolo a que se atreviera a repetirlo en su cara “¿Celoso de una ramera? ¿Te atreves a insultarme así?”

  “En primera mi estimado, Amora no es ninguna ramera, no es la dama más pura de la corte, pero esa reputación es inmerecida, yo no he sabido que duerma con nadie además de Thor” Era verdad, pero no le importaba, estar siempre de ofrecida era lo que la volvía una ramera para él “Y segundo… Vamos Loki, tienes un problema muy personal con ella y no es reciente, es desde que llegó a la corte de niña”

  “Qué estupidez, ¿Y por eso me acusas de estar celoso? ¿De qué?”

  “De Thor, de quién más, siempre lo has celado con todos, incluso conmigo, no te agradé hasta que dejé de pasar tanto tiempo con él”

  “No es verdad”

  “Cada vez que Amora aparecía tú la despreciabas, la hiciste caer durante el cumpleaños de Thor, quedó con la falda alzada frente a todos”

  Loki apretó sus labios para no reír por el recuerdo, el rubor en la cara de esa odiosa chica y el odio con que sus ojos lo miraron, en especial porque nadie más se dio cuenta que no fue un accidente.

  “Eran bromas infantiles, ella me delató que iba al bosque por la noche cuando me creían dormido, me prohibieron salir durante días”

  “Luego de que le pusieras una serpiente en su cama”

  “No hice tal cosa” Y era verdad, no puso una serpiente, él era la serpiente, pero la mayoría no sabía que aprendió tan joven el arte de la transformación, así fuera por unos minutos.

  “El punto es que lo único que hizo mal Amora al llegar era acercarse a Thor”

  “¿Acercarse? ¡Lo acosaba! La única niña que se colaba en los entrenamientos”

  “Y eso te molestaba a ti, no a Thor”

  “Estás siendo ridículo Fandral, confundes cosas de niños con problemas de adultos, jamás vuelvas a decirme que estoy celoso de Amora, no tienes idea cuanto me has insultado”

  “Está bien, no son celos, ¿Por qué te irrita tanto? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que hace que la odies más que a nadie?”

  Loki se inclinó para recuperar su daga entre suspiros.

  “Pues digamos que es soy misterio”

**( End Flash Back )**

  Surt había dicho la verdad, no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, quizás empezó a reconsiderarlo cuando entendió que Loki también decía la verdad, no pensaba medirse, no lo hacían con Frey, no lo haría con él, además ¿Cuál sería el sentido de todo eso? Si lo retó a un combate fue precisamente porque deseaba poder golpearlo, lastimarlo sin que nadie lo acusara de tener segundas intenciones, al fin y al cabo estaban entrenando.

  Sin lugar a dudas el príncipe Vanir estaba maravillado, no esperaba encontrar un contrincante que lo hiciera sudar, Loki era rápido y aún no había logrado ponerle una mano encima, aunque sí se llevó un par de golpes, el último había sacado sangre de su nariz.

  “Eres ágil” Lo elogió cuando estuvieron cara a cara “Mi padre te preparó bien”

  “Aún no has visto nada” Sin previo aviso abanicó su brazo y tres dagas  volaron hacia su contrincante. Surt liberó una maldición, esquivó dos y la tercera dio en su antebrazo, fue una fortuna para él que hubiera accedido a usar protección.

  “Muy bien bonito, te lo has buscado” Tomó el aro que colgaba de su oreja y creció en sus manos, cambiando a la forma de una espada que sólo conservaba el mismo color dorado y tenía grabado el diseño de la joya.

  Loki lo miró emocionado.

  “La reliquia de la corona Vanir”

  “La legendaria  espada de Deimos, forjada del colmillo de un dragón” Completó su portador.

  “Al fin me tomas en serio” Sacó dos puñales más, esperando el ataque, sabía que una reliquia sólo se derrotaba con otra, mínimo necesitaba el Mjolnir de Thor, pero dudaba que su hermano le perdonara que lo tocara, tomar la lanza de su padre sería una locura aún mayor, no podía ganar, pero podía demostrarle a Surt hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Quizás si necesitara demostrar su hombría después de todo.

  “Voy a hacerte mi consorte, créeme, nadie podría tomarte más en serio” Elevó su espada y su seid fluyó con intensidad. Loki miró asombrado cómo sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos y esa nueva energía se traspasaba a su arma, volviéndola de un tono carmín intenso, como si estuviera siendo recalentada sobre el mismo fuego.

  Se preguntó brevemente qué tan lejos llegaría Surt y se preparó para el golpe cuando el famoso fuego de Deimos se manifestó, fue arrojado así él, pero no lo tocó, lo rodeó.

  “¿Qué haces?” Apenas podía ver a través de la cortina de llamas ardiendo, mucho menos moverse, la temperatura había cambiado de repente y sentía lo que debía ser estar dentro de un honro encendido.

  “No sirve de nada la rapidez cuando no te puede mover ¿Eh?”

  No sólo no se podía mover, empezaba a faltarle el aire.

  “Puedo detenerme cuando me lo pidas cariño”

  “¿Qué tal ahora?” Una voz distrajo a Surt a su espalda, al voltear Loki estaba detrás suyo, listo para atacarlo con sus dagas.

  “¿Cómo demonios…?” Cortó su ataque para girar a defenderse, pero cuando el joven lo alcanzó se desvaneció contra la poderosa espada.

  Antes de que entendiera lo que acababa de ver fue derribado por la espalda, de repente Loki estaba sentado sobre su abdomen, sosteniendo una daga peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, la sonrisa que portaba era de pura satisfacción.

  “¿Papi no te dijo que me enseño el arte de las ilusiones?”

  “Evidentemente no” Su voz salió ahogada por la presión en la garganta

  “Yo ganó, ¿Cuál es mi premio?”

  “Lo que desees”

  “¿Me darías tú espada?”

  Pese a su precaria situación, Surt sonrió.

  “Es una reliquia de Vanaheim, sólo la realeza Vanir puede portarla, cuando nos casemos lo consideraré”

  Loki miró su cuello y lo que consideró unos instantes fue hundir un poco más hoja, empujar los límites, saber si tratar de matarlo haría que su primo dejara de sonreír, pero se contuvo a tiempo y puso de pie, permitiéndole hacer lo mismo.

  “Gracias por tu tiempo, fue entretenido” Se mofó, el castaño se puso una mano en el pecho simulando acabar de recibir un golpe.

  “Sabes que me contuve ¿Verdad? Si te hubiera quemado el resultado habría sido otro, ya sabes… Odín me hubiera matado, pero habría ganado”

  “Te oyes como Thor, o como se oiría si perdiera porque él nunca pierde”

  “Oh, Touche” Empezaron a caminar de regreso al palacio “Hablando de Thor, me espera para cenar, ya me retrasé mucho”

   Otra vez esa molesta sensación en el estómago.

  “¿Tienes que ir ya? Esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos, en la biblioteca quizás” El otro príncipe arrugó la frente.

  “No quisiera despreciarte pero… leer ahora…”

  “No dije nada de leer”

  Esa última afirmación ganó la atención de su compañero.

  “A esta hora la biblioteca esta desierta… podríamos… aprovechar para conocernos un poco más”

  No hizo falta más invitación que esa para que Surt olvidara todo el asunto de la cena o siquiera avisar que iba a ausentarse. Las cosas no podían ir mejor cuando Amora los interceptó en el pasillo y se quedó mirando estupefacta que Loki lo besaba y empujaba dentro.

  ‘Anda, corre a contarle’ Se jactó internamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

  Fue rápido, Surt era tan apasionado como el propio Thor, lo cargó para que rodeara su cadera con las piernas, y lo apretó contra los estantes devorando su boca. Era un hombre fuerte, Loki no tuvo que ayudarle, solo se sostuvo de su cuello y él hizo el resto del trabajo. Se besaron y acariciaron sobre la ropa un buen tiempo, Loki incluso le permitió colar sus manos y acariciarlo sobre la piel, su abdomen, vientre y un poco más abajo, los besos iban acompañados de movimientos pélvicos muy eróticos, y pronto supo que sólo estaba esperando la señal, que le permitiera tomarlo ahí.

  “Qué tal si mejor… ¿Vamos a mi alcoba?” Le preguntó Surt sin aliento, mientras le repartía besos en el cuello. “Podemos… seguir allá”

  Parecía una buena propuesta, y era lo que hubiera querido semanas atrás, desfogarse finalmente luego de tantas situaciones sexualmente frustrantes, pero de repente lo invadió el temor.

  “Creo que fue suficiente por hoy” Resolvió empezando a poner distancia y los pies sobre el suelo.

  “Entiendo” Aunque sabía que estaba frustrado, el desastre que era bajo sus pantalones no lo dejaba mentir.

  “Tal vez la próxima vez”

  Esa afirmación volvió a poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, quien nuevamente le tomó una mano para besarla.

  “Cuento con ello”

  “Tienes que dejar de hacer eso” Por la mirada confundida del castaño supo que no entendía a lo que se refería “No soy una chica”

  “Me doy cuenta de ello”

  “Pues a las chicas se les besa en la mano”

   Y ahí estaba de regreso, esa sonrisa engreída.

  “¿Eso es lo que te estaba molestando? Lo siento, te dije que nunca cortejé a un hombre, no creo que seas una mujer…”

  “Pero tampoco un hombre” Le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

  “Estaba ebrio cariño, eso fue pura mierda, quise decir que no eres un desastre como el resto…” Volvió a tomarle la mano y repitió el gesto “Eres suave, fino… con tanta clase… no te pareces al resto de los hombres que conozco, pero no, no creo que seas una mujer, los besos son… muestras de afecto para mí”

  “Está bien” Dejó ir el tema, seguía sin gustarle el asunto, pero ya no le molestaba como el primer día.

  “Si lo prefieres te besaré de otra manera de ahora en adelante, así no habrá malos entendidos” Le guiñó un ojo.

  “Nunca sin mi permiso” Le advirtió firme, imaginando un escenario donde los pusiera en evidencia frente a toda la corte.

  “Nunca sin tu permiso” Estuvo de acuerdo.

  Luego caminaron tranquilamente de regreso al edificio que es destinado a los embajadores y visitas ilustres, dónde se despidieron.

  “Perdiste tu cena por mi” Comentó con una pena completamente falsa.

  “¿En serio? Creo que tengo otro tipo de apetito ahora”

  En el transcurso de los próximos días nada de lo que esperaba pasó.

  Nadie habló de su aventura.

  Thor y Surt siguieron escapándose del palacio todo el día, riendo y bebiendo durante las cenas que organizaba en su honor.

  La última velada antes de su cumpleaños no aguantó más, y cuando llegó al salón decidió invitar a su primo a comer con él, no se sentaban todos juntos ya que Thor estaba en la misma mesa con su círculo de amigos, Loki prefería comer con su madre, Sigyn y a lo sumo Fandral, pero esa noche decidió acaparar a Surt también, ante la mirada sorprendida de Thor.

  Lo sentó frente a él y conversaron toda la noche, la sonrisa de las mujeres era pura felicidad, probablemente intuyendo que ellos dos empezaban a entenderse, aunque en realidad de a ratos Loki solo seguía la conversación por inercia, no estaba seguro de lo que hablaban, y perdió aún más el hilo cuando Amora hizo su aparición.

  Ni lenta ni perezosa se fue a sentar con su hermano, demasiado cerca, y desde dónde estaba notó la cara llena de juguetes de Thor, esa expresión le enfermo e hizo apretar los dientes.

  Cuando volvió en sí notó que Fandral lo veía de reojo, evaluando su reacción, asique trató de mantenerse neutral lo más posible y seguir con la cena, su moderación le duró hasta que vio que Thor se inclinaba para hablarle a Amora al oído, estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, seguramente esta noche la visitaría en su alcoba. Como otras veces su mente viajó e imaginó lo que harían, ya sabía lo que a Thor le gustaba, lo dominante que era ¿La abrazaría así? ¿Sería igual de insistente? ¿La besaría hasta dejarla sin ideas?  Apuró el vino de su copa y de repente estaba acariciando la mano de Surt sobre la mesa.

  “Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte en la biblioteca, ¿Recuerdas lo que dejamos a medio leer?”

  Surt casi escupió su propia bebida por el cambio de tema.

  “¿Sí…?”

 “¿Quisieras acompañarme?”

 “Claro”

  Intentó ignorar la mirada atónita de su amigo cuando los vio ponerse de pie y retirarse juntos.

  Tal vez después de todo… Fandral sí lo conocía bien.

  Pudo llevarlo a su cuarto, ir al suyo, pero de repente eso se sintió demasiado íntimo, aún más incorrecto, la biblioteca estaba bien, no importaba si sería su primera vez, no necesitaba ser entre sábanas de seda, ni siquiera tenía que ser especial, todo ese asunto estaba sobrevalorado.

  “Oh Loki” De nuevo los labios de Surt estaban sobre los suyos, con deseo y adoración “¿Seguro que quieres que sea aquí? Podemos ir a mi alcoba… no nos verá nadie a esta hora”

  “No no” Lo tomó por el rostro, dándole un par de besos cortos “Me gusta aquí, quiero… que sea aquí”

  “Eres un chico travieso ¿Sabías?” Empezó a desabrocharse de la camisa “Follando en la biblioteca, escribirían esto en relatos eróticos, algo como ‘secretos de la nobleza’”

  “Surt, deja de hablar” Le reclamó mientras lo imitaba, quitó sus pantalones primero, pero la túnica era lo suficiente larga para cubrirlo hasta las pantorrillas aún.

  Su primo lo sentó sobre una de las mesas, la estatura era perfecta, nuevamente sus pelvis estaban pegadas, y la fricción con menos ropa era enloquecedora.

  ‘De verdad voy a hacer esto’ Se dijo mentalmente ‘De verdad lo voy a hacer’

  Sus ojos miraron el considerable bulto en los pantalones del otro.

  “No puedes acabar adentro” Le advirtió poniendo una mano en su pecho para separarlo.

  “Tranquilo, ya lo sé” Por supuesto que lo sabía, era de esperar que si Frey lo quería a bordo de ese compromiso se lo dijera, saber que su pareja iba a poder darle un hijo debió ser lo que selló el trato.  “Seré cuidadoso, jamás embaracé a nadie, te lo aseguro”

  “Está bien” Se abrazaron y besaron brevemente, mientras Surt le tomaba la mano y la dirigía a sus pantalones. Era la segunda vez que Loki tenía el pene de alguien más en su mano, y la sensación fue igual de inquietante, ya estaba completamente duro y no estuvo seguro de cómo entraría eso en él.

  “Relájate, estas muy tenso” Le susurró al oído, con una mano le enseñaba cómo masturbarlo, con la otra acariciaba sus piernas descubiertas “Eres tan hermoso, tan suave…”

  “Ya… ya dijiste eso…”

  “Me encanta tu piel, quisiera probarla entera” Su boca le succionó donde el mentón, bajando de hasta el cuello, los hombros. Loki sólo cerraba los ojos, tenía curiosidad también por el cuerpo del otro, pero estaba demasiado apenado para mirar, prefirió solo sentir.

  ‘Yo quería esto, yo lo decidí’

  “Abre un poco más tus piernas amor… necesito…” Sus dedos estaban ahí, tratando de llegar a su entrada, pero estaba seco aún, por algún motivo no estaba lubricando.

  “¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!”

_Las acciones siempre generan reacciones._

   Loki se vistió en tiempo record invocando un hechizo y se hizo a un lado. Surt no fue igual de rápido, para cuando entendió lo que pasaba Thor ya había dado el primer golpe. Al fin las cosas sucedían como él quería.

  “¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?!” Fue el turno del príncipe Vanir, que por su irritación parecía no enterarse de que fue encontrado a punto de follarse al hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

  Thor no perdió el tiempo con palabras, su martillo ya estaba en su mano, Surt invocó su espada, pero sólo a tiempo para recibir el golpe en ella y ser arrojado a través de los muros, directo al exterior.

  Fue ahí cuando Loki supo que todo eso iba a salirse de control.

  Persiguió a ambos, la pelea siguió en el patio, varios nobles y soldados comenzaron a asomarse por el escándalo. Rápido corrió la voz que los dos príncipes herederos se estaban peleando y seguramente no tardaría en aparecer también el padre de todo.

  En retrospectiva Loki quiso ocasionar eso, no podía negarlo, tenía un oscuro deseo de verlos pelear, quería ver a Thor enojado y ofendido con su amigo, pero una vez que se hizo realidad supo que quizás fue demasiado lejos, en especial cuando su hermano comenzó a sangrar.

  Surt no mintió cuando dijo que se había contenido, su fuerza no tenía nada que envidiarle al dios del trueno, y por un momento temió estar por descubrir que en realidad Thor no era el más fuerte de los nueve reinos, luego de Odín.

  Árboles y estatuas se perdieron en esa épica demostración de poder, los truenos y el fuego arrasaban con todo a su paso.

  Thor golpeo en el brazo a Surt, quebrándoselo, pero el príncipe Vanir no se quedó atrás lo atravesó con su espada en la pierna, fue cuando Loki olvidó toda instrucción sobre lo que es justo y no lo es en combate y lo atacó por atrás.

  “¡Aléjate de él!” Una de sus dagas se enterró en la espalda de Surt, que en completo shock se dejó caer a un lado mientras Loki avanzaba para cubrir con su cuerpo a Thor.

  Ambos príncipes sangraban, de rodillas en el suelo, las exclamaciones de horror aumentaban y fue cuando finalmente Odín se hizo presente.

  Loki se hizo pequeño mientras se abrazaba más a su hermano, aunque sabía que no había forma de que su padre supiera que él era el responsable de todo ese desastre.

  “Todos largo de aquí ¡Ahora!”

  Ante la orden del padre de todo la gente se dispersó apresurada, a excepción de un par de Vanir que acudieron a ver el estado en que se encontraba su soberano.

  “Lleven al príncipe Surt a la cámara de sanación, Loki encárgate de tu hermano, yo me encargaré de ambos cuando ya no luzcan tan patéticos”

  Aunque Thor rehusó su ayuda permaneció ahí y lo siguió de cerca de regreso a su alcoba. Pensó que debería ir a ver si Surt requería de su magia, pero a decir verdad prefirió dejarlo sufrir un poco más, la herida que le provocara a Thor lucía severa.

  “Déjame verte” Le pidió cuando estuvieron solos, temía que hubiera perdido ligamentos, tendones, ser penetrado por una espada no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

  Thor no se negó, pero tampoco le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Armándose de valor rasgó la tela para revisar la herida, afortunadamente no era tan profunda como parecía, quizás el ataque del príncipe Vanir no fue tan mortal como aparentó, buscaba inmovilizar a Thor.

  Le limpio bien la herida y procedió a cerrarla con su magia.

  “Perdiste sangre, pero estás bien” Le aseguró, recién en ese momento su hermano lo miró, sus ojos le estrujaron el corazón.

  “¿En verdad? ¿En verdad te parezco que puedo estar bien?”

  “Thor… Tú… Ya lo sabías” Arriesgó, aunque no estaba seguro de ello “Para eso vino aquí” Se aferró a la posibilidad de que al menos sospechara.

  “Lo conociste hace unos días… y te estabas por acostar con él” Su voz sonaba tan derrotada. Loki permanecía de rodillas, aun tocando su pierna herida, Thor estaba sentado en un diván.

  “¿Cuánto tiempo conociste a cada mujer antes de llevártela a la cama?”

  “No es lo mismo” A diferencia de otras veces no levantó la voz, ni se sobresaltó por esa provocación “Tú… nunca quisiste que nadie… Todo este tiempo pensé que simplemente no estabas listo, que tenías miedo…”

  “Tengo miedo”

  “De mí nada más, no dudarías en entregarte a alguien más… ¿Esta Fandral también en tu lista?”

  Él era la lista hasta hace poco, pensó.

  “Thor nunca te hice promesas, te dije miles de veces… No puedo, no contigo”

  “Lo entiendo, ahora… lo entiendo”

  ¿Estaba llorando? No lograba verlo bajo su cabello, pero su voz cada vez sonaba más quebrada.

  “Ese es el plan, casarte con Surt, irte lejos, no volvernos a ver siglos otra vez… Lo entiendo”

  “Pues eventualmente me voy a tener que casar… tu y yo no podemos hacerlo, tú tendrás tu esposa, yo tendré el mío… tarde o temprano es lo que pasará”

  “Te amo”

   La mano de Loki apretó la tela que sostenía, conteniéndose para no presionarle sobre la herida.

  “Debería ir a ver cómo esta Surt”

  Thor asintió y esa fue su señal para irse.

  Loki con cautela se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

  ‘Esta hecho’ Otra vez su conciencia ‘Le rompiste el corazón finalmente’

  Su mano tembló al tocar el pomo de la puerta.

  ‘Ahora vete, vete para que pueda sanar, vete o todo habrá sido en vano’

  Contuvo el aliento, dio la orden a su cuerpo pero éste no se movió.

  ‘Vete, Amora lo consolará, otra persona lo enamorará, es lo mejor, vete’

  Pero no lo hizo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está de pie frente Thor, tomando con cariño su cabeza para abrazarla contra su vientre.

  “También te amo” Le acarició el cabello “Pero no puedo… No puedo convencerme de que esto es una buena idea, eres mi hermano y temo que…” ‘Temo que si seguimos adelante me destruyas, que destruyamos a todos’ pero no pudo decirle, no podía compartirle sus más oscuros temores “Ahora sabes lo que me duele verte con Amora”

  ‘No, no era eso lo que debías decir, eso debía seguir sepultado’

  “La alejaré de mí, te lo prometo” Los brazos de Thor lo rodearon, besó su vientre sobre la ropa y ese beso le transmitió más que todas las caricias de Surt.

  “Nunca nadie lo puede saber Thor, júramelo, júrame que nadie sabrá lo nuestro”

  ‘¿Estaba accediendo?’ Ese pensamiento envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

  “Te lo juro” Sabía que su hermano estaba dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, tanto como que cedería a todos sus caprichos. “Sólo de una vez… di que sí”

  Loki lo miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, y entre lágrimas que no supo cuándo comenzó a derramar le respondió.

  “Sí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserte meme de Quicksilver "¿Acaso no lo viste venir?" * #Nomearrepientodenada  
> Más de uno ha preguntado a lo largo de fanfic si Loki tiene o no sentimientos por Thor, y daré una respuesta contundente: Sí, Loki ama a Thor locamente, Sí, Loki estaba celoso de Amora, Sí, Loki quiere pasar el resto de sus días con él. ¿El problema? ¡Es su hermano! ¿En segundo problema? ¡La profecía! ¿El tercer problema? ¡Thor es posesivo! ¡No lo deja respirar!  
>  Si hacemos una evaluación son una pareja demasiado tóxico, ¿Pero qué sería del Thorki sin un poco de toxicidad?   
>  Debo confesar que el desenlace de éste capítulo iba a ser muy diferente y que originalmente no tenía pensado que Loki y Thor vivieran un romance hasta el final, pero esto se escribió sólo y de repente me pareció lo correcto.  
>  Recién vamos a la mitad asique se cae de maduro que nada puede malir sal (?)   
>  Aclaraciones:  
>  (*) Fandral: Segunda confesión, nunca pensé en escribir Fandral x Loki, originalmente la escena en que Thor encuentra a Loki tocándose con otro iba a ser durante su cumpleaños y ese iba a ser Fandral. ¿Qué falló? Me gustó más Surt y no me parecía que Fandral fuera capaz de pelear contra Thor, es demasiado leal, se hubiera dejado golpear y eso no habría sido interesante XD (Esta escena fue inspirada en Scarface, cuando pierde el control porque ve como un tipo cualquier se lleva a su hermano dentro de un baño y monta una escena)  
>  (*) La espada: Quería darle una reliquia a Surt y me pareció la mas apropiada, es un personaje que planeo explotar mucho más en combate en el futuro asique necesitaba atribuirle dones similares a los de Thor ya que ambos son como dioses.  
>  (*) Mjolnir: Recordemos que en esta versión Thor no fue desterrado, asunto por el cual el martillo no está hechizado, asique cualquier puede levantarlo, solo que únicamente Thor tiene el poder para manejarlo. (Se, le quité lo divertido)   
>  Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me emocionan y me empujaron a tratar de sacar rápido éste capítulo, la verdad tenía mucho trabajo pero supe que si no aprovechaba la inspiración ese tren puede tardar dos semanas en volver a pasar XD  
>  ¡Feliz inicio de semana a todos! 
> 
> (No sé como demonios desactivar las notas del primer capítulo que me siguen saliendo en todos... si alguien sabe agradecería el dato)


	15. La calma antes de...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como un extra ¿Ya se enteraron que Marvel actualizó la biografía de Loki? Ahora sabemos que Thanos le jugó sucio, el cetro que le dio lo manipuló a él también para que odiara a Thor y a los humanos tanto que fuera imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, por eso lucía tan errático. Sí, lloremos todos

**Botín de Guerra**

  Capítulo 15: La calma antes de…

**( Thor )**

  Había sido una jornada larga, demasiado larga. Su cuerpo no estaba tan agotado como su mente, simplemente necesitaba apagarla unas horas para poder pensar con claridad.

  En los escasamente iluminados pasillos saludó a las valkirias, siempre atentas, siempre vigilantes, a veces Thor se preguntaba si esas mujeres en verdad dormían, comían… o hacían algo diferente a trabajar, pues nunca lucían cansadas, pero luego recordó a su madre diciendo que las mujeres tenían más resistencia, su padre no opinaba lo mismo.

  Ingresó primero a su alcoba, por mera pantalla, por la mañana revolvería las colchas un poco para los criados. Luego utilizó el compartimiento que conectaba con la habitación continua.

  Todo era oscuridad, solo la claridad de una de las lunas permitía distinguir algo. Loki dormía de lado, prolijamente envuelto en sus colchas, a veces no entendía cómo podía sentir tanto frío.

  Empezó a quitarse su camisa y fue cuando el menor lo notó.

  “¿Thor?” Por su tono de voz estaba aún adormilado. Probablemente la lógica lo reconocía como el único que podía llegar tan lejos en la alcoba sin anunciarse.

  “Sí” Respondió sencillamente al dejar caer sus pantalones.

  “Es muy tarde”

  Sabía que era tarde porque lo despertó, era imposible que supiera la hora.

  “Lo siento, tuve que supervisar a un grupo de novatos”

  Loki respondió con un gemido que pretendió ser de entendimiento.

  Así habían sido los últimos meses. Luego de la ‘patética demostración de inmadurez’ con Surt, como la llamó su padre, fue castigado con la orden de encargarse de los entrenamientos de nuevos soldados, algunos con poca experiencia, otros, como los ese día, sin ninguna. Una tarea tediosa y extensa para la cual se solían ocupar a algún general o recién graduado, pero no, a Odín de repente le pareció que sus hombres necesitaban conocer mejor al rey que servirán y que el mal ejemplo dado debía ser borrado con muchos ejemplos positivos.

 Se deslizó en la cama para alcanzar a Loki y abrazarlo, besó su hombro sobre la tela y el cuello sobre la piel expuesta.

  “Te extrañé”

  El menor se relajó en sus brazos y giró el rostro para poder besarlo, pero inmediatamente después arrugó el ceño y emitió un quejido de disgusto.

  “Báñate”

  Otra vez con lo mismo.

  “Loki no comiences” Lo abrazó más fuerte, en caso de que tratara de alejarse.

  “Thor apestas, date un baño”

  “Ya se me pegará tu perfume”

  “Thor”

  “Loki estoy cansado, sólo quiero dormir”

  “Pues puedes dormir sucio en tu cama”

  Para ese punto Thor ya sabía que estaba retardando lo inevitable, él era inflexible sobre cuestiones de higiene, vestir o comer. Pues tampoco podía convencerlo de dejar de usar pijamas o consumir un poco de grasas.

   Con un gruñido se armó de valor para volver a levantarse.

  “Eres un verdadero malcriado a veces ¿Sabes?”

  “No olvides la loción”

  Salió de ahí antes de que se le agriara el humor. No fue el baño más largo que hubiera tomado, y en cierto punto reconocería que se sentía mucho más cómodo y relajado con la piel y cabello limpios, pero no lo expresaría en voz alta, en vez de eso volvió a hacer el intento de colarse en la cama de Loki, con mayor éxito que la primera vez porque el menor no tardó en acurrucarse contra su pecho.

  “¿Mejor?” Le besó la cabeza.

  “Mucho”

_“¿Por qué eres tú el enojado?”_

_“¡Estabas manoseando a mi hermano menor!”_

_“¿En serio? ¿Tú hermano? ¿Así es cómo lo ves?”_

   Pese a su cansancio, esa noche como muchas le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, sabía que a Loki también, aunque fingiera dormir podía darse cuenta que aún estaba batallando también.

  Le fue difícil volver a mirar a Surt sin desear romperle la cara, de repente no importaban los años de amistad, ante sus ojos era el hombre que casi se acostó con Loki, la imagen estaba grabada en su mente, difícilmente lograra borrarla, pero no era el único pensamiento necio que le robaba la paz.

  En varias ocasiones su mente empezaba a formular preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas, como ¿A dónde iban con esa relación?

  _“¿Quieres que eche a Amora_?” Le preguntó la misma noche del incidente, ambos descansaban en la misma cama, como todas las noches siguientes, sólo hacían eso, descansar, habían sido demasiadas emociones.

 _“No”_ La negativa de Loki lo sorprendió, esperaba que la idea le agradara, él mismo no veía la hora que Surt se marchara en ese entonces. _“Simplemente no la quiero cerca de ti”_

  El trato le pareció bien.

 _“Thor, no se lo podemos decir a nadie”_ Estaba seguro que escuchó eso tantas veces ya que perdió la cuenta.

  Esa fue la parte desagradable del acuerdo.

  No tenía sentido, eventualmente… se sabría.

  Cada vez que esos pensamientos llegaban Thor sepultaba todo para más adelante, de la misma manera que Loki renegó de comenzar una relación con él ahora lo hacía de reconocerla, y como con lo primero… eventualmente vería su error.

  No obstante la falta de transparencia resultaba inquietante.

  Loki suspiró, y abrió los ojos, descartando su sueño fingido.

  “No puedo dormir” Confesó con un tono suave, pero que traslucía cierta resignación.

  “Tampoco yo” Le sonrió antes de besarlo, con suavidad, recibiendo una tierna respuesta, Loki siempre fue muy receptivo con los besos, le gustaba ser besado con lentitud y demanda.

  Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y pensó en hacerle preguntas pero no estaba seguro de querer escuchar las respuestas, en su lugar se aventuró un poco y comenzó a deslizarle los pantalones hacía abajo.

  Loki se sobresaltó y lo miró con algo que parecía ser un poco de expectativa, no había temor, molestia, simplemente estaba calculando cuál sería su próximo movimiento, alentado por ello acarició su trasero, suave y firme, tomando uno de sus muslos con la mano, el menor se movió un poco hacía adelante, quizás apenado. No eran las primeras caricias de ese tipo que compartían en esos días, de hecho sus manos venían reclamando cada día más y más, pero esa noche en particular, por algún motivo, todo se sintió mucho más íntimo.

  Con cautela separó a Loki, empujándolo para que quedara de espaldas sobre el colchón, las frazadas fueron a parar al suelo, él se encargaría de mantenerlo caliente. Siguió quitándole el pantalón y el menor levantó la cadera para facilitarle la tarea, no había ropa íntima, echó lejos la prenda y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, temblaba bajo su toque, pero no retrocedía, sus ojos tampoco dejaban de evaluarlo. Palpó sus muslos e intentó subir, pero cuando sus dedos fueron demasiado atrevidos Loki se cerró con fuerza, negándoles esa tentadora entrada.

  Estaba bien, era demasiado pronto.

  “Tranquilo” Murmuró cuando lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, besó sus párpados, ahora a la vista, su nariz, mientras las caricias se trasladaban a las pantorrillas.

  “Thor” Por el tono en que lo dijo era difícil saber si estaba llamándole la atención o suplicando por más.

  “¿Quieres que me detenga?”

  El menor se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, solo se escuchaba en la habitación la respiración de los dos, Thor siguió frotándole la piel, casi como con consuelo, finalmente Loki movió la cabeza dando una respuesta negativa, quería que siguiera, estaba nervioso pero dispuesto.

  “Relájate” Le pidió mientras le sujetaba la camisa y la empujaba hacia arriba, su hermano colaboró con él, levantando los brazos para ayudarle a quitarla “Eso es” Sonrió satisfecho mientras Loki volvía a recostarse contra el colchón.

  Asaltó sus pezones, tan claros como el resto de su piel, besó, succionó hasta que la espalda del menor se volvió un arco y una de sus manos le tomó por la nuca, era difícil saber si para que siguiera o se detuviera, Loki estaba en tal conflicto consigo mismo que resultaba imposible de leerlo la mayoría el tiempo, pero eligió confiar en su instinto, lo estaba disfrutando.

  Aún en la oscuridad podía ver que su pene estaba erecto, pegado al vientre, el de Thor hacía rato que se sofocaba dentro de sus pantalones.

  Sin dejar en paz esos botones rosados empezó a masajearlo, consiguiendo los primeros quejidos, con sus labios contra la piel del pecho era fácil sentir el pulso acelerado de Loki, su corazón se había vuelto un pajarito desesperado por escapar de su jaula.

  Su mano lo masturbaba y pronto la cadera del menor empezó a moverse, al ritmo que le estaba imponiendo, envistiendo con ansiedad, Thor hubiera reído por su desesperación de no ser por el fuego que sentía en su estómago, verlo moverse así hacia que anhelara romper los límites que habían establecido, necesitaba tanto hundirse en su piel, enterrarse por completo una y otra vez hasta estallar… años fantaseando con esa posibilidad.

  Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una caricia suave en su propio vientre, la mano de Loki lo tocaba con timidez, reconocimiento, tratando de abrirse paso hacia sus bóxer sin éxito. Sorprendido al entender lo que quería se despidió con un último pellizco de su blanco pecho para moverse hacia sus labios, permitiéndole, ahora sí, que pudiera alcanzarlo.

  Contuvo el aliento cuando se coló en su ropa y tocó su erección, pero se recuperó para volver a besarlo, ambos acariciando al otro, los movimientos de Loki eran torpes pero lo compensaba con su entusiasmo, se trataba de la primera vez después de todo, él ya le enseñaría.

  “¿Se siente bien?” Le preguntó con su frente sudada pegada a la suya.

  “… Sí…” Su respuesta fue apenas audible.

  “Haré que se sienta aún mejor”

    Dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo, lamió su estómago, ombligo, le hizo una pequeña mordida en la cadera… Hasta de tomar su miembro con la boca.

  “¡Thor!”

  Miro hacia arriba, Loki sofocado había cubierto sus labios, pero el grito ya había escapado de ellos, era imposible que las Valkirias que vigilaban la entrada no lo escucharan, aunque para él eso no era un problema, ellas no podían repetirlo, ya debían sospecharlo hacia tiempo… y sinceramente no le importaba que lo supieran.

  Se contuvo de reír por la expresión fatalista de Loki y volvió a tomarlo, completo, enfundó sus dientes para ser más suave y le permitió moverse con libertad en su boca, ya que estaba tan ansioso por envestir.

  “¡Espe… Espera!” Ignoró el primer comando, pero el segundo fue acompañado por un jalón de cabello.

  “¿Qué?” Preguntó desencantado.

  “Duele”

  Tardó en comprender la expresión de incomodidad de Loki, estaba seguro de estar siendo gentil con él.

  “Demasiado… sensible”

  Eso último arrojó un poco de luz a la situación, observó el pene, tan sonrojado como su dueño y le acarició el glande con suavidad mientras pensaba como resolverlo.

  “Ya sé… tú solo…” Lo tomó sus rodillas “Separa bien las piernas” Él mismo las empujó para abrirlas y luego alcanzó una de las almohadas para empujarla debajo de la cadera de Loki, él no sabía lo que hacía, pero decidió cooperar.

  “¡¿Qué haces?!” Gritó un poco contenido cuando nuevamente su trasero fue invadido.

  “Relájate” repitió “Confía en mi”

  Estaba tan tenso que era evidente que no lo hacía, pero al menos dejó de luchar con él. Besó la unión de sus muslos, y se abrió camino hasta su entrada, marcando el camino con su lengua, besó el anhelado orificio y lo sintió contraerse, negarle el acceso, siguió besando, con más pasión y abundante saliva, sus labios hacían presión para mantener las redondas nalgas separadas, su lengua se empujó dentro, luchando contra esa tierna resistencia, uno de sus dedos fue a ayudarle, y aprovechando la humedad se enterró completo.

  “¡Thor!”

  “No pasa nada, solo…. Disfrútalo” Le frotó los muslos para apaciguarlo mientras continuaba con su penetración, su lengua fue más profundo, entre besos húmedos un segundo dedo se coló y el cuerpo entero de Loki se contrajo, otro gemido se escapó. 

  “Thor”

  “Eso… lo estás haciendo muy bien”

  Había miedo, pero podía ver que su miembro rebotaba feliz contra el plano vientre, por experiencias pasadas supo que le faltaba muy poco para acabar, y a él también.

  Su boca volvió a reclamarle los genitales, con más suavidad, mientras sus dos dedos embestían con constancias, hacia el fondo, estimulándolo, haciendo que nuevamente ondulara sus caderas en busca de alivio. Thor apretó su propia erección contra el colchón, desesperado por liberación, y ambos se vinieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, él sobre las sábanas, Loki sobre propio cuerpo.

  Y así durmieron, no hubo palabras esa noche, el menor se desplomó exhausto y supo que esta vez no fingía, él demoró un poco más en seguirlo, pero lo hizo en el mismo lugar que estaba, sobre su cálido vientre.

 _“Thor, no te quiero entre mis piernas”_ Le había reclamado la primera noche que se acariciaron bajo la ropa y el juego se volvió más atrevido.

 _“¿Qué?”_ Había tardado en comprender.

 _“Eso… no quiero… que me hagas eso”_ Se le antojó ridículo, estaba seguro que era lo que estaban por hacer con Surt y ellos ya habían estado cerca de llegar a ese punto.

 _“Entonces… ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? ¿Un beso y buenas noches?”_ Hubo un tono de alarma en su voz, y por la mirada sorprendida de Loki lo interpretó de inmediato.

_“No, no dije eso”_

  _“¿Entonces?”_

  _“Podemos hacer otras cosas sin que tu…. Me hagas eso”_ Era gracioso que no fuera capaz de decirlo, podía ser tan filoso en otros asuntos, pero todo eso lo apenaba.

  _“¿Cómo qué?”_

_“No sé, cosas ¡Tú eres el experto!”_

   Le hubiera preocupado mas todo de no ser porque prefirió sentirse alagado en vez de insultado, Loki podía ser lindo hasta cuando era un dolor de cabeza.

  Por la mañana fue el segundo en despertar, lo hizo reaccionar el movimiento debajo suyo. Su hermano intentaba moverse, aún un poco adormilado lo dejó hacerlo, con algo de pereza se arrastró sobre el colchón y luego lo vio parado junto a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

  Pese a que se estaba frotando los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, lo notó, se dio cuenta de esa mirada en los ojos de Loki, antes de que la ocultara al igual que su cuerpo, huyendo al cuarto de baño.

  No le gustó lo que vio. Consideró unos minutos si debía irse a su propio cuarto y darle su espacio, pero antes de llegar a un veredicto sus pies ya lo estaban siguiendo, sin nada de ropa.

  Loki estaba en la misma posición que lo encontró el día que regresó a Asgard, desnudo, hermoso, glorioso, en el borde la enorme piscina, perdido en sus pensamientos, como lo dibujaría un artista. No obstante al darse cuenta de su presencia la reacción fue por completo diferente, no hubo sonrisas ni alegría, sino una mezcla de asombro seguida por incomodidad, de un brinco se metió al agua, tratando de parecer natural sin conseguirlo, y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo.

  “Buenos días” Ese saludo sonaba animado, y casi lo hubiera engañado de no ser por la manera en que sus ojos le huían.

  Thor entró al agua y se acercó a él, notando que buscaba retroceder, aun encontrando fascinante su reflejo en movimiento, lo abrazó por detrás y sintió como todo su delgado cuerpo se tensaba y contenía el aliento… le rompió el corazón.

  “No hagas eso” Le susurró al oído, apoyando su barbilla en el suave hombro “No huyas de mí, no me temas” Lo acarició por el pecho hasta la cadera, depositando un beso en el grácil cuello “No nos temas”

  Loki no dijo nada, pero no se alejó, le dejó seguir besándolo y acunándolo entre sus brazos, no podía ver su rostro, pero Thor sabía que estaba llorando, por cómo su cuerpo se sacudía, asique se dedicó a consolarlo en silencio, frotarle la piel y repetirle una y mil veces cuanto lo amaba, que todo eso valía la pena.

  Cuando lo sintió relajarse lo llevó a la orilla, lo sentó en su regazo sobre los escalones y se tomó la libertad de enjabonarlo con cuidado, deslizando el jabón entre sus partes íntimas, brazos, cada centímetro de piel, Loki se quedó ausente, recostado sobre su hombro mientras tarareaba una canción que él no conocía.

  En algún momento volvió a murmurarlo.

  “Thor, no se lo podemos decir a nadie _”_   Y él solo asintió, para espantar sus demonios.

 

**( Loki )**

  “Hicieron un buen trabajo, sólo necesitas descansar y estarás como nuevo” Loki usaba su seid sobre el brazo herido de Surt, ya había curado su espalda, dónde lo atravesó con el puñal, lo sanadores fueron los que unieron el hueso y en esos momentos Loki se encargaba de sanar todo desgarro o inflamación debido a la lesión.

   “Te diría algo como ‘gracias’ pero siento que tú deberías hacerlo por no arrojarte por una ventana”

  Al más joven le sorprendió que dijera eso sin verdadero enojo, en su lugar estaría furioso.

  “¿Lo siento?”

  “Claro que no lo haces” Murmuró “Me usaste como carnada y a juzgar por eso que veo en tu cuello… tuviste buena pesca”

  Loki se acomodó de inmediato el cuello de su túnica maldiciendo mentalmente a Thor por ser tan descuidado.

  “Así que…” Se movió para reposar más cómodo en la silla “Tú y Thor”

   En otras circunstancias lo hubiera negado, pero dado a que Surt casi moría a causa de ese juego creyó que lo mínimo que le debía era algo de honestidad, y de todas formas lo necesitaba de su lado para que el asunto no trascendiera.

  “Algo así…”

  “Estás con tu hermano… y él no sabe que en realidad no es tu hermano” Reflexionó su primo en voz alta remarcando en su tono lo ridículo que eso se le antojaba “¿Hay una historia detrás de esto o simplemente tienes algún fetiche raro con lo que ustedes llaman incesto?”

  “Surt, te lo suplico nadie puede….”

  “Ya, tranquilo” Levantó una mano pidiendo silencio con ese gesto “Antes de venir aquí hice pacto de silencio respecto a tu situación, y soy un hombre de palabra”

  “Gracias” Soltó el aire contenido con un gesto de alivio.

  “Pero no podrás mantener el secreto por siempre, Odín no pudo”

  Loki retorció sus manos pero mantuvo un serio perfil.

  “Si todas las partes implicadas guardan silencio, sí” Aunque sabía que era un escenario irreal, no confiaba lo suficiente en Surt, no estaba seguro de que tan bueno fuera su tío guardando secretos, Odín ya había tenido un desliz… y estaba el peor factor de todos: Amora ¿Cuánto tiempo conseguiría esa mujer cerrar la boca?  ¿Cuánto tiempo debería dejar pasar antes de desaparecerla para no ser el principal sospechoso? 

  “De todas formas, otra vez ¿Thor y tú? Eso no tiene futuro, dado tu posición”

   También sabía eso, pero había sepultado todo raciocinio cuando accedió a involucrarse momentos atrás.

  “Eres legalmente su hermano aquí, es imposible que te tome por consorte, eventualmente se casará y…”

  “Surt, ya he pensado en todo eso, lo he pensado años”

  “¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué lo haces? No es una decisión prudente”

  Loki se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada, más fastidiado consigo mismo que con su compañero.

  “¿Y quién dijo que yo era prudente?”

  Su primo se atrevió a sonreírle.

  “Es verdad, eres del tipo que se escapa a mitad de la noche sin escoltas, que desobedece al propio padre todo, el que hace que dos hombres se rompan los huesos por diversión”

  “Ya me disculpé por eso”

  “No lo hiciste”

    Ni pensaba hacerlo, en realidad… no se sentía verdaderamente culpable, todo su sistema intentaba procesar lo que había pasado con Thor luego de esa pelea.

  “¿Qué vamos a hacer?” Decidió avanzar hacía lo que seguía en su agenda de preocupaciones “Mi padre espera un compromiso”

  “Y lo tendrá”

   La respuesta no le sorprendió del todo.

  “¿De verdad?” Liberó un poco de ironía en su voz, su primo se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

  “Yo sí soy prudente, aunque lo dudes” Se puso de pie y Loki por instinto retrocedió un paso “No sé qué hay entre ustedes dos pero van a terminar, cuando te aburras de esta aventura creo que ya estarás listo para casarte”

  El semblante de Loki se endureció al escucharlo, pero no encontró palabras para discutir ese argumento.

  “Eres muy joven” Surt le tomó el rostro y él se mantuvo alerta en caso de que decidiera hacer algún movimiento “Puedo esperar”

   Aunque la situación era sombría y casi insultante debía reconocer que era el mejor panorama, su parte lógica le recordaba que Surt tenía razón, y que cuando llegara el momento agradecería no haber cerrado esa puerta.

   Aunque tampoco estaba listo para que alguien lo hiciera por él.

  Surt regresó a su patria luego de los festejos, no hubo anuncios de compromiso, y aunque la duda le carcomía su orgullo no lo dejó ir a interrogar a su padre, desconocía lo que habló con él, lo que habló con su hermano.

  ¿Odín se habría molestado por la pelea con Thor? No encontraba otra razón coherente para que diera un paso atrás con sus planes, pero así fue.

  Loki lejos de sentirse abatido experimentó una repentina, y falsa, paz interior, como hacía mucho que no sentía, la cual fue en aumento cuando al regresar a su habitación por la noche se encontró con Thor.

 Esa se volvió la nueva rutina, cada noche cenaban juntos y dormían juntos.

  A veces se besaban, otras veces también se acariciaban.

  Era agradable, y de a momentos se sentía hasta correcto.

  Luego Loki dormía. Y las pesadillas volvían. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese Thor oscuro, con cabello corto y… ¿Ahora le faltaba un ojo? Que no atendía a sus sentimientos ni a la razón, que lo trataba como un objeto, que le reclamaba una traición de la que no daba más información… que sabía toda la verdad.

  Cuando no era Thor era su madre, la dulce Frigga, que los encontraba juntos… que descubría la verdad sobre sus hijos y su corazón se rompía en pedazos, la veía llena de decepción y vergüenza.

  En esos momentos despertar al lado de su hermano no era ningún consuelo.

  Pero Thor había aprendido a alejar a sus demonios, ni siquiera hacía preguntas, solo lo reconfortaba… y pronto se dejaba convencer de que todo estaba bien, de que podía disfrutarlo, de que dejara de luchar contra sus propios deseos e instintos.

  Y luego claro, estaba el problema de sus verdaderos instintos, los que venían de la mano de su herencia jotun, había cosas que estaba descubriendo sin la necesidad del dichoso libro, entre ellas que Thor era el responsable directo de su inestable celo.

  Era tan sencillo y primitivo como eso, quería aparearse con él, quería reproducirse, su cuerpo anhelaba lo que consideraba natural… y le daba las herramientas para conseguirlo, su enamoramiento por él lo había predispuesto, tenía edad de tener relaciones… y el celo era la manera en que los jotun Portadores atraían al Protector de su interés, de que lo seducían. Por lo visto su organismo no era lo suficiente inteligente para comprender que Thor era inmune… él era Asgardiano, al único que torturaba con esos calores era a él, además no necesitaba seducir a Thor… él siempre estaba bien dispuesto.

 Al menos había aprendido una manera de mantenerse controlado, y era bloquear el olor, nuevamente algo básico pero efectivo, cuando Thor acababa de bañarse, con el fuerte perfume de los shampo y lociones que le regaló, no se sentía tan alborotado, su cuerpo parecía no sobre estimularse por la cercanía y eso había reducido mucho el problema, lo último que necesitaba era dar un paso en falso y acabar con un bebe asgardiano de su propio hermano.

  _“¿Te vas?”_ Fandral lo visitó antes de partir en su habitación, obligándolo a echar de su cama a Thor a un horario inhumano.

_“Sí, su alteza Frey no retornará aún pero creo que es mejor que regrese a Vanaheim y… nuestro rey estuvo de acuerdo”_

  Loki frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo interpretar todo eso.

  _“Pues… ¿Voy a extrañarte?”_ En realidad era un alivio que se fuera, su presencia empezaba a incomodarle, Fandral no decía nada, pero percibía que sabía más que todos en el palacio, quizás más que el mismo Loki, su mirada lo hacía sentir expuesto.

  _“No, pero gracias”_ Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas

  _“Me sorprende que esta vez te despidas”_

 _“Quiero que sepas que me voy”_ Dijo en tono de broma y Loki luchó por no sonrojarse, la primera vez había tardado en enterarse _“Además, no sé si vuelva a tener la posibilidad”_

  De repente esa despedida se le antojó demasiado definitiva, cuando Fandral se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla sintió un poco de tristeza, y lo supo… él lo sabía, él no había renunciado cuando regresó, estaba renunciando en ese momento porque no podía competir con Thor… Fandral lo sabía.

  _“Te amo, cuídate mi pequeño embustero”_

   Odín no lo citó a su presencia. Quiso buscar información en su madre pero un tiempo a solas bastó para darse cuenta que ella estaba igual de confundida.

  Pronto todos parecieron olvidar el asunto de Surt, la pelea con Thor. Casi lo hizo Loki también, había preocupaciones más grandes en su mente, él no podía dejar cabos sin resolver, Por eso fue a la biblioteca del palacio para buscar algo que lo ayudara a comprender mejor todo lo que estaba pasando.  

  Con su cachorro descansando sobre la mesa y observándolo encontró lo que buscaba y le emocionó saber que no estaba tan alejado, el problema era conseguir cómo ir hasta allá sin las Valkirias.

  Consideró fugarse, pero esas mujeres no eran tan básicas como sus antiguos guardias, por otro lado no tenía deseos de saber hasta qué punto se podía jugar con la paciencia de Odín, la idea de que fuera capaz de encerrarlo en un calabozo por rebelde le heló la piel, casi tanto como el pensamiento que tuvo a continuación ‘O en la cámara de los tesoros, como lo que eres, su botín de guerra, una propiedad’ Enojado cerró el libro con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a su mascota y le otorgó una caricia como disculpa.

  Solo le quedaba una opción, odiaba jugar así con él pero… No se le ocurría otra manera.

  “¿Un paseo?” Preguntó Thor besando sus hombros, estaban en la cama, había tenido el descaro de esperar hasta que estuviera relajado por el orgasmo antes de proponérselo.

  “Sí ¿Qué opinas? Solos tú y yo” Se inventó el tono más soñador que encontró. Por lo visto funcionó, porque recibió un beso acompañado de un gemido afectuoso, Thor estaba desbordando de amor, sospechaba que si le pedía el trono en ese momento se lo daría.

  “¿Y a dónde quieres ir?”

  “Oh, es una sorpresa, yo te guiaré” Tal como lo esperaba, eso cambió su humor, casi podía oler su estado de alerta en el aire.

  “Loki…”

  “¡Es dentro de Asgard! Lo juro” Se obligó a reír relajado “Hace mucho que no voy”

  “¿Es muy lejos?”

  “Medio día a caballo” En realidad no estaba seguro, posiblemente fuera el doble.

  “No lo sé… Hemos tenido demasiado tiempo libre con las festividades…. Y apenas completé mi castigo”

  “Por favor” Se giró a encararlo, si no lo veía de frente los ojos de cachorro no surgían efecto “Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo ir, Fandral solía llevarme seguido” Por el cambio en la mirada de Thor supo que con eso último había dado el golpe de gracia.

  “Veré lo que puedo hacer”

  Estaba hecho, si alguien podía convencer a Odín era Thor… o desobedecerlo.

  Esa misma semana cargaron los caballos con un poco de provisiones para el supuesto pic- nic romántico que Loki deseaba y un par de mantas, cuando se cruzaron en las caballerizas llevaba puesto el conjunto negro de viaje que tanto le gustaba a Thor, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, su hermano le sonrió complacido y lo tomó por la cintura, iba a besarlo, hasta que con un carraspeó le recordó que aún no estaban solos.

  Thor disimuló su gesto aprovechando para subirlo al caballo, lo cargaba como si no pesara nada, luego subió al suyo.

   “Entonces ¿Esto cuenta como la primer cita afuera?” Le preguntó cuándo ya iban de camino, Loki se permitió sonreír, como si lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a destino fuera placentero.

  “¿Es en serio? ¿Eres el heredero al trono de Asgard y tu idea de cortejo es salir a cabalgar?”

  “No, claro que no” Se rio él “Esperaba follar sobre la hierba, esto es solo para empezar”

  “Nada de eso, tenemos mantas”  Le siguió el juego, sus caballos iban lo suficiente cerca para que por unos minutos se tomaran de la mano, pudo ser un viaje agradable, si pudiera despejar la mente de todo lo que lo atormentaba.  

   No obstante disfrutaron bastante el recorrido, cuando llegaron a campo abierto retó a Thor a una carrera, luego se rio de él durante casi una hora por ser mal perdedor, en algún momento le colmó la paciencia porque su hermano lo arrancó de la montura haciéndole dar un alarido y lo sentó sobre sus piernas para besarlo, el lugar era demasiado cómodo, de no ser porque el viaje era largo se hubiera quedado ahí, pero se trataba de mucho peso para el pobre caballo, no era Sleipnir después de todo.

  Cerca del atardecer llegaron, junto a la colina había un pequeño lago, nada del otro mundo para contemplar, Loki supuso que debería encontrar algo que destacar de ese lugar para justificarle a Thor que cabalgaran tan lejos para verlo, los lagos cerca del palacio eran mucho más hermosos, pero la suerte estuvo de su parte.

  “¿Cómo descubriste esa vieja ascienda?”

  Sí, había una ascienda, pequeña, pero completa, construida  junto al lago.

  “Fue casualidad, solo estaba explorando, como pasó con el paraje a Svartalfheim”

  Ahora le tocaba esperar que el lugar estuviera deshabitado o toda su mentira de caería a pedazos, pero fue un riesgo que decidió correr cuando involucró a Thor en su plan.

  “¿Y está en buen estado adentro?”

  “Descubrámoslo” Sugirió con una sonrisa pícara para enmascarar su nerviosismo mientras empezaban a galopar.

  Entró con temor, usando su magia para iluminar, por fortuna el lugar estaba deshabitado, eso saltaba a la vista, nadie viviría entre tanto polvo, además no tenía muebles, salvo un sillón gastado de dos cuerpos y un cajón en la sala, los demás cuartos estaban completamente vacíos.

  “Pues es… pintoresco” Por el tono de voz de Thor supo que no le encontraba el sentido a visitar esa pocilga.

  “Es mejor que acampar” Se defendió Loki, tomando una de las frazadas para cubrir la mugre del sillón, volviéndolo aceptable “Esta alejado del palacio” Continuó “Nadie puede vernos… ni escucharnos” Añadió con tono sugerente, buscando distraerlo, pero al ver que Thor se fastidiaba supo que hizo algo mal.

  “¿A eso venías con Fandral aquí? ¿Para que nadie los ‘Escuchara’?”

  Quiso patearse sólo por ese descuido, la mente de su hermano trabajaba rápido cuando se trataba de sus celos.

  “¿Qué? Claro que no, venía a explorar, ya te lo dije”

  “A una cabaña en medio de la nada”

  “¡No! Sabía que había una cabaña porque la vi en uno de los viajes… y me pareció un buen lugar para… tener tiempo a solas, ya sabes… sin temor a que alguien habrá la puerta”

  Por la manera en que se suavizó el rostro de Thor supo que dio en el clavo, asique continuó, acercándose para delinear uno de sus pectorales sobre la ropa.

  “Odio que las Valkirias escuchen todo, sé que no pueden hablar, pero lo odio, quería sentirme libre por una vez”

  “Oh cariño” Thor lo abrazó y besó, Loki se contuvo para no suspirar de alivio “Sé que han sido días difíciles, pero no sabes lo que significa para mí que lo estés intentando”

  “Demuéstramelo” Propuso besándole la mandíbula, antes de empujarlo y correr fuera de la cabaña. Era rápido, mucho más rápido que Thor, se coló entre los árboles, y pasó por espacios demasiado pequeños para que su hermano lo siguiera, directo a la laguna.

  Para cuando Thor lo alcanzó ya se estaba quitando la última prenda de ropa, apiladas prolijamente sobre un tronco caído, rio al ver su expresión estupefacta y entró al agua.

  Su hermano no tardo en seguirlo, alcanzarlo. Esa tarde nadaron, jugaron, se acariciaron, no era ese su motivo para estar ahí pero se permitió disfrutarlo, se permitió olvidarse por unas horas porqué emprendió ese repentino viaje, por qué sumaba una mentira más a tantas que ya le había dicho a Thor.

  La oscuridad los obligo a regresar a la cabaña, mientras Loki se colocaba una de las camisas de Thor para cubrirse y  se peinaba el cabello, su hermano inició un pequeño fogón para calentarlos, se acurrucaron juntos en el sillón, Loki subió sus largas y desnudas piernas y recostó la cabeza en el regazo del mayor. Habían traído comida, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo ganas de separarse para ir a buscarla, disfrutaron el momento. Loki sintió al cabo de un rato algo duro contra su mejilla y entendió que Thor estaba excitado, posiblemente bastante incómodo teniendo en cuenta que hubo demasiadas caricias, besos y otros estímulos, pero nada concreto. Hacía días que algo más daba vueltas su cabeza, una atrevida fantasía, y esa noche, aislados del mundo, se supo lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo.

  Incorporándose, ante la mirada interrogante de Thor, tomó un pañuelo de seda negro que solía llevar con él por si necesitaba envolver un objeto o llevar un libro, en ese momento tendría otra utilidad.

  “Quisiera probar algo” Le explicó mientras empezaba a vendarle los ojos, su hermano lucía cada vez más desconcertado pero no renegó con él.

  “¿Para qué es la venda?”

  “No puedo hacerlo si me estas mirando”

  “Loki, no irás a salir de esta habitación…”

  “Tranquilo, sabrás muy bien en dónde estoy en todo momento” Le prometió mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, entre las piernas de Thor.

  “¿Loki?”

  El mayor no llevaba su camisa, era muy fácil ver como su respiración se estaba agitando, lo besó sobre esos trabajados músculos y procedió a abrirle el pantalón, fue automático, apenas aflojó la presión el pene erecto de Thor se impulsó hacia afuera y él contuvo el aliento… Era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca, la mayor parte del tiempo lo sentía únicamente, con la manera intensa en que su hermano lo observaba le costaba atreverse a recorrerle el cuerpo con su propia mirada, pero ahora que no lo estaba viendo, sentía otro tipo de libertad.

  Thor era tan… grande, le dolía pensar que había intentado meter ‘eso’ dentro de su cuerpo, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad, recordaba lo placentero que fue cuando sus dedos lo abrieron, una sensación eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo, su estómago tembló… ¿Sería aún más intenso si fuera su enorme pene? Apartó ese pensamiento, era demasiado arriesgado, no podía dejarle hacer eso, pero podía hacer algo más por él.

  Con cuidado lo tomó en sus manos, notando complacido como el rubio se inquietaba.

  “Relájate” Le pareció una broma divertida poder ser él quien lo dijera ahora, ser quien estuviera en control de la situación. Thor lo dijo nada, solo lucía tenso, expectante.

   Cuando se sintió preparado, Loki comenzó a lamer, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero recordaba que eso se había sentido bien al principio cuando su hermano lo hizo, lamió desde la base a la punta, girando su lengua alrededor del glande, y ahí fue cuando intentó meterlo en su boca.

  Era demasiado grande.

  El primer intento le hizo toser, y sintió luego la mano de Thor acariciando su cabeza reconfortante.

  “Ve despacio, puedes hacerlo”

  Intentó una vez más, empujó el pene hacia adentro de su boca, sólo la mitad, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, se ayudó con sus manos para complacerlo.

  “Eso  es bebé… lo haces bien” Eso era tan nuevo como el ‘cariño’ pero no le pareció del todo molesto, Thor usaba apelativos íntimos pero nada podía ser íntimo que estarle haciendo sexo oral, nunca en su vida pensó que haría algo así por alguien ni que lo disfrutaría.

  Siguió chupando, besando, la mano de Thor empezó a marcarle el ritmo y pronto estuvo embistiendo en su boca, lo sostenía de la nuca y mantenía firme mientras iba cada vez un poco más profundo.

  “Abre más… así” Lo guiaba “Relaja la mandíbula, oh eres muy bueno”

  No sabía si era cierto o sólo lo estaba halagando por su esfuerzo, pero al menos era seguro que estaba excitado, no tardó en correrse, cuando estuvo cerca lo soltó y salió de su boca para masturbarse y acabar en el suelo.

  Loki no supo si sentirse aliviado de que no lo hiciera tragar o decepcionado, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que fue considerado.

  Thor se quitó la venda y lo miró con cariño, acariciando su rostro que ahora descansaba contra sus piernas.

  “Ven aquí” Lo levantó y sentó sobre su regazo, mientras lo besaba le buscó el miembro entre las piernas, Loki también estaba excitado “Eres una caja de sorpresas ¿Sabías?” Dijo divertido mientras lo estimulaba para ayudarle a alcanzar su propio orgasmo “Te amo”

  “Te amo” Repitió Loki rendido, pronto tan relajado y satisfecho como su pareja.

  El resto de la velada fue perfecta, cenaron a la luz del fogón, bebieron, rieron, compartieron historias, todo fue perfecto, hasta que lo que puso en el vaso de Thor hizo efecto y se desplomó inconsciente.

  Loki con un suspiro lo alejó un poco del fuego, por su seguridad, y luego lo cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta.

  “Lo siento” Lo beso en la frente “Pero necesito respuestas, era la única manera”

 

   Hasta aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y lo logreeeee  
>  Logré regalarles un nuevo capítulo por fin de año y que para variar fuera 100% Thorki y alegre, me costó HORRORES pero me dije ‘Te dejas de joder con el drama, éste debe ser romántico’   
>  No sé si lo logré porque el lemon no es mi fuerte, en la mente tenía un montón de cochinadas para éstos dos pero me decidí por eso nada más XD ya veremos más adelante.   
>  Espero que les gustara, sé que han quedado muchos cabos sueltos pero preferi no contar esta parte de manera lineal, ósea no seguir en dónde me quedé porque sentí que sería un poco aburrido, creo que todos deseaban más ver a Thor y Loki juntos que ver la parte en que Odín castiga a Thor o Surt se va XD no obstante sé que hay mucho sin explicar aún.   
> \- ¿Por qué Odín no siguió adelante con el compromiso?  
> \- ¿Cuál es el plan de Loki y a dónde fueron con Thor?  
> \- ¿Cuál es la función de Fenrir?   
> \- ¿Qué va a pasar con Thanos?  
>  Entre otros, como regalo por las fiestas al primero que le acierte a uno de esos interrogantes le respondo por privado la pregunta que se le cante mientras no sea “¿Cuál va a ser el final?” XD  
>  (*) Lo de la sensibilidad de Loki vino de que leí que algunos hombres no disfrutan el sexo oral a causa de que tiene más corta la piel que recubre el glande (o mas o menos así lo entendí) por lo que hasta la masturbación puede ser un poco incómoda, en esos casos los médicos sugieren resolverlo con circuncisión. La cosa es que me pareció un detalle adorable XD (O será que hasta para recibir placer le complico la vida a Loki XD)   
>  (*) El título del capítulo lo saqué del marco argumental del Comic de The walking dead, dónde hubo un par de números con trama doméstica y pacífica que ya te anunciaban por el título que lo disfrutes porque ya retomaba el drama con todo… creo que con eso ya lo dije todo XD   
>  Sin más les deseo felices fiestas y les agradezco sus comentarios, la verdad es que cuando publiqué en Wattpad nunca pensé llegar a tantas lecturas y votos, de hecho cuando habían leído 100 saltaba de gusto ahora ni creo el número XD asique MUCHAS GRACIAS son mi inspiración para escribir, no respondo todo pero LEO todo lo que ponen y me hace muy feliz, que éste año nuevo les traiga respuestas, bendiciones y muchos sueños realizados  
>  ¡Feliz 2019!


	16. Todo de mi

_"Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre el agua de la visión?"_

_Loki estaba sentado en el césped del jardín, estaban tomando un descanso de sus clases de pelea, habían sido suficientes golpes por un día, su magia curativa ya trabajaba desapareciendo los distintos moretones en su cuerpo. Mientras Frey revisaba unos documentos que le hiciera llegar un sirviente momentos atrás._

_"¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?" Luego de devolverle la pregunta empezó a enroscar delicadamente los papeles para atarlos con un cordón._

_"Nada" Se encogió de hombros el más joven, considerando innecesario aclararlo. Su tío le sonrió._

_"Eso es ridículo, si me lo estás preguntando es porque algo sabes"_

_"Nada concreto" Decidió cambiar su respuesta por una más específica._

_"Odín te educó personalmente cientos de años, debo suponer entonces que si no sabes 'nada concreto' esa es su voluntad"_

_Loki arrugó las cejas y el mayor soltó una carcajada._

_"Cambia esa cara niño, no dije que no te respondería, tu padre es demasiado sobreprotector a mi parecer"_

_El más joven no pudo estar más de acuerdo._

_"Dijo que no debía volver a preguntar, que no necesitaba saberlo"_

_Recordaba bien esa tarde, tras leer algunos relatos su curiosidad se había disparado, primero le preguntó a su madre, pero ella le dijo que su educación en esa área le correspondía a su padre, Loki nunca entendió a que 'área' se refería pero de todas formas acudió a Odín quien tras guardar unos momentos silencio esquivó una respuesta y lo despachó sin explicaciones._

_"Quiere evitar que hagas algo estúpido, y debo decir que te has ganado esa reputación"_

_El único motivo por el que el joven príncipe no se defendió de semejante acusación fue el respeto que sentía por quién lo instruía en la magia, su propio maestro lo sabía, al menos el chico podía ser prudente en ocasiones._

_"Aún no me respondiste qué es lo que sabes"_

_Loki suspiró y mientras retorcía sus manos, gesto heredado de la reina, organizó sus ideas._

_"He leído algunos relatos que mencionan que ayuda a comprender las visiones o sueños"_

_"¿Y eso te despierta una curiosidad natural o estás necesitando de esa comprensión?"_

_El príncipe consideró mentir, pero su mentor era bueno reconociendo sus engaños, si se molestaba por su falta de honestidad perdería la oportunidad de recibir una explicación._

_"Desde hace años tengo unas visiones inquietantes que me preocupan un poco, siguen volviendo a mí por las noches, cuando escuché sobre ese lugar pensé que podía ser una solución"_

_"Entiendo" El mayor asintió satisfecho, tomando ahora asiento frente a él "Supongo que no quieres compartir lo que ves"_

_Loki negó de inmediato, pero eso no lo sorprendió, si fuera capaz de decirlo lo hubiera usado para convencer a su padre de darle más información._

_"Me siento en la obligación de decirte que si lo que ves afecta de alguna manera a los nueve reinos no deberías callarlo"_

_"No es así, le aseguro que es algo completamente personal"_

_"Loki, perteneces a la familia real de Asgard, es difícil imaginar un escenario en el que algo que te pase no afecte a tus padres, a tu hermano y por ende a todos los que dependemos del reino dorado. No obstante confiaré en tu criterio" Algo que en el fondo no hacía, pero sabía que su alumno era demasiado necio para convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión "El agua o fuente de la visión, como se le llama para reconocerla, tiene un origen desconocido, al menos para mí y tu padre, quienes actualmente somos los más longevos con vida"_

_Esa declaración llamó la atención de Loki, pues por la apariencia de Frey jamás hubiera imagino que tuviera una edad semejante a la de Odín._

_"Se trata de una conexión con las raíces de Ygdrasil"_

_"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó estupefacto, hasta ese entonces consideraba que sólo a través de videntes podía llegarse tan profundo._

_"¿Recuerdas tu nombramiento?"_

_"¿Se refiere a cuando fui nombrado deidad de Asgard?"_

_"Así es, tu título no fue una ocurrencia de Odín ni de los profetas que procedieron la ceremonia, fue una revelación directa de las nornas, el agua de la visión fue usada en esa ocasión, al igual que lo hicieron con Thor"_

_"Siempre creí eso" Respondió casi en un susurro, tratando de recordar ese día, era demasiado pequeño y estaba aterrado por ser su primer presentación en público, recordaba más las palmas aplaudiendo, la multitud de ojos curiosos , las lágrimas de su madre, el resto de la ceremonia era un poco borroso "Pero pensé que había sido engañado cuando descubrí mi verdadera ascendencia, ¿Cómo puedo ser un dios si no soy hijo de uno?"_

_"Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta, pero puedo decirte que se trata del destino, no naciste de Frigga pero era tu destino formar parte de su familia, quizás por eso recibiste esa bendición divina"_

_Loki sonrió con ironía._

_"El dios del engaño y de las travesuras" Ese título había acabado con las sonrisas de los espectadores y generado mucha controversia "Vaya honor"_

_"Lo es, ¿Qué es más digno? ¿Tener la astucia para engañar o la inocencia para caer en el engaño?"_

_Loki conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero prefirió fingir modestia y no agregar nada a los dichos de su tío, en el fondo cada vez que lograba manipular a alguien sentía una extraña satisfacción, en especial cuando se trataba de Thor, su hermano podía tener todo el poder del mundo, pero su mente no era rival para la suya, era como una pequeña revancha personal._

_"Entonces... ¿Cuál es el misterio con esta agua? ¿Por qué se sabe tan poco?"_

_"No pequeño, tú sabes poco sobre el asunto"_

_El menor hizo otro mohín y a Frey le costó no volver a reír._

_"Es de conocimiento general entre hechiceros, profetas, sacerdotes y casi todos los que sirven a la familia real, naturalmente también por el círculo íntimo del rey... y el mismo rey, en cada reino"_

_A Loki eso se le antojó ridículo, eso incluía a su madre, a Heimdall, a la misma Sigyn, a Thor... ¿Acaso era el único que vivía en la ignorancia?_

_"¿Y por qué a mi padre le preocupa que me comunique con Ygdrasil? ¿A qué le teme?"_

_"No es tan sencillo como crees, si bien el agua funciona como un canal que nos conecta más allá de lo que es posible alcanzar hasta para un dios... todo tiene un costo"_

_"¿Y cuál es?"_

_"Pues... nuestras queridas nornas son algo caprichosas, no rebelan sus secretos ni les gusta que traten de robarlos, pero si se les ofrece una buena ofrenda pueden volverse generosas"_

_El gesto de confusión era cada vez más marcado en el rostro de Loki_

_"Lo pondré de esta forma, ¿Recuerdas a la sacerdotisa o sacerdote que se encargó de tu nombramiento?"_

_El joven tuvo que esforzarse un poco, habían pasado demasiados siglos desde entonces, pero aún conservaba la imagen mental de una jovencita pelirroja de cabello trenzado, no recordaba su nombre, pero solía servir a su padre y ayudar a los sanadores._

_"Sí"_

_"¿Has vuelto a verla?"_

_Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente ante la comprensión de lo que eso implicaba._

_"Exacto"_

_"No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido... ¿Por qué harían eso?"_

_"No tienes que entenderlo, ellas rigen los destinos, su proceder esta fuera de nuestras capacidades, tampoco sufras por la chica, se preparan para eso, el día que tengas a tu primer hijo la joven que te sirve será la siguiente"_

_En segundos el menor pasó de la sorpresa al horror por esas palabras._

_"¿Sigyn?... No, claro que no, nunca lo permitiría, tampoco Thor"_

_Frey negó con la cabeza ante la inocencia de Loki, a veces le sorprendía, luego recordaba que Odín le permitía crecer en la feliz ignorancia, a diferencia de su primogénito._

_"Thor ya lo sabe, le das poco crédito a tu hermano mayor, la idea no le ha quitado el sueño" Aunque eso podía deberse a que el joven lo supo desde temprana edad, para él se trataba de algo común, un rito más de su gente._

_"Me cuesta creerlo, y mucho más que mi padre apruebe ese tipo de práctica" No era ingenuo, sabía que Odín y sus antepasados habían hecho cosas horribles, todavía las hacían, el campo de concentración de elfos oscuros era un recuerdo de eso, pero se trataban de fieles asgardianos, de sacrificar a tu propia gente para cumplir con una tradición, se le antojaba arcaico e innecesariamente cruel._

_"Eso es porque no comprendes la importancia de todo esto, la estabilidad del universo depende de tu familia Loki, todos lo entienden, tu padre mantiene la paz en los demás reinos y es una tarea que recae en su descendencia, siempre ha sido así, por eso es necesario saber cuál será la función de un odinson cuando llega al mundo, estar seguros que estamos ante un nuevo guardián, morir para garantizarlo... es un honor"_

_Ese fue un trago amargo para Loki._

_"Yo no soy un odinson"_

_"Pues por algún motivo no fuiste descartado durante la iniciación, en retrospectiva creo que Odín corrió un gran riesgo al llevarla a cabo, pudo ponerte en evidencia frente a todo Asgard, no hay gran herencia en la sangre de Laufey y desconocemos por completo quién pudo ser tu madre, pero de alguna manera todo salió bien, siempre todo le sale bien a tu padre" Eso último lo dijo en un tono un poco irritado, pero Loki no le dio importancia, toda la información que le estaba dando era mucho más impactante que la aparente enemistad con Odín._

_"Entonces lo que trata de decirme es que... ¿Mi padre me ocultó todo esto para no alterarme?" No tenía sentido, eventualmente lo sabría cuando su supuesta procedencia pasara por el impactante ritual "¿O le preocupa que sacrifique un Aesir para recibir respuestas?"_

_"Ni lo uno ni lo otro" Descartó los argumentos agitando su mano con tedio "Hay otra alternativa"_

_"¿Y cuál es?"_

_"Reducir tu expectativa de vida"_

_Loki arqueó una ceja._

_"Si fuiste bendecido por las nornas quiere decir que cumples una función importante, que juegas un papel que afectará al universo en general, no necesariamente positivo, pero tienen planes para ti, no aceptarían quizás tomar tu vida, o la de Thor, pero sí absorber parte de ella"_

_"¿Alguien ha hecho ese tipo de pacto?"_

_"Sí" Lo respondió con un tono y expresión que le advertía de no preguntar de quién hablaba, pero Loki supo de inmediato que se trataba de Odín, lo que le generó nuevos interrogantes ¿Por eso necesitaba entrar en letargo para recuperar sus fuerzas? ¿Por eso lucía más viejo que Frey? Su estómago se contrajo con fuerza._

_"Entonces... Lo que no quiere es que sacrifique parte de mi vida"_

_"Exacto"_

_A Loki se le antojó ridículo, quería saber lo que eran esas extrañas visiones, pero no llegaría tan lejos, sería un acto suicida ¿Parte de su inmortalidad a cambio de una respuesta? Prefería convivir con sus demonios hasta que lo dejaran en paz._

_"Me subestima demasiado" Murmuró indignado._

_"Te conoce demasiado, y trata de protegerte de tu peor enemigo"_

_"¿El conocimiento?"_

_"Tú mismo"_

**( Loki )**

Sacó de su bolso de viaje el mapa que había dibujado, en teoría no estaba lejos de su destino, el brebaje que le dio a beber a Thor lo mantendría fuera de juego al menos hasta el amanecer, tiempo de sobra para volver a su lado sin levantar sospechas.

No había sido difícil encontrar la dichosa fuente una vez que supo lo que buscaba, solo necesitó investigar en la biblioteca real de dónde provenía el agua con la que llenaban el ánfora del 'conocimiento' utilizada en el ritual para los nuevos príncipes, pues tras una inspección a la cámara de los tesoros, de la que recibió un largo cuestionamiento cuando su padre lo encontró ahí, descubrió que el recipiente se encontraba vacío.

Tenía sentido, dada su función podían tardarse miles de años en volver a ser necesitada, era un riesgo innecesario mantener esa poderosa agua en el palacio, aún con la vigilancia apropiada, aunque Loki estaba seguro que su padre era capaz de tener oculta en otro sitio, hasta en su propia alcoba, en caso de una emergencia.

No obstante si bien la ubicación no estaba detallada en ningún libro, entendió que los encargados de proveerla eran los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que servían a la corona, a ellos se les informaba dónde buscar, normalmente iba la persona destinada a utilizarla, el sacrificio.

Con eso fue suficiente para saber dónde buscar: Sigyn.

La rubia lo adoraba pero era demasiado leal a Odín, preguntarle sería una pérdida de tiempo, por eso no lo hizo, extrajo la información por su cuenta. Utilizó el mismo brebaje que con Thor, la invitó a tomar un té y la demoró, pese a que se excusaba a retirarse por sus bostezos, hasta que cayó dormida.

Se trataba de un nuevo don que apenas estaba empezando a desarrollar y lo puso a prueba con la joven, leer la mente. No fue tarea sencilla, podía ser una búsqueda que requiriera días, semanas, entre tantos recuerdos y pensamientos, el secreto era traerlo a memoria, antes de que cayera dormida le preguntó lo que sabía sobre la fuente de la visión, tal como esperaba... ella negó saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero ese fue el último recuerdo... e inevitablemente el primero cuando Loki penetró en su mente.

Ahora las imágenes eran un poco confusas, tuvo que tratar de memorizar el paisaje, el arroyo, las distancias, no había carteles, nada específico, solo memorias del sendero que Sigyn recorrió una vez, guiada por la pelirroja con trenza, preparándola porque sería la siguiente en tener que hacerlo, veía a la otra joven entrar a una cueva, y con sumo cuidado, cubriendo sus manos con guantes, empezar a llenar el ánfora.

Dibujó un mapa para no olvidar nada relevante, y para cuando Sigyn despertó estaba de nuevo en su lugar, mirándola con inocencia. Estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía lo que hizo, la desconfianza en su mirada se lo dijo. Pero no lo cuestionó, solo se retiró, imaginó que se sentía libre de culpa, ella no le había dado información prohibida... él la robó. No obstante no hubo reclamos de parte de nadie, por lo que se sintió lo suficiente tranquilo para arrastrar a Thor con él.

En esos momentos, caminando en la oscuridad, buscando la dichosa entrada, trataba de recordar porqué estaba por hacer esa locura.

'Por Thor' pensó.

Le había dado vueltas años al asunto, y cada vez que lo consideraba al instante lo descartaba, la idea de sacrificar parte de su vida en busca de una respuesta era absurda, pero no tan absurda como la de decirle que sí a su hermano.

Amaba a Thor, no tenía dudas de ello. Sin importar la culpa y el miedo, lo amaba. No tenían un futuro, eventualmente ambos se casarían de la manera esperada, simplemente no quería pensar en ello, se había prometido no planificar y disfrutar esos momentos.

El problema radicaba en sus pesadillas, una parte suya le decía que eran más frecuentes por el vínculo que ahora compartían, que ese paso que habían dado selló ese destino, ¿Eso les esperaba? ¿Eventualmente se separarían tanto que Thor no sentiría remordimiento de herirlo así? No podía entender esos sueños ¿Estaba destinado a ser su juguete sexual cuando se casara? Cual fuera el caso siempre despertaba aterrado y le costaba verlo a los ojos, se sentía culpable de pensar algo tan aberrante de Thor, pero todo se veía tan real.

Tal vez no lo hacía por Thor, lo hacía por él, no podía rechazar a su hermano, pero tampoco podía vivir sin saber lo que les aguardaba, sólo esperaba que su ofrenda complaciera a las complicadas nornas.

Tras casi dos horas encontró la cueva, podía reconocerla, sutilmente cubierta por el arroyo, enredaderas tapaban su entrada, de no haberla visto en la mente de Sigyn no la hubiera notado.

Se mojó hasta las rodillas para entrar, y tras avanzar unos metros empezó a caminar sobre tierra seca aunque iba a terreno subterráneo, un montículo impedía que el agua lo siguiera. Con su magia iluminó el camino, no había nada allí, solo las raíces de la vegetación que crecía arriba y afortunadamente ningún animal salvaje. Cuando llegó al final, no obstante, un brillo celeste llenó sus ojos, y ahí estaba, un pequeño arroyo que emitía luz propia.

Se quitó la capa, sus guantes y calzado mientras analizaba el próximo paso a dar.

¿Bebería del agua? ¿La tocaría? La mente de Sigyn no tenía tanta información, sólo pudo ver lo que se esperaba que ella hiciera, lo cual le parecía una locura, no pensaba dejar que mataran a la rubia para nombrar a un hijo suyo o de Thor.

Con un poco de cautela decidió tocar el agua con la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Era helada, muy helada, pero no sintió más que eso, no estaba seguro lo que espera experimentar, pero una vez que sumergió sus pies completos constató que era igual que el agua en la que se bañaba, salvo por la temperatura. Hasta que sintió como una mano lo cogió del talón y arrastraba con fuerza hacia abajo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o resistirse, estaba siendo llevado al fondo, uno mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba, no veía nada, todo era oscuridad, pero en algún momento, perdido en esa inmensidad, se dio cuenta que no era una mano lo que lo sostenía, eran gruesas raíces, las que subieron por su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaron por completo.

Temió ahogarse hasta que liberó el aire que contenía y descubrió que podía respirar, aunque estaba frío y mojado, de alguna manera había aire.

En el fondo notó una tenue luz azul y tres sombras algo deformes, tres criaturas lo aguardaban y consiente de lo que pasaba cerró sus ojos de inmediato, nadie que mirara cara a cara a una de las nornas conservaba su cordura, eso decían las leyendas.

Sus pies tocaron algo sólido, pero siguió sin poder moverlos, respirando un poco agitado percibió que las criaturas ahora estaban muy cerca de él, rompiendo con todo lo que era razonable sintió un cálido aliento en su cara, bajo el agua.

"Príncipe asgardiano" Una voz gruesa resonó en su cabeza, con un extraño eco proveniente de todos lados "¿A qué has venido?"

Nunca esperó tener que estar tan cerca, creyó que el poder de la fuente actuaría por sí mismo al entrar en contacto, que sentiría la presencia de quienes rigen los destinos, no sus manos.

"Respuestas" Pudo hablar también sin problemas más que el mismo temor, estaba frió, húmedo, sentía la presión de las profundidades sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así no era como estar verdaderamente sumergido, se le antojaba abrir los ojos, reconocer el lugar, pero tuvo que contenerse.

"¡Este niño se burla de nosotras!" La voz fue diferente, más aguda, pareció agitar todo a su alrededor "¡Tú no tienes nada que ofrecer a cambio!"

El pánico se apoderó de su vientre, ¿Se habría equivocado su maestro? ¡Debió investigar más! Había confiado ciegamente en él.

"Calma" Otra voz fue escuchada, pero ésta sonaba como la de una anciana "Él no lo sabe, no sabe quién es"

"¡Soy Loki Odinson!"

Una de ellas soltó una carcajada y Loki intentó retroceder, estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir sus manos como garras atrapandole los brazos.

"Nadie puede burlarnos"

"Y Todos los que nos buscan deben poder pagar el precio"

"¡Lo haré!"

Ahora las manos apretaban su cara.

"¡No! Alguien más lo hará, dios del engaño, hiciste bien en traerlo contigo"

Una de las nornas lo tomó por atrás, sintió sus ásperos labios pegados a la oreja.

"Tendrás lo que viniste a buscar, aunque lo lamentes"

**( Thor )**

Dio una vuelta y se encontró mirando el techo, aunque no se parecía a ningún techo que hubiera visto antes. Thor tardó varios minutos en comprender que no estaba en su alcoba, ni en la de Loki, que no estaba en el palacio.

La cabeza le dolió y comenzó a incorporarse, notando mientras aclaraba las ideas que estaba solo.

'¡Loki!'

No sólo faltaba su hermano, tampoco estaba su capa de viaje y todo parecía encontrarse en un sospechoso orden, ninguna tragedia había sobrevenido, más que el hecho de haber sido burlado por Loki una vez más.

Gruñó indignado mientras salía a revisar el exterior, era de noche aún y no se le ocurría qué podía haber detrás de todo eso ¿Había encontrado otra salida de Asgard? ¿Era posible? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para Loki para que llegara tan lejos? Si es que acaso su hermano lo veía de esa manera, no tenía reparos en jugar con su mente y confianza.

"¡Thor!"

La voz de Loki lo sobresaltó, apenas había sido un susurró pero la reconocería dónde fuera.

Guardó silencio y observó hacia todos lados a la vez hasta que volvió a escucharlo.

"¡Thor!"

Sabía desde donde venía, confiaba en su oído, era perfecto, completamente necesario para sobrevivir en los duros campos de entrenamiento Vanir, tanto como rastrear una presa para comer, y el camino que estaba siguiendo había sido transitado por alguien más recientemente.

"¡Thor!" La voz se hacía más fuerte pero no respondió, sólo aumentó la cautela, si Loki estaba pidiendo por él algo anda mal y seguramente se encontraba acompañado, no quería revelar su posición.

Su búsqueda lo llevó hasta la entrada de una cueva, estaba perfectamente camuflada a excepción de la luz radiante que destilaba desde el interior. Maldijo por lo bajo, una única entrada, sería imposible llegar sin ser visto, no temía por su seguridad, pero si Loki estaba bajo el poder de alguien más se vería comprometido, cualquier movimiento que hiciera lo pondría en peligro, las desagradables escenas de cuando fue secuestrado pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza.

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos mandó al demonio el sigilo, no tenía opción, pedirle ayuda a Heimdall le parecía excesivo y paranoico, si por alguna suerte del destino se trataba de una broma de mal gusto sería la última vez que Odín los autorizara a salir sin escolta.

Se adentró en la cueva, con su ropa mojada, había un poco de claridad dentro pero la luz provenía de mucho más al fondo. Un escalofrió le recorrió mientras caminaba, de a momentos las sombras parecían moverse, luego el sonido de una respiración y pisadas mojadas le hizo regresarse, sólo para no encontrar nada. Estaba más nervioso de lo que se atrevería a admitir a nadie, ya no escuchaba a Loki, no escuchaba a nadie, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro de que había alguien observándolo de cerca, esa mirada lo incomodaba.

Cuando llegó al final del camino se quedó sin aliento al ver a unos metros una negra y enorme figura, mucho más alta que él, le daba la espalda y su encorvado cuerpo estaba completamente encapuchado, no era Aesir... no era algo que hubiera visto antes.

"¿Qué...¨?"

"¡No debes vernos!"

Unas enormes manos, de largos dedos huesudos, se cerraron como garras en su cara, alguien lo había atacado de atrás, y su poder lo dejó completamente indefenso.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Dónde está Loki?!"

"El dios del engaño vino a nosotras"

Thor estaba agitado, luchaba para liberarse, y en medio de esa batalla fue asaltado por una certeza, supo con quienes estaba hablando.

"¿Por qué vino a ustedes?" Sabía que existía una forma de llegar a las nornas y su alma se congeló ante la desgarradora posibilidad "¿Han aceptado un trato?"

"Obtuvo lo que quería" Le susurró una a su lado, ya estaban oficialmente las tres manifestadas "Pero ahora nos pertenece"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Era la mitad de tu vida por la verdad, Thor lo sabía, su padre pagó el precio, era desgarrador pensar que su hermano hubiera reducido su expectativa de vida de esa manera, pero no tan aterrador como la perspectiva de nornas decidieran retenerlo ¿Qué podría haber hecho para enojarlas así?

"No puede pagarnos y no seremos burladas"

"¡No tiene sentido!" Reclamó, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras cuando su rostro fue presionado y recordó que no servía gritar o discutir, nadie podía ir en contra de las damas del destino, sólo se podía negociar "¡Yo pagaré por él!" Declaró desesperado "¡Pueden tomar de mi vida tanto como quieran! ¡Lo que sea!"

Hubo una risa general, luego unos labios demasiado calientes y secos se pegaron a su mejilla.

"¿Estás seguro, hijo de Odín? No habrá vuelta atrás"

"¡Sí! ¡Devuélvanmelo!"

El silencio que prosiguió fue inquietante. Las manos que lo sostenían desaparecieron pero no le pareció prudente mirar, aunque a duras penas consiguió contenerse, no estaba sólo, podía percibirlas caminando a su alrededor, altas figuras que lo superaban por casi el doble de su estatura, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño antes.

"Muy bien"

"En ese caso"

"Tenemos un trato"

Lo esperó, con algo de terror, el desprendimiento, el dolor, el envejecimiento, pero nada sucedió. En un momento a otro se encontró fuera de la cueva, de nuevo en la cabaña, y por un breve instante se preguntó si no había sido todo un sueño.

Se incorporó de inmediato, buscando a su alrededor.

"¡Loki!" Su hermano yacía a una buena distancia, abrazaba las rodillas contra su pecho, hombro con la pared y la mirada algo desorbitada. "¡Loki!"

Hubo alivio en su voz, antes de que se sintiera asaltado por la ira, su hermano aún no lo miraba, pero lo hizo cuando lo tomó por la ropa para levantarlo.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"

"Thor"

"¡¿Un pacto con las nornas?! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!" Empezó a sacudirlo, Loki parecía no reaccionar con suficiente prisa y eso lo desesperó más. "¡No estamos en el Ragnarok! ¡¿Qué podía ser más importante que tu vida?!"

Los labios de Loki se movieron, temblaron, parecieron estar listos para decir algo que tuviera sentido, pero a último momento comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"No puedo decirlo"

Teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar, esas palabras fueron una verdadera daga en el pecho.

"Claro que no puedes" Masticó  mientras se ponía de pie levantándolo con él "¿Por qué habrías de confiar en mí?"

"Thor"

"¡No! Cállate, no quiero oírlo" Con determinación lo tomó del brazo, no le importó lo que dejaba atrás, lo arrastró hasta los caballos "Estoy cansado de tus mentiras, de tus juegos"

"¿Qué haces...?" La mano de Thor le atrapó la boca, acorralándolo contra el animal que parecía ajeno al conflicto de sus amos.

"Ni una palabra"

Fue un alivio para él notar el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, era mejor así, él mismo no sabía de lo que era capaz en esos momentos, nunca fue bueno para contener su temperamento, pero era la primera vez que Loki peligraba con ser su blanco.

Montaron en completo silencio todo el camino de regreso, ya no hubo un plácido andar al paso, Thor marcó un ritmo al galope y obligó al otro caballo a seguirlo, no hubo tregua, en parte descargó mucha de la tensión que sentía sobre el pobre animal, exigiéndolo más allá de los límites, por fortuna ambos caballos resistieron la brutal carrera.

Habían sido horas de viaje, y nada de eso ayudó a que se calmara. Thor no sabia cómo procesar todo lo que acababa de pasarla, no estaba seguro de qué parte era peor, las mentiras, la traición, Loki arriesgando su vida de un momento a otro... o el hecho que a causa de sus acciones la suya estaba en riesgo, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando... ¿Había ofrecido la mitad de su vida? No, de hecho la había ofrecido entera ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Viviría únicamente unos mil años más? Era una cantidad ridículamente corta, pero generosa si se tenía en cuenta que podría caer muerto de un momento a otro.

Observó a Loki a su lado, no lo miraba, sus manos estaban concentradas en las riendas o las orejas del caballo.

No podía entenderlo, ¿Acaso no le importaba el daño que acababa de hacerle? Se atrevía a burlarse de su suerte sugiriendo que ni siquiera le dejaría saber el motivo por el que ocasionó su desgracia?

Al llegar al palacio tuvo un ligero dejavu con la noche en que salieron del reino, la guardia real estaba en movimiento, y no pudieron llegar sin ser interceptados, fue la primera vez que compartieron una mirada con Loki desde que empezaron a cabalgar, ambos entendieron... Odín ya lo sabía.

"Altezas, tengo órdenes del rey de escoltarlos a su oficina" Se explicó uno de los guardias. Thor asintió, no valía la pena discutir, mientras antes acabaran con ello sería mejor.

Desmontaron y tomó nuevamente a Loki del brazo, por si por un segundo se le ocurría tratar de huir de esa confrontación, por la palidez que había adquirido su rostro le parecía probable.

Caminar por los pasillos con semejante séquito fue altamente humillante, quien los viera podía saber que los príncipes estaban en falta, después de todo no ocupaba vigilancia desde que comenzó su entrenamiento militar, por desgracia tenía preocupaciones mucho más grandes que la opinión de la nobleza.

Fueron dejados solos cuando estuvieron en las puertas de la oficina, uno golpeó para solicitar la entrada y luego se retiraron. Odín los citaba ahí porque sabía que lo que iban a tratar no debía trascender fuera del círculo familiar, privacidad de la que no podían gozar en la sala del trono.

Adentro los esperaba también Frigga, el estado de su madre le contrajo el estómago, no podía negar que era horrible verla llorar.

"¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!" Fue el turno de Odín de decirlo. Apenas esperó a que fueran dejado a solas antes de estallar, se puso de pie y fue sobre Loki con tal aspereza que su hermano retrocedió hasta que la espalda le tocó la pared "¡La fuente de la visión!"

Frigga seguía sollozando, no hizo nada esta vez para defender a su hijo menor, y Thor no podía culparla, él estaba igual de molesto que su padre.

"¡¿Quién te rebeló su ubicación?!" La voz de Odín era más bien un rugido y Loki estaba en completo shock "¡Habla de una maldita vez!"

Era Frey, ¿Quién más se lo diría? Conocía bien a su tío, Sigyn no sería tan imprudente, y no había más nobles con quien Loki tuviera suficiente confianza para que consiguiera ese tipo de información, pero su hermano no parecía que fuera a delatarlo, le concedería eso, aunque la noción de que Loki le ofrecía su lealtad a ese infeliz y a él únicamente engaños le rompió el corazón... otra vez.

"Yo... la descubrí"

"¡Te atreves a mentirme en mi cara!"

"¡Odín, por favor!" Finalmente Frigga intervino, intentando alejarlos.

"¡Basta, mujer! ¡Basta de consentirlo! ¡¿No ves lo que ha hecho?! ¡Ha sacrificado la mitad de su vida!"

En ese momento Thor entendió que no lo sabían, no sabían en verdad lo que estaba pasando, tenía sentido, Heimdall no podía ver a las nornas, no debía poder ver nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la sagrada cueva, solo sabía que Loki entró ahí y Thor fue a buscarlo.

También entendió algo más... Loki tampoco lo sabía. Esa comprensión trajo un vergonzoso alivio... por supuesto que Loki no estaba pensando en él en ese momento, creía que se había herido sólo, no sentía que le debiera nada, salvo una merecida disculpa por haberlo utilizado descaradamente.

"¡Oh, hijo!" Frigga lo envolvió en sus brazos "¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

"¡Porque es un inconsciente!"

Loki seguía sin hablar, parecía un animal herido.

"¿Es por tus visiones? ¿Por eso querías saber?" Siguió su madre.

Thor arrugó su frente ante esa nueva información ¿Loki había tenido algún tipo de profecía?

"Sí"

"¡Debiste acudir a mi!" Continuó su padre, aunque ya mas que intimidante sonaba derrotado "Si tenías una visión debiste decírmelo"

"Tú no me hablas"

Esa declaración los dejó a todos envueltos en un incómodo silencio y por primera vez a su padre sin palabras.

"Has dejado claro que no soy mas que un objeto"

Tanto Thor como Frigga liberaron una exclamación cuando Odín le dio una bofetada.

"¡Padre!" Fue el turno de Thor de intervenir, colocándose junto a Loki que se sobaba la mejilla, sabía que había sido un golpe inofensivo, si su padre quisiera herirlo él estaría tirado en el suelo con el poder que poseía, fue un gesto de indignación por sus palabras.

"¡Basta por favor!" Su madre se abrazó a Loki "No estamos llegando a ningún lado, hijo, dinos qué pasó ¿Qué hiciste?"

Loki dejó de mirar herido a Odín para concentrarse en su madre, Thor no necesitaba conocerlo demasiado para saber que a él también lo estaba descomponiendo la expresión de Frigga.

"Yo... hice el pacto"

Odín pasó una de sus manos por toda la cara, apartando la mirada. Thor tuvo una ocurrencia tardía.

"¿Y aceptaron?"

Loki lució consternado, pero de inmediato cambió la expresión a una meditativa.

"No lo sé..."

"¿Qué recuerdas?" Fueron las primeras palabras civilizadas que le dedicó su padre, aparentemente esperanzado por esa pequeña posibilidad.

"La respuesta... y... ellas dijeron que yo no podía pagar el precio"

"Entonces... ya está ... No aceptaron" Frigga también comenzó a aferrarse a esa versión, por poco probable que fuera.

"Pero me respondieron" Añadió Loki con suavidad.

"Tu madre tiene razón, las nornas no dicen nada porque sí, no aceptaron tu pago, es un hecho" O él quería creerlo.

"Ellas gobiernas sobre los destinos, quizás tu vida es demasiado valiosa en los nueve reinos para que tomaran un solo día"

Esa era una buena posibilidad, porque era cierto que Loki fue descartado, Thor estaba lamentando no haberles preguntado a que se debió esa decisión, pero en aquellos momentos su prioridad era recuperar a su hermano, el terror que sintió cuando pensó que ellas podían retenerlo para siempre estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

"¿Cuál fue tu visión?" Arriesgo Thor una vez más, queriendo saber si la presión familiar aflojaría la lengua de Loki, pero supo que perdió el tiempo cuando volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No"

"Está bien" Concedió de inmediato Frigga "Quizás deba ser así, si la visión es personal..."

"¿Y si nos afecta a todos?"

Odín pareció meditar en sus palabras, pero él también hizo un gesto negativo.

"El exceso de conocimiento es más peligroso que la ignorancia, lo que acaba de pasar hoy es una prueba de ello"

Los tres lo observaron, Thor no estuvo seguro de lo que quiso decir pero su padre despidió el asunto agitando una mano.

"He tenido suficiente de esto" Continuó "Loki, has vuelto a traicionar mi confianza, tus acciones fueron precipitadas y autodestructivas"

"Odín" Con un gruñido mandó a callar a su madre, él ni siquiera intentó intervenir.

"Sigues siendo el mismo niño imprudente y egoísta, deberías pasar una temporada en las mazmorras, estas confinado a tu habitación por dos años"

"¡¿Qué?!" Él mismo había gritado "Padre eso es demasiado"

"Quizás luego de eso valores más tu vida y la libertad que se te había otorgado"

"Padre eso es demasiado" Más sorprendente que la condena era el hecho de que Loki no estuviera defendiendo su propia causa, él aceptó la sentencia en silencio.

El resto ocurrió con rapidez, Odín mandó a llamar a las Valkirias y ellas se llevaron sin problemas a su hermano.

No podía creerlo, volteó hacia su padre para continuar con la discusión, pero no le gustó lo que vio, repentinamente lucía tan agotado, Frigga ya se había acercado a sostenerlo y ayudarlo a regresar a la silla que ocupaba en su despacho. Tuvo la impresión en ese momento que el sueño de Odín se había acercado tanto como la duración de la condena de Loki, lidiar con todo esto lo estaba desgastando.

Salió del lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

Esa noche no intentó conciliar el sueño, no tendría caso. Fue en contra de la rutina y trató de leer un libro, pero no pudo pasar la primera página, su mente volvía caprichosamente a los eventos del día hasta que frustrado lo arrojó por la ventana, alivió la culpa pensando que quizás alguien lo recogería y regresaría a la biblioteca. 

No estaba listo para volver a ver a Loki después de lo que le había hecho, pero estaba descubriendo que eso era algo que tampoco convenía postergar, no estaría en paz hasta que lo resolviera.

De madrugada usó la conexión privada para entrar a la habitación de su hermano, no le sorprendió encontrarlo recostado sobre las frazadas, con la misma ropa que había regresado, como si simplemente se hubiera dejado caer ahí y ya no se hubiera movido más en todas esas horas.

Lucía como cuando lo encontró luego de su viaje a Jotunheim, sólo que al observarlo de cerca notó que tenía algo en sus brazos, pequeño y peludo, al menos ahora podía consolarse con su pequeño cachorro.

No dijo nada, sabía que Loki estaba despierto, no necesitaba anunciarse, si iba a echarlo ya lo hubiera hecho.

Trepó a la cama y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, de repente lo necesitaba más que nunca, saber que seguía ahí, que ambos lo hacían. Olía bien, siempre lo hacía, pese a las horas de viaje, aún estaba perfumado y ese aroma familiar relajó tanto sus músculos como su mente. Lo besó en el hombro, sobre la ropa, y se concentró en cuanto lo amaba, no había sabido hasta qué punto eran sinceros sus sentimientos hasta que ofreció sin dudarlo... su vida por la de Loki, no había tenido miedo ni dudas, al menos no por su persona.

"Ustedes son optimistas" Le dijo su hermano luego de lo que parecieron horas, no esperaba que hablara y lo tomó por sorpresa "No recuerdo nada... y aun así me siento condenado"

"No lo estas" Le aseguro de inmediato, besándole con sentimiento la nuca, apretándolo en sus brazos.

'Yo lo estoy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la enorme demora! Trato de mantener un ritmo de 'mínimo' una publicación al mes pero el trabajo me consumió, eso y el maldito calor, odio el calor, aún en mis ratos libres me era imposible concentrarme cuando sentía que me cocinaba.
> 
> No obstante conseguí actualizar, creo que me corrió el hecho de que debo publicar mañana un fanfic thorki para un intercambio por el 14 de Febrero de una página y no me sentía bien de hacerlo sin haber completado el capítulo de Botín de guerra.
> 
> Bueno, volviendo al fanfic seguramente tiene errores, muchos errores XD me pasa cuando escribo de a pedazos, me queda un poco improlijo. Quizás se sienta como relleno pero era necesario para la trama, muchos de los detalles incluidos aquí tendrán mucha relevancia en el futuro.
> 
> Bueno, no se si deba aclarar algo, cualquier duda preguntan.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios! me alientan a escribir, enserio! 
> 
> Y feliz 14 de Febrero !!! Si no tienen un amor al menos mimense con mucho chocolate y un buen thorki en linea XD

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, éste no será mi primer fanfic pero sí mi primer Thorki, asique paciencia por favor XD espero poder hacerles justicia, tenía muchas ideas en mente para ellos, mas que nada Universos Alternos fuera de Marvel, pero por ser el primero quise hacerlo un poco mas canónico, esta versión se adapta un poco a lo que son Loki y Thor en la película de 2011 pero varia en que Thor no será exiliado a la tierra (Por lo que no aprenderá una valiosa lección de humildad y mansedumbre y será mas caprichoso) y Loki si bien hará honor a su título de dios de las travesuras no tratará de matar a Thor ni conquistar la tierra XD aquí es un buen chico… o tan bueno como puede ser siendo Loki.
> 
> En fin, si les gustó espero que me lo hagan saber, si no les gustó también, es un comienzo lento porque quería darle mas protagonismo a mami Frigga porque amo su relación con Loki.
> 
> Y quizás hayan notado que Odín no cambió el color de piel de Loki, decidí que no fuera azul porque no me gusta así y la apariencia de Tom es tan bella que odio pensar que sea solo el resultado de un hechizo, quería que Loki fuera naturalmente hermoso.
> 
> Pues es todo.


End file.
